Es nuestra
by Teffi Masen
Summary: Solo eran unos niños, unos niños llenos de ilusiones, sueños y esperanzas, creían en una fantasía, no estaban preparados para la realidad, pero la vida les enseñará que toda acción tiene su reacción.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Edward cerró los ojos al escuchar la puerta abrirse y el murmullo de la voz de su cuñada, no es que ella le molestara, de hecho, se llevaba bastante bien con Rosalie, era una buena mujer, aunque en ocasiones un poco ruda, pero su imponente cabellera rubia, su altura y su tonificado cuerpo a veces causaban una impresión errónea.

Incluso Bella llegaba a sentirse incómoda junto a ella.

—Ya me enteré de que es una niña.

—Lo es —respondió Bella arrullando a la niña en sus brazos.

Esa pequeña bolita rosada solo tenía cuatro horas en el mundo, después de nueve largos meses temiendo este día, por fin había llegado.

Su hija nació perfectamente bien, sin ninguna complicación, una niña sana a la cual nunca imaginó llegar a amar con tanta intensidad.

La había visto salir del cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, vio cómo su novia pujaba sin rendirse a pesar del sudor, el dolor y el cansancio de las horas de parto, nada de eso evitó que trajera al mundo a esa cosita tan perfecta.

—Es muy pequeña, ¿ya abrió los ojos?

—No, nos la han traído dormida y no ha despertado.

—Es una niña muy tranquila.

—Algo.

La niña no había dejado de llorar los dos minutos que le permitieron a Bella tenerla en brazos después de que naciera, era como si su pequeña estuviera consciente de lo que iba a pasar en las siguientes horas.

—Claro que lo es, Bella, un poco de llanto no afecta su dulzura y lo amada que será.

Ya era amada, él la amaba, se negó a aceptarlo los meses anteriores, pero después de que Bella le llamó llorando desde el hospital pidiéndole que la acompañara porque sus padres se negaron a ir con ella y estaba sola, y al presenciar las contracciones, sentir a la bebé moverse incómoda en el vientre de Bella a lo largo de las horas de parto, verla salir de su cuerpo y sostener esa pequeña manita de largos deditos, entendió que siempre la amó, solo tenía miedo de decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Puedo? Me muero de ganas por tenerla por fin en brazos, hubiera querido estar en el parto, pero esta chiquita se nos adelantó.

Ese era el plan, Rosalie estaría con Bella dentro de la sala de partos. La enfermera se la entregaría a ella, no a Bella, ese había sido el plan, hasta que la niña decidió que era momento de salir y Bella y él tuvieron que afrontar que se estaban convirtiendo en padres.

Padres con diecisiete y dieciocho años respectivamente.

Unos estúpidos e irresponsables niños que ahora tenían a una personita de cincuenta y ocho centímetros y con un peso por arriba de los tres kilos.

—No creo que sea el momento —susurró Bella atrayendo a la bebé contra su pecho, evitando que Rosalie la tomara en brazos.

Edward vio como la sonrisa de Rosalie flaqueó así como Emmett apretó los barrotes a los pies de la camilla.

Su hermano solo se quedaría dos días en Forks, independientemente de la fecha en que la niña decidiera nacer, ellos no querían permanecer en el pueblo por más tiempo del necesario, después de todo, Rosalie estaría completamente sana para hacerse cargo de la niña y Emmett era lo suficientemente maduro como para tomarse el permiso de paternidad y tener un mes libre para estar junto a la niña.

—Perdón, Rosalie —se disculpó sonrojándose—, solo que está tan tranquila que no quiero perturbar su descanso.

—No lo harás, créeme, sé cargar bebés, fui a las clases prenatales, me enseñaron cómo volver a dormir al angelito.

Lo sabía perfectamente, mientras ellos estuvieron discutiendo día y noche, incluso llegando a ignorarse por días, su hermano y cuñada asistieron puntualmente cada semana a las clases prenatales, aprendiendo todo lo que necesitarían saber sobre un recién nacido, leyendo todos los libros que existían, asistiendo a conferencias y empapándose de toda la información posible.

Ellos estaban calificados para hacerse cargo de la niña, podían cuidarla y darle todo lo que necesitara, estaría perfectamente con ellos.

Sus respectivos padres le habían dicho que era lo mejor que podían hacer, él debía concentrarse en terminar el instituto, ir a la universidad y tener la vida que se supone que tendría, no quedarse estancado junto a su novia de preparatoria por culpa de un embarazo que ninguno planeaba y, en cierto sentido, tampoco querían.

Tenían una larga vida por delante, una vida plena, con sueños y metas que lograr.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué la idea de entregar a la bebé le aborrecía? La simple posibilidad de que esa niñita no formara parte de su día a día ni que tuviera a Bella junto a él, le causaba repulsión.

Había llorado cuando le permitieron cortar el cordón, luego besó su cabecita antes de que la enfermera tuviera que llevársela, por el resto de su vida recordaría el minuto exacto en el que su bebé estuvo en este mundo gritando a todo pulmón para que todos supieran que había nacido.

Detestó cada minuto que estuvo lejos de la niña, recién cuando por fin lo dejaron entrar a la habitación junto a Bella —y la despertó de su descanso besándola para asegurarse de que estaba bien— pudo respirar, cuando la enfermera entró a la habitación y le entregó la niña a Bella, sintió como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

Se sintió completo de nuevo.

Bella y la bebé lo hacían sentir completo.

Era la cosita más bella del universo y era suya.

Solo que... no lo era.

Su cuñada estaba esperando a que le entregaran a la bebé con los brazos estirados, la trabajadora social detrás de su hermano miraba la escena con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Tenían que hacerlo, principalmente por el bien de la bebé, tenían que hacerlo.

Ella se merecía el universo entero y ellos apenas podrían darle lo necesario, incluso dudaba que pudieran darle eso.

—Dámela, Bella —habló Rosalie tocando a la niña—, ya lo hablamos, tienes que dármela.

Vio a Bella a punto de llorar, sabía que no podía pelear, ella estaba débil, cansada y si le pasaba lo mismo que a él, con un terrible dolor en el estómago al imaginar tener que entregarla y no tenerla más junto a ella.

Tenía que hacer lo correcto para la niña, su padre se lo dijo tan solo una semana después de que le contó que Bella estaba embarazada. Tenía que hacer lo correcto, lo mejor para la niña y su futuro, tenía que pensar en lo que haría y cómo resolvería las cosas, por esa razón, Bella y él habían aceptado dar a la niña en adopción para que tuviera una mejor vida de la que ellos podrían darle.

Y quién mejor que su hermano y cuñada, quienes no podían tener hijos.

Ellos eran los indicados.

Serían unos padres amorosos.

Los que la niña merecía.

Rosalie y Emmett eran los indicados para ser padres, ellos no, ni siquiera podían darle una estabilidad familiar.

Solo eran novios de preparatoria, con trabajos de medio tiempo y una carga de tareas y proyectos pendientes, nada les garantizaba que seguirían juntos en unos años.

Rosalie y Emmett, por otro lado, estaban casados desde hacía ocho años, tenían un bonito departamento en Chicago, con su consultorio odontológico establecido, ellos le darían la atención que la niña necesitaba.

Pero ni siquiera eso lo detuvo de actuar.

Edward se interpuso entre Bella y Rosalie, puede que incluso aventara un poco a Rosalie.

Estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida, pero era su vida y la de Bella y por ningún motivo iba a apartar de su lado a su bebé.

Era suya.

Él la hizo junto con Bella.

Esa niñita que descansaba pacíficamente en brazos de su madre se había metido en su corazón en menos de un día, si la entregaba, sería como entregar su corazón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward? —preguntó su hermano, bastante molesto. La trabajadora social dio un paso adelante, tenía una tablilla en la mano, posiblemente con los papeles que habían firmado para renunciar a sus derechos como padres, los padres de Bella firmaron la parte legal por ella ya que era menor de edad, él había firmado su parte tan solo un mes atrás, la adopción ya había sido aprobada, solo faltaba que se las entregaran.

Pero no podía, simplemente no podía, no podía perderla.

—No podemos dársela, no es correcto

—¿No es correcto? —preguntó en tono burlón Emmett.

—No, no lo es, dársela no lo es, ella es nuestra, si se las damos sería como perder una parte de nosotros y no podemos permitirlo.

—La seguirán viendo, Edward —intervino Rosalie con aquella suave y tranquilizadora voz que utilizaba con sus pacientes pequeños—, serás su tío, incluso Bella lo será, nunca la alejaría, solo que ella no será su madre, yo lo seré, ya hablamos de esto y ustedes aceptaron.

Lo habían hecho y no culparía a sus padres, ellos solitos fueron los que aceptaron porque creyeron que no sentirían nada por esa bebé.

Al menos para él, fue de ese modo.

Por como Bella se aferraba a la niña y su comportamiento de las últimas semanas —en donde no le dirigía la palabra—, le decía que ella estuvo dudando por un largo tiempo, pero había estado sola, sin nadie que la apoyara ni escuchara sus dudas.

—No quiero ser su tío, Rosalie, y no lo seré porque soy su padre y Bella es su madre, no necesita de otra.

Su cuñada se alejó como si le hubieran golpeado y tal vez, de alguna manera emocional, lo había hecho.

—Debes estar bromeado, Edward —gruñó su hermano—, ustedes aceptaron dárnosla, no la quieren, tendrán la vida fácil que han llevado hasta ahora y la niña tendrá una vida llena de comodidades, tan solo dásela a Rose, como quedamos que lo harían.

—Sé que no será fácil, pero no podemos dársela —declaró firmemente—, es nuestra, nosotros la hicimos, la queremos.

—¿Tú la...?

—Por supuesto que sí, Bells —respondió girándose para verla y poner una mano sobre la suya—, la amo tanto como te amo a ti.

Bella le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, atrayendo a la niña a su pecho y susurrando en respuesta un "nosotras también".

—Edward...

—Lo sentimos, Emmett, Rosalie, pero no sé van a llevar a nuestra hija.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Edward.

—Es lo más serio que he dicho en mi vida, es mi hija y no la pienso perder.

—No puedes hacer esto, teníamos un trato —reclamó Rosalie perdiendo la compostura, Emmett la sostuvo de la cintura y la puso detrás de él.

—Solo era una opción, queríamos darla en adopción en ese momento o al menos eso nos hicieron pensar, ni tú ni mamá ni papá me dejaron decirles que amaba a mi bebé, solo comenzaron a soltar su verborrea de lo que íbamos a perder si nos quedábamos con la niña.

—No solo ustedes, también la niña —gritó Emmett manteniendo a Rosalie detrás de él—, no es solo tenerla y verla dormir, es más que jugar a la casita y follarte a Bella, ni siquiera eres consciente de lo que conlleva ser padre.

—Tal vez no sé ni la cuarta parte de lo que tú sabes sobre cuidarla, pero estoy dispuesto a todo para que sea feliz, menos a darte a mi hija, es mía, siempre lo fue y siempre lo será.

—¡No lo es! Ella es mía, me la prometieron y me la darán, yo soy su madre, ella merece que yo sea su madre no Isabella.

Antes de que Edward pudiera reaccionar, Rosalie se acercó a Bella e intentó quitarle a la niña, Bella chilló y forcejeó, sin permitir que Rosalie apartara a la niña de sus brazos, Emmett evitó que Edward pudiera alejar a Rosalie, pero la trabajadora social se interpuso empujando a Rosalie y cubriendo con su cuerpo a Bella y a la bebé que ahora lloraba después de zangolotearla.

—Ha dicho que no, no se le obliga a la madre biológica a entregar al niño si no quiere.

—Pero dio su palabra de darnos a la niña, los trámites de adopción solo esperan que me la entregue, ya han firmado.

—Aun así, es su madre y es su derecho decidir si quiere quedarse con la niña o no.

—Pero...

—Ningún pero, ahora por favor, les pido que salgan de la habitación y dejen a los padres y a la niña en paz.

—Pero...

—Eviten que llame a seguridad, ha atacado a la madre y por ende a la niña, y eso no es algo favorable para ustedes, así que salgan ahora o aténganse a las consecuencias.

Rosalie abandonó la habitación dejando a Bella y Edward con la niña que seguía llorando —Bella intentaba calmarla sin éxito—, Emmett los contempló por unos segundos, antes de salir por la puerta y dejarlos solos.

Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, se giró, encontrando a Bella siendo ayudada por la trabajadora social para calmar a la niña.

—Bells...

—Estamos cometiendo un grave error —sollozó Bella arrullando a la niña que volvía a quedarse dormida—, le estamos quitando todo lo que Rose y Em pueden darle.

—Lo sé, con nosotros no tendrá mucho, creo que apenas podremos darle lo necesario, pero es nuestra y primero trabajaré bajo el sol todos los días para darle lo que necesite antes de alejarla de nosotros.

Bella sollozó y se aferró al pequeño cuerpo que soltaba uno que otro quejido.

»Es nuestra, Bella, entregarla sería estar negando algo que hicimos con nuestro amor. —La trabajadora social se apartó dejando que Edward se acercara a ambas, él levantó la mano para limpiar las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Bella—. Sé que también lo piensas, cariño, no querías dársela tampoco.

—No creo que tuviera otra opción.

—Pues la tienes, nuestros padres estarán furiosos con nosotros pero valdrá la pena.

—¿Qué haremos, Edward? No tenemos nada para ella, desde los cinco meses teníamos la idea de entregarla, no compramos nada para ella, no nos preparamos.

—Lo resolveremos.

—¿Cómo?

—De alguna manera.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—No seas negativa, Bella, saldremos adelante.

—No quiero serlo, Edward, pero la amo tanto que me preocupa todo lo que pueda lastimarla. ¿Y si nosotros somos quienes la lastiman? No quiero ser la responsable de que ella no sea feliz, quiero su felicidad más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Yo también, Bells, ambos queremos lo mismo y te juro que lo será, de alguna manera lo será.

—Si me permiten... —Ambos se giraron para ver a la trabajadora social que les sonreía, la primera sonrisa sincera que iba dirigida a ellos después de meses de solo ver sonrisas de lástima, pena y las forzadas que escondían decepción y rabia—. Si ustedes aceptan, quisiera hacer un ejercicio con ustedes.

—¿De qué tipo?

—Solo confíen en mí, no es nada malo, les ayudará a aliviar sus temores, y tal vez, puedan saber qué hacer con la niña, darla en adopción nunca es fácil, es válido que ustedes duden, nadie los juzga.

—Mi hermano sí.

—Pero yo no, y ustedes tampoco deben juzgarse —les regaló una sonrisa que los hizo tranquilizar—. Ahora, ¿aceptan hacer este ejercicio conmigo?

—Claro.

—Está bien, puedes dejar a la niña sobre la cuna.

Ambos se miraron, dudando en que la niña dejara los brazos de Bella, ahí estaba segura.

—¿Es necesario?

—Solo dos minutos, les aseguro que ella estará aquí cuando terminemos con el ejercicio.

Bella asintió y se la entregó a Edward para que la dejara en la cuna, la niña se removió protestando por dejar los cálidos brazos de su madre, después soltó otro suave quejido que amenazaba con despertarla cuando la dejó en la cuna, afortunadamente se mantuvo dormida.

Edward regresó junto a Bella y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos.

—Muy bien, ahora, ¿pueden cerrar los ojos? —Ambos dudaron un segundo antes de hacerlo—. Ahora imaginen a su bebé, llorando por la noche ya que no logra conciliar el sueño, siendo calmada solamente por los arrullos que necesita de sus padres, el suave murmullo que hará mientras toma su alimento, ver esa boquita de donde escapa un hilo de leche cuando esté satisfecha de comer, esos ojitos soñolientos que los tratará de enfocar después de sus siestas.

Edward sintió el suspiro de Bella así como su cuerpo recostado en el suyo.

»Ahora imagínenla un poco más grande, gritando cuando despierte, esperándolos de pie en su cuna, riendo cuando esté en brazos y corriendo hacia sus padres cada vez que los vea, pasando por la hora del baño, viéndola chapotear y terminar igual de mojados que ella pero completamente felices solo porque compartieron la hora del baño.

Edward pudo sentir la risa brotando de su pecho al imaginar dicha escena.

»Imaginen su sonrisa, esos ojitos brillando a cada segundo, su primera palabra, cuando lance los cereales al suelo, que decida que el puré que tan solo el día anterior parecía amar, ahora lo detesta y se niega a comer, pasar las noches caminando a lo largo de la habitación, cantándole canciones inventadas pero que la hacen reír.

Era una buena imagen, él y Bella bailando frente a la niña con tal de escuchar una carcajada, haciendo el ridículo solo para hacer feliz a la niña que los tenía envueltos alrededor de su dedito meñique.

»Ahora imaginen que sus padres no son ustedes.

Ambos abrieron los ojos visiblemente asustados, buscaron a la niña con la mirada, ella estaba en la cuna, igual de tranquila y tan suya.

Edward la tomó en brazos y se la pasó a Bella, quien la pegó a su pecho, aspirando el suave aroma que desprendía.

—Es mía, es mía, es mía —escuchó susurrar a Bella.

—Ahí tienen la respuesta que necesitan, ustedes no quieren darla en adopción, es lo que se espera que hagan, son jóvenes, tendrían que estar pensando en su juventud, en no perderla, pero la felicidad de la niña y la de ustedes no depende de los demás ni de lo que ellos piensen, no dejen que unas cuantas palabras los hagan tomar una decisión que no quieren.

—Es tan difícil ser madre —respondió Bella— y ya me siento la peor de todas.

—Es un sentimiento que jamás se va, pero eso no quiere decir que estés haciendo las cosas mal, te preocupas por ella y su bienestar, eso es lo verdaderamente importante.

—Siempre te preocupaste por ella, Bells —habló Edward—, desde el primer mes, yo estaba tan asustado, pero tú fuiste sola a Port Angeles y compraste todas esas vitaminas que te recetó el médico. Siempre fuiste más valiente que yo, yo tengo que esforzarme para demostrarles que soy digno de ustedes, pero tú... tú siempre estuviste destinada a ser su madre.

—Oh, Edward.

—Te prometo, Bells, que daré todo de mí, pero nuestra hija será muy feliz y lo será junto a nosotros.

Abrazó a Bella y a su hija, la enfermera —que los acompañó desde la primera cita con el obstetra— abrió la puerta justo en ese momento, pudo ver a Emmett hablando por teléfono mientras que Rosalie sentada en el suelo se cubría el rostro.

Los habían lastimado, pero si su sufrimiento era lo que se necesitaba para tener a su hija, entonces lo volvería a hacer.

—Creo que llegué en un mal momento —dijo la enfermera al notar a la trabajadora social—, la niña no tarda en despertar, pero puedo regresar después y ayudarla a darle el pecho si es lo que deseas o tal vez fórmula.

—Yo ya me iba, al parecer sobro aquí, ya que la nena, si no me equivoco, está en el lugar en el que pertenece.

—¡Oh!, me alegro que decidieran quedarse con la niña —respondió la enfermera—, no hay mejor lugar en el mundo para un niño que estar al lado de sus padres, sin importar la edad que estos tengan.

Edward sonrió sintiendo que las esperanzas volvían para él.

La trabajadora social salió de la habitación después de un asentimiento y darles las felicitaciones.

—Esto es incómodo, pero necesario —habló la enfermera llamando la atención de ambos—. Su ficha de nacimiento debe ser llenada, y su hermano acaba de decirme que su nombre es Emma, pero ya que ustedes se quedarán con ella...

—Nuestros nombres aparecerán en ella, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella.

—Claro que sí, son sus padres.

—Bien.

—Entonces, ¿el nombre? ¿O seguirá llamándose Emma?

—No, eso suena a Emmett y no quiero que mi hija lleve ese nombre —declaró Edward—, solo que el nombre, bueno, no hemos...

—Aubrey —dijo Bella sonrojándose.

—¿Pensaste en un nombre?

—Lo hice —respondió sonrojándose más profundamente—, revisé nombres cuando supe que se trataba de una niña.

—¿Lo supiste? —preguntó extrañado recordando las veces en que miró a su hermano y cuñada frustrados por no conocer el sexo del bebé

—Claro que sí —respondió la enfermera anotando en su tablilla—, solo la complacimos cuando nos pidió ocultar el sexo... Entonces, supongo que será Aubrey Swan.

Edward se sintió enfermo, ¿su hija no llevaría su apellido? Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de pedirle a Bella que la niña se apellidara Cullen, después de todo, ni siquiera había pensado en un nombre para ella.

—Bueno... —prosiguió Bella— yo había pensado en Aubrey Cullen, si tú estás de acuerdo.

Quería gritar que sí, tomar a su bebé y presumirla ante todo el mundo, decirles que era suya, su pequeña Cullen, su primogénita, la siguiente generación del apellido Cullen la comenzaba ella.

—¿Estás segura? Puede ser Swan, no me opongo a que lleve tu apellido, tal vez después podamos cambiarlo.

—No puede llevar el apellido Swan —negó con la cabeza—, mi papá me lo advirtió el mismo día que le dijimos del embarazo, no quiere que lo lleve, por eso pensé en Aubrey, me gusta cómo suena con Cullen.

—Entonces Aubrey Cullen será —sentenció la enfermera escribiendo en la tablilla—. Con este asunto terminado, te enseñaré a alimentar a la bebé, sé que no tomaste las clases prenatales ni estimulaste los pezones, pero te aseguro que podrás hacerlo.

Media hora después, Aubrey succionaba el pezón de su madre, Edward veía con fascinación la boquita de su hija pegada al hinchado seno, muchas veces se le soltaba y como pececito intentaba encontrarlo, Bella se lo acercaba a la boca y la niña volvía a mamar.

—Nuestros padres estarán furiosos, ni siquiera sé cómo me enfrentaré a mis padres, si no quisieron traerme al hospital, no sé cómo serán cuando regrese con la niña —suspiró sin dejar de ver a la bebé.

—La amarán.

—No lo creo.

—Aprenderán a hacerlo, pero no quiero que te preocupes por eso, ella nos necesita y si estamos juntos y nos apoyamos, lo lograremos, solo no dejes que los malos comentarios interfieran entre nosotros.

—Lo mismo para ti, Edward, no nos dejes solas de nuevo, no podré hacerlo sin ti, pude ocultar su sexo, pensar en nombres, fantasear con quedarme con ella, pero ahora que es nuestra, no puedo hacerlo sola, te necesito.

—Ustedes serán lo primero en mi lista, siempre lo serán.

Se inclinó y besó castamente sus labios, siendo interrumpidos por el sonido de murmullos provenientes del pasillo, no le sorprendía que sus padres estuvieran ahí, mucho menos que estuvieran furiosos con él por negarse a darle la niña a Emmett.

—¿Ya terminó de comer?

—Aún no, sigue mamando.

—Bien, entonces yo me encargo.

Se acercó a la puerta y pasó el seguro justo antes de que comenzara a moverse el picaporte de manera frenética y la voz de su madre se escuchara del otro lado demandando entrar.

—La niña está comiendo, no quiero que la molesten —respondió Edward.

El grito de indignación seguido de la voz de la enfermera lo hizo regresar junto a Bella.

—Nunca las volveré a dejar, ahora sigue dándole de comer a nuestra bebé.

—Me gusta como suena.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cuando te refieres a ella como nuestra... temí no poder volver a hacerlo una vez que naciera.

—No sentirás más miedo, ella es nuestra y se quedará con nosotros, no será sencillo pero valdrá la pena porque la tendremos.

—Lo valdrá, te quiero, Edward.

—Yo también, B, las quiero a ambas con todo mi corazón.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Una nueva historia, espero que me sigan capítulo a capítulo en esta nueva aventura **

**Bella y Edward siendo padres adolescentes, y no la tendrán muy fácil, ¿Que les deparará la vida?, ¿Tomaron la decisión correcta? ¿Emmett y Rosalie se quedarán de brazos cruzados? ¿Que pasa con los Swan?**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo y por acompañarme en esta nueva historia, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes y cosas extras de las historias, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 2**

Bella veía a su madre en el sofá de su habitación, había llegado tan solo unas horas antes, por su claro gesto de fastidio y su postura rígida, era evidente que el último lugar en donde quería estar era con ella en la habitación.

No le había dirigido la palabra cuando entró en compañía de Esme, que fue la que intentó razonar sobre la locura que estaba haciendo.

—_¿Quedarse con la niña? Ni siquiera pueden pagar la gasolina del auto y planean cuidar de una niña, ¿acaso tú y Edward no habían terminado incluso antes de que le dijeras del embarazo?_

Bella buscó la mirada de su madre pidiendo ayuda, pero solo recibió furia y desprecio, no recibiría nada de ella mientras tuviera a Aubrey en brazos.

—_Piensa muy bien las cosas, no es una muñequita que puedes dejar en la cuna hasta el día siguiente, es una bebé, ¿estás realmente preparada?_

No, no lo estaba, dudaba que en algún momento lo estuviera, el miedo no había dejado su cuerpo desde que sintió la primera contracción, ese miedo solo fue creciendo a medida que el día avanzaba y las contracciones aumentaban, estaba sola, retorciéndose de dolor en su habitación sin poder salir ni pedir ayuda ya que sus padres la habían encerrado por las visitas que tenían ese día.

Cuando por fin abrieron la puerta, no preguntaron cómo se sentía, fue ella quien fue en su búsqueda, rogando porque su madre la ayudara, sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería, no se creía capaz de aguantar ni un minuto más, pero solo recibió un _"Si te divertiste tanto siendo una promiscua, disfruta de tus frutos". _Con el pasar de las horas se encontró llorando sobre la cama, no era el momento, aún faltaban dos semanas, no tenía por qué estar teniendo contracciones, pero las tenía.

Cuando no pudo más con el dolor, fue a la habitación de sus padres y le rogó de nuevo a su madre que la llevara al hospital, era el momento.

—_Son las dos de la madrugada, Isabella, ve a dormir._

—_Pero, mamá, mi bebé…_

—_Si tanto quieres ir, tienes un auto y un permiso, arréglatelas como puedas._

Y así lo hizo, un camino de media hora lo hizo en una, deteniéndose cada vez que una contracción la invadía, temiendo que tuviera que parir a su bebé en esa fría y solitaria carretera.

No tuvo miedo por ella, tuvo miedo por su bebé, ella merecía nacer sobre almohadones de pluma, en un lugar cálido, rodeada de personas que harían todo lo posible para mantenerla a salvo, no en una mugrienta camioneta.

Cuando llegó al hospital estaba aterrada, apenas podía caminar.

—_Bella, cariño, ¿qué haces aquí? Aún no es momento, pensé que…_

Dos horas después, llamaba a Edward lloriqueando por su ayuda, no podía hacerlo sola, lo necesitaba aunque sea solo para que le sostuviera la mano, tener un apoyo en ese momento.

Edward había sido más que un apoyo, si él no se hubiera presentado hubiera entregado a su bebé a Rosalie, con el corazón roto la hubiera dejado marchar, pero eso no había pasado, tenía a su pequeñita en brazos, y aunque aún el miedo seguía presente y la hacía temer por su futuro, estaba dispuesta a darlo todo para que Aubrey fuera feliz junto a ella.

Aún no sabía si Edward realmente se quedaría con ellas.

Pero no había pronunciado palabra para Esme, no era necesario, sabía que ella solo estaba diciendo lo necesario para que entregara a la bebé, aún estaban a tiempo, podía llamar a la trabajadora social y decirle que había cambiado de opinión, pero Bella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, ahora que era una realidad llamarla suya en Forks, no existía poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de parecer.

Ni siquiera su madre y su hostilidad.

Ni la ausencia de su padre.

Ni Edward y sus dudas.

Era suya y primero trabajaría como vendedora el resto de sus días antes de separarse de Aubrey.

Debía aprender a superar el miedo, quizás las cosas no salieron como ella había planeado, pero tuvieron el mismo resultado, tenía a Aubrey y eso era suficiente por ahora.

La enfermera entró a la habitación mirando alrededor con el ceño fruncido, Bella sonrió tristemente, pensando en lo diferente de su situación, la enfermera debía estar acostumbrada a ver las habitaciones de los recién nacidos inundadas de flores, globos y osos de peluche, pero en la de ella no había absolutamente nada.

Edward había ido a conseguir lo necesario para la niña, no tenían nada para ella, prometiendo regresar lo más pronto posible para poder llevarlas a casa.

—Me han dicho que necesitas ayuda con el cambio de pañal —le sonrió intentando ignorar su anterior reacción—, aunque si la abuela quiere ayudar…

Antes de que terminara la frase, Renée se levantó y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, lo que ocasionó que Aubrey se alterara.

»Lo siento, no sabía que…

—No importa. ¿Me decías del pañal?

Sus padres no iban a cambiar de parecer y ella debía aprender a ser una buena madre, cambiarle el pañal parecía un buen comienzo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward dejó a la niña en brazos de Bella después de que se acomodara en el asiento trasero de su auto, el clima era horrible, pero su bebé estaba calentita y cómoda cubierta por su chamarra del equipo del instituto y una manta que su madre guardaba de cuando era pequeño. Sabía que las mantas y ropas debían ser lavadas antes de que la bebé las utilizara, pero a falta de más opciones, había recurrido a lo más cálido que pudo encontrar.

—Estamos bien, Edward —le tranquilizó Bella—, solo conduce lento, estoy un poco dolorida y tengo a la niña en brazos.

—Claro, claro.

Estar nervioso no era una de sus características, era un chico seguro de sí mismo y de sus decisiones, pero por primera vez no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Habló con su padre, intentando convencerlo de permitirle llevar a Bella a casa, pero este se negó.

—_Esa niña iba a ser hija de Emmett, Edward, iba a entrar aquí siendo tu sobrina, no tu hija, entiendo que ahora que está aquí no quieras separarte de ella, pero no puedes traerlas aquí. Deja que Bella se quede con ella en su casa, tú puedes ir a visitarla y hacerte responsable, da gracias que el jefe Swan no te denunciara por violación, Isabella sigue siendo menor de edad._

Solo faltaban cuatro meses para que Bella cumpliera la mayoría de edad, no era tan grave pero su padre no escuchó motivos, así que ahora tenía que llevar a su hija y a Bella a casa del jefe Swan y pasar la primera noche de la niña lejos de ellas.

Edward no sabía cuidar bebés, nunca había cargado uno, ni siquiera a los bebés de sus primos, tampoco había sido niñero, no era paciente con los niños, prefería ni siquiera tenerlos alrededor, pero con Aubrey se sentía distinto, era una parte de él, una parte que amaba inmensamente y la idea de estar alejado le dolía en el alma.

Condujo en silencio, ni siquiera encendió la radio por temor a molestar a la bebé, Bella tampoco mencionó nada, solo veía por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos.

¿Dudaría de él?

No la culpaba, la había dejado durante la mayor parte del embarazo, ella tuvo que pasar sola las primeras semanas, la culpó por ser descuidada, por no ser más precavida. _¿Por qué lo hiciste?, _le había reclamado.

Bella no le dirigía la palabra y había estado bien con eso, ella solo lo buscaba cuando tenía ganas de tener relaciones.

—_No traigo condones._

—_¿Acaso importa ahora? Solo fóllame, lo necesito, que yo me estoy haciendo cargo del bebé sin ti._

Nunca se negó a estar con ella, la llevó con el médico pero nunca entró, tampoco a la farmacia a comprar las vitaminas. Sabía que era su bebé, pero no quería hablar del tema, ambos hicieron un pacto silencioso de no hablar sobre lo que estaba creciendo en el vientre de Bella, hasta que cumplió cinco meses y fue imposible seguir escondiéndolo.

Y cuando se sugirió darlo en adopción, Bella no volvió a hablarle, aceptó darle el bebé a Rosalie y Emmett, asistió a las visitas del médico, siguió la dieta que Rosalie le recomendó, hizo todo lo que se le indicó, pero nunca volvió a hablar con él, y Edward no insistió.

Hasta que recibió su llamada pidiendo que la acompañara, en ese momento no lo dudó, se vistió, salió de casa y llegó al hospital antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo.

Ahora era padre, el certificado estaba en el asiento del copiloto junto a él, su nombre figuraba como padre, era padre, con apenas dieciocho años, era padre de una personita diminuta.

El suspiro de Bella lo hizo mirarla por el retrovisor.

Se veía agotada.

No había regresado al instituto una vez se cumplieron los ocho meses, reglas del instituto para evitar accidentes en los pasillos, no sabía si lograría graduarse, no sabía mucho de su vida y eso lo atormentaba, era la madre de su hija, debía estar informado, quizás debió visitarla y ayudarle con los deberes, quitarle algo de peso de sus hombros.

Pero no lo había hecho y recriminarse en ese momento no servía de nada.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedes estacionarte a la orilla del camino?, no estoy lista para llegar a casa, sé que no podemos tener a la niña afuera, necesita llegar a casa y descansar y yo también, pero… no puedo, así no tendrían que haber sido las cosas.

Estacionó el auto y se giró para mirarla, estaba aguantando las lágrimas, podía ver su lucha interna, la amaba, habían tenido una relación un poco… bastante desastrosa, terminaban y volvían cada mes, fueron votados la relación tóxica el año pasado, Bella no estuvo nada feliz con esa nominación y por ende rompieron durante dos meses, después regresaron y su rutina siguió siendo la misma.

Pero a pesar de los problemas que tenían, se conocían, Edward sabía que la amaba, la conocía tan bien como solo un hombre profundamente enamorado podía hacerlo.

—¿Te arrepientes?

Bella lo miró, su triste sonrisa no lo tranquilizó.

—No lo hago, la quería conmigo y siempre estaré agradecida de que lucharas por ella y nos dieras la opción de quedárnosla, no dudes de mi amor por nuestra bebé.

—¿Entonces qué ocurre?

—Solo no estoy lista para llegar a casa —se encogió de hombros—, en el hospital tenía a las enfermeras que me sonreían y me animaban a que sería una buena madre, pero en casa estaremos solo las dos… Quizás estoy siendo un poco dramática.

—Estaré yo.

—Mientras Charlie permita que te quedes —agregó antes de suspirar pesadamente—. Continúa manejando, Aubby tendrá hambre y prefiero estar en cama cuando eso ocurra.

Apretó las manos en el volante, quería rebatir, pero sabía que apenas ayudara a Bella a llegar a su habitación, el jefe Swan lo echaría a patadas.

Tampoco esperaba tener un buen recibimiento en su casa, Emmett estaría sobre él apenas pusiera un pie dentro, recordándole lo mucho que estaba haciendo sufrir a Rosalie con su egoísta decisión.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—¿Están cómodas? ¿Necesitas otra manta? ¿Estás segura que no necesita eructar? Puedo intentarlo un poco más para estar seguros.

—Estamos bien, Edward, la enfermera dijo que es normal que no eructe porque la estoy amamantando.

—Pero…

—Hazlo, papá dramático, pero si la molestas no te marcharás hasta que la hagas dormir.

—Ella dormirá, tú te dormías en mi pecho a la primera oportunidad, ella también lo hará.

La risa de Bella hizo que Renée se tensara, no era momento de soltar risitas, su hija no tenía ningún derecho de estarse riendo después de lo que había hecho.

No solo echó a la basura todos los planes que ella y Charlie tenían para ella, sino que ahora tenían que cargar con su estúpido capricho de quedarse con la niña y estancarse con su novio de preparatoria. Bella se merecía el mundo, Renée y Charlie habían trabajado cada día, levantándose temprano, acudiendo sin falta, quedándose horas extras solo para poder darle a su hija lo que necesitaba, pero también programaron sus horarios para poder pasar tiempo de calidad con su hija y que nunca dudara de la devoción que tenían por ella.

Pero Isabella terminó decepcionándolos.

Cuando le dijo del embarazo pensó que se trataba de una broma, presumía que tenía una buena relación con su hija y podían compartir su humor negro, pero cuando Carlisle y Esme se presentaron en su puerta, tuvo que aceptar que su hija tenía cinco meses de embarazo.

—No, nena, no llores, soy papi, papi huele rico y te ayuda a dormir… sí, eso es, nena, duerme, duerme.

Renée abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hija y la imagen que encontró la dejó helada.

Se recordaba en esa situación diecisiete años atrás, esa primera noche que pasó con su bebita en casa, en esa misma casa, pero en ese momento tenía veintiséis años y Charlie estaba junto a ella sonriendo ante la niña que juntos habían creado y esperado con tanta ilusión.

La misma niña que los había decepcionado, no debía olvidarlo.

—¿Mamá?

Renée parpadeó, miró a su hija y a Edward que tenía a la niña recargada en su pecho, ambos esperaban una respuesta de ella, como si tuvieran el derecho de hacer preguntas después de llevar a la niña a la casa.

Habían planeado mandar Bella a Phoenix con su abuela inmediatamente después de que la niña naciera, alejarla de los Cullen, que siguiera con su vida y olvidara lo que había ocurrido, pero nada de eso había sido posible por su maldita culpa.

Le habían comunicado los cambios de planes a la Nana Swan y ella estaba encantada con la idea de que se quedara con la niña, incluso parecía aliviada, como ella no tenía que lidiar con una hija adolescente y ahora una bebé, no sabía de lo que hablaba.

—Ya es muy de noche —dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Lo sé, señora Swan, solo estoy ayudando a dormir a Au…

—Que sea rápido —le interrumpió, no quería escuchar de nuevo su nombre—, solo tolero en este momento a un Cullen en casa, no me hagan probar mi paciencia.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta pero no pudo alejarse.

—Hablaré con mis padres, intentaré convencerlos para que tú y Aubrey…

—Estaremos bien, quizás nana tenga razón y solo sea cuestión de tiempo… es su nieta… Los abuelos quieren a sus nietos, ¿no?

¿Nietos?

Esa cosa no era su nieta, solo era una molestia que habitaba su casa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward dejó a la niña junto a Bella en la pequeña cama individual, necesitaba ir al centro comercial y comprar más cosas para su hija, el dinero que Bella le había dado antes de que Renée entrara a la habitación y el que él tenía ahorrado les ayudaría a comprar algunas cosas esenciales que necesitarían, lo principal eran pañales, el paquete que la enfermera Stanley les regaló apenas cubriría la noche y quizás parte de la mañana… o eso esperaban.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo —susurró Bella cubriendo a Aubrey y a ella misma con las mantas.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, tú la alimentas, yo la duermo.

—Me parece un trato justo.

Tenía que irse, Renée o quizás Charlie lo sacarían de ahí si no se marchaba, pero no quería hacerlo, su casa estaba del otro lado de la ciudad, nunca había puesto atención a la distancia hasta ese momento, media ciudad lo separaba de las dueñas de su corazón.

—No puedes quedarte, Edward —habló Bella sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, también quiero tenerte aquí, te necesito conmigo pero no es posible, no hay manera.

—Quizás si…

—No es el momento, tus padres no están felices conmigo, no somos bienvenidas en tu casa.

—Ni yo en la tuya.

—Lo resolveremos.

—No somos buenos resolviendo las cosas, Bella.

—Esta vez lo haremos, ya no somos solo nosotros dos.

Estiró la mano para acariciar la mejilla de la tranquila bebé, pero a último momento su destino cambió y aterrizó en la mejilla de Bella.

—Nos equivocamos mucho.

—Lo hicimos —suspiró Bella de acuerdo, no necesitaban más explicaciones para saber a qué se referían—, estábamos pasando por un momento difícil y después descubrí que estaba embarazada y las cosas fueron peores.

—Te culpé.

—Lo sé.

—Nunca debí hacerlo.

—Yo también lo hice, cada mes, cada vez que mi vientre crecía y me era difícil subir los pantalones, me recordaba lo estúpida que fui al no tener más precaución con las píldoras.

—Yo debí usar condón todo el tiempo, no solo dejar que tú te hicieras cargo.

—Debimos hacer muchas cosas diferentes, pero ya no podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, los dos cometimos errores, podemos culpar al hecho de que somos jóvenes y teníamos miedo, teníamos derecho a sentirlo, ¿no?

—Lo teníamos, pero no debí dejarte sola, nunca me preocupé por ti ni por la bebé, no te pregunté cómo te sentías.

—Probablemente no te hubiera respondido, yo también te culpaba, Edward, nos culpaba a ambos pero principalmente a ti, si no me hubieras convencido de acostarme contigo, si no hubieras sido el idiota con el que terminaba cada mes y nos reconciliábamos en alguna fiesta o en el salón de música, si tan solo no me hubieras arrastrado a tu auto entre clases...

—Si lo pones así, fui un idiota.

—Lo fuiste, pero yo también, te amaba, aún te amo, pero me dejaba llevar por tonterías que no valían la pena, al final ambos terminamos dañando nuestra relación, ya no teníamos esa confianza que se supone debe haber en una relación.

—Nosotros nos encargamos de destruir el apoyo que pudimos brindarnos durante el embarazo, ni siquiera sabía cómo acercarme a ti más que cuando necesitabas que intimáramos.

—Nos hicimos mucho daño.

—Lo hicimos.

Aún tenían demasiado de que hablar, eran padres ahora, no solo dos novios que intentaban volver a iniciar una relación.

Edward frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento.

—Bella, ¿aún eres mi novia?

—No lo soy, Edward, terminamos.

—Pero nos besamos.

—Siempre lo hacemos, que termináramos nunca nos detuvo de besarnos.

—Sí, pero eres la madre de mi bebé, ahora las cosas son distintas.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a ser tu novia?

—Sí, sí quiero, no eres solo la madre de mi bebé, te amo, Bella, te amo muchísimo y esta vez te prometo que realmente intentaré hacer que lo nuestro funcione, no dudes de mí, no me voy a marchar de su lado, no de nuevo.

Necesitaba que Bella le creyera, antes, cada vez que terminaban, nunca había sentido la opresión en el pecho, quizás porque sabía que al final de la semana Bella volvería a estar con él, pero en ese momento sentía como si en cualquier momento Bella iba a desaparecer junto con Aubrey y él terminaría siendo solo un recuerdo de su pasado, un novio con el que nunca tuvo una estabilidad.

»¿Estamos juntos de nuevo? Por favor di que sí, dame una última oportunidad.

—Si tú quieres, yo quiero.

—Claro que quiero, si es contigo, siempre quiero.

Se inclinó para besarla, solo fue un beso pequeño, su hija estaba en medio de ambos, profundamente dormida, y los padres de Bella estaban en casa, quizás detrás de la puerta escuchando todo lo que pasaba ahí adentro.

Se separó de Bella, no sin antes dejar un rápido y último beso.

—Estaré aquí mañana antes de ir al instituto para traerte los pañales, el talco y las toallitas, y después te traeré los deberes, tienes deberes, ¿cierto?

—Solo algunos.

—Bien, entonces vendré y te ayudaré.

—¿Y tu trabajo?

—Yo me encargo, no te preocupes.

—Está bien, solo… solo no presiones, encontraremos la manera de hacer que esto funcione.

—Lo haremos —asintió poniéndose de pie—. Te amo.

—Extrañé escucharlo —le sonrió enternecida.

—Extrañé decírtelo.

Edward abandonó la casa bajo la mirada de odio de Charlie, no podía culparlo, pero eso no significaba que lo entendía.

* * *

**Hola!**

**¿Creen que Bella ya no duda de Edward?, ¿Edward esta en lo cierto al pensar que Bella puede desaparecer? Ambos no tenían una muy buena relación, se quieren pero ¿Eso será suficiente?**

**Reneé no está muy contenta con la decisión de Bella y Esme intenta hacerla cambiar de opinión, ¿Qué hará Rosalie?, Charlie aún no aparecer, ¿Carlisle permitirá que Bella vaya a vivir a la casa Cullen?**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, leer lo que ustedes piensan es mi mejor paga.**

**Por cierto, actualizo cada jueves, así que espero verlas por aquí el siguiente jueves.**

* * *

_**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, actividades entre otras cosas divertidas, además podrán acosarme libremente y cuánto deseen jajaja **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 3**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Edward llegó muy temprano para llevarle dos paquetes de pañales, una manta y algunas prendas de ropa, le ayudó a cambiarle el pañal a Aubrey y las dejó que siguieran durmiendo después de asegurarle que le traería los deberes del instituto. Bella hubiera querido hablar con él y decirle que sus deberes importantes estaban cubiertos, además con su permiso de maternidad los profesores estaban obligados a no dejarle tarea esa semana —benditas políticas escolares—, pero el agotamiento de esa primera noche era más fuerte que su deseo de hablar con Edward, por esa razón aceptó el casto beso en sus labios después de que las arropara.

Recordó haber murmurado un _"te amo", _pero no estaba muy segura de que eso hubiera ocurrido.

Aún seguía cansada y con demasiado sueño, Aubrey la mantuvo despierta prácticamente toda la noche, si no era porque tenía hambre, era por el pañal sucio o porque necesitaba que la arrullaran o simplemente porque Bella no podía dormir por temor a moverse y lastimarla. Sabía que cuidar a un bebé era difícil pero nunca se imaginó toda la responsabilidad extra que ser madre conllevaba ni lo que implicaba, un sexto sentido dentro de ella había despertado, era como si todo su cuerpo se sincronizara con Aubrey y ante cualquier movimiento este reaccionara.

Lo había hecho toda la noche, incluso antes de ser realmente consciente de lo que hacía, Aubrey ya estaba en sus brazos.

Por esa razón cuando la ráfaga de viento le heló el cuerpo, su primera reacción no fue cubrirse, sino cubrir a Aubrey y atraerla a sus brazos.

Su habitación estaba en penumbras, las cortinas le daban la suficiente oscuridad a pesar de que en Forks no había mucho sol que cubrir, no escuchaba ningún ruido, lo que le decía que su padre se había marchado a la comisaría y su madre estaría haciendo quién sabía qué cosa fuera de casa, pero lo que definitivamente no era normal era la cabellera rubia que se cernía sobre el diminuto cuerpo de su hija.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el intruso la arrojó a un lado de la cama provocando que cayera, Bella tardó en quitarse las mantas enrolladas pero fue suficiente para que la cabellera rubia saliera de la habitación. Apartó las mantas de una patada, recargándose contra el colchón, el lugar en donde debía estar Aubrey se encontraba vacío, los rastros de sueño desaparecieron inmediatamente.

Se puso de pie y corrió fuera de su habitación, justo para ver a la rubia terminando de bajar las escaleras, la alcanzó al final de estas, la tomó del brazo y la hizo tambalear.

Rosalie Cullen la encaró, ninguno de sus miedos se comparaba al que sentía en ese momento, no creía que Edward la hubiera traído, los paquetes de pañales y la manera en la que cargó, arrulló y besó a Aubrey le aseguraban que él nunca hubiera permitido que Rosalie entrara, pero la falta de sus padres en casa le decía que ellos definitivamente eran los responsables.

—Dame a mi hija, Rosalie, no me hagas llamar a la policía.

—¿Por qué la llamarías? Ella es mi hija, tus padres firmaron la adopción, ella es mía, no tuya.

—¡Estás loca!

—No me importa lo que tú digas, mocosa. ¿Qué vas a hacer, llamar a tu padre?, ¿quién crees que me ha dado las llaves?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasper bajó de su auto, sabía que no merecía estar ahí, había sido un amigo de mierda, dejando de hablarle cuando todo el instituto se enteró que estaba embarazada y la alejaron de todo.

No solo dejó de ser su compañero de laboratorio, sino que le aplicó la ley del hielo, incluso cuando la veía por el pasillo cargando sus libros con la barriga ya sobresaliendo, él no se dignó a ofrecerle ayuda.

Tampoco ayudó que sus padres le advirtieran que no se acercara a ella; su padre era un viejo religioso que creía que el sexo fuera del matrimonio era pecado y una adolescente embarazada con solo diecisiete años era definitivamente lo último que quería tener a su alrededor.

Se había enterado por su madre, que trabajaba en la cafetería del hospital, que Bella había tenido a su bebé y se había quedado con ella, y mágicamente su madre había callado las palabrerías de su padre y dijo lo regordeta, rosada y linda que era la bebé, además de la maravillosa bendición que representaba para la familia Swan.

La noche anterior su madre había entrado a la habitación con una bolsita de bebé color rosa, acompañada de un sermón sobre lo mal amigo que era y que debía ir con Bella e intentar arreglar las cosas.

Él pensaba ir después de que terminara el instituto y de llevar a Alice a su casa y divertirse un poco antes de que sus padres llegaran, pero después de las dos primeras horas no pudo aguantar más, así que salió del instituto y condujo hasta la casa Swan.

Tomó la bolsa rogando que fuera suficiente para que Bella le perdonara y bajó del auto, topándose con el jefe Swan en la entrada de la casa con las llaves en la mano, quiso preguntar qué pasaba, pero el ruido que venía de adentro lo dejó mudo.

—Dame a mi hija. —Esa era la voz de Bella, parecía alterada, la única vez que la había escuchado de ese modo era cuando Victoria le puso un ratón en la mochila en tercer año.

—¿Tu hija? ¿Tu hija? Ella nunca fue tuya, solo eres una mocosa caliente, no puedes cuidarla, ni siquiera puedes cuidarte a ti misma.

—Eso a ti no te importa, Rosalie, ella es mía aunque te duela, es _mi_ hija, puede que sea joven pero es mía.

—Solo eres una mocosa irresponsable, follaste y la engendraste, eso no es quererla.

—Querer llevártela tampoco es quererla, solo eres una egoísta, la perfecta Rosalie Hale es más estéril que una mula

—¡Cállate, mocosa!

—No me voy a callar, eso es lo que eres, una mula, una mula envidiosa, Aubrey es mía y ni tú, ni Emmett ni su dinero me van a quitar a mi hija.

—Lo haré, tú me la prometiste, mocosa.

—Una promesa no lo hace legal, ¡ahora dame a mi hija!

Jasper le quitó las llaves a Charlie después de escuchar el forcejeo, abrió la puerta encontrándose con Rosalie y Bella en el recibidor, Bella estaba en pijama y descalza mientras que Rosalie vestía ropa negra y tenía a la niña en brazos.

Rosalie apretó contra su pecho a la bebé que estaba llorando.

—¡La estás lastimando! —protestó Bella histérica.

—¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? —cuestionó sin saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Rosalie intentó salir pero Bella se le fue encima, recordaba que su prima, quien había tenido a su bebé apenas dos años atrás, había estado dolorida, sin poder moverse por dos largas semanas, siendo atendida por su tía y su madre, diciendo que tenía que reposar pues era lo mejor para que se recuperara además de que las emociones fuertes podrían cortarle la leche, sin embargo Bella estaba ahí, de pie, dispuesta a todo con tal de recuperar a su hija.

Intervino al escuchar el llanto de la niña y al ver que el jefe Swan no iba a hacer nada.

Agarró a Rosalie de la cintura y picó sus costillas causando que chillara del dolor y permitiera a Bella tomar a la niña y alejarse.

—¡Regrésamela!

Jasper se interpuso, impidiendo que se acercara a Bella.

—Jasper, apártate, la niña le pertenece a Rosalie.

—¡Papá!

Jasper se mantuvo firme, Bella era su mejor amiga, no había estado feliz cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada pero quería redimirse con ella y ese era el momento para hacerlo.

—No me apartará, jefe Swan, todo el pueblo sabe que Bella se ha quedado con la niña, lo que está intentado hacer Rosalie se llama secuestro y hasta donde yo sé, eso es un delito.

—Tú no sabes nada, muchacho.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Bella le tomó uno de sus brazos y Jasper la observó negar con su cabeza.

—Ella es mía, papá, y ni tu ni Rosalie me la van a quitar, me equivoqué al quedarme callada la primera vez que sugirieron darla en adopción, pero ya no más, ella es mía, y se queda conmigo. Le permitiste entrar a casa e intentar quitármela, no puedo crees que me hagas eso a mí, soy tu hija, papá, es tu nieta, ¿cómo fuiste capaz?

—Cuidado con lo que dices, muchachita —habló Charlie parándose delante de Rosalie—, esta es la última vez que te ayudo con tu problema.

—Mi bebé no es ningún problema.

—Bien, espero que no te arrepientas luego… Rosalie, lárgate de mi casa.

—Charlie, tú me prometiste que tendría a la niña.

—Yo no prometí nada, te dejé que te la llevaras y fuiste tan estúpida para no conseguirlo, ahora vete y no vuelvas, y tú, Isabella, no quiero verte, vete a tu habitación y no salgas más.

Jasper la siguió escaleras arriba sin poder creer lo que el jefe Swan había dicho, era el hombre al que todo el pueblo le confiaba su seguridad, su vida misma, pero ahora sabía que era capaz de lastimar a su hija.

¿Era paranoia suya o las palabras del jefe Swan parecían más una amenaza futura que una resignación?

…

Bella dejó a Aubrey sobre la cama, no estaba ni remotamente calmada como para que volviera a dormir, pero ella no se sentía capaz de poder cargarla en ese momento.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso, Bella?

Bella apartó la mirada, quería largarse a llorar, la falta de sueño, la fatiga emocional, el sentimiento de decepción que la acompañaba continuamente, y ahora la posibilidad de perder a Aubrey, le estaban pasando factura, a todo eso se le sumaba su incapacidad para calmar el dolor de su hija que la hacía sentir una idiota, además sentía el cuerpo débil y que le hormigueaban los brazos.

Tal vez se estaba equivocando de la peor manera y no solo estaba arruinando su vida, sino también la de su hija, la simple idea le destrozaba el alma, incluso más que saber que sus padres serían capaces de todo con tal de lograr su objetivo.

—¿Bella?

Sintió los brazos de Jasper envolverse a su alrededor, sosteniéndola contra su pecho, no eran los brazos que necesitaba pero por el momento eran más que suficientes.

—Dime que no soy tan mala, Jasper, por favor, dime que no lo soy.

—No lo eres, Bells, eres la persona más increíble que conozco.

Meses atrás le habría creído sin siquiera dudar de sus palabras, pero en ese momento sus palabras parecían la mentira más vil. Si fuera increíble no habría hecho llorar a Aubrey durante la noche, no se hubiera quedado dormida, habría defendido a su hija como era debido y Rosalie nunca se habría acercado.

¿Cómo sentirse una buena madre?

Un suave quejido la hizo separarse de Jasper, Aubrey soltaba pequeños quejidos en la cama, no se movía como lo había hecho durante la noche mientras se estiraba, parecía más bien incómoda, pero no como si tuviera hambre o el pañal sucio.

—¿Mi amor? —La intentó tomar en brazos, pero Aubrey soltó un sollozo que más se asemejaba a un lamento—. Tranquila, cariño, mami está aquí, te prometo que haré lo necesario para que te sientas mejor.

Con sumo cuidado la arropó en las mantas y la tomó en brazos.

—Jazz, necesito que me lleves al hospital, no creo que Aubby esté bien.

—¿Estás segura?

—No lo sé, pero es la primera vez que se queja incluso cuando la tengo en brazos, y después de lo que acaba de pasar, prefiero asegurarme.

Jasper asintió y la ayudó a bajar las escaleras, el dolor en su vientre bajo regresando, la adrenalina que sintió tan solo momentos atrás mientras se enfrentaba a Rosalie había desaparecido y le estaba pasando factura.

…

El pediatra le aseguró que estaba todo en orden, no estaba lastimada, solo un poco alterada pero era principalmente por sentir la energía de Bella.

—_Una mamá alterada es igual a un bebé alterado._

Un baño caliente, dormir mucho y mantener su pancita satisfecha y estaría bien, solo le recomendó no hacerla pasar por alteraciones y que Bella no se expusiera a fuertes impresiones o terminaría por perder la leche o amargarla y ninguna de esa opciones era buena para la alimentación de Aubrey.

Jasper la llevó de regreso a casa, la cual seguía estando sola, no estaba el auto de su padre, ni su camioneta, seguramente su madre la había tomado.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Jasper, realmente lo aprecio.

—No necesitas agradecer, no podía dejarte, anda, vamos, el pediatra dijo reposo.

—Para Aubby.

—"Si la madre no es feliz, el bebé no lo es".

—Está bien, solo no le digas a Edward o se alterará y suficientes problemas tenemos como para que esté preocupado por esto.

Entraron a casa y Jasper la ayudó a subir a la habitación, le dio unos minutos de privacidad para que cambiara el pañal de Aubrey y se cambiara de ropa ella, aún seguía usando la pijama pero después de ir al hospital prefería cambiarse solo por precaución.

Jasper regresó con un emparedado y un vaso de jugo.

—Es mi almuerzo, pero tú lo necesitas más que yo, mereces más pero no me atreví a tocar la cocina de tu madre.

—No es necesario, Jazz.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, anda, come, necesitas recuperarte.

Bella no quiso pelear más, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, comió el emparedado hasta la última miga y después tomó a Aubrey y le dio de comer, ya no se quejaba tanto pero seguía soltando uno que otro gruñido.

Nunca se hubiera perdonado si realmente hubiera salido lastimada.

—Vamos, Bells, me quedaré aquí hasta que Edward vuelva, tú descansa, lo necesitas con urgencia.

—Pero Aubby me necesita, no puedo dormir.

—Está dormida, el pediatra dijo que necesita dormir, solo tienes que despertarla para alimentarla, no está lastimada pero necesita descansar al igual que tú.

Bella asintió y se metió dentro de la cama junto con Aubrey.

—¿Jazz?

—¿Sí?

—Gracias.

—Siempre estaré para ti, Bells, sé que no lo he demostrado muy bien, pero ahora lo haré, eres mi mejor amiga y prometo ser un buen tío para Aubrey, siempre que tú me lo permitas.

Bella sonrió y cerró los ojos, si Jasper no estaba en contra suya, quizás no estaba tan sola como creía.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward sentía como su cuerpo estaba hirviendo de furia, encontrar a Jasper había sido una sorpresa, no esperaba verlo ahí, mucho menos cuando todos los de su círculo de amigos habían dejado de estar cerca de Bella, no de él, solo de Bella.

Que Jasper le contara lo que había visto lo alteró, quería ir a casa y enfrentarse a su familia, pero en ese momento solo necesitaba ver a Bella y saber que ella y la niña estaban bien.

¿Cómo dejarla después de eso?

¿Con qué seguridad se marcharía después de saber que los Swan habían permitido que Rosalie entrara e intentara llevarse a su hija?

—Jasper me ha contado lo que ha pasado —murmuró contra su oído—, además de que te ha llevado al pediatra.

—Debí esperarte pero...

—No me tienes que dar explicaciones, hiciste lo que debías hacer.

Bella asintió tímidamente, él aprovechó su vulnerabilidad y abrazó su cintura, ella suspiró cuando la atrapó entre sus brazos y piernas y besó su mejilla repetidas veces, ella necesitaba que le dieran todo el amor posible.

»Eres increíble —le susurró.

—No es cierto.

—Lo eres, eres magnífica, sé que estás dolorida, sé que no puedes moverte con facilidad, sé lo mucho que te cuesta mantenerte despierta por la noche o levantarte aun cuando tienes la alarma, pero has pasado la noche en vela cuidando de nuestra hija, la has cambiado, alimentado y vestido, la has defendido y llevado al pediatra para asegurarte de que no se ha lastimado, ¿crees que no eres increíble? Soy yo el que debería sentirse insignificante, comparado contigo soy un padre de mierda.

—Repítelo, por favor —pidió acurrucándose entre sus brazos—, solo una vez más.

—Las veces que necesites, mi amor, eres maravillosa, increíble, no hay nadie que se te compare, eres la mejor mami del mundo.

—Solo lo he sido por dos días, no es gran cosa.

—Lo has sido por mucho más tiempo, desde que la prueba dio positivo, tú fuiste su madre.

Sintió suspirar a Bella y cómo su cuerpo dejaba de estar tan tensionado, era el momento para decirle.

»Bella…

—¿Mmh?

—Ven conmigo a casa.

Bella se giró en sus brazos, procurando no mover a Aubrey que seguía durmiendo, Jasper le había explicado que el médico dijo que dormiría bastante después del estrés que le causaron y siendo tan pequeña era mejor que no se le molestara más que para comer y/o cambiarle el pañal, pero que debían ser muy cuidadosos.

—Creí que ya habíamos dicho que no lo haría, después de lo que pasó hoy, no creo que sea lo más acertado, Edward.

—Lo es, pediré el resto de la semana libre en el instituto, me quedaré junto a ti en casa, sé que me necesitas y yo te necesito, ambos tenemos que estar juntos para nuestra hija, además no confío en que estés sola aquí, no después de hoy.

—Nunca pensé que mis padres permitirían que Rosalie se llevara a Aubrey y menos de la manera en que intentó hacerlo, pero ir contigo a casa de tus padres no es la solución, Esme no me quiere ahí y menos querrá a Aubrey sabiendo que Emmett no la tiene. Sé que estás preocupado, pero estaremos bien.

—Convenceré a papá, le haré ver que la niña está mejor si nos tiene a ambos, no creo que pudieras dormir mucho.

—No lo hice, pero la falta de sueño es parte de la maternidad, además el pediatra ha dicho que no puedo pasar por más estrés o sustos porque se me podría cortar la leche y lo último que necesitamos en este momento es otro gasto más.

—No estarás en estrés, permaneceremos en mi habitación la mayor parte del tiempo, encontraremos una forma, pero por favor, no me digas que no te irás conmigo, si tú confías en mí, no me voy a rendir hasta conseguir tenerlas conmigo.

—Está bien, pero si Carlisle dice que no, no quiero que sigas insistiendo, no es el momento de ponernos exigentes, necesitamos que nos apoyen en nuestra decisión, no que estén más enojados con nosotros.

—Nos apoyará, confío en que nos dé una oportunidad, es su nieta, debe quererla aunque ahora esté en negación.

—Espero que así sea, porque ahora sé con certeza que mis padres no la quieren.

Edward abrazó su cintura con más fuerza.

—Ellos se lo pierden, amor, nuestra niña es especial y en algún momento ellos lamentarán haberla rechazado, se darán cuenta del precioso tiempo que están desperdiciando.

El suave gruñido de Aubrey hizo que se separaran, Bella se giró para verla y Edward se puso de pie.

—¿Qué tiene? ¿Está dolorida? ¿Necesita que la llevemos de nuevo con el pediatra?

—No creo, ha pasado mucho tiempo dormida, quizás solo tenga hambre.

Bella se sentó en la cama, tomó a Aubrey en brazos y se la acomodó lo más rápido que sus torpes manos se lo permitieron.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo? —preguntó sin saber qué era lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a cubrirme con la manta y después sentarte junto a mí para ver como nuestra niña come?, a menos que no quieras verlo.

—Definitivamente quiero hacerlo.

La cubrió con las mantas, sin embargo antes de que pudiera subirse a la cama y ver a su hija mamar del pecho de su madre, la puerta se abrió, Edward se giró asustado de que fuera su hermano, quizás estaba exagerando pero ya no podía confiar en sus suegros.

—Dios mío, Charlie, yo no te eduqué de esa manera, mira que abrir la puerta de tu hija sin llamar primero, no creas que por ser abuelo no puedo darte unos buenos golpes, para que aprendas.

—¿Nana?

—Siempre es un placer verte, Edward, ahora apártate que quiero ver a mi preciosa nieta, debe estar tan bella ahora que es mamá, y mi niña Aubrey, desde que Bella me contó que se trataba de una niña, no he dejado de imaginármela.

Si la nana de Bella estaba emocionada no era ningún peligro para su hija, ¿cierto?

…

No había querido marcharse pero la Nana Swan había dicho que necesitaba hablar con Bella en privado, además de que quería pasar tiempo a solas con ambas, después de todo, solo estaría unos cuantos días en Forks y quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellas.

Edward asintió y se marchó después de asegurarle que hablaría con sus padres y que iría mañana temprano a ayudarla con Aubrey antes de marcharse al colegio, al parecer esa respuesta había hecho feliz a Nana pues le dijo que era un buen chico.

Ahora estaba en casa, su hermano aún no se marchaba y no sabía cuándo lo haría, el auto de su padre también estaba estacionado, era con él con quien quería hablar.

Salió de su auto y entró a casa, vio a su madre y a Rosalie en la sala de estar, quería ir y exigirle una explicación pero supuso que si comenzaba una discusión su padre jamás lo tomaría en serio, necesitaba mostrar su faceta madura para poder convencer a su padre.

Quizás Nana Swan protegería a Bella y Aubrey mientras estuviera en casa, pero ¿y después?, no podía fiarse.

Se dirigió al despacho de su padre, él pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar, normalmente se quedaba hasta que su madre servía la cena o hasta que era hora de acostarse, tocó dos veces y recibió el pase.

Su padre estaba en medio de su escritorio, tenía papeles regados por todos lados, no era precisamente alguien organizado, continuamente perdía los permisos de construcción, podría ser un buen contratista, el mejor en Forks y Port Angeles, pero era un caso perdido cuando se trataba de mantener organizados los documentos.

—Edward, qué bueno que estás aquí, ayúdame a encontrar los papeles de la casa Jefferson, tengo que entregarlos mañana para que aprueben la ampliación en su patio delantero, pero si encuentras primero el de los Jones y su permiso para su piscina estaría estupendo.

Edward asintió y comenzó a buscar dichos papeles, esperó unos cuantos minutos mientras buscaba.

—Papá, necesito hablar contigo.

—Claro, dime, pero no dejes de buscar, tengo que entregar ambos papeles mañana a primera hora.

—No será mucho, solo quisiera pedirte que me permitas traer a Bella y a Aubrey a casa.

Su padre se quedó quieto y se giró para verlo, no estaba feliz.

—Debes estar bromeando, Edward.

—No, papá, realmente quiero traerlas aquí, sé que es pedir mucho, pero también es mi hija y nos necesita a ambos.

—No, Edward.

—Papá, por favor, solo escúchame.

—¿Qué quieres que escuche, Edward? ¿Por qué Bella tiene que venir a vivir aquí? ¿Qué necesidad de tenerlas bajo el mismo techo? Eres solo un niño, Edward.

—No lo soy.

—Dejar a Bella embarazada y ahora intentar hacerte cargo del bebé no te hace madurar de un día para otro. ¿Quieres vivir con Bella y la niña?, hazlo, pero no será bajo mi techo.

—Solo te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad, un poco de ayuda, de apoyo, no será por tanto tiempo, solo en lo que termina el año escolar y Bella y yo conseguimos un trabajo y un lugar para vivir los tres, no puedo dejar que se quede en casa de los Swan.

—Es su casa, Edward, dudo que exista otro lugar más seguro que ese.

—Pues te equivocas, te equivocas tanto, pero te niegas a verlo. Estás enojado conmigo, decepcionado y no sé qué más, tienes razón para estarlo, jodí muchas cosas pero no me arrepiento de quedarme con mi hija, la amo, papá, amo a mi hija y a Bella, y si tú no me apoyas entonces...

—¿Qué harás? ¿Mudarte al bosque con Bella? —preguntó con burla Emmett.

No sabía cuánto había escuchado, se suponía que era una plática privada con su padre, pero ahora estaba su hermano mayor en ese lugar, con su madre y Rosalie detrás de él.

—No sé lo que haré, lo único que sé es que la casa de los Swan no es segura para mi hija ni para Bella, ni siquiera que estén lejos de donde pueda verlas o por lo menos no mientras la perra loca de tu esposa siga cerca.

Emmett dio un paso hacia él, ¿no le gustaba que le dijeran la verdad en la cara? Pues él le enseñaría que estaba harto de su actitud.

»Por lo menos si está aquí conmigo mantendremos a Aubrey vigilada entre los dos, haremos lo posible para que esté lejos de ti y tu maníaca esposa. ¿Cómo crees que servicios infantiles vea lo que Rosalie hizo? Incluso si llegamos a entregarla, cosa que no haremos, ¿crees que darían a la niña a una pareja tan inestable como lo son ustedes?

—¡Cállate, Edward!

—No, no lo haré, los últimos meses me han dicho la porquería de padre que sería si me quedaba con la niña, pues te tengo noticias, Emmett, Aubrey está lastimada y no por Bella ni por mí, la única que le hizo daño fue Rosalie. Yo podré ser un estúpido adolescente que está gastando todos sus ahorros en pañales y ropa, y pidiéndole a papá un poco de apoyo para estar con mi familia, pero por lo menos no soy un adulto inmaduro que está atormentando a una joven que acaba de pasar por un parto y que además está detrás de las faldas de mamá para que lo defiendan porque es un maldito llorón que solo sabe hacer berrinche cuando no consigue lo que quiere, eres patético, Emmett.

Lo último que Edward sintió fue el golpe que le propinó su hermano en la nariz, el salado sabor de la sangre inundó su boca, el grito de su padre fue lo que lo salvó de que su hermano lo hiciera puré.

—¡No puedes ponerte de su lado, papá!, solo está haciendo esto por berrinche, ni siquiera le interesa Emma, lo único que...

—¿Cómo mierda llamaste a mi hija?

—¿Qué?

—Edward, por favor... —habló su madre intentando callarlo, pero tenía suficiente de solo agachar la mirada y asentir, quizás seguía teniendo dieciocho años, pero no era el mismo irresponsable que tres días atrás.

—Es Aubrey, Aubrey Marie Cullen, no Emma, ella es mi hija, Emmett, métetelo en la cabeza, es mía y de Bella, el único nombre que llevará es el que su madre escogió para ella, no Rosalie ni nadie más. —Escupió la sangre que le llenaba la boca—. ¿Que no me interesa mi hija?, me interesa más de lo que tú podrías siquiera imaginar, yo soy su padre, mi sangre corre por sus venas, la amé en el minuto exacto que Bella me dijo de ella, podrás decir lo que quieras, Emmett, pero nunca ni en tus mejores sueños podrás comparar lo que yo siento por mi hija a cualquier ridículo sentimiento que tú hayas desarrollado por ella, ni siquiera Rosalie podrá asemejar el amor que Bella siente por ella y que Aubrey siente por nosotros.

—Edward, es suficiente. —Carlisle se interpuso entre ellos—. Explícame qué está pasando en este momento.

—Pasa que Rosalie fue esta mañana e intentó llevarse a Aubrey, Bella estaba durmiendo con Aubrey, ambas solas en casa pero eso no la detuvo y entró, Bella forcejó con ella y si no fuera porque Jasper apareció hubiera logrado su cometido, solo terminó lastimando un poco a Aubrey. El pediatra de Aubrey ha levantado una denuncia y ha avisado a servicios infantiles sobre ustedes dos.

Rosalie perdió el color en su rostro, Edward sabía que ambos estaban pensando en adoptar a otro niño aparte de Aubrey, ahora con ese antecedente les sería imposible conseguirlo, mucho menos cuando tenían las pruebas de maltrato hacia Aubrey y a Jasper como testigo de intento de secuestro.

—¿Acaso eso es cierto?

—Ella es nuestra, papá, nos la prometieron, solo estábamos…

—Es todo lo que necesito oír —le interrumpió, estaba enojado y por primera vez en meses su enojo no era hacia Edward—, quiero que tomes tus cosas y te marches de regreso a Chicago.

—¿¡Qué?!

—Escuchaste muy bien, pueden estar enojados pero eso no significa que puedan entrar a una casa ajena y tomar a una bebé que no les pertenece.

—Ella…

—No lo hace, no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión de Edward pero no por eso permitiré que secuestren a su hija, por todos los cielos, Emmett, es secuestro, si lo hubieras hecho, tú y Rosalie estarían tras las rejas en este momento, ya no importa lo prometido, esa niña es hija de tu hermano y tú no vas a poder cambiar eso, y ya que has actuado como un auténtico cavernícola, quiero que te marches de mi casa.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Carlisle.

—Muy en serio, Esme, sin importar nada, lastimaron a un bebé, asustaron a Bella y estuvieron por cometer un crimen, no los quiero cerca de mi casa hasta que sus mentes se aclaren.

Edward se sintió aliviado, con su hermano marchándose quizás lograría convencer a su padre.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Edward —volvió a hablar Carlisle—, seguirás trabajando para mí, quizás algunas horas extras, permitiré que tengas libres los días que Bella no pueda cuidar a la niña por su trabajo, pero ella no vendrá a vivir bajo mi techo, solo tiene diecisiete y como tal vivirá con sus padres. No consiento lo que tu hermano hizo, pero tampoco te solaparé a ti.

No era lo que quería, pero seguiría el consejo de Bella, un poco de apoyo era mil veces mejor que nada.

»Emmett, te quiero esta misma noche fuera de mi casa, y tú, Edward, termina de buscar esos papeles.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor **

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imagenes e información extra de las historias, además de que podremos estar más en comunicación y podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 4**

Bella sonreía recostada en la cama mientras veía a su Nana sostener a Aubrey, había terminado de amamantarla tan solo unos minutos antes y Nana la había reclamado de vuelta en sus brazos. No es que Aubrey fuera una bebé que diera mucha lata —a pesar de no tener ni una semana de vida—, pero en esos dos días había mantenido a Bella en vela y suponía que esa noche también lo haría.

Se lo habían advertido, sin embargo ella ingenuamente creyó que no sería de ese modo, pero aunque sentía los ojos pesados y quería descansar, no tener a su pequeña cerca no le permitía hacerlo.

Aubrey era su mundo entero.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de imprevisto, su Nana bufó bastante molesta.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que se toca antes de entrar? —cuestionó sin dejar de moverse en la mecedora con Aubrey profundamente dormida—. Hay una bebé, una bebé recién nacida que necesita muchos cuidados, no pueden entrar de esa manera, podría resfriarse si una corriente de aire entra y no está adecuadamente cubierta. ¿Saben lo delicados que son los bebés? No hace mucho Bella fue una, no puedo creer la irresponsabilidad que están demostrando como abuelos, por lo menos tenía a la niña calentita en mis brazos, de no ser así, estaríamos frente a una bebé llorona y de camino al pediatra, además, Bella acaba de tener un bebé, deberían tener más cuidado con ella, ni siquiera veo que Renée le trajera un plato con comida, ¿qué clase de recuperación esperan que tenga?

Bella no levantó la mirada, demasiado asustada como para hacer contacto visual con sus padres, ni siquiera la visita de su Nana le garantizaba que las cosas cambiarían en casa, veía prácticamente imposible que sus padres volvieran a dirigirle la palabra o por lo menos cargaran a Aubrey, ella podía con el rechazo, pero su bebita era inocente, ella no merecía el rechazo y desprecio de sus abuelos; ni siquiera le estaban dando una oportunidad.

No escuchó respuesta de ninguno para lo que Nana había dicho, solo vio como su padre dejó caer la colchoneta junto a la cama, las mantas perfectamente dobladas fueron puestas sobre esta por su madre.

—Ya sabes qué hacer —murmuró Renée.

Bella asintió y se puso de pie, normalmente cedía su cama de buena manera cada vez que Nana los visitaba, ella era mayor, no podía dormir en una vieja colchoneta cerca del piso; o eso era lo que Charlie le había repetido en cada visita desde que tenía nueve.

—Ustedes deben estar bromeando —protestó Nana evidentemente enojada, furiosa describiría mejor su estado de ánimo—, no permitiré que hagan que Bella duerma en una colchoneta ni mucho menos que ella la prepare.

—Siempre lo ha hecho, mamá, no hay diferencia.

—Hay una enorme diferencia, ahora eres abuelo, Charlie, tu hija acaba de dar a luz, nada es igual ahora.

Bella sintió sus ojos humedecerse, era lo último que quería que su padre escuchara. Para ellos todo seguiría igual si tan solo se hubiera apegado a su plan, en ese momento ella estaría siendo mimada por su madre, imaginando que solo estaba pasando por un resfriado y Aubby estaría en Chicago manteniendo a Rosalie y a Emmett despiertos toda la noche, pero ese no era el caso y sus padres detestaban la situación.

—Isabella es joven —respondió Renée—, siendo tan joven su recuperación es más rápida, y vaya que se ha recuperado, ya tiene a Edward metido aquí con la puerta firmemente cerrada.

¿Acaso su madre estaba sugiriendo que Edward y ella estaban intimando? Ni siquiera podía ir al baño sin sentir molestias, menos imaginaba cómo mantendría relaciones cuando se sentía tan incómoda y dolorida.

Su madre estaba loca.

—Dale un poco de crédito a tu hija, Renée, tú la educaste, la conoces mejor que la ridícula suposición que estás haciendo.

Su madre la observó por un largo minuto en completo silencio, antes de negar con la cabeza y salir de la habitación, dejando solo a Charlie que miraba un punto invisible en la pared, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Nana, que seguía teniendo a Aubby.

—Duerme donde quieras, mamá, solo avísame si necesitas más mantas.

Charlie salió de la habitación, dejándolas a solas, Nana bufó y se puso de pie, le entregó a la bebé y cerró la puerta para después disponerse a acomodar las mantas, Bella se reincorporó.

—Yo puedo hacerlo, Nana, Aubby y yo dormiremos ahí, ella aún es pequeña y nos acomodaremos perfectamente, tú necesitas la cama.

—Acabas de tener un bebé, Bella, no es cualquier cosa, puede que seas joven y tu recuperación sea más rápida, pero eso no evita que debamos tener cuidado contigo, así que recuéstate en esa cama con la niña y descansa —declaró sin dejar de acomodar las mantas—. No soy una mujer tan grande, sigo siendo joven, me hiciste bisabuela muy pronto y aunque no te negaré que podía esperar unos cuantos años más, en este momento puedo hacerme cargo de ti y la niña.

—Nana, si estás sugiriendo que…

—Lo estoy haciendo, creo que debes venir conmigo a Phoenix como estaba planeado, Carmen y Eleazar están emocionados por tenerte cerca, ya sabes lo mucho que te quieren y no dudo que quieran también a la niña, aquí no tienes el apoyo necesario.

Bella apartó la mirada, sin saber cómo sentirse.

—Está Edward.

—Por ahora.

No podía encontrar palabras para intentar defender a Edward, su relación no había sido precisamente del agrado de Nana, apreciaba a Edward ya que fue educado, pero la manera en la que ambos terminaban y volvían o solo salían a pasar el rato sin establecer bien una relación no le parecía ni un poco sabia. Cuando le dijo del embarazo y que Edward no estaba _tan _involucrado, a Nana ni siquiera le sorprendió.

Unas semanas atrás estaba segura de que a Edward no le interesaba la bebé, pero ahora no estaba segura de qué sentir.

—Mi niña hermosa —prosiguió la abuela terminando con las mantas—, me quedaré aquí hasta la siguiente semana, tengo entendido que el instituto te dio dos semanas libres una vez tuvieras a la bebé, piénsalo bien y toma la decisión que te parezca la correcta, te apoyaré en lo que sea que decidas. —Se acercó y dejó un beso en su coronilla, justo como lo hacía cuando era pequeña—. Iré abajo a prepararte de comer, necesitas recuperarte, después le diré a Charlie que saque la cuna del ático, la limpie y la traiga aquí.

—No creo que sea necesario, Aubby y yo estamos muy bien en la cama, además no quiero molestar a papá.

—No es molestia, cariño, es una necesidad, Aubby necesita su espacio y tú también.

Nana salió de la habitación dejándolas a solas, Bella suspiró, Aubrey se quejó junto a ella, la meció para que siguiera durmiendo y le revisó el pañal para asegurarse que no estuviera mojado antes de acurrucarse de nuevo junto a su bebé.

Su perfecta bebé, aún le parecía imposible que ella hubiera creado a esa pequeña tan perfecta, no creía que en el mundo existiera una bebé más hermosa que la suya, quizás era solo su amor de madre el que hablaba y pensaba esas cosas, pero no le importaba, para ella por siempre sería lo más hermoso que pudo haber creado.

A quien le dedicaría su vida entera para que fuera feliz.

¿Irse a Phoenix? Quizás era lo mejor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward casi no durmió esa noche, los eventos vividos lo mantuvieron despierto la mayor parte de la noche. Su padre llevó personalmente a Emmett y Rosalie al aeropuerto, cuando regresó junto a su muy molesta madre, le aseguró que su hermano estaba en un vuelo directo a Chicago y que no regresarían hasta que comprendieran la terrible acción que estuvieron a punto de cometer.

Secuestrar a un bebé no era una cosilla insignificante, por suerte los oficiales decidieron no arrestarlos —Edward sospechaba que Charlie tuvo que ver en ese asunto— y en su registro para servicios infantiles solo aparecería maltrato infantil, no era nada alentador para su postulación como padres adoptantes, pero al menos no los calificaban como secuestradores.

Quiso agradecerle por apoyarlo, pero no se lo permitió, solo le dijo que fuera a cargar en la camioneta los botes de pintura que mañana iba a necesitar para la remodelación de la casa de los Newton.

Pero a pesar de que su hermano estaba a kilómetros de distancia, seguía sintiéndose inseguro, no ayudaba que no pudiera ir a visitar a Bella. Por mensaje Bella le explicó que Nana se quedaba con ella en la habitación y se sentiría muy mal que la sacara cuando había estado ayudándola a cuidar de Aubrey, además la iba ayudar a bañarla y enseñarle a hacerlo sin que se le resbalara de la tina, que de igual manera, Nana le compró en algún momento.

Se levantó muy temprano, preparó sus cosas para el instituto y se dirigió a la casa Swan, la patrulla no se encontraba en el estacionamiento pero la camioneta de Bella sí, aún era muy temprano para que Renée se marchara.

Tocó la puerta con una mano, ya que en la otra cargaba una bolsa con montones de mantas que su madre le había dejado en su habitación —en algún momento de la noche— junto a una nota en donde expresaba que fue idea de su padre y ella solo lo hacía para no tener más problemas. Esperaba que su actitud terminara muy pronto, quería que sus padres disfrutaran de su nieta, necesitaba de su ayuda para educar lo mejor posible a Aubrey.

Renée le abrió, la sonrisa que antes le recibía ya no existía, su alegre y divertida suegra había desaparecido para él.

—Buenos días, señora Swan, Bella está…

—Edward, querido —saludó Nana con un delantal cubriendo su pijama—, me alegra verte tan temprano, Bella sigue durmiendo, pero ve, sube y despiértala, estoy preparando su desayuno para subírselo, te lo subiré a ti también.

—No es necesario.

—Claro que lo es, ahora sube, la niña no debe tardar en despertar pidiendo otra toma de leche, esa niña es un regordete reloj, puntualmente cada tres horas despertaba pidiendo de comer, tienes una hija muy demandante.

Edward sonrió y subió las escaleras, Nana era amable con él pero tenía el presentimiento de que no le agradaba del todo. Entró a la habitación sin hacer ruido, Bella estaba dormida en la cama con las mantas cubriéndola prácticamente toda, la diminuta carita de Aubrey podía verse asomada entre las cobijas, estaba toda rosita con su boquita de botón medio abierta, era todo un deleite ver a ambas dormir.

Una cuna de madera estaba en una esquina, necesitaba una buena lavada, una pulida, una nueva capa de pintura, un colchón adecuado, mantas, el juguete colgante para dormir y estaría perfecta para que Aubrey descansara en ese lugar. Debería traer lo necesario para arreglar la cuna o llevársela a casa y hacerlo en el garaje, tenía que hablar con Bella sobre qué quería hacer.

Dejando de lado la cuna, se acercó e hincó junto a la cama, observó a sus dos mujeres por un largo rato sin atreverse a tocarlas, sus manos estaban demasiado frías para tocar las rosadas mejillas de ambas. Estaban tan en paz que se sentía como un intruso invadiendo el espacio de ambas.

Bella debió sentir que la observaban porque abrió los ojos pero con el rastro de sueño presente.

—Hola —habló en un susurro ronco, quería acercarse y besarla con tantas ganas, decirle qué pasó durante su desvelo, leyó mil y un artículos en internet, buscando la manera en que pudieran irse a vivir juntos, los tres, como la familia que eran, pero entendía que ese no era el momento, mucho menos cuando Charlie y Renée estaban abajo y Nana parecía demasiado extraña.

—Hola. ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

—Bien, Nana me ha ayudado con Aubrey algunas veces.

—Me alegro mucho por eso. —Levantó una mano para acercarla a su mejilla—. Te amo, Bella.

No dejaría de decírselo, quería que todos esos meses en donde él fue un completo imbécil, permitiendo que sus amigos y compañeros de equipo excluyeran a Bella como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa se borraran.

—Yo también —le sonrió cerrando los ojos, el sueño venciéndola lentamente.

—¿Necesitas que le cambie el pañal a Aubrey? He llegado con tiempo de sobra para ayudarte.

—Serías un ángel, no tardará en pedir de comer, tienes que ver lo exigente que se pone después de tener que esperar solo unos segundos.

Edward buscó con la mirada lo necesario para cambiarla, encontró el doble de pañales y utensilios de bebé que él había comprado, supuso que Nana los había traído.

Preparó todo para cambiar a Aubrey, le apartó las mantas que la cubrían y no se inmutó, seguía dormida, Bella lo miraba más dormida que despierta pero aun así no perdía de vista ninguno de sus movimientos.

—Tienes que ser rápido pero delicado —le recordó Bella—, le sienta muy mal el frío, una vez que lo siente en sus nalguitas comienza a gritar.

Edward asintió bajándole los pantaloncitos, los cuales le quedaban enormes al igual que el mameluco, no entendía por qué Bella le ponía tanta ropa, pero no iba a reprocharle nada. Las diminutas piernas de Aubrey estaban dobladitas, cuidando de no lastimarla, desprendió las cintas del pañal solo para dejar en libertad el olor nauseabundo que Aubrey había mantenido recluido para su papi.

—¿Qué te dio tu mamá de comer, princesa? —se quejó cubriéndose la boca y mirando el pañal como si se tratara de una bomba—. ¿Acaso es normal que sea amarillo?

—Lo es, es un recién nacido —murmuró Bella.

—Pero solo toma leche.

—Eso no importa, cámbiala antes de que comience a...

_«Demasiado tarde», _pensó Edward al escuchar el llanto que inundó el cuarto, la carita de su hija se tornó roja y aún más arrugada, no comprendía cómo esa cosita tenía pulmones tan fuertes.

—Vamos, Edward, no pierdas el tiempo o la harás llorar más.

Edward tomó las toallas húmedas y comenzó a limpiarla, sintió que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, cambiar el pañal de un bebé debía considerarse solo para expertos.

»Quita el pañal o la mancharás de vuelta y de paso su ropa también.

—De acuerdo.

Apartó el pañal, siendo ayudado por Bella para cerrarlo sin terminar esparciendo todo lo que contenía, el sueño de ella había desaparecido, ahora estaba riéndose de él y guiándolo en cómo hacerlo.

—Ponle vitacilina para que no se roce o se irritará y llorará mucho.

—De acuerdo, ¿dónde se la pongo?

—En todos lados, Edward.

—¿En to-todos lados? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Tú sabes qué quiero decir, ahora hazlo para que deje de llorar.

Esparció vitacilina por todos lados, ignorando que sus mejillas estaban calientes y Bella estaba riéndose de él.

—Levántale los pies y colócale el pañal en su lugar, hazlo rápido, ha estado mucho tiempo sin estar cubierta y…

La risa de Bella fue lo único que lo contuvo de protestar cuando Aubrey decidió hacer pipí y le mojó toda la mano y por ende sus mantas.

—Ven con mami, cariño —habló Bella entre risas, cubriéndola con la manta a pesar de no tener pañal—. Pásame ropa, lo haré yo, pero tendrás que aprender a hacerlo, Edward.

—Lo haré, lo prometo.

Si no podía cambiar a su hija adecuadamente, ¿qué podía hacer bien?

—No te atormentes, amor —dijo Bella tranquilizándolo, la niña había dejado de llorar una vez estuvo cobijada por las mantas y cerca del pecho de su madre—, ayer la hice llorar demasiado, Nana no me ayudó después del baño, dejó que yo sola la vistiera desde cero, me sentí tan estúpida, mi hija lloraba porque yo no podía vestirla, creo que terminé llorando también, incluso luego de que estuvo vestida y Nana salió para dejar que la amamantara, seguía llorando.

—Tú no eres estúpida, eres…

—Una madre primeriza como tú —le sonrió, estirando su mano para que la tomara, Edward lo hizo dándole un pequeño apretón—, lo haremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Si estaba de acuerdo, ¿por qué se sentía tan inútil?

…

Con el pasar de los días, Edward iba todas las mañanas a la misma hora, cambiaba el pañal de Aubrey y algunas veces también la ropa ya que terminaba mojada, la arrullaba por unos momentos antes de regresarla a la cama junto con Bella, por último besaba a ambas para después salir por la puerta ignorando a los señores Swan y haciendo una inclinación de cabeza hacia Nana.

Su madre le había dicho que no pasaba nada por un día que no fuera a primera hora con Bella y que mejor se quedara a desayunar como era debido, Edward ignoró sus palabras y siguió saliendo a la misma hora como todos los días, sabía que ninguno de sus padres entendería la preocupación que le acompañaba.

Nana Swan había sido amable con él, incluso le enseñó a bañar a Aubrey, pero eso no evitaba que cada vez que la veía sintiera que lo estaba juzgando y que en cuanto se descuidara tomaría a Bella y a Aubrey y se las llevaría lejos de él.

No podía culparla por querer alejarlas de casa de los Swan, pero no quería darle ningún motivo para que creyera que él no se estaba haciendo cargo de sus responsabilidades.

Temía que Bella se dejara convencer y terminara diciéndole adiós.

Creía que estaba haciendo lo necesario para demostrarle a todos que realmente se esforzaba por Bella y Aubrey, pero aunque Bella le aseguraba que no dudaba de él y lo mucho que ambas lo amaban, él aún sentía que los adultos a su alrededor esperaban que en cualquier momento ambos discutieran y su relación inestable volviera a aparecer. Podría afirmar que su padre no dudaba que Bella cuidaba a la niña, después de todo, ella la tenía todo el día, pero sí que dudaba de él y su verdadera devoción hacia su hija.

Por eso había tomado la decisión que más le costó.

Edward entró a la oficina del entrenador, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido sin saber qué estaba haciendo ahí, no era momento de entrenamiento, posiblemente estaría pensando en qué castigo sería el adecuado por haber faltado a los últimos dos entrenamientos, era eso último por lo que estaba en ese lugar.

—Dejaré el equipo.

El entrenador no le gritó como esperaba que hiciera, tan solo se cruzó de brazos y recargó contra el respaldo de su silla.

»Debo dejar el equipo, mis horarios han cambiado con la llegada de mi hija, Bella regresa al instituto y al trabajo el lunes, nos vamos a turnar para cuidar a la niña, mientras ella trabaje yo la cuidaré y cuando yo trabaje será el turno de Bella de cuidarla, con las tareas y proyectos que debo entregar, me será imposible asistir a los entrenamientos.

El entrenador seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra.

»He intentado asistir a los entrenamientos pero me es imposible, mi padre me ha dado más trabajo, incluso deberes en casa, no me he quejado ya que ahora el dinero no me sobra, mi hija necesita tantas cosas, ni siquiera era consciente de cuántos pañales podía gastar un bebé en la semana hasta ahora.

Quizás estaba pareciendo un neurótico, pero era la primera vez que se desahogaba y no porque no quisiera a su hija ni mucho menos que no disfrutara los momentos —aunque fueran cortos— que pasaba junto a ella, solo con tenerla en brazos todo era mejor.

»Ha sido una decisión difícil, pero es necesario que lo haga, mi hija y Bella me necesitan en este momento y ellas son lo más importante para mí, no puedo dejar que Bella se haga cargo sola, ella también es mía, ¿sabe?, es tan mía que en ocasiones me aterra saber que esa cosita tan diminuta ahora depende de mí y mis decisiones. Amo jugar, pero la amo más a ella. Es difícil de creer porque creía que el fútbol lo era todo para mí, pero ahora… nada se le iguala. —Se sentía más liviano después de decir todo aquello—. Por eso dejaré el equipo.

El entrenador lo observó un minuto más, esperando a que quizás continuara hablando, pero lo había dicho todo, ya no tenía más cosas que decir, estaba seco.

—No eres el primer padre adolescente al que me enfrento, Edward —dijo al mismo tiempo que relajaba sus hombros y se recargaba sobre su escritorio—, pero sí de los pocos que deciden dejar el equipo por su hija. En mis años como entrenador he visto a chicos que dejan que sus novias embarazadas se hagan cargo solas, a algunos los he visto triunfar, a otros los he visto regresar y pedir otra oportunidad, en ocasiones lo consiguen, muchas otras ya es muy tarde, por eso me alegra que tengas tus prioridades establecidas.

—Me necesita y ella está primero. Para Bella y para mí, hacer feliz a Aubrey es nuestro objetivo.

—Lo sé, tengo dos hijas y sé los sacrificios que se hacen. —Se encogió de hombros—. Normalmente enfurecería, la temporada está por terminar y ahora necesito un nuevo mariscal que te iguale, estaría furioso en otras circunstancias, pero lo veía venir desde tu primera falta después de que se corrió el rumor de que nació tu bebé.

—Sé que tendría que haber venido antes…

—Viniste cuando lo consideraste necesario —le interrumpió—, no te voy a gritar por dejar el equipo, un hombre hace lo que tiene que hacer por su familia, eso es lo que diferencia a un muchachito de un hombre.

—Gracias, entrenador.

—Solo digo la verdad. —Su amable y comprensiva expresión desapareció y fue sustituida por su característico ceño fruncido—. Ahora lárgate de aquí, ya no eres miembro del equipo, no tienes nada que hacer por los alrededores.

—Claro, entrenador.

—Vacía tu casillero de los vestidores, lo necesitaré.

—Enseguida.

Salió de la oficina y caminó a los vestidores, apenas entró se topó con todos los miembros de su equipo, algunos parecían molestos, otros como Jasper le sonreían.

—Miren, pero si el nuevo papi está abandonando al equipo —habló James encabezando el grupo.

—Chicos, no estoy para esto, necesito ir con Bella.

—Vamos, Edward —prosiguió Jasper sonriendo como el gato que se comió al canario—, solo serán unos minutos… o unas horas.

—Chicos…

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el equipo completo lo atrapó y lo sacó de los vestidores llevándolo a la cancha, no era necesario ser un genio para saber lo que le iba a pasar, era tradición del equipo, cada vez que uno abandonaba era amarrado en uno de los postes de la cancha después de ser desvestido hasta quedar en ropa interior, mientras los demás grababan y se mofaban, castigándolo por abandonar el equipo. Muchos terminaron enfermos por las bajas temperaturas, otros en urgencias, pero él no podía tener ninguno de esos resultados, si enfermaba, Nana nunca le permitiría acercarse a la niña y Bella tampoco, y si terminaba hospitalizado solo serviría para demostrar que no había madurado y no era el padre adecuado para Aubrey.

—Chicos, realmente necesito irme, Bella está esperando y mi hija también, entiendan, tengo que cuidar de mi hija y no podré hacerlo si estoy amarrado a un poste.

—Ya conoces las reglas, Cullen —se burló Alec—, es la despedida del equipo.

Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, solo esperaba que se apiadaran de él y lo dejaran ir pronto, o que Bella supusiera que se retrasó haciendo algún trabajo y por eso no llegó a ayudarla con Aubrey, a pesar de que esa misma mañana le prometió que bañarían a la niña por primera vez juntos sin ayuda de Nana.

Edward fue arrojado al césped, esperó el momento en el que todos se abalanzaran contra él, pero nada de eso ocurrió, en su lugar sus ex compañeros de equipo se alejaron de él, permitiendo que notara lo que tenía enfrente. Sonrió al ver la cantidad de pañales, toallitas húmedas, toallas, jabones y champús, incluso un juguete musical para la cuna que sus compañeros de equipo le regalaban.

—Pensamos que ya que eres papá no podríamos hacerte pasar por la despedida oficial —habló James golpeando su hombro—, compramos pañales de todos los tamaños, para que tengas de reserva.

—Detestamos que nos abandones, pero al menos la niña es linda —prosiguió Jasper—. Sabemos que no lo estas teniendo fácil, no queríamos causarte más problemas, aunque no todos estén de acuerdo con esto.

Edward notó algunas caras molestas pero les ignoró, definitivamente recibir todos esos regalos era mucho más importantes que cualquier otra cosa que sus amigos alguna vez hicieron por él.

—Dile a Bella que esperamos que la niña esté bien —dijo Garrett—. ¿Cuándo la traerás para conocerla?, apuesto a que es toda una belleza como su madre.

—¡Es mi hija, idiota!

Aunque la mayoría rio, no pudo evitar pensar que mantendría a su princesita alejada de sus amigos, sin embargo estaba completamente de acuerdo con Garrett, ambas eran unas bellezas para él.

**...**

Llegó a casa Swan, ningún auto estaba estacionado en la cochera pero sabía que Nana y Bella estarían adentro, tocó el timbre y fue Nana quien le abrió, sonrió al ver las cosas que llevaba consigo.

—Son regalos de mis amigos.

—Pues son unos verdaderos ángeles, los regalos para la bebé son siempre bienvenidos —le sonrió y le ayudó tomando los paquetes de toallas y mantas—. Esto necesita lavarse primero.

—Puedo llevarlas a casa y lavarlas, mañana mismo las traeré.

—No hace falta, lo haré yo.

—Gracias, Nana, pero no quiero incomodar a los señores Swan, mamá no tiene problema con lo que lavo siempre y cuando lo haga yo.

—No hay ningún problema, lo lavaré yo en mi lavadora.

—¿Tiene lavadora aquí?

—Me refiero a mi lavadora en Phoenix.

Edward sintió que el mundo se paralizaba, lo que cargaba en sus brazos cayó al suelo.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

Nana miró hacia las escaleras antes de girarse nuevamente a verle.

—Le he pedido a Bella que se vaya conmigo a Phoenix, ahí las cuidaremos mejor a ambas, Bella no tendrá que pasar por todos los malos ratos que Charlie y Renée le hacen pasar.

Edward entendía todo eso, él mismo había estado buscando la manera de estar los tres juntos, en cuatro meses Bella cumpliría la mayoría de edad, no habría ningún problema para que comenzaran su vida juntos como familia, pero si Bella se marchaba…

¿Bella y Aubrey marchándose lejos de él?

Con eso en mente, subió las escaleras ignorando la voz de Nana y entró a la habitación de Bella, Aubrey dormía plácidamente en la cuna, como un tamalito envuelta en sus mantas rosas, el gorrito le cubría su cabecita calva, Nana había traído un montón de ropa para ella, ambos estaban agradecidos ya que les permitió comprar otras cosas, como el asiento del auto y muchos más pañales.

Nunca pensó que una cosita tan pequeña se terminaría los paquetes en tan poco tiempo.

Se acercó a la cuna y tomó a su hija procurando no molestar su descanso.

Eran tan pequeña, entraba perfectamente en sus brazos, a veces sentía que ante el mínimo movimiento la lastimaría accidentalmente, y era lo último que él quería.

Solo quería hacerla feliz, pero sentía que no lo estaba logrando, tal vez ahora ella no se diera cuenta, sin embargo, quizás cuando fuera un poco más grande sería infeliz.

Tal vez sus padres no se equivocaban y aún eran muy jóvenes para hacerse cargo... él no se sentía listo por completo y a veces a mitad de la noche sentía que no era suficiente para Bella.

—¿Edward? —le llamó Bella desde la entrada, no estaba usando pijama, pero su ropa seguía siendo holgada.

Había cambiado durante el embarazo, su rostro redondeado se había perfilado, sus pechos aumentados de tamaño y sus caderas pronunciadas eran su perdición, era toda una belleza a pesar de las ojeras y lo cansada que estaba.

Él no estaba ayudándola como era debido, estaba fallándole también a ella.

—¿Te irás? —Fue la pregunta más difícil que alguna vez hizo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Siento la enorme tardanza, pero aquí está el capítulo que espero disfruten.**

**¿Bella se irá? Hagan sus apuestas.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, actividades y muchas otras cosillas, sobre las historias, además de que tendrán la libertad de acosarme cuanto deseen jajajaja**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 5**

Bella estaba en shock, abría y cerraba la boca, quizás ella había querido hablar con él antes de que Nana interviniera, darle sus motivos, convencerlo por qué era mejor para ella y la niña que se fueran a Phoenix, ahí tendrían a Nana, a los tíos de Bella, que serían un gran apoyo para el cuidado de la bebé y la salud emocional de Bella, en Forks solo se tenían ellos dos y era Bella quien se hacía cargo de la niña la mayor parte del tiempo, Edward apenas si se quedaba tres horas, siempre estaba corriendo de un lado a otro.

¿Con qué derecho le pedía que se quedara en Forks? ¿A vivir con unos padres que no le dirigían la palabra y que estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de deshacerse de la niña?

—Está bien, creo que es mejor que ustedes dos se vayan con Nana, ambas estarán más seguras a su lado.

Le costaba tanto decir aquellas palabras, después de todo, sus padres no estaban tan equivocados, no estaba listo para hacerse cargo de un bebé, por más que lo intentara, no podía madurar de un día para otro.

—¿Hablas en serio? —le preguntó Bella, aún sin salir del shock por completo.

—Es mejor que ustedes se vayan de aquí, quizás pueda convencer a mis padres de irme contigo y...

—Nana no te quiere en Phoenix —le interrumpió Bella cerrando la puerta de la habitación—, hablé con ella hace unos días, le dije que me iría solo si tú podías acompañarnos, eres mayor de edad, no necesitas el permiso de tus padres, además es nuestra bebé, tienes derecho de estar con ella y más ahora que estás cuidando de nosotras, pero se ha negado, no te quiere junto a mí.

No le sorprendía, Nana era muy quisquillosa cuando se trataba de Bella, durante los dos años anteriores no estuvo contenta con la relación, siempre fue cordial, pero entendía por completo que ella pensara que no era lo que su nieta y bisnieta necesitaban.

¿Qué podía ofrecerles él?

—¿Has dicho que solo irías si yo iba? —preguntó aferrándose a su última oportunidad.

—Yo sé que Aubrey tendría mucho amor con Nana y mi tía Carmen la adoraría, no tengo duda de que me ayudarían con ella por las noches y podrían cuidarla mientras intento graduarme del instituto, necesitaré ir a la escuela de verano si no quiero perder un año, y después podría trabajar en la panadería de mis tíos, me ayudarían a mantener y educar a Aubrey, pero...

—¿Pero?

—No se siente correcto. —Suspirando se acercó a él, que aún sostenía a Aubrey como un salvavidas—. No será fácil, Edward, pero somos una familia y Aubrey nos necesita a ambos. Tendría a mi familia en Phoenix, estaría protegida, no tengo duda de eso, pero no te tendría a ti y tú eres fundamental en su vida, aunque solo tenga dos semanas de nacida, ya eres importante en su rutina.

—¿Estás segura? No puedo llevarte conmigo para evitarles los malos tratos de tus padres, lo he intentado, pero no ha dado resultados.

—Lo sé, pero estoy la mayor parte del tiempo en mi habitación, además con el instituto y nuestros trabajos de medio tiempo, apenas los veré.

—Amor, no quiero que te sientas presionada, yo entendería si tú prefirieras irte.

—Lo prefería, pero ahora mi lugar está contigo. —Colocó su mano sobre la suya que cubría protectoramente a su hija—. Solo no me dejes, Edward, no voy a poder hacerlo si tú no estás conmigo.

—Estamos juntos en esto, mi amor, los dos juntos. —Se inclinó para poder besarla.

Quizás estaba siendo un maldito por no pedir que Bella se fuera con Nana, pero no era tan fuerte para alejar a Aubrey y a Bella de su lado.

**...**

Edward se quedó a su lado el resto de la tarde, hasta que Nana dio por finalizada la visita de manera nada delicada, simplemente le dijo a Edward que ya era hora de marcharse, para ninguno pasó desapercibido que no estaba nada contenta. Ni siquiera permitió que Edward le diera un pequeño beso de despedida a Bella.

—Espero que mañana estés aquí para llevarme al aeropuerto —habló mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta—, me gusta llegar temprano, no me gusta que me apresuren.

—Claro que sí, estaré puntual.

—Bien —asintió nada feliz—, no estoy contenta contigo, Edward.

—Lo sé.

—Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar la decisión de Bella y vaya que lo intenté —rodo los ojos, fastidiada—, pero no dudes que ante cualquier idiotez que le hagas, no preguntaré ni tendré consideración, tan solo regresaré y me las llevaré, ¿entendido?

—Claro que sí.

—Bien, ahora vete y descansa, querido, que mi vuelo sale temprano y necesito descansar.

Edward regresó a casa, no sin antes detenerse en la farmacia para comprar las toallas sanitarias que Bella le había pedido que consiguiera, nunca antes había hecho eso por Bella, pero suponía que desde ahora sería normal.

Llegó a casa y bajó su mochila, tenía deberes que hacer, además de los deberes de Bella, algunos profesores la liberaron de los deberes, pero otros querían sus trabajos en la misma fecha que los demás, por esa razón estuvo haciéndolos, no quería poner más cosas sobre la espalda de Bella.

La planta baja estaba en silencio absoluto, su madre estaría en la biblioteca o en el jardín o vaya a saber dónde se estaba metiendo últimamente, su padre estaría en su oficina intentando encontrar algún papel importante.

¿Cómo había logrado sacar un negocio con tan poca organización? No lo sabía, pero le funcionaba.

Se dirigió a la cocina, se calentó algo para comer y sacó lo deberes, primero haría los de Bella y después los suyos.

Con su plato de comida a un lado comenzó a trabajar, su madre apareció en algún momento, se sirvió limonada en un vaso y le avisó que estaría en el sauna, exigiendo que nadie la molestara pues estaba muy cansada, Edward le respondió, aunque no recordaba lo que había sido.

Continuó con sus deberes hasta que el portazo de la puerta principal seguido de las fuertes pisadas y su padre apareciendo en la entrada de la cocina lo detuvieron de seguir.

—¿Qué ocurre, papá?

Su padre dejó encima de la encimera el sobre del departamento de asistencia social de Seattle —no pensó que llegaría tan pronto—, el sobre estaba abierto y por los papeles mal acomodados era evidente que su padre lo había leído.

»Abrir correspondencia ajena es ilegal, papá, tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo.

—No me vengas con eso, Edward, explícame en este instante por qué solicitaste ayuda a Servicios Sociales, y no cualquier puñetera ayuda, ¿en serio piensas mudarte con Bella cuando ella aún es menos de edad?

—¿La han autorizado? —preguntó emocionado, tomando el sobre dispuesto a leer.

—Eso no importa —protestó Carlisle arrebatándole el sobre de las manos—, no te permito que hagas esta locura.

—No es ninguna locura, es lo que tengo que hacer para que mi familia por fin pueda estar junta, Bella me necesita y yo la necesito, ambos somos padres de Aubrey y nos necesita.

—¿Y su solución es ir a vivir a una residencia de mala muerte?

—No es de mala muerte, además es solo provisorio.

—Provisorio y una mierda, tú no irás a vivir a ese lugar y mucho menos ahora, te marchas a la universidad muy pronto, ¿qué hará Bella en ese lugar sola con la niña? ¿Acaso crees que es fácil pagar las facturas con trabajos de medio tiempo y una bebé a cuestas?

—No me iré, he cancelado la matrícula —reveló, no era el modo en que había planeado comunicarle a su padre que se quedaría para poder estar junto a Bella y quizás ir a la universidad comunitaria los dos juntos—, pensé en hacerlo y llevar a Bella y la niña conmigo, pero las habitaciones para matrimonios están llenas y en las disponibles no me aceptaban con mi hija.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Edward, ¿estás rechazando California? La universidad comunitaria no te dará las oportunidades que tendrás en California, ¿no puedes estar diciendo que Aubrey...?

Su padre dejó de hablar a media frase, Edward lo observó esperando a que continuara, a que dijera algo despectivo de su familia, no sería la primera vez ni tampoco la última que escuchara algo así.

»¿Estás seguro de esto? No hay vuelta atrás, incluso si vuelves a solicitar no es seguro que te acepten, quizás podrías haber pedido una prórroga, un semestre para que tú y Bella se ajustaran y después tú te marcharas como planeamos.

—Estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo, papá, Bella y Aubrey se han vuelto mi prioridad ahora, tú me has enseñado que debo hacerme responsable de mis acciones, no puedo ir a la universidad en California, no me daría tiempo de ayudar a Bella con Aubrey ni de pagar las facturas y ustedes no nos ayudarían, ambos lo sabemos, estar en la universidad comunitaria me daría más tiempo para dedicar a mi familia.

—¿Y si no puedes con ambas cosas? ¿Si tienes que elegir?

—Aubrey y Bella son más importantes, le prometí a Bella que no la abandonaría y no lo voy a hacer.

—¿Y tus metas?

—Han cambiado, ahora solo quiero poder llevar a mi hija a un lugar seguro junto con Bella.

Su padre asintió, dejó la carta sobre la mesa, dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina.

¿Acaso ese era un apoyo silencioso?

Esperaba que lo fuera, porque sentía que sus fuerzas para enfrentarse a sus padres estaban acabando.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, su madre le daba la espalda mientras preparaba el desayuno, era una situación bastante incómoda, hubiera preferido seguir evitando toparse con sus padres, pero Nana la había mandado abajo diciendo que ella se encargaría de Aubby —era su última mañana con ella y quería impregnarse de su aroma de bebé, quién sabía cuándo volvería a verla—. No quería bajar sola cuando su madre aún estaba en casa ni mucho menos hacerlo sin Nana a su lado, pero no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de negarse, prácticamente la había echado de la habitación.

Ahora estaba ahí, sentada en la mesa de la cocina, temiendo hacer cualquier movimiento que enfadara a su madre.

Un año atrás se hubiera parado junto a ella y preguntado en qué podría ayudarle, ambas estarían preparando su desayuno, incluso estarían bromeando o hablando de algún chisme, tal vez planeando una velada de películas con comida chatarra, pero la situación no era la misma.

¿Alguna vez volverían a actuar como antes? Esperaba que sí, necesitaba a su mamá como nunca hubiera imaginado, no se lo diría a Edward, pero una de las razones por las que se quedó fue con la esperanza de que su madre volviera a ser la misma de antes.

¿Masoquista? Quizás, pero no perdía la esperanza.

—Aquí tienes, cariño, ¿puedes sacar el jugo de la nevera? —La voz de su madre seguida del plato con huevos y tocino dejado frente a ella le sorprendió—. Ya sabes cómo me gusta a mí.

Bella se puso de pie e hizo lo que su madre le pidió, se sirvió jugo para ella en un vaso y en otro sirvió medio vaso de jugo y medio de agua natural para su madre, los dejó en la mesa justo cuando su madre colocaba el segundo plato para ella y tomaba asiento en la silla junto a la suya.

—¿No esperaremos a Nana?

—No, ahora siéntate que se enfría.

Bella lo hizo de inmediato, tomó el tenedor y comenzó a comer, estaba nerviosa pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Siendo un poco más valiente comenzó a hablar.

—¿Cómo está la tienda? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No mucha, las ventas han estado bajas, aunque las niñas exploradoras han hecho una reservación para dentro de dos semanas, estaré con las manos llenas, pero lo tendré bajo control.

—Puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas.

—Lo tomaré en consideración, cariño —le sonrió para acto seguido acomodar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—. Sabes, escuché que habrá una venta nocturna en Port Angeles en dos semanas, podríamos ir, necesito nueva ropa, el aniversario con tu padre se acerca.

—Claro, me encantaría.

El llanto de Aubrey les interrumpió, Bella dejó el tenedor sobre el plato, se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de la cocina.

—Todo está bien, tú termina de desayunar como es debido, Isabella —la retó Nana desde el segundo piso, uno pensaría que esa mujer a su edad dejaría de ser tan mandona, pero al parecer solo aumentaba con la edad.

Bella regresó a su asiento dispuesta a seguir conversando con su madre, pero cuando la vio, ella había cambiado de asiento y le miraba con el mismo desagrado que los días anteriores.

—¿Mamá?

Ella no respondió, en su lugar se llevó un bocado a la boca, cruzó la pierna y sacó su teléfono con toda la intención de ignorarla.

Bella continuó desayunando, sintiendo sus ojos arder, no lloraría, no le daría esa satisfacción a su madre, por más que sintiera un nudo en su estómago y sus ojos ardieran, no lloraría, no lo haría, por ella, por Aubrey y por Edward.

—¿Por qué? —No era su intención hablar, pero no pudo evitarlo, no pudo callarse, necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber por qué estaba tan enojada con ella.

—No quiero hablar.

—Pues yo sí. —No tenía la menor idea de dónde venía tanta valentía—. ¿Por qué, mamá? ¿Por qué?

—No entiendes nada, Isabella, no lo haces.

—Entonces explícamelo, explícame por qué ahora ya ni siquiera me quieres ver, mamá.

Renée no dijo nada, solo se le quedó mirando, no había signo de emoción en su rostro.

—Estás siendo demasiado infantil, Isabella.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! Soy tu Bella, siempre me has llamado Bella, nunca Isabella, deja de hacerlo, mamá. —Sí, tal vez estaba siendo infantil, pero tenía el derecho de serlo si su madre se estaba comportando igual—. No sabes lo difícil que es esto para mí, mamá, no entiendes cómo me siento, amo a mi hija pero te amo a ti también y siento que me estás haciendo elegir, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo. Por favor, mamá, entiéndeme, te necesito, necesito a mi mamá, necesito que comprendas cómo me siento.

—¿Cómo crees que me siento yo, eh? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me enteré que mi niñita, mi preciosa bebita, la niña por la que di mi vida, estaba embarazada? —Negó riéndose sin humor—. Quise exigirte que me dijeras que era una mentira, que solo estaban bromeando, una broma de Halloween atrasada, sería la primera en reírme y felicitarlos por darnos un buen susto, pero ¿qué fue lo que obtuve? A ti levantándote la playera para mostrar tu vientre redondeado, un vientre terminando su primer trimestre.

—Lo siento.

—Deberías sentirlo, ni siquiera me dijiste a mí primero, éramos amigas, ¿no? Nos contábamos todo.

—No sabía cómo decírtelo, estaba asustada, necesitaba procesarlo, pero el tiempo pasó y después ya no supe cómo decirlo.

—Si hubieras confiado en mí en primer lugar, si hubieras acudido a mí como siempre lo hacías, las cosas serían muy diferentes ahora.

—¿Diferentes? —preguntó Bella, sintiendo como una chispa de esperanza volvía a iluminarla, quizás la relación con su madre no estaba perdida, tal vez ella sí quería a Aubrey.

—Claro que sí, te hubiera llevado a Port Angeles para que abortaras a tiempo, deshacernos del problema de la manera más fácil, pero tú preferiste quedarte callada.

Bella sintió como su corazón se saltó uno que otro latido, no porque le sorprendieran las palabras de su madre, sino porque nunca estuvo equivocada al quedarse callada.

—Sabía que me llevarías, mamá —respondió sentándose nuevamente en la silla, sintiéndose derrotada—, no es la primera vez que te he acompañado a ese lugar.

—¿Tú me estás juzgando a mí?

—No, no lo hago, yo entiendo por qué lo hiciste y nunca te juzgaría, te apoyé porque era decisión tuya y de papá, ustedes tenían sus razones y yo las comprendí, pero yo no pude hacerlo, por eso no te lo dije, no podía permitir que mataras a mi bebé.

—Solo era un montón de células en ese entonces, lo sabes muy bien.

—Pero era mi montón de células, y eso ya era suficiente para quererla.

—Pues que siga siendo suficiente —declaró poniéndose de pie y dejando su plato a medio comer—, porque en lo que a mí respecta, mientras sigas con tu absurda idea de mantener a esa mocosa aquí, no eres más mi Bella, así que vete acostumbrando.

Bella se quedó en la cocina sola, escuchando a su madre tomar su abrigo, el bolso y las llaves de la camioneta, una vez la puerta fue cerrada y el motor encendido, se permitió llorar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward dejó las maletas sobre el suelo, Bella junto a él sostenía a Aubrey mientras que Nana cargaba la pañalera, no se suponía que Bella viniera, quería que descansara esos últimos días antes de regresar al instituto, pero se había negado a quedarse. Sabía que algo había ocurrido, no preguntó para no incomodarla, pero lo haría, quizás en el camino de regreso a Forks, eran dos horas, además la invitaría a comer.

—Sabes que siempre estoy a un vuelo de distancia, solo llama, no importa la hora, yo responderé y vendré por ti.

—Estaré bien, Nana.

—Desearía creerte, Bella —suspiró y la abrazó una última vez.

Edward prefirió ignorar el hecho de que Nana se secreteó con Bella durante el abrazo, el sonrojo e incomodidad de Bella era evidente cuando se separaron.

»Edward, nunca pensé decir esto, pero tienes a mi nieta en tus manos, si le haces algo, vengo y te castro sin anestesia, ¿me escuchaste?

—Perfectamente.

—Bien —asintió tomando sus maletas—, y ya que no puedo hacer nada para que Bella cambie de opinión, me voy.

—Llama cuando llegues.

—Lo haré, y tú llama si quieres que venga por ti.

—Nana…

—Que no pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión, no quiere decir que dejaré de intentarlo. —Se encogió de hombros.

Después de más abrazos y despedidas, Nana por fin hizo el registro, dejándolos a los tres por fin solos.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres irte? Te amo, pero lo entendería, no quiero que tus padres te lastimen, sé que lo hacen, aunque intentes ocultármelo. —Tomó a Aubrey en brazos dejando que ella cargara la pañalera—. Las seguiría a Phoenix, tal vez no inmediatamente, pero de alguna forma encontraría la manera de estar con ustedes.

—Nana es mil veces peor que mis padres, por lo menos ellos no están y puedes entrar a casa conmigo, pero en Phoenix no sería igual.

—Encontraría la manera —bufó negando con la cabeza—. Es tan fácil decirlo, pero ni siquiera he podido llevarte conmigo a casa, ¿cómo lo haría en Phoenix?

Bella le acarició la mejilla intentando animarlo, lo agradeció, su toque lo ayudaba a calmarse, eso y que el olor saliendo del pañal de Aubrey comenzaba a marearlo.

—Lo haremos juntos, de alguna manera lo resolveremos, por lo pronto, busquemos un baño para que pueda cambiar a Aubrey.

A veces sentía que Bella era demasiado buena con él.

…

Edward estuvo puntualmente en casa Swan, entró después de que Bella le abriera y lo guiara escaleras arriba, Aubrey aún dormía profundamente.

—Le cambiaré el pañal mientras tú terminas de prepararte.

—Está bien, ya la alimenté, así que ten cuidado por si vomita un poco.

—Claro, ahora ve o se nos hará tarde.

Edward se quedó con Aubrey en la habitación, le cambió el pañal, le puso ropa limpia y la envolvió en las mantas, su hija solo protestó un poco, estaba mejorando. Bella regresó luciendo un poco más como ella, no estaba usando maquillaje, solo un poco de brillo en los labios y delineador en los ojos, su cabello estaba sujeto en una alta coleta, sus rizos naturales haciéndose presentes, se veía hermosa pero por primera vez Edward se dio cuenta del enorme cambio que había experimentado.

Ya no se veía como una adolescente más que estaba preparándose para un día de clases, ahora se veía más como una mamá, una mamá primeriza que tenía una pañalera el doble de grande que su propia mochila.

—Me he sacado leche desde ayer por la tarde cuando me dejaste, está guardada en el frigorífico.

—Pensé que solo la amamantabas.

—No puedo hacerlo en el instituto, las reglas lo dicen.

—No sabía que había un reglamento para madres.

—Lo hay y una de las reglas no me permite amamantar a la bebé dentro del plantel y ten por seguro que no iré al baño a esconderme para alimentarla, aunque la enfermera me dijo que podía hacerlo en la enfermería, quizás vaya durante el almuerzo, pero no creo poder estar corriendo a la enfermería cada vez que tenga que darle de comer.

Edward asintió pensativo.

—Esa es una regla estúpida, tienes que darle de comer a la bebé, tendrías que poder hacerlo sin tener que esconderte.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo apelar, ni siquiera me tomarían en serio.

—Si los demás estudiantes protestan…

—Edward, mi amor, sé lo que estás pensando y no va a funcionar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tal vez porque miro alrededor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Edward, no hay nadie en el instituto o por lo menos por parte de los estudiantes, que esté tan siquiera considerando protestar por el derecho de amamantar en público.

—Deberían.

—Sí, pero considerando que mis _amigas _ni siquiera me han mandado un mensaje para preguntar por Aubrey o han venido a visitarla, créeme que me sobran razones para saber que protestar porque me dejen amamantar a mi bebé en el salón de estudio es una causa perdida… Ahora vámonos o se nos hará tarde.

Edward la siguió fuera del cuarto pensativo, ¿realmente Bella se veía así de sola? Era cierto que nadie del instituto había preguntado por ella o por la bebé, hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta que incluso Jasper solo había visitado a Bella dos veces, y una de esas fue durante el incidente con Rosalie.

¿Dónde mierda tenía metida la cabeza para no darse cuenta de todo eso?

…

Estacionó lo más cerca que pudo de la entrada del edificio, la etiqueta de bebé pegada en la parte trasera del auto, además del permiso que había obtenido en la dirección le permitieron tener cierta preferencia.

—Llegamos —habló tomando la mano de Bella, había estado jugando con sus manos de manera nerviosa durante todo el trayecto, no ayudó que Aubrey se hubiera estado quejando de vez en cuando provocando que ella se girara cada cierto tiempo para comprobar que estaba bien, las cosas empeoraron cuando comenzó a llover a mitad del camino, ahora estaban ahí, a solo unos metros de distancia de la entrada, pero aún con posibilidad de que la bebé se mojara si no tenían cuidado—. Carlisle dice que las lluvias durante las remodelaciones de una casa son de buena suerte, quizás también cuente para el primer día.

—Espero que tengas razón.

Ambos bajaron del auto, abrieron la cajuela para tomar sus mochilas y la pañalera, y Edward sostuvo el paraguas mientras Bella se colgaba su mochila.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Te dije que no nos aprobaron para la ayuda social de vivienda por no cumplir con el perfil —bufó al mismo tiempo que tomaba la cangurera—, pero nos darán quinientos dólares mensuales para ayudarnos con algunas cosas, esto lo compré ayer, pensando que sería mucho más fácil llevar a Aubz.

—¿Aubz?

—Necesita un apodo con estilo —respondió al mismo tiempo que se ponía la cangurera, según la dependienta de la tienda era perfecta para recién nacidos, esperaba que lo fuera pues había gastado bastante en ella.

—¿Y Aubby no lo es?

—Aubby es por ser la niñita de mami —cerró la cajuela—, pero necesita un apodo que imponga respeto.

—Lo que tú digas, Eddie.

—A eso me refiero —respondió abriendo la puerta trasera para que Bella entrara y sacara a Aubrey de su asiento.

Diez minutos después de intentar acomodar a Aubrey en la cangurera y de dejar de sacarla a cualquier movimiento que hiciera, por fin estaban dentro del edificio dirigiéndose al casillero de Edward, ya que en ausencia de Bella había movido prácticamente todo ahí para más comodidad.

—La llevarás contigo a álgebra, después la tendremos en biología y después me la llevaré a literatura, y nos encontraremos en la enfermería, es la primera vez con el biberón, no quiero que se quede con hambre si no le gusta del todo.

—Llevaré nuestra comida a la enfermería —asintió de acuerdo—. ¿Quién la tendrá después del almuerzo?

—La llevaré conmigo las siguientes dos clases.

—Claro, me quedaré con ella toda la tarde mientras tú vas a la tienda de los Newton, pasaré por ti a tu salida y te llevaré a casa.

—Entonces ya está, ese es el plan.

—Ese es el plan.

Si ese era el plan, ¿por qué no estaba nada confiado? Lo sabía, era la primera vez que estaría con la niña sin Bella alrededor, esperaba que Aubrey estuviera cómoda en la cangurera y no causara problemas, tendría la pañalera con todo lo que ella necesitara para cualquier emergencia.

La campana sonó, ambos tenían que marcharse a sus respectivas clases.

—Cuida a mi bebé.

—Lo haré, nos vemos en biología.

Bella asintió y después de besarlos a ambos se alejó, no sin antes girarse unas cuantas veces.

_«Somos tú y yo, mi pequeña, solo tú y yo por la siguiente hora»._

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bella se queda, ¿Fue la decisión correcta? ¿La Nana se rendirá o regresará por ellas?**

**¿Qué piensan del actuar de Reneé?**

**¿Edward tendrá razón y Bella está muy sola?**

**Primer día de regreso en el instituto ¿Qué tal les irá?**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor del mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, conocer lo que ustedes piensan es mi mejor recompensa.**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imagenes e información extra de las historias, además de que podrán acosarme libremente jajaja.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 6**

La niña permaneció dormida durante el primer periodo, no causó problemas, quizás se debía a que las clases eran muy aburridas y no había ruido, o porque estaba demasiado calentita en el refugio que le proporcionaba la cangurera.

Al principio Bella había dudado en usarla, pero una vez vio la ayuda que le proporcionaba al poder usar ambas manos sin temor a que su hija se lastimara, comenzó a apreciarla.

La hora del almuerzo no fue sencilla, Bella había usado el sacaleches que Nana le había llevado, incluso le enseñó cómo usarlo, lo había hecho y por esa razón su hija tenía biberones con leche suficiente para la mañana, pero Aubrey se negó a alimentarse.

—No puedes culparla, es mil veces mejor comer de ti —comentó Edward al mismo tiempo que meneaba las cejas de manera sugestiva, causando su risa y la de la enfermera.

Solo lograron que diera pequeñas chupadas, antes de que Bella simplemente se levantara la blusa para alimentarla, pero Aubrey no comió lo suficiente para cuando la campana sonó avisando el comienzo de la siguiente clase.

—Le han cambiado la rutina —les tranquilizó la enfermera—, se va a acostumbrar y verán lo fácil que comenzará a tomar el biberón, solo tengan paciencia, ahora vayan a clase antes de que se les haga tarde.

Edward insistió en llevarse a Aubrey con él, pero apenas la separó de Bella, la niña comenzó a gimotear.

—Yo la llevaré, se ha quedado con hambre, si se queja saldré y la alimentaré.

—Si estás segura...

—Sí, lo estoy, ahora corre a tu clase antes de que se te haga tarde.

—Está bien, te veré a la salida, espérame en tu casillero, no quiero que esperes afuera a un lado del auto con la niña.

—Claro.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

Bella entró al salón de clases, su profesora de idiomas le sonrió en cuanto la vio entrar y le pidió que se acercara.

—Así que este es el nuevo cisne de Forks —murmuró mientras veía dentro de la cangurera la diminuta carita rosada—, es tan linda, ¿le puedo llamar Aubby o decidiste otro nombre?

—Aubby está perfecto.

—Te dije que era el indicado para ella. —Le guiñó un ojo antes de entregarle un pase de salida—. Por si lo necesitas, no voy a hacerlas esperar más tiempo del necesario solo por una regla.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. —Se encogió de hombros—. Te he hecho un poco más de espacio en tu lugar, con la pañalera, la mochila y Aubby, necesitarás el espacio extra, además he pedido que suban un poco la calefacción sabiendo que traerías a la niña.

—Gracias.

Caminó a su lugar, sintiendo las miradas de los demás sobre ella, no le sorprendía que la vieran como un bicho raro, así como tampoco le sorprendió cuando Edward le aseguró que todos fueron muy amables.

—_Alice me pidió conocerla, ha dicho que es muy linda, quiso cargarla, pero le dije que su perfume era demasiado fuerte para la niña, Tanya también y varios chicos del equipo. Incluso el profesor Smith nos ha dicho lo hermosa que es, pero claro que nuestra hija es hermosa, si ha heredado toda tu belleza._

Bella omitió decirle que dicho profesor la reprobó en uno de los parciales por no haber asistido a una conferencia en Port Angeles, no importó que le dijera lo enferma que se sentía, ni siquiera porque tenía siete meses.

Tampoco dijo nada acerca de que su querida amiga Alice no le saludó en los pasillos o que los chicos del equipo solo le sonrieron por cortesía, pero no se acercaron a ella… a excepción de Ryan, quien coqueteó con ella hasta que lo mandó a la mierda solo para recibir un: _"Deberías agradecer que aún te encuentro atractiva"._

Pero nada de eso le importaba, ella estaba ahí por una sencilla razón, estaba decidida a conseguir su certificado, si no podía ir a la universidad, por lo menos se graduaría del instituto.

—Te la quedaste.

Bella apartó la mirada de su hija para ver a Jessica que estaba sentándose junto a ella.

—Sí, lo hice

—Me alegra, ¿te permiten traerla al instituto?, ¿acaso no hay reglas?, no es que me queje, pero no quisiera que te metieras en problemas y menos con la graduación tan cerca, sería una lástima que después de todo este tiempo… bueno... ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Puedo traerla si no tengo quien cuide de ella, pero solo durante los primeros tres meses, después está prohibido.

—¿No tienes quien la cuide? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, Jessica era su amiga desde hacía años, la conocía tan bien que sabía que intentaba sacarle información para esparcirla—. ¿Qué pasa con tus padres? ¿Acaso no pueden cuidarla?

—Tienen trabajo, y es mi hija, si me permiten traerla y cuidarla entonces lo haré, después… bueno, eso ya no es de tu incumbencia.

—Pues solo espero que no me arruine la clase —murmuró molesta por no haber obtenido ningún chisme—, lo último que quiero es que mi calificación se perjudique por culpa del llanto de una bebé.

—Tranquila, Jessica, que tus calificaciones ya son un asco y eso es solo culpa de tu hueca cabecita, te dije que tantos químicos para blanquear el cabello te iban a afectar.

—Soy rubia natural.

—Claro y yo sigo siendo virgen.

Jessica refunfuñó y la ignoró el resto de la clase, Bella estaba perfectamente bien con esa decisión.

…

Bella escuchaba los murmullos de sus compañeros a sus espaldas, sabía que el grupito de Tanya estaba murmurando sobre ella, no eran nada discretas, solo estaban a unos tres metros de distancia, y la veían y reían sin siquiera una pizca de vergüenza.

Suspiró resignada.

¿En serio alguna vez las había considerado sus amigas? Tristemente la respuesta era afirmativa, Tanya, Lauren, Alice, Jessica y Angela habían sido sus amigas, prácticamente inseparables, siempre salían las seis a todos lados, hasta que se quedó embarazada y sus amigas se alejaron de ella.

Las carcajadas de Lauren y Alice la hicieron estremecer, sus traicioneros sentimientos la hicieron querer llorar, quizás se debía al cambio hormonal que su cuerpo estaba experimentando ahora que ya no estaba embarazada o tal vez era que a pesar de todo extrañaba a sus amigas.

Antes habría estado con ellas parloteando acerca de dónde había conseguido Alice la falda que usaba, o planeando la salida a Port Angeles el fin de semana, incluso creyendo en los chismes inventados de Jessica.

Haberse quedado embarazada había cambiado su perspectiva por completo.

No les había contado sobre sus sospechas cuando el periodo se le retrasó, tampoco les pidió su compañía cuando compró la prueba y se la realizó, ni mucho menos buscó su apoyo cuando sintió su mundo derrumbarse al ver el positivo. Fue en ese momento, que entendió que no confiaba en ellas para que guardaran su secreto y/o la apoyaran.

Posiblemente la hubieran acompañado si decidía interrumpir el embarazo, pero incluso en ese caso, se arriesgaba a que Jessica esparciera el chisme por toda la escuela sin siquiera un poco de consideración por ser su amiga.

Su pequeño ángel soltó un leve gruñido, claro que estaba de malas, su barriguita no estaba satisfecha y reclamaba más de su alimento. Bella sonrió al ver como movía su cabecita en busca de alimento.

—No me lo ibas a poner fácil, ¿verdad?

Tomó su libro de historia, se reacomodó la mochila y la pañalera, cerró el casillero y caminó hacia los baños, si Aubrey comía rápido quizás lograría llegar a su clase, si no, bueno... no sería la primera clase que perdía por su bebé.

Entró al baño, las chicas que se arreglaban el cabello en el lavabo ni siquiera la voltearon a ver, demasiado ocupadas en ellas, se dirigió al último cubículo, dejó la mochila y la pañalera a un lado y sentándose en el retrete sacó a la niña de la cangurera, quien seguía soltando gruñidos.

—Ya voy, solo aguarda un minuto.

Se levantó la blusa, bajó la copa del sostén y acercó la boquita de la niña, pero esta se negó a tomar el pezón.

»Vamos, cariño.

Después de dos intentos la niña por fin se prendió al pezón solo para succionar unas cuantas veces, volver a soltarse y comenzar a llorar.

La campana sonó al mismo tiempo que lograba volver a meter el pezón en la boquita rosada de Aubrey y esta comenzaba a chupar.

Se iba a perder la clase y no había manera de que el viejo profesor, el mismo que le hizo sus clases miserables durante el embarazo y soltaba comentarios despectivos los cuales justificaba como bromas, fuera a ser comprensible con su inasistencia.

—No me arrepiento, sabes —le murmuró a su hija que chupaba animadamente—, te quiero un montón y si enfrentarme al viejo vampiro y su temible examen final es lo que necesito para aprobar la materia sin descuidarte a ti, entonces con gusto lo haré.

Tal vez su hija no entendía de lo que hablaba, pero escuchaba y en ese momento, ser escuchada sin que la juzgaran ni le recriminaran, era lo único que Bella necesitaba.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward encontró a Bella en su casillero junto a una pelirroja que en su vida había visto, no era amiga de Bella, eso era seguro, él las conocía a todas.

—Muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado —escuchó responder a Bella al mismo tiempo que tomaba el pequeño paquete envuelto.

—No es ninguna molestia, me gustan los bebés, quizás un día de estos pueda visitarte, si tú estás de acuerdo con eso.

—Lo estoy, Vicky.

—Bien, entonces estamos en contacto.

—Claro.

La pelirroja se alejó dejando a Bella, él se acercó por detrás abrazándola, Bella dio un pequeño saltito antes de girarse y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Me has asustado.

—No era mi intención. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Bien, pero vámonos o se nos hará tarde. —Cerró su casillero, Edward aprovechó y le quitó la cangurera para ponérsela él—. Necesitamos pasar a casa, tengo leche en el frigorífico para que alimentes a Aubrey por la tarde, además necesito cambiarme de ropa, comer y pasar unos apuntes.

—¿Por qué necesitas pasar apuntes? —cuestionó siguiéndola.

—Me he perdido la clase.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tuviste problemas con Aubz? Porque si es así, es mejor que me la lleve yo para que…

—No puedes hacerlo, tienes clase de química y ella no puede entrar al laboratorio, solo fue una clase, no es gran cosa.

—Creo que sí es gran cosa. —Se detuvo junto a su auto—. ¿Qué clase es?

—Eso no importa, amor, perdí una clase, no es la primera vez, solo relájate, lo tengo controlado. —Se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta trasera—. Dámela para acomodarla en su sillita.

Se la entregó y esperó a que Bella la acomodara, una vez lista, ella cerró la puerta y se dispuso a subir al asiento del copiloto, pero él la detuvo.

—Si queremos que lo nuestro funcione, tienes que decirme las cosas, no estás sola en esto, somos un equipo.

—Lo sé.

—No lo parece.

—Estás exagerando.

—No lo creo, eres tú quien lo minimiza.

—Tienes razón —suspiró recargándose contra el auto—, lo siento, solo que me acostumbré a resolver mis propios problemas, pero te aseguro que no hay de qué preocuparse, ahora vámonos o se nos hará tarde.

Edward asintió sin estar muy de acuerdo.

…

Edward llevó a Bella al trabajo después de una rápida comida, cambio de pañal, y una charla que estuvo a punto de convertirse en discusión.

—Debiste decirme, te hubiera acompañado a levantar una queja contra el anciano del profesor Niales.

—Para lo único que nos hablábamos en ese momento era para tener sexo, de otra manera no teníamos comunicación, Edward —protestó Bella—. No puedes enojarte conmigo por algo que no puedes cambiar, el viejo me odia, está bien, ya lo superé y tú también debes hacerlo, no te hace ningún bien.

—No solo puedes superarlo.

—Pues lo he hecho.

—Pero…

—Edward, es suficiente, no voy a cambiar el pensamiento retrógrado del profesor, si no lo hizo al verme caminar con dificultad tan solo una semana antes de que me pusiera de parto, créeme que no lo hará tu queja ahora.

—Esto no se puede quedar así, él tiene que entender que está mal tratarte de esa manera.

—No estoy diciendo que no lo esté, pero no puedo luchar contra él, y tú tampoco puedes, ¿crees que no me quejé? Claro que lo hice, presenté mi queja más de cinco veces y todas quedaron en lo mismo, lamento romperte tu burbuja, Edward, pero así son las cosas.

Edward golpeó el volante, estaba frustrado tanto con la situación como con Bella y con él, si nunca se hubiera alejado se habría enterado mucho antes de lo que Bella vivía.

¿Acaso fue tan ciego?

¿Realmente a nadie le importaba una chica embarazada?

Él había recibido elogios de sus compañeros y de los profesores, algunos le dijeron lo responsable que era por tener a su hija con él y lo mucho que admiraban que antepusiera a su hija.

¿Por qué mierda Bella no recibía el mismo trato?

—Es una mierda.

—Sí, lo es.

—Pero me tienes a mí —murmuró entrelazando sus manos—, yo sí creo que eres una excelente madre y le vas a demostrar a ese anciano que puedes con él, yo confío plenamente en ti.

Bella le sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo suave y lentamente.

…

Después de prometerle a Bella que estaría al término de su turno, se dirigió a casa junto a Aubrey.

Estaba solo a diez minutos de llegar cuando una llamada de su madre casi despierta a Aubrey, no ayudó que se le cayera el celular de las manos, lo que hizo que tuviera que estacionar. Se desprendió el cinturón, tomó el teléfono y se giró hacia Aubrey para calmar su quejido.

—¿Por qué no respondes? —cuestionó Esme apenas respondió la llamada.

—Lo siento, mamá, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? Estoy a unos minutos de casa.

—Ver por mí a Port Angeles, me he quedado varada.

—¿Y tu auto?

—No lo he traído, ven por mí, estoy en la ferretería de siempre.

Y sin decir nada terminó la llamada, no era normal que su madre ayudara a su padre, pero debió haberla engañado para conseguir que fuera a la ferretería. Debía apresurarse o si no el mal humor al que se enfrentaría solo aumentaría.

Condujo hacia ahí, parando solamente una vez para un cambio de pañal y limpiar la leche que la niña devolvió.

¿Quién dijo que llevar a un bebé en auto era sencillo?

Cuando llegó, encontró a su madre con tres botes de veinte litros de pintura, algunas muestras de mosaicos y seis cajas misteriosas, guardó todo en el maletero, agradeciendo a quien estuviera arriba por permitir que no llevara ninguna de las cosas de trabajo cerca de su pequeña bebita.

Su madre no había estado feliz cuando la vio en la parte trasera, sin embargo se ahorró sus comentarios, no habló por un largo tramo del camino, pero eso no evitó que fuera bastante incómodo conducir.

—¿Acaso Bella no puede hacerse cargo?

—Está trabajando.

—Claro, como solo tiene diecisiete, no puede tomarse ninguna licencia.

—Quizás sería más fácil si me permitieran llevarla a vivir conmigo.

—No va a pisar mi casa, Edward, así que sácate esa absurda idea de la cabeza y mejor piensa en regresar a la universidad.

—Creí que eso ya estaba claro, no iré.

—Boberías, tú irás, no desperdiciarás tu vida quedándote aquí.

—Desperdiciaré mi vida si me voy y me aparto de mi familia.

—No son una familia.

—En cuanto podamos, Bella será mi esposa para que nadie siga dudando de que lo nuestro es verdadero.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, no era precisamente el viaje de regreso a casa que esperaba, pero por lo menos Aubrey seguía dormida, no se inmutó por la discusión, dormida de ese modo tan pacífico le recordaba a Bella cuando se quedaba dormida en el asiento trasero del auto y él la llevaba a casa y la metía a la cama.

Tanya y James dijeron que se parecía a él, pero lo cierto era que era una copia miniatura de Bella, y ver esas similitudes aun cuando era muy pequeña, lo hacía sentirse aún más protector. Sabía que estaba segura en su asientito, además de que no llovía lo cual era muy bueno, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera revisándola cada dos minutos desde el retrovisor, Bella le había dicho que la estuviera checando y no la dejara sola pues podía ahogarse.

¿Ahogarse?

Ahora no solo estaba preocupado por pasar toda la tarde con la niña, sino que temía que se ahogara si apartaba la vista de ella.

—Pon atención a la carretera —murmuró su madre de brazos cruzados.

—Lo estoy haciendo, mamá.

No podía explicar esa extraña sensación que lo embargaba, estaba poniendo atención a la carretera, pero una parte de él era plenamente consciente de su hija, ahora no solo conducía con precaución por estar su madre junto a él, sino que lo hacía por esa pequeñita que era una extensión de él.

¿Bella sentiría lo mismo?

¿Sus padres lo habrían sentido?

—Edward, te juro que si no pones tus ojos en la carretera, te quitaré el auto.

—Si hicieras eso, ¿quién iría por ti la próxima vez que hicieras compras y no te llevaras el auto?

—Oh, cállate, sabelotodo —gruñó, aunque notó una leve sonrisa—. Tu padre dijo que solo era una cosa chiquita, es la última vez que le hago un favor.

—Si tú lo dices...

—Yo lo digo, ahora pon atención en la carretera.

Le hizo caso al notar que se acercaba peligrosamente la hora en que Aubrey reclamara otra ración de leche, su hija era una cosita diminuta, pero había aprendido muy rápido que los bebés necesitaban alimentarse demasiadas veces, y lo último que quería era que su madre se molestara por haber tenido que detenerse para poder alimentarla.

…

Su madre no le dirigió la palabra en el transcurso de la tarde, ni siquiera cuando a la hora de la comida colocó el moisés, en donde Aubrey dormía pacíficamente, junto a él en la silla, solo se dedicó a comer y después murmurar que tenía que hacer un pastel para la venta de la iglesia, lo que lo dejó solo junto a su padre, que veía con el ceño fruncido el moisés rosa.

No se dijeron nada, solo se limitaron a comer, hasta que Aubrey comenzó a quejarse.

—Regreso en un minuto.

—¿Qué…?

No dejó que su padre hablara, corrió a la cocina y tomó uno de los biberones que había dejado calentando a baño maría, comprobó la temperatura tal como Nana le había enseñado y regresó al comedor, en donde su hija soltó su primer grito, la sacó del moisés y la acomodó en brazos.

—Sostenle la cabeza —le dijo su padre.

Edward se la acomodó en su pecho e intentó darle el biberón, ella lo rechazó, gimoteando, claro que no le gustaba el insulso plástico cuando estaba tan acostumbrada al tibio pecho de su madre.

—Vamos, nena, no has querido comer bien, y mamá no está, podrás comer de ella más tarde, pero necesitas alimentarte.

Aubrey no le dio tregua, aceptaba el biberón, pero terminaba por escupir la leche, ¿cómo una niña de dos semanas hacía eso?, no lo sabía.

—Dámela, pedazo de tonto.

Se quedó sorprendido cuando su padre se la arrebató y la acomodó entre sus brazos, le quitó el biberón y se lo metió en la boca mientras la mecía y caminaba alrededor del comedor, Aubrey se quejó una vez antes de que comenzara a chupar.

—¿Cómo…?

—Tú eras igual cuando intentábamos darte el biberón —murmuró sin apartar la vista de la niña, un segundo después sonrió enternecido—, no, ella es mucho más linda, ¿a que sí eres más linda que el tonto de tu padre?, claro que lo eres, eres una pequeña princesita, sí, eres la princesita de papá Carlisle.

Edward se quedó congelado al ver a su padre salir del comedor y escucharlo hablar con Aubrey, que no se había quejado.

Terminó de comer, levantó su plato y lo llevó a la cocina, al igual que el de su padre para meterlo al microondas, cuando este sonó su padre entró con una niña dormida y un biberón vacío. Aubrey tomaba una mínima cantidad de leche, solo una onza, pero les había sido imposible hacerlo a Bella y a él.

Edward tomó a la niña en brazos dejando que su padre se sentara en la mesa de la cocina a terminar su comida.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó sin poder contenerse—. Se ha negado, pero tú lo has hecho a la primera.

—Todo es cuestión de encontrarle el modo a tu hija, tú y Emmett eran igual, tenía que dar por lo menos veinte vueltas a la casa mientras se alimentaban si no, no aceptaban ni una sola gota.

Edward asintió recordando que tanto Bella como él, la habían intentado alimentar mientras estaban sentados.

—Gracias.

Su padre se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo, se quedó junto a él, principalmente porque temía dejar a la niña en el moisés y despertarla de nuevo.

Una vez Carlisle terminó con su comida, se lavó las manos y le quitó a la niña.

—Voy a llevar a mi nieta conmigo a mi despacho, tú ve a… no sé, a hacer los deberes, no nos molestes.

Edward se quedó congelado de nuevo.

¿Era verdad lo que acababa de pasar?

**...**

Edward vio a Bella trenzarse el cabello después de salir de la ducha, ambos estaban tranquilos y relajados con Aubrey durmiendo profundamente en su cuna, sabía que su tiempo con ambas se estaba terminando, en cualquier momento Renée entraría y le diría que era suficiente visita y que se marchara a su casa.

Habían cenado juntos, terminado los deberes y hablado de su primer día de trabajo después del parto, además de contarle lo complicado que fue quitarle a la niña a Carlisle, solo se la había regresado cuando Esme lo encontró haciéndole mimos, dos horas antes de que tuvieran que salir por Bella.

Ahora solo se estaban relajando antes de tener que separarse hasta la mañana siguiente.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —murmuró sin poder contenerse, era algo que había estado en su mente desde el día siguiente en que las llevó del hospital a casa.

—Claro —respondió Bella viéndolo a través del espejo.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

—¿De qué?

—De que no querías entregarla, ¿cuándo fue? Me avergüenza decir que para mí fue el día que nació, pero tú sabías que era una niña, pensaste en nombres, incluso los combinaste tanto con Cullen, como con ¿Swan? Ni siquiera se dé dónde sacaste el nombre Aubrey, he escuchado Audrey.

—Escuché el nombre en una canción.

—¿Fue en ese momento cuando te diste cuenta que la querías contigo? Porque te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? No fui solo yo quien quería quedarse con Aubrey.

—No, no fuiste el único.

—¿Entonces?

Edward notó que suspiraba antes de ponerse de pie, parecía nerviosa y temerosa, jugaba con sus manos, su actitud relajada había desaparecido. Quizás era su imaginación, pero estaba seguro que lo que Bella fuera a decirle no le gustaría nada.

¿Acaso ella sí quería entregarla?

¿Fue él quien la presionó?

¿También sintió esa conexión cuando nació?

Solo había sido una pregunta al azar, quería saberlo por simple curiosidad, pero ahora al ver su reacción, era una necesidad conocer su verdad.

—Nunca estuvo en mis planes entregarla.

No era lo que esperaba escuchar.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Pues el primer día lo han librado, ¿Cómo les irá en los siguientes?**

**Un abuelo ha caído a los encantos de la pequeña Aubrey.**

**Fuertes declaraciones por parte de Bella.**

**Tarde pero seguro, espero que lo disfrutarán.**

**Yanina muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo.**

**Chicas, denle su amor a Yanina quien tuvo el capítulo listo apresar de que le di muy poco tiempo, es la mejor.**

**Déjenme saber sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con completa libertad jajaja.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 7**

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Bella tomó una profunda respiración, no había estado en sus planes decirle, incluso llegó a planear nunca revelar el plan que había trazado para quedarse con la niña y evitar que se la arrebataran, pero la verdad había sido dicha y ella no se iba a retractar.

—No pensaba entregarla, les hice creer a todos que sí lo haría, que estaba de acuerdo, pero no era cierto, la simple idea de separarla de mí me aborrecía, era mi bebé, la amé desde la primera ecografía, la amé tanto que cuando propusieron la idea de darla en adopción solo quería llorar, era mi bebita y ni siquiera estaban pidiendo mi opinión, no les interesaba lo que yo sentía por ella, solo pensaban en cómo resolverían las cosas y borrarían el error que cometimos. —Negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a él—. Sabía que no iba a ganar, no podía luchar contra mis padres, los tuyos y con Emmett y Rosalie, quienes se ofrecieron amablemente a quedarse con el bebé, por eso me quedé callada, supuse que sería más fácil dejarles creer lo que querían mientras planeaba cómo huir de aquí con mi bebé.

—¿Huir?

—Es una manera de decirlo —se encogió de hombros—, le dije a Nana que no quería entregarla y ella me ayudó con el plan, lo teníamos todo listo, estaba llegando a las últimas semanas, tomaría un autobús a San Francisco, mi tía Carmen me esperaría ahí y me acompañaría hasta el final de mi embarazo, una vez tuviera a la niña regresaríamos a Phoenix y me quedaría con Nana, era mucho más fácil mantener a la niña conmigo en ese lugar que aquí.

—¿Y yo qué? ¿Acaso no pensaste en mí?

—En ese momento ni siquiera sabía si querías a la niña o a mí, ¿qué se supone que hiciera? ¿Contarte mi plan y arriesgarme a que les dijeras a tus padres? No me iban a separar de mi hija, Edward, en ese momento marcharme de aquí era la única solución que encontraba para asegurarme de que no me la quitarían.

—¿Cuándo pensabas hacerlo?

—Si no se me hubiera adelantado el parto, me hubiera ido dos días después, Charlie se iría a pescar y Renée pasaría todo el día de compras, era un buen día para irme sin que se dieran cuenta, incluso confiaba en que cuando llegaran no notarían que yo no estaba, quizás hasta el día siguiente o a los dos días, lo único que sabía es que yo estaría segura con mi bebé.

—Pero el parto se adelantó —murmuro visiblemente de mal humor, a Bella no le extrañaba, Edward no era precisamente una persona paciente y razonable, se guiaba más por sus impulsos—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no decía nada? Si hubiera seguido con la idea de que la dieras en adopción.

—Es algo en lo que no me gusta pensar —respondió sintiendo como la cercanía que había tenido con Edward las últimas dos semanas se desvanecía lentamente, tan solo esperaba que con sus siguientes palabras no terminara destruyendo la poca estabilidad que habían logrado en su relación—. Por un segundo pensé en no llamarte esa noche, no decirte que estaba de parto, pensé que si lo mantenía solo para mí lograría convencer a las enfermeras de que no hablaran con tus padres por lo menos hasta que llegara Nana y nos sacara de aquí.

Edward se puso de pie, incluso sin verlo podía asegurar que estaba furioso, furioso con ella.

—¿Y por qué me llamaste, entonces? Si yo era esa mierda de novio que te estaba obligando a dar a la niña, ¿por qué me llamaste? —Soltó una risa sin una pizca de humor—. Si lo tenías todo perfectamente planeado, ¿por qué me llamaste? Pensabas irte con mi hija, ¿para qué me necesitabas?

¿Acaso intentaba hacerla sentir mal?,poniéndose de pie, lo encaró, no se arrepentía de su plan, aunque no se llevó a cabo, no lo lamentaba.

—Si te soy sincera, la verdad no lo sé. —Eso logró llamar su atención, su ceño fruncido, su nariz dilatada y sus verdes ojos brillando con furia le miraban exigiéndole una explicación—. No sé por qué te llamé, quizás porque tenía miedo, tal vez porque estaba a punto de enfrentarme a un parto sin estar preparada, o simplemente ¡porque te necesitaba conmigo! Por un momento necesitaba sentir tu apoyo, Edward, no la hice yo sola, la hicimos juntos, por nueve meses me enfrenté a los cambios del embarazo yo sola, a los rumores y cuchicheos que todo el pueblo hacía sobre mí y mi bebé, pude con todo eso por nueve meses, pero solo por esa noche te quería conmigo para que me acompañaras, aun cuando sabía los riesgos, quería que mi novio que era un hijo de puta que se acostó con Lauren un mes antes de que nuestra hija naciera, estuviera conmigo apoyándome, sentir que por un minuto tu hija y yo estábamos antes que tu polla, así de simple. —Edward comenzó a negar, pero Bella no le permitió interrumpirla—. Después de que Aubrey nació, pensé que te irías y me dejarías sola, no sería la primera vez que lo hicieras.

—Pues si tanto quieres quedarte sola…

—No —le interrumpió sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a decir, no era la primera vez que huía durante una discusión, pero no lo dejaría hacerlo, ahora que por fin estaba diciendo todo lo que se guardó, no le permitiría irse—, no te puedes ir, no tienes ni siquiera el derecho de irte, es lo que siempre haces, cada vez que teníamos problemas tu única solución era salir de aquí, ¿pues adivina qué, Edward? Tenemos una hija y ya no estoy dispuesta a ver cómo te marchas y luego regresas con estúpidas promesas que rompes una semana después.

—Yo...

—No, ahora te callas y me escuchas. ¿Crees que fue fácil enterarme que estaba embarazada? Estaba muerta de miedo, acababa de cumplir diecisiete, Edward, diecisiete, ni siquiera sabía cómo te lo diría, tampoco tenía idea de qué haría, claro que pensé en interrumpir el embarazo. ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al cine y terminamos peleando porque la chica de los dulces te coqueteó?, ¡ese día pensaba decírtelo!

—No lo hiciste.

—Claro que no, no lo hice porque cuando regresábamos te orillaste en la carretera y me cogiste en el asiento trasero del auto, ¿cómo se supone que te lo iba a decir? Me llevaste a casa y te grité que podías irte a la mierda y tú me respondiste que si pensaba que me ibas a rogar, podía irme directo a la mierda, no estábamos bien, Edward, de ninguna manera estábamos bien y no podía decírtelo.

—Al día siguiente estábamos bien, nos fuimos a clases juntos.

—¿Crees que decírtelo en el instituto o en el auto mientras te hacía una mamada era una buena manera de darte la noticia?

Aubrey se quejó en su cuna, Bella fue hacia ella y la arrulló, no tenía el pañal mojado y acababa de comer, volvió a dormirse rápidamente, pero Bella se quedó un poco más de tiempo, necesitaba calmarse, gritarse no resolvería nada, no resolvió nada en el pasado y definitivamente no resolvería nada ahora.

Sintió los brazos de Edward enrollarse en su cintura.

—¿Pensabas contactarme? ¿En algún momento pensabas llamarme y contarme de ella?

—Claro que sí —asintió sin ninguna intención de girarse a encararlo—, te llamaría y hablaría de ella, si tú querías estar presente en su vida te dejaría hacerlo.

—Pero solo después de asegurarte que no había manera de que mis padres o los tuyos intentaran que la entregaras.

—No iba a arriesgarme. —Se encogió de hombros—. No te diré que la amé cuando vi el positivo en la prueba, porque no lo hice, en ese momento solo quise morirme, pero una vez escuché su corazón me enamoré de ella.

—Yo no lo escuché —suspiró contra su oreja—, solo te llevé a las citas, pero nunca entré contigo, ahora me arrepiento tanto.

—Ya no importa.

—Sí lo hace, importa tanto como importan tus planes de huir, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Sé que fui un novio de mierda, es cierto, entiendo que dudaras, pero ¿no confiabas ni un poco en mí? No sé lo que hubiera hecho si me decías que querías quedarte con ella, ahora sé que te hubiera apoyado porque quiero a nuestra hija, pero en ese entonces... —suspiró negando con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy diciendo, solo sé que de alguna manera no era de fiar para ti.

—No se trataba de eso —se giró y le abrazó del cuello, Edward descansó sus manos en su cintura—, no sabía que la querías en ese momento, ni siquiera sabía si realmente me querías a mí.

—Eras mi novia.

—¿Cuántas veces rompimos en un año, Edward? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte veces? Ni siquiera puedo recordar realmente cuándo nos hicimos novios o nuestra primera cita o nuestro primer beso, ¿qué clase de novia no recuerda su aniversario?

—¿Una de mierda?

—Así es —se rio sin poder evitarlo—, no fuiste el único que fracasó en nuestra relación, yo también tuve mi parte de culpa, ¿acaso no fui yo quien se besó y manoseó con Alec durante el cumpleaños de Alice?

—Sí, pero fui yo quien le rompió la nariz y después te sacó de esa fiesta, y bueno… ya sabes lo que pasó en el capó del auto.

—Sí, es difícil de olvidar cuando ambos terminamos resfriados por hacerlo a la intemperie con la lluvia cayendo sobre nosotros.

—Fuimos un desastre.

—Lo fuimos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, procesando las palabras dichas.

—¿Por qué no te fuiste con Nana cuando vino aquí por ti? Ahora su visita tiene un nuevo significado para mí.

—Ella vino por mí pensando que nuestro plan seguía en marcha, pero ahora que sabía que tú querías a nuestra hija tanto como yo, no podía separarte de ella, si a mí la simple idea de alejarme de ella me lastima, no puedo imaginar cómo te sentirías tú si me llevo a la niña al otro lado del país.

—Sería un miserable infeliz.

—Y yo también lo sería, mi plan era para mantener a mi hija conmigo, pero también para que no me rompiera el corazón ver que a ti no te importaba ella.

—Me importan ambas.

—Y por eso me quedé aquí.

Edward se inclinó y la besó un segundo antes de que Renée abriera la puerta.

—Ya es muy tarde.

—Ya estaba por marcharme, señora Swan —respondió Edward separándose de Bella—. Estaré aquí mañana a la misma hora.

—Te estaremos esperando impacientes.

Edward la besó por última vez en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Renée, Bella escuchó las pisadas bajando las escaleras, la puerta abrirse y después cerrarse avisándole que Edward acababa de abandonar la casa.

—Espero que ahora sí estés pensando con cordura.

—¿Qué?

—Que si vuelves a quedar embarazada, esta vez te largas de mi casa, Isabella, no solaparé otro embarazo.

—Me han puesto el implante, mamá, no quedaré embarazada por el momento.

—La última vez creí que tomabas la píldora.

—Falló, pero este no lo hará porque ni Edward ni yo estamos pensando en sexo.

—Pues espero que así sea, porque si los encuentro haciendo cochinadas bajo mi techo, los saco a los tres de aquí, Isabella.

Renée azotó la puerta antes de salir, lo que ocasionó que Aubrey se sobresaltara y comenzara a llorar, Bella corrió a su encuentro.

—Tranquila, princesa, mami está aquí, mami está aquí contigo, siempre estará aquí contigo.

Dos horas después, Bella tenía a Aubrey acurrucada a un costado de su cama, dormía pacíficamente, quizás las cosas en su casa eran un caos y no veía en un futuro cercano que eso llegara a parar, pero por lo menos tenía a Edward.

Pensar en él la hizo sonreír.

—A veces pienso que por eso te adelantaste —le susurró a su pequeña princesa—, de alguna manera tú sabías que papi nos amaba y estaríamos juntos.

…

Con el paso de los días establecieron una rutina a la que se apegaron tanto como les fue posible, eso les ayudó a que Aubrey estuviera un poco controlada, pero no evitó que estuvieran cansados, Bella en ocasiones se encontraba quedándose dormida a mitad de las clases, a veces Vicky la salvaba despertándola, otras veces era reprendida y advertida.

Jasper también lo hacía, aunque en menor medida, incluso sus visitas únicamente ocurrían el domingo por la tarde y solo se quedaba dos horas con ambas, además solamente sostuvo dos veces a Aubrey, demasiado miedoso como para cargarla más de lo necesario.

Bella no podía culparlo, él no tenía por qué saber las responsabilidades que conllevaba ser padre, lo único por lo que estaba preocupado en ese momento era por pasar las materias y conseguir un buen traje para la fiesta de graduación.

Tanya también la había visitado, pero su visita solo duró quince minutos pues Aubrey había explotado su pañal y Bella la tuvo que cambiar por completo, nunca olvidaría la cara de asco y cómo corrió fuera de su casa cuando Bella comenzó a limpiar el desastre amarillo.

¿Creía que el cambio de pañal era limpio y ordenado? Su hija podría ser diminuta, pacífica, tranquila y dormir la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando era el momento del cambio del pañal, era una suerte si lograba quedarse quieta. Edward había terminado con la mano orinada más veces de las que admitía.

Pero todo eso perdía sentido cuando veía los cambios en Aubrey, en palabras de Edward y Carlisle, era una pequeña copia de Bella, a excepción de los ojos que aún no podían definir bien su color. Con casi un mes su hija comenzaba a pasar un poco más de tiempo despierta, a Bella le encantaba besarle cada vez que le era posible, en ocasiones aún le parecía imposible tener a Edward y a la niña con ella, había sido un sueño que consideraba imposible, pero lo estaba viviendo y temía en algún momento despertar de vuelta embarazada temiendo que Rosalie apareciera y se llevara a su niña.

Quizás ese miedo jamás desaparecería, pero sí podía disminuirse, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

No la tenía fácil, cuidar de una bebé en una ruidosa escuela no era tarea sencilla. Bella se había reído cuando un día vio que Lauren le restregaba sus tetas a Edward mientras él intentaba darle el biberón a Aubrey, escuchó una parte de la conversación en donde Lauren decía_ que tal vez la niña necesitaba un par de melones jugosos, _al mismo tiempo que la tomaba y se la pegaba a sus _melones, _si ese había sido su intento de llevárselo a la cama de nuevo, había fallado miserablemente, pues Aubrey regurgitó la leche en ese momento, dejando el escote de Lauren hecho un asco. Edward le dijo que no debió zarandearla, tomó a la niña en brazos y se alejó, Bella no había podido contener la risa, aún sonreía cuando se acordaba.

También recordaba la cara del viejo vampiro del profesor de historia cuando Bella, con la niña en sus brazos, meciéndola para que no despertara, presentó su examen y tuvo la nota más alta, el viejo ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

Eran en esos momentos cuando su motivación ascendía a las nubes.

Pero así como tuvo pequeñas victorias, el mundo se encargó de recordarle que Forks seguía sin perdonarla por haberse embarazado tan joven.

—Lamento decirte esto, Bella, pero vamos a prescindir de ti.

Bella no supo qué decir, no encontraba su voz, estaba en shock. Cuando la señora Newton le llamó, pensó que quizás querría que cubriera más horas ya que Mike estaba demasiado ocupado con los preparativos para la graduación, incluso el señor Newton se había ausentado bastante en el último tiempo, pero de ninguna manera esperó que fueran a despedirla.

»Las ventas han estado bajas y no podemos costear tu salario, no quisiéramos hacerlo, pero en este momento no es posible seguir manteniendo tu puesto de trabajo.

La señora Newton abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó un sobre delgado.

»Mi esposo y yo no queremos dejarte sin nada, has sido una magnífica empleada, no tengo ninguna queja contigo, por eso esperamos que esto ayude en lo que consigues un nuevo empleo —dejó el sobre en el escritorio y se puso de pie—, creo que será suficiente para cubrir un mes de salario, te deseo lo mejor, Bella.

Poniéndose de pie, se acercó a abrazarla para después dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla para que saliera, Bella tomó el sobre y salió de la oficina, no pudo responder a la sonrisa que le brindaba la señora Newton, solo pasó de largo, una vez estuvo afuera escuchó la puerta de la oficina cerrarse dejándola sola.

Se dirigió al área de personal, en el camino vio a Mike etiquetar algunos artículos, no la volteó a ver, posiblemente porque ya sabía la razón por la que su madre le había citado, prefirió no hablarle, simplemente siguió caminando hasta llegar a su destino, abrió su taquilla, tomó su mochila —en donde guardó el sobre—, se quitó la camiseta del trabajo y se puso su chamarra.

Quería llorar, se sentía tan impotente.

No era justo.

No sé tragaba el cuento de las ventas bajas, sabía que solo era un pretexto, pero ¿pelear con la señora Newton? Era un caso perdido.

Tomó su teléfono y vio el mensaje de Edward avisándole que ya le estaban esperando afuera.

¿Qué le iba a decir a Edward?

¿Y a Renée y Charlie?

Salió de la tienda, Edward le esperaba con el auto encendido, corrió para evitar mojarse y se subió lo más rápido posible.

—Dile hola a mami, Aubrey, dile cuánto la extrañamos.

La niña seguía dormida y no emitió ningún sonido.

»Yo te lo diré entonces, te extrañamos un mon… ¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño, era en esos momentos que odiaba lo atento que estaba siendo, le era difícil ocultarle cosas.

—Me han despedido.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Me han despedido, no pueden costear mi sueldo.

—Esa es una mierda, la temporada alta está por llegar y Mike se marcha, ¿cómo mierda no te va a necesitar?

—Pues no lo hacen, me han despedido y me dieron un mes de sueldo por mi liquidación.

—Eso es una mierda, no pueden despedirte, ellos no tienen derecho.

—¿Y qué se…?

—No lo digas, Isabella —gruñó encendiendo el auto—, hablaré con mi padre, le pediré algún consejo y después los Newton…

—No quiero que molestes a tu padre con…

—Claro que lo molestaré, si es necesario para defender a mi familia, lo haré. Eres mi novia, Bella, mi mujer, la madre de mi hija, no voy a permitir que hagan esto, ¿qué mierda le pasa a esta gente? Tenemos una bebé, Bella, una bebé, estamos luchando para salir adelante, intentando ser buenos padres para ella, eres jodidamente responsable, trabajaste en ese lugar hasta los ocho meses sin falta, ¿y ellos hacen esto? —Negó con el cabeza, indignado.

—Edward…

—Ni siquiera intentes decir que no vale la pena, porque sí lo vale, ¿crees que solo porque somos jóvenes nos tienen que tratar como una mierda? Están jodidamente equivocados, ¿con qué derecho nos señalan y nos juzgan? Sé que no era el momento de tener una hija, mi madre me lo repite todo el tiempo, pero eso no les da derecho, ningún derecho, de sentenciarnos.

—Te amo.

Su declaración hizo que Edward frenara su parloteo y la mirara brevemente sin comprender.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—A que estás indignado por mí, creo que es la primera vez que lo estás y se siente bien ver cuánto me quieres.

Edward se rio de medio lado y entrelazó una de sus manos con la suya.

—No solo te quiero, te amo, cariño, y era cierto lo que te dije, tú y Aubrey son mi familia ahora, son mi prioridad y no voy a cruzarme de brazos viendo como nos sobrepasan, somos un equipo.

—Lo somos.

—Entonces no te sorprendas porque actúe de este modo, porque lo haré cada vez que lo considere necesario y aún más si se trata de ti. Te amo, Bella, eres la mujer más importante para mí y no dejaré que te menosprecien solo porque fuiste madre antes de tiempo, no cuando eres la mejor.

—¿La mejor?

—Claro que sí, ¿crees que la señora Newton está contenta con la perspectiva de que Jessica sea la madre de sus nietos? Ella podrá decir lo que quiera para sentirse bien consigo misma, pero tú eras y eres el mejor partido.

—A veces eres un cursi.

—Pero así te gusto.

—Me gustas y me encantas. —Se inclinó y le besó la mejilla—. Ahora llévanos a casa, necesito encontrar la manera de decirles a mis padres que no tengo trabajo antes de que se enteren por chismes.

—Aun así, hablaré con Carlisle, algo se podrá hacer y no me reniegues.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward llegó a casa después de ayudar a Bella a dormir a Aubrey y de una buena sesión de besos contra la puerta de la habitación, tal vez no era el lugar más cómodo, pero de ese modo se asegurarían de que si Renée quería entrar sin llamar antes, chocaría con ellos y les daría tiempo de alejarse y evitar comentarios malintencionados.

Pero ahora ya estaba en casa y tenía una misión que cumplir, no le había contado a Bella, solo le dijo que resolvería las cosas, si no funcionaba entonces la acompañaría a buscar un nuevo empleo con flexibilidad de horarios y con días libres que combinaran con los suyos.

Edward tocó la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, desde que cumplió los trece años entendió que una vez la puerta de la habitación de sus padres se cerraba, no debía molestarlos a menos que fuera una emergencia de vida o muerte, pues esa ciertamente lo era.

Sus padres eran personas sencillas con rutinas muy marcadas, su madre estaría ya dormida, después de tomarse su té de manzanilla y canela, su padre se quedaría despierto un poco más de tiempo, si era miércoles, viernes o sábado estaría viendo la televisión, lunes, martes o jueves estaría leyendo y el domingo estaría revisando correos para asegurarse de que no se había olvidado de algún pendiente de suma importancia.

Tocó la puerta tres veces, esperó dos largos minutos y volvió a tocar, escuchó el sonido de la cama, así como las pantuflas arrastrarse antes de que la puerta se abriera dejando ver a su padre que estaba en pijama y lo miraba sin ninguna simpatía.

—¿Sabes qué hora es?

—Cerca de medianoche, me quedé un poco más de tiempo con Bella y Aubrey.

—¿Y hay alguna razón para que me molestes cuando estoy a punto de irme a dormir?

—Sí, sí la hay, lo estuve pensando mientras regresaba y creo que es la solución adecuada.

—¿Solución adecuada?

—Los Newton despidieron a Bella.

Edward dio un paso atrás cuando su padre salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Cómo que la despidieron? Las vacaciones comienzan en un mes, ¿por qué la correrían cuando la temporada alta está por comenzar?

—No es difícil saberlo.

Carlisle lo miró confundido antes de fruncir el ceño.

—Entiendo, pero no creo que puedan demandarles, era trabajadora de medio tiempo, perderían tiempo intentando conseguir alguna indemnización.

—Lo sé, por eso quería pedirte otra cosa.

—¿Y eso sería?

—Permite que Bella trabaje con nosotros.

—Debes estar bromeando.

—Ni un poco, necesitamos pagar los gastos de Aubrey.

—¿Y pretendes que Bella entre a trabajar con nosotros sin ninguna experiencia?

—Sí.

—Estás demente.

—No, no lo estoy, porque yo también quiero hacerlo.

—¿Tú?

—Sí, sé que solo me permites hacer unas cuantas cosas, como hacer las compras, esperar muebles, llevar muestras, pero si nos aceptas, Bella y yo seremos dos trabajadores más que estarán bajo tu cargo y harán el trabajo sucio que necesites.

—¿Y Bella está de acuerdo? ¿Saben a lo que se están enfrentando?

—Sabemos que Aubrey necesita citas con el pediatra, ropa, pañales, muchos pañales, más de lo que creí que una niña tan pequeña gastara en una semana, necesita infinidad de cosas que nunca me puse a pensar, pero que ahora sé que son necesarias, además de que nosotros también tenemos gastos.

—¿Gastos?

—Era verdad cuando te dije que me mudaría con Bella en cuanto pudiera, necesitamos ahorras si queremos hacerlo pronto.

Carlisle no dijo nada, solo se le quedó mirando, analizando la situación.

—Lleva a Bella mañana a la dirección de los Baker, hablaré con ambos en ese lugar, busca un lugar en donde dejar a Aubrey, necesitarán una guardería si piensan trabajar conmigo.

Dio media vuelta y regresó a su habitación, antes de que cerrara la puerta le miró por última vez.

»No me gusta la impuntualidad, Edward, un minuto tarde y pierden la oportunidad.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Siento mucho la demora, la uni me está acabando conmigo pero aquí estoy, dandole batalla y cumpliendo con ustedes, tarde pero seguro jaja**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en todo el mundo.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios opiniones críticas teorías o lo que quieras compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán imágenes adelantos y muchas otras cosas además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando Edward le dio las nuevas noticias, Bella quiso golpearlo por no prepararla antes, había llegado mucho más temprano, prácticamente la sacó de la cama, y si no fuera porque lo vio abrir los cajones de su ropa y rebuscar hasta encontrar unos jeans demasiado viejos no hubiera reaccionado.

—¿Que nosotros qué?

—Trabajaremos para mi padre, aún tenemos tiempo, he traído el desayuno para ambos, lo comeremos de camino a la dirección en donde debemos estar. Ahora ve a alistarte en lo que cambio el pañal de Aubrey.

—No estoy entendiendo, Edward. —Quizás debía preguntar muchas otras cosas, pero en ese momento su cerebro adormilado no podía formular preguntas concisas.

—No hay tiempo, hablé con Leah, la recuerdas, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, Tanya la contrata cada vez que le piden cuidar a Kate y ella no quiere.

—Pues he hablado con ella y ha aceptado cuidar a Aubrey por hoy.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó sintiendo como el sueño desaparecía por completo de su cuerpo—. No podemos dejar a Aubby así sin más, ¡apenas tiene un mes, Edward!, se ha acostumbrado al biberón, pero solo se lo hemos dado nosotros y a veces Carlisle.

—Leah tiene experiencia con los niños.

—No es una recién nacida.

—Lo sé, Bella, pero tenemos dos opciones, dejar que las cosas sigan como ahora y que busques un trabajo sin tener ninguna seguridad de que lo encontrarás y, en caso de que lo hagas, rogar para que te den días libres que te permitan estar con Aubrey o trabajar para mi papá y tener más tiempo libre para estar con nuestra hija.

Bella no respondió, no hacía falta que le recordara la falta de empatía de la gente de Forks.

»Vamos, hablemos con mi padre y acordemos un horario que nos beneficie a todos, no podemos darnos por vencidos tan rápido, por Aubrey debemos intentarlo.

Y por esa razón iba en el auto de Edward, con una sudadera gruesa, sus botas de lluvia y el cabello recogido. Dejar a Aubrey en la cálida casa de Leah fue un verdadero reto, lo único que quería era regresar y resguardarla en sus brazos, pero se tragó su miedo, besó a su hija y salió de la casa repitiéndose en su mente que lo hacía por ella, unas cuantas horas alejadas serían compensadas.

Tenían que serlo.

…

Estuvieron en la dirección diez minutos antes de que Carlisle llegara, la casa estaba siendo remodelada, desde los pisos hasta los techos, incluso la pileta techada en el patio trasero estaba siendo restaurada.

Bella suspiró y se dejó abrazar por Edward mientras esperaban, ambos en completo silencio, cada uno sopesando lo que iba a suceder ese día.

Bella miró las remodelaciones que estaban a medio hacer, preguntándose qué se suponía que haría ella con su uno sesenta de altura, demasiado delgada y sin ningún conocimiento de remodelación de casas. No es que Edward supiera mucho del negocio, Bella sabía que Carlisle nunca les impuso tener que trabajar con él a pesar de que venían de una familia que compraba y remodelaba propiedades. Esme en su juventud fue vendedora de bienes raíces, de ahí conoció a Carlisle, pero una vez estuvieron casados, ella no volvió a trabajar y solo se dedicó a ser ama de casa de tiempo completo.

Edward le había revelado en secreto que fue su madre la responsable de que ni Emmett ni él se involucraran demasiado, ella quería que fueran a la universidad, que viajaran por el mundo, poder presumir a su familia lo exitosos que eran sus hijos —Bella pensaba que esa era la razón por la que Esme estaba tan molesta con ambos—, así que a pesar de crecer en una familia de contratistas, Edward apenas conocía lo básico de la remodelación.

Bella no sabía si tomarse la falta de conocimiento de su novio como una buena o mala señal.

La camioneta de Carlisle apareció, seguida de la del encargado de la electricidad, ambos bajaron de sus respectivos vehículos.

—Me alegra verlos aquí, espero que esto se vuelva costumbre y no solo por ser el primer día —dijo Carlisle al mismo tiempo que les entregaba un casco, guantes, gafas y zapatos especiales—. ¿Dónde está mi nieta?

—La hemos dejado con la niñera antes de venir, papá.

—Bien, me alegro que lo resolvieran, una preocupación menos. Ahora pónganse las cosas y después entren, hablaré con ustedes adentro, espérenme en la cocina, y tengan cuidado.

Carlisle entró a la casa dejándolos a ambos afuera.

—¿Por qué presiento que estamos por pasar por una tortura? —preguntó Bella quitándose las botas de lluvia y poniéndose los zapatos de trabajo, eran pesados, pero eran seguros para el tipo de tarea que realizarían.

—Porque probablemente lo pasaremos.

Guardaron las cosas en el auto y entraron a la casa, por fuera se veía relativamente descuidada, pero por dentro era un verdadero caos, era prácticamente una estructura, no había alfombras ni suelo, solo era un montón de paneles, algunas paredes con agujeros aún de pie y aislantes, la cocina no estaba mucho mejor, las estanterías estaban destruidas, las tuberías bloqueadas y una ventana rota.

—No perdamos el tiempo y centrémonos en lo importante. —La voz de Carlisle les sobresaltó, junto a él estaba otro hombre que tenía el ceño fruncido—. Comenzarán con algo sencillo, Emiliano aquí, les mostrará cómo deben resanar las paredes, no lo harán con toda la casa, si los dejara terminaría perdiendo dinero porque lo harían mal.

Bella no encontró palabras para negarlo, y por como Edward se mordía la mejilla por dentro de la boca, él tampoco encontraba la manera de defenderse.

»Harán la habitación de invitados, es la más pequeña y sencilla, por ser su primer día les daré cierta indulgencia con el horario, pero eso no quiere decir que si cometen una falta grave no los despediré. Emiliano les dirá qué es lo que tienen que hacer, su jornada termina a las cuatro, tienen mucho que hacer por delante.

Acto seguido dio media vuelta y salió dejándolos a los tres.

—Síganme.

Por largas y tortuosas horas, Bella y Edward se vieron sometidos a un trabajo arduo y pesado, Emiliano solo les explicó brevemente lo que tenían que hacer y cómo hacerlo, les dijo que regresaría en una hora y esperaba que todas las paredes estuvieran resanadas, luego de eso comenzarían con lo siguiente.

Para cuando dieron las tres cuarenta de la tarde, Bella sentía que los brazos se le caerían, le dolía todo el cuerpo, Edward no estaba muy diferente a ella.

Después de resanar paredes, arreglar las puertas, el clóset y medir toda la habitación para saber cuántos metros de alfombra necesitarían, por fin estaban afuera de la casa bebiendo agua.

Carlisle llegó y comenzó a hablar con Emiliano, quien le dio un informe completo de su desempeño, acto seguido fue hacia ellos y les entregó un contrato, el de Bella tenía la firma de Charlie Swan dando su permiso para que trabajara.

—¿Entonces nos contratas? —preguntó Edward después de echarle un vistazo al contrato, Bella era quien estaba leyendo de manera minuciosa.

—Sí, lo hago —asintió sin perder el tono aburrido de su voz—. Lo lograron, tardaron más de lo necesario, pero lo hicieron bien para ser su primera vez, con un poco de práctica lo harán en menos tiempo. Comenzarán ganado el mínimo, si se esfuerzan les daremos más responsabilidades, sus puestos crecerán y ganarán un poco más.

—¿Este es el sueldo mínimo? —cuestionó Bella con el ceño fruncido—. Es más de lo que ganaba con los Newton y aquí trabajaré menos de media jornada.

—Bella, es el sueldo que Renée negoció para convencer a Charlie de que firmara.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, no esperaba que su madre fuera la responsable, no había reaccionado cuando le contó que los Newton la despidieron, ni siquiera se mostró sorprendida o molesta, no como lo estuvo Edward. Quizás exigirle un buen sueldo a Carlisle era una muestra de paz.

No es que el sueldo fuera a resolverle los problemas mágicamente, pero ciertamente le ayudaría bastante, por lo menos lograrían pagarle a Leah para que cuidara de Aubrey.

—Una última cosa.

—¿Cuál?

Carlisle les arrojó las llaves de la camioneta de doble cabina que él conducía en ocasiones.

—Un auto como el tuyo no sirve para este tipo de trabajo, Edward, así que te propongo cambiarlo, tú me entregas tu auto y yo te doy la camioneta.

Bella sabía lo mucho que Edward amaba su auto, fue el primero en conseguir su licencia de conducir y por ende en tener auto, fue ahí en donde la besó por primera vez después de invitarla a salir, fue ahí en donde se pelearon y reconciliaron y, si sus cuentas no fallaban, fue en el asiento trasero en donde concibieron a Aubrey, en el asiento trasero o en el capó del auto, en eso no estaba segura.

—Está bien.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Edward —le interrumpió Bella—, tenemos mi camioneta, mi madre la está usando, pero solo lo hace porque no quiere dejarla, sin embargo es mía, podemos usarla para que tú no pierdas tu auto, sé lo mucho que te gusta.

—Tú me gustas más.

Quince minutos después, con sus contratos a un lado de la silla de auto para bebés, un horario establecido que debía ser cubierto, el cual les permitía asistir al instituto, alimentar a Aubrey y dejarla con Leah mientras ellos trabajaban por la tarde, y descansaban los jueves, Edward conducía por la carretera en completo silencio, Bella iba pegada a su costado, él mantenía sus manos entrelazadas mientras descansaban en la palanca de velocidades.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—La cabina es muy grande —le sugirió de manera sugestiva, que hubiera tenido una hija, que su cuerpo ya no fuera el mismo y que tuviera algunas estrías en su estómago, no evitaba que deseara a Edward. Había sido sincera con Renée, no estaba pensando en mantener relaciones con Edward en un futuro cercano, pero en algún momento estaba segura de que se sentiría preparada para volver a intimar.

—Mi amor, tenerte para mí aquí adentro fue una de las razones por las que acepté el cambio —le sonrió al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo—. ¿Cuándo crees que…?

—Todavía no, necesito tiempo.

—Estaré esperando para cuando me dejes recostarte en el asiento y meterme a tus bragas, si es que estás usando en ese momento.

Bella sintió el sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas, su Edward pervertido no cambiaría, y en cierto modo le alegraba saber que aún después de que su cuerpo cambió, él seguía deseándola.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlisle bajó la pantalla de su laptop para centrarse en su esposa que estaba furiosa con él, antes hubiera podido decir que su esposa era una mujer sensible, amable, gentil, alguien que no podía estar enojada por mucho tiempo, incluso cuando atravesaron su peor momento Esme nunca se comportó de manera grosera, pero ahora verla actuar de mala manera frente al hecho de tener una nieta y que Edward renunciara a la universidad por lo menos durante el primer semestre, lo tenía confundido.

—No creo que sea lo correcto, deben aprender que no todo se obtiene solo pidiéndolo.

—No lo pidieron, Esme, se lo han ganado, hoy me lo demostraron, Emiliano me lo ha confirmado.

—Un empleado tuyo, Carlisle, claro que lo haría, ni tú te atreverías a enfrentar a tu jefe diciendo que su hijo es un bueno para nada.

—Esme, querida, solo diré esto una sola vez, esos dos niños colocaron pisos sin rechistar, se golpearon los dedos y estuvieron a punto de llorar, pero ninguno se rindió e hizo el trabajo. Ahora están exhaustos, pero eso no ha evitado que cargaran la camioneta y condujeran a la farmacia a comprar más pañales para después ir por su hija, y mientras Edward siga comportándose así, entonces le apoyaré.

—No puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo, Carlisle.

—Ya me dirás quién es la ingenua cuando llegue el momento, por ahora, estoy trabajando y necesito un poco de privacidad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella intentaba calmar los gritos de Aubrey, tal parece que cambiar su rutina había hecho que su humor fuera un caos, solo había sido un fin de semana, Leah no tenía queja y estaba dispuesta a cuidarla cuando ellos estuvieran en el trabajo, pero a pesar de que estaba siendo bien cuidada, Aubrey estaba demostrando que el cambio de rutina no le había gustado ni un poco.

Bella pasó una mala noche ya que apenas dejaba a Aubrey en la cuna comenzaba a llorar, se negó a dormir incluso cuando la recostó con ella. Alrededor de las tres de la mañana después de darle una ración de leche y revisar su pañal una vez más, por fin se quedó dormida. Sintió que solo durmió unos cuantos minutos pues el sonido de su teléfono la volvió a despertar.

**«Lo siento, llegaré un poco tarde, mi madre me ha pedido que la ayude con unas cuantas cosas, pero pasaré por ustedes para ir al instituto, las amo… E».**

Aubrey despertó justo en ese momento y no se lo puso nada fácil, quiso estar entre sus brazos, apenas si la dejó vestirse y preparar la pañalera y su mochila.

Su madre le gritó que bajara a desayunar, Bella dudó pues no podía dejar a Aubrey sola en la habitación cuando estaba despierta, menos lo podía hacer cuando estaba de mal humor, pero aun así decidió bajar, sabiendo que su madre la mandaría a desayunar en la sala o en cualquier lado en donde no tuvieran que verla con la niña.

En ese mes había aprendido que sus padres la tolerarían, siempre y cuando Aubrey no estuviera en su campo de visión.

Llegó a la cocina con Aubrey gimoteando en sus brazos, su madre, que dejaba el plato del desayuno en su lugar, la miró con una ceja alzada.

—Está…

Renée la silenció con una mano, Bella creyó que el hecho de que discutiera su sueldo con Carlisle era una manera de aceptación, pero eso no había ocurrido.

Bella se repetía en su mente que dejara de ilusionarse, pero era imposible no hacerlo, así como tampoco podía evitar que su corazón se rompiera, no importaba que su conciencia le intentara convencer de que debía aceptar que las cosas con su mamá no volverían a ser iguales, seguía y seguiría albergando una esperanza.

Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer, pero Aubrey removiéndose en sus brazos no le permitió mantenerse sentada por mucho tiempo, estaba por salir de la cocina cuando chocó con su padre, era la primera vez en un mes que estaban frente a frente.

Antes estaba segura que su padre la tomaría de la cintura y le giraría fingiendo que estaban bailando, cosa que hacía desde que era una niñita a la que podía cargar en brazos, su madre les retaría y les diría que se sentaran a la mesa, pero aun así estaría riendo, él recibiría un beso en la mejilla y comerían en armonía.

Pero ahora solo notaba el ceño fruncido de su padre, no había ni una pizca del amor con el que antes la veía. Bella se hizo a un lado, agachando la mirada y dejando que su padre entrara a la cocina, pero se quedó estática sin saber qué hacer, incluso Aubrey había detenido por un minuto sus quejas, quizás notando la incomodidad de su madre.

Su madre la vio y con la mirada le dijo que se sentara, Bella obedeció aún sintiéndose tensa.

Comenzó a comer sin dejar de arrullar a Aubrey, rogando porque se mantuviera callada solo hasta que su padre tomara el periódico y ella pudiera escabullirse.

La suerte no estuvo de su lado, solo unos segundos después Aubrey comenzó a gimotear y removerse entre sus brazos, Bella le arrulló y le habló de manera suave intentando calmarla, pero no servía de nada.

El golpe en la mesa la sobresaltó, incluso Renée dejó de comer.

—Estoy intentando tomar mi café tranquilo, ¿es que ya no puedo hacerlo?

—Perdón, papi, estoy intentando...

—No me interesa lo que estés intentando, quiero poder tomar un café tranquilamente por la mañana, no escuchar los quejidos de una niña que evidentemente no sabes calmar, suficiente tuve con escuchar su llanto por la noche, no entiendo por qué insistes en tenerla cuando es evidente que no sabes cómo hacerte cargo de ella.

—Solo ha pasado una mala noche.

—Solo excusas, las evidencias están muy claras, lo mala madre no se puede esconder.

—¡Soy una buena madre!

—¿Gritando cuando tienes a una bastardita en brazos? Permíteme dudar de tus palabras, princesa.

Sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, se puso de pie incapaz de hablar.

»Huir no hará que dejes de ser una mierda como madre.

Corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejó a Aubrey en su cuna ignorando su protesta, sentía su cuerpo temblar.

Podía soportar que el pueblo entero hablara de ella a sus espaldas, apuñalándola por la espalda en cuanto dejaba de verlos a la cara, aguantaba las miradas despectivas de los profesores incluso la decepción reflejada en su consejera, pero escuchar a su padre decir esas palabras la destrozaba.

Soportaba que la ignoraran, que no quisieran verla, incluso que la mantuvieran recluida en su habitación, todo eso era mejor que escuchar lo que ambos realmente pensaban de ella.

Aubrey comenzó a protestar y gritar desde la cuna, se acercó a ella aun cuando tenía los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, le colocó el gorro, los guantes y la envolvió entre sus mantas, la niña protestó llorando aún más pues le aprisionó las manos con la manta.

—¡Ya basta!

La pequeña se quedó callada por un segundo debido al grito, Bella sintió sus ojos humedecerse al mismo tiempo que los de su hija.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto, mi amor.

Bella la tomó en brazos y la pegó a su pecho antes de que la niña comenzara otra vez con su llanto.

—Lo siento, lo siento, sabes que te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón —le besó las mejillas ignorando las protestas y lloriqueos—, no quise gritarte, mi amor, lo último que quiero es que tú también me odies, yo nunca lo haré, eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Alguien más para sacarle los ojos al jefe de policías? Únanse a la fila que la primera soy yo.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi", en donde encontrarán adelantos, imagenes e información extra de las historias además de que podrán acosarme libremente y cuánto deseen jajaja**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 9**

Edward sostuvo a Aubrey mientras Bella dormía, se había quedado dormida apenas llegaron a casa después de un largo día de clases y trabajo, no pasó por alto que desde la mañana estaba deprimida, retraída, aunque intentó negarlo y restarle importancia, su expresión corporal no mentía, él trató de animarla y aunque la hizo sonreír por algunos momentos podía seguir notando que estaba demasiado triste.

El trabajo la hizo entretenerse un poco, incluso llegó a reírse cuando su torpeza lo llevó al suelo —se caería varias veces si con ello la hacía reír y quitar la tristeza en su mirada—, la atrapó en el baño y la besó como los adolescentes que eran, escondiéndose de su jefe, puede que incluso la manoseara un poco, ella rio y le dijo pervertido, así como chilló cuando le dio una palmada en la nalga.

Pero ahora estaban en casa, con los Swan en la planta baja ignorándolos por completo y la tristeza cayendo sobre los hombros de Bella nuevamente. Ahora entendía la razón, Bella se lo había contado durante el regreso a casa, con los ojos rojos y la culpabilidad acerca de realmente creer que era una pésima madre para Aubrey, que no era lo que ella necesitaba, dudando que su amor fuera suficiente para la niña.

¿Había arruinado la vida de la niña para siempre?, se preguntó muchas veces. Edward se había cansado de repetirle que ella no había hecho nada malo y que era la mejor madre de diecisiete años que alguna vez había conocido.

—_Soy la única que conoces, Edward._

—_Pero aun así, sé que eres increíble, tu padre solo habló para molestarte, no porque realmente lo piense._

—_Espero que tengas razón._

Claro que la tenía, de alguna manera sabía que la tenía, Bella estaba dedicada a Aubrey, si fuera por ella se quedaría a su lado para cuidarla y atenderla, pero por esa misma razón era que Bella iba a cambiar pisos y tejas, sin importar que estuviera usando herramientas que en su vida pensó usar.

Bella murmuró entre sueños al mismo tiempo que Aubrey soltaba un fuerte suspiro, tanto madre como hija se parecían más de lo que se notaba a simple vista, ahora que Aubrey era un poco más grande, Edward notaba cada una de las similitudes que tenían, los mismos labios de cereza, la pequeña y respingada nariz, incluso el arco de sus cejas.

La pelusita de algodón en su cabecita mayormente calva era de un color oscuro con destellos rojizos, igual que los de Bella, se podría decir que lo único que había heredado de él, hasta el momento, eran sus ojos verdes, aunque aún eran demasiado claros.

Nunca se consideró un hombre tierno, no componía poesía ni declamaba versos de amor, tampoco cantaba o tarareaba, solo lo hacía con Bella en el auto, sin embargo le decía a Bella cuanto la amaba todos los días, incluso cuando discutieron por el embarazo y terminaron su relación, en cierto sentido nunca la dejó sola —sí, fue un idiota pero no un hijo de puta—, se aseguraba que llegara a sus clases, le ayudaba con la mochila, y sin duda la follaba cuando ambos lo necesitaban.

La había querido a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvieron, a veces no lo demostraba como era debido, sin embargo ahora, mientras veía a Bella dormir y con su hija en brazos, sus labios tararearon una suave canción que ni él conocía pero que sabía con certeza que arrullaba tanto a madre como a hija, murmullos que quedarían atrapados en esas cuatro paredes y de las cuales sus dos chicas serían las únicas testigos.

Su pequeña familia era la única con quien podría mostrar una parte tierna, una que ni siquiera él conocía por completo.

**...**

Las semanas iban pasando mientras se acoplaban a su nueva rutina, Aubrey por fin dejó de llorar por la noche, por la mañana ya no protestaba y Leah la mantenía en perfecto estado durante toda la tarde mientras ellos trabajaban, no había ni una sola queja de Aubrey siendo incontrolable. Bella ya se estaba acostumbrando a dejarla por las tardes después de clases, incluso podría decir que la niña se acostumbró a separarse de su madre por cierto periodo de tiempo.

Edward se preguntaba si Aubrey lo extrañaba tanto como extrañaba a Bella.

Con Aubrey siendo cuidada perfectamente, Edward sintió que la presión sobre sus hombros y sobre los de Bella desapareció tan solo un poco.

Pero aunque por las tardes tenían un trabajo seguro y a Aubrey a salvo, eso no evitaba que la escuela fuera menos exigente, la mayoría del alumnado y los profesores se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de la bebé en clases, incluso Bella entabló lo que se podía llamar una estrecha amistad con Vicky, le pasaba los apuntes y la excusaba cada vez que podía, con la graduación a dos semanas, retrasarse con alguna de las clases no era una opción, incluso el viejo vampiro del profesor de historia se tuvo que tragar cualquier mal comentario pues Bella mantuvo las calificaciones adecuadas.

Al ser las últimas dos semanas de clases, las fiestas ocurrían casi todos los días, y a diferencia de los años anteriores en donde Bella y Edward no se perdían ni una sola, ahora solo veían a sus compañeros y amigos llegar con resaca y/o adormilados.

Edward pensó que la mayoría sabía que ni siquiera debían molestarse en invitarlo a las fiestas, pues no iría, tenía que comprar pañales, no desperdiciar su sueldo en alcohol, pero eso no evitó que tuviera a Alice y Tanya restregando sus pechos mientras lo invitaban a la fiesta en casa de Kate.

Llevaba cerca de diez minutos repitiéndoles que no podía ir, tenía trabajo y aun cuando no salía tan tarde y bien podía llegar sin problema, prefería estar con su hija, pensó que eso sería suficiente para alejarlas, pero hizo todo lo contrario, pues Alice suspiró enternecida y se le colgó al cuello y Tanya le pegó los pechos al brazo poniéndolo nervioso.

Si no les prestó atención cuando Bella y él estaban peleados y aparentemente con su relación terminada, ahora que estaban formando una familia, tenían mucho menos oportunidad.

—¿Interrumpo?

Edward agradeció que ambas se alejaran de él tan rápido que lo aventaron un poco, por fin podía respirar aire fresco y no el intenso olor de su perfume muy dulce, demasiado empalagoso, extremadamente insoportable, se había acostumbrado tanto a abrazar a Bella, a oler su aroma natural, ese que tranquilizaba tanto a Aubrey como a él.

El aroma de Bella era algo que quisiera poder respirar todos los días, se había convertido en un adicto.

—Así que tú tienes a Audrey —chilló Alice dando un pequeño saltito, acercándose a Bella—, déjame sostenerla.

—Es Aubrey —le corrigió Bella sin ninguna intención de entregarle a la niña, Edward podía asegurar que Bella estaba celosa y si no tuviera a la niña en brazos, hubiera alejado a ambas y llamado por cualquier apodo degradante.

—¿Cómo has estado, Bella? Hace tanto que no te vemos —prosiguió Tanya, ignorando la molestia de Bella—. ¿Irás a la fiesta en casa de Kate? Es la última antes de la graduación, estábamos convenciendo a Edward de que fuera.

—Yo no voy, tengo que cuidar a mi bebé.

—¿Segura?

—Por completo, Aubby es mi prioridad.

—Claro, lo entendemos —le sonrió antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Edward e inclinarse—. ¿Qué me dices tú, Edward? Si Bella se queda con la niña, no veo ningún problema para que tú vayas, sería un desperdicio que ambos se pierdan la fiesta cuando solo se necesita a una persona para cuidar a una bebita que pasa más tiempo dormida que despierta.

—A Bella no le importa que vayas, ¿verdad? —prosiguió Alice.

Edward esperaba que Bella dijera algo, que les gritara mil razones de por qué no debía ni podía ir, pero en su lugar mantuvo su expresión seria y se encogió de hombros.

»¿Ves? Di que sí.

Miró a Bella nuevamente, rogando para que hablara y las alejara por completo, que les dejara en claro que era suyo, así como lo hacía antes.

—Puedo pasar por ti, si no quieres manejar, debe ser demasiado cansador ser quien maneja todos los días y, además, el trabajo y cuidado de tu hija, eres increíble por todavía levantarte por las mañanas y venir a clases.

—Yo no...

—Y además modesto, todo un estuche de monerías.

Bella rodó los ojos, pero se mantuvo callada. Edward estuvo tentado a decir que sí, cómo le encantaría aceptar ir a la casa de Kate solo para que Bella reaccionara y le plantara una escena de celos digna de ser recordada, tal como lo hizo cuando Jessica lo invitó a una cita para San Valentín el año pasado, o quizás cuando Charlotte lo abrazó por ser su cumpleaños, o aquella vez en donde Bernie, una alumna de intercambio, le coqueteó solo un poco mientras le pedía indicaciones para llegar a clase.

O quizás cuando Rosalie llevó a su prima de visita y Bella enloqueció al saber que tremenda rubia pasaría toda una semana bajo el mismo techo que él.

Pero no estaba teniendo ninguna escena de celos, podía notar su enojo, el brillo de furia asesina en su mirada la delataba sobre qué cosas realmente quería hacerle a Alice y Tanya.

—¿Tomamos tu silencio como un sí, Edward? —preguntó Tanya tomando su brazo y pasándoselo por los hombros.

Edward rápidamente se alejó de ellas, rodeando a Bella con sus brazos, intentando dejar en claro a las tres que a la única que abrazaría era a su novia.

—No iré, chicas, realmente no estoy de humor para una fiesta, estoy demasiado cansado.

Ambas parecían decepcionadas y Bella seguía con los hombros tensos.

—Si esa es tu decisión, la aceptamos —habló Alice sin perder su excesiva energía—, pero si cambias de opinión, eres completamente bienvenido, nos emocionará verte… también a ti, Bella, si es que deciden contratar una niñera y ambos asistir.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —agregó Tanya guiñándoles un ojo.

Ambas se alejaron dejándolos a solas, antes de que Edward pudiera pedirle una explicación a Bella de por qué se había mantenido callada, ella se alejó.

—Vamos tarde, la remodelación está casi terminada y tu padre irá a verla, lo último que queremos es que nos vea llegar tarde.

Edward la siguió sin pronunciar palabra, del mismo modo subieron a Aubrey al auto, asegurándola en su asiento de bebé, y una vez ellos estuvieron en sus lugares con los cinturones puestos, Edward dio marcha al auto, saliendo del estacionamiento.

Los dos iban en completo silencio, las gotas de la lluvia, así como el murmullo de la música de fondo hacía que el silencio fuera menos incómodo, pero no por eso menos tenso. O por lo menos, Edward lo sentía de ese modo.

—Les dije que no.

Bella asintió sin mirarlo aún, su vista fija en la ventana y sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, solo eran unos veinte centímetros los que los separaban, pero parecían kilómetros.

»Pude decir que sí iría, hemos estado bastante ocupados con la niña, por una noche sería bueno relajarnos y solo divertirnos, solo dejarnos llevar.

—Puedes ir si quieres, Edward.

—¡Lo sé!

—Edward —le advirtió Bella para que modulara su tono de voz, ninguno quería hacer llorar a Aubrey los últimos minutos que tenían junto a ella antes de que la dejaran con Leah.

—Solo digo que podrías decir algo al respecto.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Edward? Puedo ser tu novia, la madre de tu hija, pero eso no me da derecho de prohibirte hacer lo que tú quieras, antes lo hice y ambos sabemos qué tan mal estábamos en ese momento, lo tóxica que era yo como novia —le recordó al mismo tiempo que bufaba y se cruzaba de brazos—. Si quieres ir a lo de Kate y relajarte, entonces ve, no hay ningún problema en que vayas, me haré cargo de la niña como cada noche.

—Podría quedarme con ella, pero tú no me lo permites —le acusó sin querer quedarse callado.

—La amamanto durante la noche, Edward, ¿qué harías tú?

—Podría darle el biberón, Aubz está acostumbrada, ya no pone resistencia.

Bella bufó, pero después asintió.

—De acuerdo, si crees que es tan sencillo como meterle el biberón en la boca, entonces quédate con ella por toda esta noche, señor responsable.

—Pues me quedo con ella.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Ninguno volvió a hablar por el resto del camino, ambos besaron a Aubrey cuando la dejaron con Leah. Al llegar a la casa de los Baker cada uno se separó y se hizo cargo de sus responsabilidades, solo dirigiéndose la palabra cuando era extremadamente necesario, si los demás trabajadores notaron la tensión entre ambos, ninguno dijo nada.

Incluso cuando Carlisle llegó a hacer la revisión, dejó pasar el evidente distanciamiento, pero una vez dio el visto bueno y terminaron con los últimos detalles, se acercó a Edward.

—¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes? —le preguntó, era la primera vez que preguntaba la razón de su enojo, normalmente él siempre ignoraba los problemas entre los dos, incluso cuando los atrapó follando en la habitación durante su cumpleaños, él simplemente les dijo que se vistieran, bajaran y no le dijeran nada a su madre—. Llevan todo el día ignorándose, pero viéndose de reojo cada vez que el otro no ve.

—No tiene importancia, Bella se ha enojado por una estupidez.

—¿Una estupidez? ¿Igual de estúpido que fue cuando te enojaste e hiciste una vergonzosa escena con Bella porque salió con su madre el mismo día de su aniversario? ¿O quizás como cuando te hizo una escena por olvidar la fecha de su primera cita?

—Pensé que no te interesaba mi relación con Bella.

—Puede que no, pero no soy ciego ni sordo, los veía y escuchaba cada vez que peleaban, nunca olvidaré cuando te tiró la fuente de chocolate porque aquella chica te coqueteó en Port Angeles.

—Eso es diferente.

—No veo la razón.

—Lo es, papá, esta vez ella se ha enojado porque… ni siquiera sé la razón, solo sé que ella está enojada, aunque yo no hice nada para que se enojara conmigo.

—Dime lo que pasó y quizás pueda ayudarte a saber qué fue lo que hiciste.

—¿Por qué supones que yo hice algo?

—Llevo veintinueve años casado con tu madre, entiendo a las mujeres más de lo que crees, ahora dime qué ha pasado.

—No puedo, estoy en hora de trabajo, en casa te cuento… Por cierto, Aubrey se quedará conmigo esta noche.

—¿Alguna razón en particular?

—Ninguna —se encogió de hombros—, es mi hija también, es justo que yo la cuide una noche, Bella la ha tenido desde que nació.

Con eso dicho se alejó para volver al trabajo, ignorando la mirada de su padre.

…

Cuando por fin terminó el trabajo y pasaron por Aubrey, Edward llevó a Bella a su casa.

—Le prepararé una maleta para que pase la noche contigo.

—Bien, prepárala para mañana también, la traeré al mediodía, quizás más tarde.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Bella preparó la pañalera con lo necesario, incluso agregó dos cambios de ropa extra y raciones de leche que guardaba en el congelador, Renée llegó justo en el momento en el que Edward salía de la casa con la niña.

—¿A dónde llevas a Aubby? —cuestionó, visiblemente molesta.

—Dormirá con Edward esta noche, mamá.

—¿Toda la noche?

—Ese es el plan.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué lo han decidido?

—Tiene la misma obligación de cuidarla durante la noche que yo, él cree que podrá hacerlo, entonces se la lleva.

—De acuerdo —respondió no muy segura—, que pases una buena noche, Edward.

—La pasaremos… estaremos aquí mañana, te enviaré un mensaje cuando venga para acá.

—De acuerdo, cuida a mi bebé.

—Lo haré.

—¿Qué te parece si ordeno pizza para cenar? —Alcanzó a escuchar a Renée antes de que subiera a la camioneta—. Tu padre trabaja hasta tarde, podemos incluso hacernos la manicura.

—Claro, mamá.

Antes de que Edward se alejara en la camioneta, pudo notar como Bella se aferraba desesperadamente al abrazo que Renée le concedía, podía estar enojado con Bella, pero eso no evitaba que se alegrara porque podría pasar una noche junto con su madre, Edward sabía cuánto Bella extrañaba a su madre y lo cercanas que en algún momento llegaron a ser.

Al llegar a casa, su madre no dijo nada acerca de que viniera con la niña, Edward subió a su habitación, dejó a Aubrey en el moisés y buscó su ropa para bañarse, Bella se bañaba con Aubrey, él también podía hacerlo.

Una hora después, el baño había sido descartado, el diminuto cuerpecito desnudo de su hija era demasiado pequeñuelo, resbaladizo y fácilmente podría resbalar de sus brazos, por ese motivo perdió su baño, tan solo regresó con Aubrey a la habitación, la vistió con su mameluco de pijama y la limpió con toallitas húmedas.

—Hora de cenar —escuchó la voz de Carlisle fuera de la habitación.

Tomó a Aubrey y la reserva de leche que Bella le había mandado.

—¿Mi pequeña princesa dormirá aquí esta noche? —preguntó Carlisle quitándosela de los brazos—. ¿Papá te ha bañado? ¿Acaso tuvo éxito? Porque yo no detecto olor a jabón.

—Demasiado complicado.

—¿Acaso no ayudas a Bella a bañarla?

—Claro que sí, pero lo hacemos en una tina, yo no tengo una aquí y a veces Bella la baña con ella en la regadera, si ella puede, ¿por qué yo no?

—Porque nosotras somos sus madres —habló Esme entrando con la cena—, sabemos controlarlos durante el baño, Emmett, por ejemplo, era pan comido para mí, pero cuando tu padre lo bañó… digamos que después de esa ocasión decidió escucharme e instalar la tina.

—Pero Bella…

—De nada te sirve quejarte —dijo Carlisle silenciándolo—, ahora ve a calentarle ese biberón a mi nena antes de que comience a llorar.

Calentó el biberón tal y como Bella le había enseñado y regresó a la mesa justo antes de que Aubrey comenzara a llorar.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, cuando terminaron de cenar, su madre le pidió que levantara la mesa y después se fue a recostar pues tenía una fuerte migraña, le advirtió que mantuviera a la niña tranquila porque su etapa de desvelarse por un bebé había terminado.

Carlisle reclamó una vez más a Aubrey mientras dejaba que Edward levantara la mesa y pusiera el lavavajillas.

—¿Tienes a Aubby por esta noche porque discutiste con Bella?

—No discutí con Bella.

—Claro, solo se molestó por _una tontería._

—Lo fue.

—Me gustaría escucharla.

Edward bufó, pero le contó lo que había pasado horas atrás. Rememorándolo, le seguía pareciendo una tontería aún mayor, pero al parecer a su padre no.

—¿Te enojaste con ella porque no te celó?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—A ella parecía no importarle, soy su novio y simplemente se quedó callada.

—Pero Bella te dio sus razones.

—¿Cuáles?

—Edward, su relación era una porquería, no había día que no discutieran, una relación sana pasa por problemas de vez en cuando, una pelea no es mala en ocasiones, pero ustedes las tenían todo el tiempo.

—¿Y ese era un problema?

—Sí, tú esperabas la escena de Bella porque estás acostumbrado a ellas, ¿pero realmente las quieres?

—Bueno…

—Bella es tu novia, y creo que ambos están tomándose seriamente su relación esta vez, una relación no es para prohibirse cosas o mandar en la vida del otro, por eso Bella se ha quedado callada, no quería que fueras, a ninguna novia le gusta saber que su novio se marcha de fiesta mientras ella se queda en casa, pero no podía obligarte a no ir, en el pasado no funcionó, podría incluso decir que irías solo para molestarla.

Edward se sonrojó, sabiendo que lo habría hecho, cada vez que Bella le reclamaba por aceptar ir a cualquier lugar sin consultarle a ella primero, le molestaba tanto que terminaba yendo solo para hacerla enojar.

—Pero ahora es diferente.

—Por esa razón ella se quedó callada.

—Pero al final les dije que no iría y siguió enojada conmigo.

—Dijiste que estabas muy cansado, por eso no irías. Edward, hijo, Bella sigue siendo una mujer, y quería escucharte decir que no ibas porque te quedabas con ella y Aubby, en su lugar solo te escuchó excusándote.

—Pero ella sabe que están en mi lista de prioridades.

—Claro que lo sabe, pero a toda mujer le gusta escuchar cuánto te importa, ¿crees que Bella hubiera seguido molesta si les decías a Alice y Tanya que no irías porque pasarías la noche con ella y Aubby? Hubiera sido una Bella completamente diferente a la de la tarde y en este momento estarías explicándole a los Swan por qué te has quedado más tiempo con ellas, en lugar de estar aquí.

Se puso de pie sin ninguna intención de soltar a la niña.

»Termina de recoger la mesa y después ve a darte un baño decente que hueles a perro mojado, yo estaré en la oficina con mi nieta, ve por ella una vez huelas mejor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella salió del baño después de darse una larga ducha, extrañaba a su bebita demasiado, incluso estaba preguntándose si sería buena idea llamar a Edward y decirle que podía llevarla de regreso con ella, pero no iba a negar que la perspectiva de pasar una noche sin levantarse durante la madrugada por un cambio de pañal, para alimentarla, cambiarla de ropa o incluso solo para asegurarse de que su hija estaba respirando, le resultaba maravillosa y sumamente placentera.

Pero a pesar de que quería ver a su hija para asegurarse de que estaba bien, debía recordar que Edward era su padre, si Edward confiaba en que Aubrey estaba segura, protegida y amada cada noche que ella la tenía, ella bien podía darle la misma confianza.

Quizás que Edward se quedara con ella toda la noche ayudaría a que su relación mejorara y Edward podría mejorar en la relación con su hija, no importaba que Aubrey solo tuviera mes y medio.

—¡Mierda! —gritó cuando vio a la rubia rebuscar en su clóset, no estaba preparada para ver a una intrusa en su habitación—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Tanya?

—Pensé que nunca saldrías de la ducha —respondió saliendo del clóset con un vestido amarillo demasiado corto, lo había comprado para usarlo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice, nunca llegó a hacerlo pues fue esa misma semana cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada—, vamos tarde, pero podemos animarnos un poco durante el camino, tengo algunas cervezas en el auto o si prefieres algo más fuerte, también tengo vodka.

Arrojó el vestido a la cama y volvió a rebuscar en su clóset en busca de los zapatos adecuados, o por lo menos eso es lo que Bella pensaba que hacía.

—Tanya, no voy a ir a esa fiesta —afirmó, ocasionando que Tanya saliera del clóset con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no? Tu mamá me llamó diciendo que no tenías a la niña, lo cual es grandioso porque Edward tiene la obligación de cuidarla mientras tú sales a divertirte un poco, es tu derecho.

Bella rodó los ojos, ¿Tanya realmente creía que ella había olvidado que le había rogado a Edward para que fuera a dicha fiesta?

—Que Edward tenga a nuestra hija por esta noche no quiere decir que yo voy a salir —declaró entrando a su habitación por completo y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Estoy hablando con la mayor sinceridad posible —prosiguió acercándose a la cama y comenzando a destenderla, ignorando la cuna vacía y la picazón en sus manos al darse cuenta que por esa noche no sostendría a su hija ni la besaría una última vez antes de dormir—, no te negaré que parece tentador salir de fiesta y relajarme un poco, incluso parece divertido desvelarme por bailar en lugar de pasear a mi niña por toda la habitación, pero tengo leche que sacarme para dejarle mañana a Aubrey para cuando la niñera la cuide, hasta la tendré que amamantar mañana, lo hago todos los días antes de dejarla con Leah, cosa que no podré hacer si tomo alcohol, también está la cuestión de que la idea de desvelarme por tener a mi hija en brazos me parece mil veces mejor que estar en medio de una sala con tipos borrachos mirándome y viendo si tienen alguna oportunidad de llevarme a la cama.

—Cuando lo dices de ese modo, suena como si nos consideraras unas putas de esquina que le abrimos las piernas a cualquiera, cuando te recuerdo que tú disfrutabas de tener la atención de esos tipos borrachos que ahora te parecen repulsivos —le atacó Tanya, visiblemente enojada—. Que yo recuerde, muchas veces lo hacías solo para molestar a Edward, ni siquiera logro recordar la cantidad de veces en las que él te arrastró lejos de ahí.

—Si buscas que te diga que me avergüenzo de mi comportamiento, sí lo hago —se giró para encararla—, no tenía ningún límite, ¿pero por qué lo tendría? En ese momento solo era responsable de mí misma, ni siquiera Edward tenía la obligación de cuidarme por muy novio mío que fuera, pero ahora las cosas son mil veces distintas.

—Estoy cansada de que saques a tu mocosa para justificar tu mojigatería —bufó—, simplemente di las cosas como son, Bella, estás demasiado abierta de ahí abajo y sabes que a nadie le interesa la amplia entrada que ahora tienes.

—Por Dios, Tanya, si crees que me sentiré mal por haber dado a luz a mi hija, estás muy equivocada.

—No busco eso, sé que ya te sientes de esa manera.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿En serio crees que Edward seguirá contigo por mucho tiempo más? —preguntó Tanya poniéndose las manos en la cintura, remarcando lo diminuta que esta seguía siendo, al mismo tiempo que realzaba sus pechos copa doble D—. No creo que a Edward le guste como estás ahora ahí abajo y creo que tú lo sabes tan bien como yo, así como sabes que ni siquiera quiere ver todas esas marcas que tienes en el vientre.

—Son estrías, son normales durante el embarazo —se cruzó de brazos, solo tenía unas pequeñas estrías, ni siquiera eran tan evidentes—, además, Edward y yo no hemos hablado sobre tener sexo, ninguno de los dos estamos listos, Aubrey tiene poco más de un mes.

—¿Ninguno de los dos está listo o solo tú?

—Los dos —afirmó—, la vida no gira en torno al sexo, ni si lo hacemos o no lo hacemos.

—Lo hacía en algún momento, ustedes dos parecían conejos, no recuerdo alguna fiesta en donde ambos no terminaran en alguna habitación, ni siquiera había pasado una hora cuando tú ya estabas encima de Edward restregándote, incluso llegaste a hacerlo en el asiento del auto, con nosotros a menos de cinco metros.

—Era una jovencita estúpida.

—Hablas como si fueras una aburrida cuarentona.

—No es nada de eso, lo único que ocurrió fue que maduré, tuve que hacerlo, no podemos seguir follando en el asiento trasero del auto de mi papá cuando se va de pesca o en el comedor de la casa de Edward cuando Esme está preparando un pastel en la cocina, no soy más esa niña atrabancada e irresponsable, ni yo ni Edward somos más esos niños despreocupados, tenemos una hija, ella es nuestra prioridad ahora.

—No juzgo que pongas a tu hija por encima de todo, es entendible, eres su madre e imagino que la preocupación maternal aparece con la llegada del bebé, pero lo que quiero decir es que ya hablas como una cuarentona que no tiene vida sexual, ¿acaso ya no te moja Edward? ¿No quieres que te quite la picazón? ¿Que te llene tu calcetín? ¿Que te dé su leche?

—¿Tienes que ser tan vulgar?

—No es ser vulgar, es la verdad. ¿Edward ya no te calienta? ¿No hace que tus bragas se caigan o al menos que tus piernas se abran como puertas eléctricas?

—Amo a Edward, lo amo profundamente, ni siquiera puedo explicar cuánto lo amo, y lo mucho que significa para mí —escuchar sus propias palabras la sorprendió por unos segundos, hasta ese momento nunca había reconocido sus verdaderos sentimientos por Edward, claro que le había dicho que lo amaba, le había escrito cartas cursis, hablaron como bobos enamorados, incluso tuvieron apodos ridículos, pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de qué tan profundo era lo que sentía por Edward y lo mucho que agradecía que fuera el padre de su hija—, es una parte de mí ahora, imaginarme mi vida sin él a mi lado me lastima, imaginar que mi hija no tenga a su padre, que no la criemos juntos ni siquiera es una posibilidad para mí, lo quiero conmigo, quizás parezca ridículo pero lo único que puedo pensar ahora es que haré todo lo posible para que nuestra relación funcione.

—Suenas tan anticuada, ¿acaso no tienes planes? ¿Sueños? ¿Deseos?

—Ya han cambiado. ¿Soñaba con Yale? Claro que sí, esperaba con ilusión que mi carta de aceptación llegara, cuando llegó ya estaba embarazada y Yale ni siquiera me interesaba, lo único que pensaba era en mantener a mi niña conmigo y buscar alguna manera de sobrevivir, ahora solo quiero darle lo mejor a mi bebé junto con Edward.

—No puedo creer que te esté escuchando decir todas esas tonterías.

—No son tonterías y por la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos, lo mínimo que merezco es un poco de respeto.

—Aún soy tu amiga, si ya no lo recuerdas, soy tu mejor amiga o por lo menos lo era hasta que decidiste que no era lo suficientemente buena para que me contaras que estabas embarazada, éramos las mejores amigas y ni siquiera recurriste a mí —ella estaba molesta, furiosa, tenía toda la intención de lastimarla con sus palabras—, pero por esa amistad que yo sí valoré y que aún valoro, es por lo que siento que es mi deber hacerte ver las cosas como son. Ya no eres la misma, Bella, ya no usas la misma ropa de antes, ni siquiera pareces tú, estás escondida bajo toda esa capa de ropa floja y desaliñada, tu cabello está siempre amarrado en una coleta, tienes un cabello precioso como para que lo ocultes pero parece que ni siquiera te interesa, parece que ahora no quieres parecerle atractiva a Edward, como si ya no te importara, cuando según tú lo amas.

—Mi vida ya no es la misma.

—Pudo seguir igual, pero preferiste complicarte las cosas.

—Preferí ser feliz con mi bebé, no te pido que lo entiendas, ni siquiera me interesa si lo entiendes o no, tu opinión me es irrelevante, la opinión de todo Forks me tiene sin cuidado, pueden hablar todo lo que se les dé la puta gana, ¿porque sabes qué pasará al final del día?

—¿Qué?

—Que yo tendré a mi bebé sonriéndome y amándome tanto como yo la amo y eso, Tanya, vale mil veces más para mí que cualquier maldita fiesta o sexo salvaje que puedas ofrecerme.

Tanya abandonó la habitación azotando la puerta, escuchó a su madre preguntar qué es lo que había pasado, pero sin obtener respuesta, segundos después el silencio volvió a reinar en la casa Swan.

Bella se dejó caer en su cama, sintiéndose cansada, pero se sentía liberada, Tanya no se acercaría a ella o por lo menos eso esperaba. No pudo evitar sonreír, pues ahora era consciente de cuánto amaba a Edward y de lo mucho que quería una vida junto a él, una vida en donde ambos criaran a su hija juntos.

Con eso en mente cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida en cuestión de minutos, sintiéndose tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Edward sostuvo a Bella de sus nalgas, manteniendo su espalda pegada contra la pared de las regaderas del gimnasio, intentando no aplastar la reciente redondez que presentaba su usualmente plano vientre, ambos eran conscientes de la vida que crecía dentro de ella, una vida que los dos se negaron a interrumpir —no habían sido capaces de hacerlo—, Edward conservaba la ecografía que Bella le había dado dos semanas atrás escondida al fondo del cajón de su ropa interior, en ella se veía esa manchita pequeña que ni siquiera tenía forma._

—_Creo que mi mamá está sospechando —murmuró Bella contra su hombro—, no es normal que me cubra tanto, estoy usando tu sudadera todos los días, pero no creo que pueda mantenerlo oculto por más tiempo._

_Edward sintió su cuerpo hormiguear, no estaba preparado para hablar sobre el camaroncito que Bella tanto se empeñaba en nombrar, incluso estaba comenzando a llamarlo camaroncito, así le llamaba Bella._

—_¿Quieres ir al cine mañana? Podemos ir a cenar después o antes, como tú quieras, te llevaré a aquel restaurante italiano que tanto te gusta._

_Bella bufó y dejó de abrazar su cadera con sus piernas, Edward la soltó, la dejó acomodarse la ropa y le pasó la sudadera, ella ni siquiera le miró, solo se la puso escondiendo de esa manera la pequeña elevación en su vientre, intentó acercarse, pero Bella le apartó de un manotazo._

—_Bella…_

—_Gracias por el polvo, realmente lo necesitaba —murmuró cepillándose el cabello con los dedos—, te avisaré cuando tenga que ir a mi siguiente revisión, solo avísame si quieres acompañarme o yo iré sola._

—_Te…_

—_Piensa bien lo que dices, Edward —le interrumpió—, prefiero afrontar esta situación sola que escucharte invitarme al cine por no querer escuchar que mi camaroncito está creciendo._

El llanto lo despertó de esa terrible pesadilla, habían mantenido esa discusión tan solo una semana antes de que sus padres descubrieran que Bella estaba embarazada y su, ya de por sí dañada relación, se viera afectada por el alejamiento y los reproches.

Los gimoteos de su hija lo hicieron despejar aquella pesadilla, centrándose en calmar a su bebita. La tomó en brazos y arrulló, pero no la calmó. Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearla de un lado a otro, le calentó un biberón de leche y la arrulló hasta que por fin volvió a quedarse dormida, la acostó en la cama, pero enseguida su pequeñita volvió a gritar.

—¿Qué ocurre, nena? ¿Tienes el pañal sucio?

El pañal solo estaba un poco mojado, aun así la cambió, aunque solo provocó que gritara debido al frío, luego intentó darle un poco más de leche pero terminó ocasionando que llorara. Comenzó a pasearla a lo largo de su habitación, pero Aubrey no cerró los ojos; salió de la habitación y paseó por toda la casa, caminó por el pasillo de las habitaciones, subió y bajó escaleras, dio por lo menos media docena de vueltas en la sala y la cocina, hasta que por fin Aubrey se quedó dormida. Regresó a su habitación, pero en cuanto la recostó en la cama, Aubrey abrió los ojos.

Edward lo intentó tres veces sin obtener ningún resultado positivo, trató de recostarse con Aubrey acostada en su pecho, pero ni siquiera logró eso.

Su teléfono vibró debido a un mensaje recibido, Edward lo desbloqueó para leer el mensaje que Bella le había enviado, no sabía qué hacía despierta a las dos de la mañana.

**¿Aubby está despierta? Te he guardado su peluche musical, ella vuelve a dormir una vez lo escucha, mantenlo sonando por lo menos unas dos veces y no la sueltes, no me preguntes, pero ella sabe si te alejas muy pronto.**

Edward revisó la pañalera que Bella le había preparado encontrando un osito con la barriga dura, lo presionó notando como se iluminaba y comenzaba a sonar, Aubrey dejó de removerse en sus brazos, quedándose quieta mientras escuchaba la música.

Un segundo mensaje llegó enseguida.

**Te amo.**

Edward sonrió y tecleo rápidamente un _**Yo también te amo, mi chica hermosa,**_su sonrisa se borró cuando el osito dejó de sonar y Aubrey estuvo a punto de protestar.

Veinte minutos después, Aubrey seguía despierta y sin ninguna intención de dormir.

Sería una larga noche.

…

Edward sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer rendido, había dormido a lo mucho una hora, Aubrey no le dio tregua en toda la noche, alrededor de las ocho por fin se quedó dormida y él pudo dormir, pero se vio interrumpido por su madre quien le gritó que bajara a desayunar.

—¿Qué harás el día de hoy? Tu padre ha dicho que la casa está terminada y tienes el día libre.

—Pasaré la tarde con Bella —murmuró removiendo el tocino de su plato.

—Quizás sea mejor que le dejes a la niña y regreses a dormir, te escuché durante la noche y parece que no dormiste nada.

—Aubz no me dejó dormir, estuvo renegando mucho.

—Los niños sienten cuando cambian a una casa desconocida.

—Ha estado en mi habitación, ella ha dormido aquí antes.

—Sí, pero lo hacía durante la tarde —prosiguió Esme mientras servía el plato de Carlisle—, los bebés tienen rutinas y están acostumbrados a ellas, por muy pequeña que la niña sea, conoce su rutina con Isabella, es la primera vez que tú la tienes durante la noche, ella sintió que algo estaba diferente en su rutina para dormir y por eso no te ha dejado dormir a ti.

—Pero sigue siendo una bebé.

—Tú eras un demonio para dormir durante la noche —habló Carlisle entrando a la cocina—, es justo que tu hija te haga lo mismo.

—No sé cómo es que Bella puede hacerlo y despertarse por la mañana.

—Debe hacerlo, no tiene de otra.

—Creo que…

No terminó de hablar, pues el llanto de Aubrey lo interrumpió.

—Será mejor que vayas a casa de Bella, la niña extraña a su madre y Bella debe extrañarla.

—Le dije que la llevaría después del mediodía.

—A Bella no le molestará tenerlos antes de tiempo.

Edward salió de la cocina con eso en mente, quizás los mensajes de la madrugada se debían a que ya no estaba molesta y los esperaba ansiosos, puede que su padre tuviera razón, y Bella estuviera feliz de tenerlos con ella ese fin de semana, incluso podría dormir un poco, lo suficiente para recuperar energías y poder llevar a sus chicas a dar una vuelta, pasar un fin de semana juntos como la familia que eran, era una buena perspectiva.

…

Edward suspiró y dejó a la niña en la cuna para después dejarse caer en la cómoda y suave cama, escuchó la risa de Bella antes de que el colchón se hundiera junto a él y sentir el cálido tacto de los labios de Bella contra los suyos.

—¿Cansado, amor?

No respondió, tan solo dejó que Bella le besara y se riera cuanto quisiera, escuchar una risa en lugar de un llanto o quejido era mil veces mejor.

»Sabes, tengo mucha energía —la escuchó susurrar contra su oído mientras sentía como se le sentaba a horcajadas, el delgado pijama que usaba no la cubría lo suficiente—, mis padres no están y van a tardar en llegar, mi madre se fue a Port Angeles y mi padre está en la comisaría por turnos dobles, además el médico dijo que no había problema.

Sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Bella, sus senos rozar contra su pecho, sus pequeñas manos jugando con el botón de su pantalón y el leve contoneo de sus caderas, lo hizo gemir.

Pero no el gemido que él quería tanto hacer.

—Nena... no puedo —le costaba tanto decir esas palabras—, Aubrey no me dejó dormir en toda la noche, quería estar siempre en mis brazos y ni siquiera podía dormir con ella, cada vez que me recostaba ella protestaba.

La risa de Bella lo enfadó, pero solo un poco, estaba demasiado cansado como para sentir enojo.

—Pobrecito —murmuró al mismo tiempo que se restregaba contra él, Bella estaba disfrutando de hacerlo sufrir—, quizás pueda compensarte, Aubrey se ha dormido enseguida, puedo ver como su pecho sube y baja de manera acompasada.

Edward abrió los ojos para notar a Bella sin la camisa de su pijama.

—Maldita sea —gimió perdiendo repentinamente el cansancio—. ¿Cuánto me dijiste que tardan tus padres en regresar?

Bella le sonrió y se contoneó un poco más, Edward se sentó, tomando un pecho con una mano para masajearlo mientras que se llevaba el pezón del otro a la boca.

—Mierda…

Edward sonrió contra el pezón, sintiendo como Bella le sostenía la cabeza para evitar que se separara. Mordía, lamía y chupaba, no en ese orden, pero sí con el suficiente entusiasmo para tener a Bella mordiéndose los labios para no gemir tan alto y despertar a Aubrey, que parecía por fin feliz al estar de nuevo en su cuna.

Bella se tensó en sus labios justo cuando un chorro de tibia y dulce leche inundó su boca, Edward la retuvo en la boca al mismo tiempo que dejó de chupar y miró a Bella a los ojos, parecía mortificada, tiró de su cabello con clara intención de alejarlo, pero en lugar de hacerlo, Edward succionó una vez más, sintiendo como otro chorro de leche llenaba su boca, se la tragó y chupó una vez más.

—¿Qué… qué… mierda…?

Había visto a Bella amamantar a Aubrey cientos de veces, le había dicho que era una sensación completamente diferente alimentar a su hija que cuando le chupaban los pezones de manera erótica, pero en ese momento, Bella estaba sonrojada y extremadamente cachonda.

El pecho que estuvo masajeando con su mano también expulsó una gota de leche, Edward soltó el pezón y continuó con el otro, solo unas cuantas succiones y tenía a Bella explotando en sus brazos, él también alcanzó el nirvana, era la primera vez que ambos alcanzaban el orgasmo con solo acariciar los pechos de Bella.

Ambos estaban con la respiración agitada.

—¿Nena? Creo que tenemos un problema.

—¿Cuál?

—Eres demasiado sexy para tu propio bien, ¿Qué necesito hacer para que tu leche sea toda mía?

Bella le sonrió enternecida, no sabía muy bien por qué sus ojos parecían más brillantes o por qué sonreía como si fuera la primera vez que le decía que la amaba.

—Solo ámame y nunca dejes de hacerlo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Después de una eternidad por fin les tengo una actualización**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Coni, mi querida acosadora, feliz cumpleaños, que tengas un día lleno de alegrías y bendiciones, muchos besos y abrazos, te adoro.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán, adelantos, imagenes, información extra sobre las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 10**

La graduación por fin había llegado, Bella y Edward habían presentado su último examen dos días antes con Aubrey dormida en la cangurera, había gimoteado dos veces, una vez Bella la calmó y la siguiente fue Edward quien la sostuvo mientras seguía presentando el examen, pero por fin habían terminado con cada una de sus materias de manera satisfactoria.

Bella, quien había sido una alumna sobresaliente durante la mayor parte de su vida estudiantil —incluso había adelantado un año cuando era pequeña—, por primera vez no se graduaba con honores; Edward había pensado que estaría molesta, decepcionada de que los directivos no reconocieran su desempeño y ardua entrega a los estudios, por no poder decir el discurso de la generación como la mejor alumna del instituto, ni mucho menos entregar los diplomas junto a los demás profesores, pero Bella ni siquiera pareció interesarse por ese asunto.

—_Edward, estuvieron a punto de expulsarme cuando cumplí los seis meses porque la barriga se me notaba demasiado. Cuando planeaba irme, mis planes consistían en trabajar y cuidar lo mejor posible a mi bebé, graduarme del instituto era lo último en lo que pensaba, llegué a pensar que nunca lo conseguiría y sería parte de aquellos que no pueden conseguir un título, pero lo he hecho, lo hice a pesar de que la mayoría ni siquiera creía que podría, lo logré porque tú y Aubby estuvieron a mi lado y eso ya es más de lo que estaba esperando, no necesito un reconocimiento, ni acompañar a los directivos en la entrega de diplomas, nada de eso me importa ahora, tú y nuestra hija son lo único que necesito para que ese día sea maravilloso._

Edward asintió aún no muy convencido, lo estuvo menos cuando Bella le dijo que sus padres ni siquiera habían aceptado la invitación a la ceremonia, lo que significaba que no asistirían, Bella intentó mostrar indiferencia, pero él sabía que estaba dolida. Él estaba furioso, los Swan estaban siendo unos verdaderos monstruos, quería ir y hacerles ver todo lo que se estaban perdiendo, la enorme felicidad que Aubrey era y lo mucho que la amarían si tan solo dejaran de centrarse en lo malo.

Edward realmente quería que dejaran esa actitud tan egoísta y volvieran a ser aquellos padres amorosos que en algún momento fueron con Bella.

Pero mientras ellos siguieran de ese modo, Edward se encargaría de demostrarle a Bella que él estaría a su lado para hacerla feliz, y que junto a él y Aubby tenía una nueva y pequeña familia en donde era inmensamente amada.

Pero el gran día por fin había llegado, los dos estaban listos para usar toga y birrete, a diferencia de otros años en donde ambos hubieran gastado en ropa nueva, en el salón y en cualquier estúpida cosa extravagante que se les ocurriera para festejar, ahora estaban usando la mejor ropa que tenían en el clóset, ninguno se había atrevido a hacer gastos innecesarios.

Edward recordaba perfectamente que había tenido intención de comprar un nuevo vestido para Bella a modo de sorpresa, pero en su lugar había llegado a su casa con un mameluco de colores para Aubrey, incluso había conseguido las calcetas y el pañalero que combinaba.

Gastar en su hija nunca sería algo innecesario.

Y había conseguido que Bella se pusiera feliz, que era justamente lo que quería en primer lugar, hacer a Bella y Aubrey felices era su prioridad, y por lo rosadita y sonriente que estaba su hija, podía asegurar que estaba cumpliendo con su propósito.

—Iremos a buscar nuestros lugares —dijo Carlisle con Esme junto a él—, si necesitan que sostengamos a la niña mientras ustedes suben…

—Lo tenemos cubierto —respondió Edward tomando a la niña en brazos—, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento, los veremos luego.

Carlisle y Esme asintieron y se dirigieron al gimnasio a esperar que la ceremonia comenzara. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Edward arrinconó a Bella causando que soltara una risita.

—¿Te he dicho lo bonita que te ves hoy?

—Un par de veces, sí.

—Un par de veces no es suficiente, te ves bonita —beso—, hermosa —beso—, preciosa —beso—, exquisita —beso—, la mami más guapa del lugar.

Su beso esta vez fue un poco más prolongado, Aubrey estaba tan acostumbrada a estar en medio de los dos, que un poco de presión sobre ella no le molestó en lo absoluto, pero al parecer a los que le rodeaban sí que les incomodaba verlos besarse.

—¡Consíganse un motel!

Edward rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que Jasper entraba en su campo de visión, estaba ya con la toga y el birrete puestos, además de una etiqueta con su nombre y el número de silla que debía ocupar.

—Tenemos nuestras habitaciones y el auto, ¿por qué necesitamos un motel? —cuestionó Bella a modo de burla, la parte descarada de ella que no se amedrentaba estaba volviendo a la luz de a poco.

—Punto para ti, Swan, ahora déjenme ver a esa niña, ¿hace cuánto no la veo?

—La viste ayer después de recoger las notas de biología, Jasper —dijo Bella mofándose.

—Y parece que ha crecido un montón de ayer a hoy, pero sigue igual de linda —murmuró Jasper sosteniendo a la bebé—. Creo que esperaré a que crezca para casarme con ella, ya que Alice y yo terminamos, puedo esperar por esta dulzura.

Bella se rio mientras Edward gruñó, los celos de padre floreciendo.

—Te dije que no le pusieras ese mameluco, está demasiado linda —protestó quitándole la bebé a Jasper, solo para que Aubrey gimoteara.

—Ella también me ama —se burló Jasper recuperando a la niña—, vamos, nena, dile a papi que me amas a mí.

Para diversión de Bella y enojo de Edward, Aubrey soltó un chillido de alegría, con dos meses y medio, gritar era lo que más hacía.

La voz de Alice acercándose los interrumpió, Jasper frunció el ceño, nada contento con eso.

—Estamos a punto de comenzar, vayan a sus lugares, Edward, tu lugar está junto al mío, podemos...

—Genial, iré después de llevar a mis chicas a sus lugares. —Sostuvo la cintura de Bella causando que el ceño fruncido de Alice se acentuara—. Regrésame a mi niña, que solo te sonríe porque le recuerdas a su osito de peluche.

—Puedo ser su osito cuando ella quiera —respondió Jasper meneándole las cejas, los tres rieron y Alice se alejó furiosa—, pero hablando en serio, necesitan ir por sus togas y birretes, no querrán tener problemas en su último día en esta prisión.

Ambos asintieron de acuerdo y lo siguieron al salón de música, se encontraron a Vicky quien estaba formada, Bella simplemente se saltó la fila y se puso junto a ella, ignorando por completo las protestas de los chicos detrás de ella.

Esa era la Bella que Edward conocía y tanto amaba.

Una vez con sus togas doradas puestas y de controlar los gruñidos de Aubrey por el color que no era de su completo agrado, se dirigieron al gimnasio.

Bella se sobresaltó al sentir unos brazos rodeándola, se giró para ver a quién le pertenecían y vio el sonriente rostro de su querida tía.

—Sorpresa, cariño, me emociona mucho haber llegado a tiempo.

—No pensé que ibas a venir, no recibí tu respuesta y pensé que no estarías aquí.

—Debió perderse en el correo —se encogió de hombros volviéndola a abrazar—, pero lo importante es que estamos aquí y estoy tan emocionada. Ahora, ¿dónde está la niña? He visto tantas fotos de ella, pero no se compara con tenerla entre mis brazos.

Edward se acercó con la niña, Carmen la tomó de inmediato con sumo cuidado.

—Eleazar, ven a verla, es tan bonita.

Edward tomó la cintura de Bella cuando Eleazar y Nana se acercaron para ver a la niña, Charlie y Renée se mantenían unos cuantos pasos atrás de ellos, no iba a permitir que hicieran que Bella se sintiera incómoda.

Vicky y Jasper se habían alejado dándoles privacidad, aunque en el instituto, durante la graduación, con medio Forks ahí, no era precisamente un lugar privado, Edward apostaba todo su sueldo a que en el gimnasio ya se encontraban cuchicheando sobre los Swan.

—Está enorme, ha crecido y engordado desde la última vez que la vi —dijo Nana tomándole la regordeta manita.

—Está preciosamente rellenita, es un dulce chocolatito que me encantaría comerme a besos.

Edward sentía su corazón hincharse, podía decir, por como Bella se recargaba en su costado, que ella se encontraba de la misma manera. Nunca habían esperado que sus padres les perdonaran por ser descuidados y después quedarse con la niña, estaban bien con esa decisión, pero lo que les dolía era ver la indiferencia que tenían hacia su nieta, así que ver a Carmen, Eleazar y Nana siendo la familia cariñosa que Aubrey necesitaba, les daba la fuerza necesaria para creer que su niñita realmente merecía ser amada por más personas además de ellos.

Los altavoces anunciando que la ceremonia comenzaría en breve y solicitando a todos tomar sus lugares, los obligó a dejar de hacerle cariñitos a Aubrey.

—¿Necesitan que cuidemos a la niña por ustedes durante la ceremonia? —preguntó Eleazar amablemente.

—No, lo tenemos cubierto, yo la tendré cuando Edward suba al escenario por su diploma y él la tendrá cuando sea mi turno, es una manera de hacerla partícipe, ella es la razón por la que nos hemos esforzado tanto, nos parece justo que también disfrute del día de hoy.

—Una muy buena elección.

—Gracias.

—Entonces estaremos en las gradas, cariño, no olvides sonreír para mi cámara, te tomaré muchísimas fotografías. —Eleazar le abrazó y Bella le regresó el abrazo con emoción—. Te veremos después de la ceremonia, vamos, Carmen.

Edward sonrió cuando la susodicha no se movió, ni siquiera Nana, ambas estaban haciéndole mimos a la niña de nuevo.

—Mamá, Carmen, tenemos que ir al gimnasio con… ¿Dónde están Charlie y Renée?

—Creo que se apresuraron a tomar su lugar y apartar los suyos —respondió Bella de inmediato, intentando justificar su desaparición.

—Debe ser eso, iremos a buscarlos.

Después de persuadir a Carmen para que le regresara a la bebé y prometerle que la tendría una vez que la ceremonia terminara, por fin pudieron dirigirse al gimnasio.

Bella se llevó a la niña con ella, ya que Edward estaría hasta adelante porque sería de los primeros en pasar.

La ceremonia comenzó con los típicos discursos, prácticamente nadie les prestaba atención, cada quien estaba en lo suyo, ignorando al director, hasta que llegó el momento del discurso de generación, Edward esperaba escuchar el nombre de Jessica o de Tanya, pero en su lugar fue el nombre de Bella el que el director mencionó, parecía que todos estaban sorprendidos.

Edward definitivamente lo estaba.

Notó que Bella se ponía de pie con la niña en brazos, Edward tuvo la intención de ir y tomarla, pero Bella negó con la cabeza y subió al escenario, el silencio era incómodo.

Bella se puso en el podio, pareciendo nerviosa, con Aubrey agitando su manita y sus balbuceos escuchándose claramente en el micrófono.

—No tenía un discurso preparado, ni siquiera sabía que me tomarían en cuenta, ya saben, una madre adolescente no es precisamente lo que se busca enmarcar, ni siquiera reconocer —sus palabras incomodaron a más de una—, pero a pesar de que intentaron expulsarme de la escuela cuando la barriga comenzó a notarse, que me negaron la entrada a las aulas y me mandaron a casa para evitar ser _un mal ejemplo, _sigo siendo la mejor alumna que esta escuela haya tenido el placer de tener.

—La Bella modo perra ha regresado —escuchó murmurar a Vicky y se giró para mirarla, topándose con su sonrisa engreída—. Sabía que el viejo director solo leía lo que escribían para él, así que he cambiado el discurso y puesto el nombre de Bella, lo que era justo.

Edward regresó su vista a Bella.

—Me encantaría agradecer a mis profesores, a mi tutor, a mis padres, pero sería una vil mentira, ¿en qué me ayudaron a mí? De hecho, ¿en qué nos ayudaron a todos nosotros?

Varios alumnos aplaudieron y estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Estoy aquí, graduándome contra todo pronóstico, ¿y saben cuál es la mejor satisfacción que tengo en este momento?

Todos los presentes, incluso Edward, respondieron un fuerte "_¿cuál?"._

»Poder restregarles en la cara que ni con toda la porquería que tienen en esa mente retrógrada, pudieron evitar que estuviera aquí, así que, si a alguien debo agradecer, es a mi niñita, quien me demostró la clase de gente de porquería que tiene el bello pueblo de Forks, muchas gracias por su atención.

Y para consternación de los directivos y profesores, los alumnos se pusieron de pie a aplaudir, mientras Bella se giraba, tomaba su diploma y sonreía al fotógrafo.

Definitivamente, era una graduación que nadie olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

…

Edward entregó la toga y el birrete, tanto el suyo como el de Bella —quien había tenido que correr al baño después de que su sostén comenzara a mostrar las marcas de humedad debido a la leche que salía de su pechos—, Jasper detrás de él caminaba mirando a todos lados, intentando parecer lo más inocente posible, ignorando por completo que había metido la toga en el fondo de la caja en donde tenía todo lo que contenía su casillero, Edward se había hecho cargo del suyo y del de Bella un día antes, justamente para evitar estar como Jasper y la gran mayoría de sus compañeros.

—Quién hubiera pensado que me vería tan bien en dorado —dijo orgulloso de sí mismo—, lo usaré durante la cena de Navidad para que mi nana me vea, así quizás me haga galletas.

—Eres un niño, sabías.

—Te iba a compartir de mis galletas, pero ahora solo lo haré con tu hija, ¿dónde está, por cierto?

—Bella le está cambiando el pañal, por eso te llevo a los vestidores, se supone que ahí debe estar.

—De acuerdo, así me veré más inocente.

Edward negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando mientras Jasper continuaba diciendo tonterías, se giró para ver al grupo de Newton, lo último que quería su último día en el instituto era toparse con él.

Edward siguió con su camino dispuesto a ignorarlo, pero Newton no se lo iba a poner sencillo.

—Bella ha dado un buen discurso, es gracioso que agradeciera solo a su hija, ¿acaso por fin te ha mandado a la mierda?

—Métete en tus asuntos, Newton.

—Pues resulta, Cullen, que Bella es mi asunto.

—Permíteme contradecirte, imbécil.

—Vámonos, Edward, no vale la pena —dijo Jasper mirando hacia atrás, cuidando que ningún profesor viniera y los atrapara.

—Sí, Edward, hazle caso a tu amiguito y lárgate de aquí, yo puedo buscar a Bella y llevarla a casa, incluso pasar tiempo con esa dulce niña, tan dulce como su madre.

—Aléjate de mis chicas, Newton.

—¿Estás seguro de que son tuyas, Cullen?

—Suficiente, Newton, deja de decir estupideces.

Pero él no calló, parecía que, al ser el último día, todos estaban mostrando la valentía que les faltó durante todo el instituto.

—Bella era mi amiga y aún seguiría siendo mía si tan solo hubieras mantenido tus ojos para ti, la niña también hubiera sido mía.

—¡Cállate!

Edward lo tomó de la camisa, Mike hizo lo mismo —Edward era unos centímetros más alto, pero Newton lo compensaba con la musculatura—, ninguno de los dos con intención de dar un paso atrás.

—Suficiente, chicos —intentó intervenir Jasper—. Edward, piensa en Bella y Aubz, deben estar por aquí.

—Sí, Cullen, por una vez en tu vida piensa en alguien que no seas tú.

—Tú no sabes nada. —Lo soltó aventándolo.

—Sé lo suficiente —se jactó acomodándose la camisa—. ¿Quién crees que la acompañó con el obstetra cuando tú estabas muy ocupado cogiéndote a cualquiera o tirado ebrio en cualquier casa? ¿Quién crees que descubrió que se trataba de una niña? Solo porque Bella asegura que es tuya, no pedí una prueba de ADN.

Edward vio rojo, ni siquiera se detuvo a pesar de los intentos de Jasper, golpeó a Newton como lo había querido hacer desde la primera vez que intentó coquetear con Bella.

Sintió el golpe de Newton en su barbilla, así como el sabor de la sangre por su labio partido, pero eso no lo amedrentó, dio goles y recibió unos cuantos. Fue cuando escuchó la voz de Bella pidiendo que se detuvieran, que por fin se alejó de Newton, no sin antes golpearlo una última vez en las costillas.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, Edward?

No respondió, solo sostuvo a Bella y Aubrey con uno de sus brazos, ella intentó apartarse, pero solo ocasionó que Edward la sostuviera con más fuerza.

—Te quiero lejos de mi mujer e hija, maldito bastardo.

Se alejó de ese lugar, Bella y Jasper lo siguieron, y continuó caminando hasta que llegó al salón de música, en donde metió a Bella a pesar de sus protestas.

—Jasper, avísame si nuestros padres vienen.

Él asintió y se quedó en la puerta, en el pasado ambos se habían cubierto la espalda, aunque había sido para avisarse si algún profesor estaba a punto de descubrirlos mientras tenían relaciones.

—¿Qué mierda fue todo eso, Edward? —cuestionó Bella.

—Nada, solo…

—No me digas que solo idioteces, porque golpearlo y que te golpeara no son idioteces. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo para que actuaras como un cavernícola?

—¡Que se acostó contigo! ¿Cómo esperas que actúe cuando me gritó a la cara que se acostó contigo y solo porque tú dices que Aubrey es mía, no ha pedido una condenada prueba?

—¿Que él dijo qué?

—No te lo pienso repetir, me niego a repetirlo, tú y Aubrey son mías, ella es mi…

—Claro que es tu hija, pedazo de idiota, nunca me acosté con Mike, ¿cómo pudiste pensar eso de mí?

—Yo no…

—Sí lo pensaste, incluso lo creíste, si no hubiera sido así, no lo hubieras golpeado.

—Claro que lo hubiera hecho, estaba poniendo en duda mi paternidad, ¿cómo esperabas que actuara? Yo sé que nunca te acostarías con él, pero él dijo cosas, cosas que me molestaron.

—¿Qué cosas?

Edward negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda, rehusándose a pensar nuevamente en eso.

—¿Qué cosas, Edward? ¡Dime!

—¿Él sabía que era una niña?

El silencio de Bella solo le confirmó lo que Newton le había dicho.

»¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él lo supo primero que yo? Soy su padre, yo debí…

—No tienes ningún jodido derecho a reclamarme, Mike me llevó ese día al hospital porque tú estabas en la cama con Lauren.

—¿Qué?

—No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Edward, yo fui quien lo vio, nadie me lo contó o dijo, lo vi con mis propios ojos. Fui esa mañana a tu casa, sabía que Esme y Carlisle estaban en Port Angeles, estaba segura que te convencería de llevarme al médico para hacerme la ecografía pues Renée no había querido, también pensé que te persuadiría lo suficiente como para que entraras conmigo, pero te encontré en medio de los resultados de una fiesta a la cual no fui invitada, a pesar de que era en tu casa, sin embargo eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue verte en la cama con Lauren desnuda junto a ti con su mano sobre tu jodida erección matutina.

—Ese día…

—No me importa, Edward, ya no.

—Pues a mí sí que me importa —protestó, negándose a permitir que ella siguiera creyendo que le había sido infiel—. Nunca me acosté con Lauren, no planeé ninguna fiesta, Jasper se presentó junto con los demás, una cerveza llevó a otra y en menos de una hora tenía a medio instituto en casa.

—Claro, fuiste una víctima de las circunstancias.

—Pues sí lo fui, estaba borracho, Bella, estaba jodidamente borracho, pero eso no evitó que solo te quisiera a ti, Jasper me llevó arriba después de que le dije que iba a ir a buscarte.

—¿Por qué debo creerte?

—Porque es la verdad, Jasper te podrá confirmar que él me llevó a la habitación y me dejó dormir, Lauren entró en algún momento y se me insinuó.

—Y tú no te negaste.

—Al principio no —dijo con sinceridad, causando que Bella lo mirara con odio—, al principio respondí, pero nunca la desvestí, no eras tú y eso fue lo que me hizo detenerme.

—Estabas borracho, no sabrías si…

—Pues yo sí sabía, yo sabía que te daba cosquillas cuando te besaba el cuello, Lauren no tuvo ninguna reacción, sabía que disfrutabas que te acariciara la espalda antes de desabrocharte el sostén, incluso que susurrabas mi nombre suavemente cuando estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, era plenamente consciente de la suavidad de tu piel y el bultito en tu vientre que chocaba con mi piel cada vez que lo hacíamos, y que parecía que tus orgasmos y sensibilidad solo aumentaban entre más crecía el bultito, Lauren no tenía nada de eso y por eso me detuve.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, la bajé de mi regazo y le dije que no había manera, ella estaba tan borracha que se quedó dormida apenas tocó la almohada, la dejé dormir y me dispuse a dormir yo también, no sé cómo es que terminó desnuda, pero te juro que nada pasó entre nosotros.

—¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

—Sabes que es la verdad, si no lo pensaras, nunca me hubieras permitido decirla.

—Quizás tengas razón. —Se encogió de hombros.

—La tengo, corazón, así como también tengo razón en que Mike dijo puras estupideces.

—Nunca me acosté con él, lo ofreció, pero te tenía a ti, así que él no me interesaba. Sin embargo, ese día acepté que me llevara al médico, lo hice principalmente porque estaba enojada contigo, pero no entró conmigo, se quedó en la sala de espera.

—Pero él dijo…

—Sí sabía que era una niña, estaba feliz y necesitaba decirlo, él estuvo para escucharme y guardar mi secreto, en ese momento se lo agradecí, pero no volví a hablar con él. Hubiera querido compartir contigo ese momento, pero no fue posible.

—Lo siento.

—Ya no importa, es pasado y no podemos cambiarlo, pero podemos aprender de nuestros errores, lamento haber creído que me habías engañado con Lauren, aunque si lo hubieras hecho no sería engaño, tú y yo habíamos terminado.

—Nosotros nunca terminamos, bonita, nos enojamos y discutimos, pero yo nunca dejé de verte ni considerarte como mi novia.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por completo.

Edward se inclinó con toda la intención de besar a Bella pero el golpe en la puerta le impidió hacerlo.

—Los padres de Bella vienen —le advirtió Jasper—, y los tuyos también, o se esconden o salen.

Bella le sonrió y tiró de él a la parte trasera en donde estaban guardados los instrumentos de la escuela, las dos grandes tubas y los tambores sirvieron para esconderlos.

No es que estuvieran haciendo cosas indebidas, pero definitivamente preferían evitar las malas miradas y sermones que sus padres pudieran darles.

—Les dije que no sé dónde están, Edward dijo algo sobre el pañal de la niña, pero yo no le puse atención.

Sus padres salieron del aula justo cuando Aubrey soltó un gritito de complicidad.

—No sé qué tan bueno sea que te enseñemos a esconderte de tus padres, mi amorcito —dijo Bella saliendo del escondite—, solo sé que será muy difícil que nos engañes, aunque espero que nunca tengas necesidad de hacerlo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella estaba agotada después del día que pasó, Nana le había aplaudido por el discurso que había dado, aún no podía creer que fue capaz de decir tal cosa ante todos y que de hecho no recibiera abucheos.

Pero esa no había sido la parte del día que la dejó exhausta, tampoco el haber encontrado a Edward en medio de una pelea con Mike —aunque la conversación que mantuvo después con él tuvo buenos resultados—, lo que había causado que terminara agotada fue la celebración que Nana y sus tíos habían planeado, Edward y su familia habían estado invitados, así que por largas horas intentó fingir que nada malo pasaba.

Pero por fin estaba en la privacidad de su habitación, con Aubrey dormida después de que estuvo llorando por lo menos veinte minutos pues no quería dormir a pesar de que tenía sueño.

Edward le había mandado un mensaje avisándole que mañana pasaría por ella para ir al trabajo, al parecer el regalo de graduación que Carlisle les tenía, era un nuevo trabajo.

Bella estaba feliz con la noticia, un trabajo significaba un sueldo y con el sueldo pagaba las cuentas de Aubrey y los acercaba un poco más a la tan ansiada independencia que tanto deseaban.

Los golpes en la puerta, seguido del pomo girándose la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Me alegra tanto que aún no estés dormida.

Bella sonrió y se sentó en la cama, miró a Aubrey quien permanecía dormida en su cuna después de un largo día, la pobre estaba exhausta, lo más seguro era que al día siguiente amaneciera de malas, realmente no le gustaba salirse de su rutina, y no ser arrullada por Edward antes de dormir calificaba como una alteración de su rutina.

»Parece un ángel —murmuró Carmen sentándose a los pies de la cama—, es tan bonita, una verdadera preciosidad, una bendición para nuestra familia.

—Sí que lo es, es mi vida entera.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —suspiró melancólica—, me rompiste el corazón cuando no te fuiste a Phoenix con nosotros.

—Tía...

—No es para hacerte sentir mal, ahora veo que este es el lugar indicado para ti, tú y Edward son buenos juntos.

—Estamos intentando serlo, principalmente por la niña, ella merece tener unos padres que se amen y la amen a pesar de lo difícil que pueda llegar a resultarles tenerla con ellos.

—Lo están logrando, cariño, porque eso es justamente lo que ella tiene —le aseguró al mismo tiempo que tomó sus manos entre las suyas—. Los he visto esta tarde, todos los hemos visto, son jóvenes, pero se están esforzando y eso vale mucho, cualquiera puede notar que Aubrey es feliz con ustedes.

—¿Segura? Apenas le damos lo necesario y muchas veces a duras penas podemos cubrirlo, trabajamos duro y arduamente para y por ella, pero a veces no creemos que sea suficiente, mucha de su ropa es de segunda y...

—Nena... —le interrumpió—, la niña es feliz, tiene suerte de tenerlos a ti y a Edward como sus padres. Una bebé no necesita una cuna de roble, tallada a mano, ni ropa de diseñador, ni un chupete o biberón personalizado, esas son cosas banales, ¿crees que ella va a recordar si tenía una habitación propia o dormía contigo? ¿O si su chupete lo compraste en la farmacia o en una boutique exclusiva para bebés? Claro que no, eso no importa, lo único de lo que ella es consciente en este momento es de lo mucho que la amas; amor, cariño y dedicación es lo que ella necesita en este momento, y ni Aubby ni mucho menos yo, dudamos de lo grandiosa que eres, nadie te puede hacer sentir lo contrario.

Bella sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Puedo asegurártelo. —Se levantó y se acercó a ella para abrazarla—. ¿Por qué crees que tus padres están tan enojados? Porque se dan cuenta que lo estás haciendo maravillosamente, han creído que fallarías y te arrepentirás de tu decisión, pero nada de eso ha ocurrido ni ocurrirá, porque cualquiera puede notar toda la atención que le das a la niña, y aunque ninguno de nosotros quería que fueras madre tan joven, estamos orgullosos de ti, nos enorgullece ver que has puesto el bienestar de tu hija en primer lugar y te has esforzado para que ni las malas palabras ni malos tratos dañen el amor que sientes por ella.

—Gracias, realmente necesitaba oírlo, saber que no estoy cometiendo la mayor estupidez de mi vida.

—No lo estás haciendo, corazón, te vas a equivocar, vas a frustrarte, pero al final del día cuando estés junto a Edward y Aubrey sabrás que estás en buen camino, por eso quiero que tengas esto.

Bella tomó el papel que Carmen le tendió y lo desdobló, topándose con un cheque por tres mil dólares.

—No entiendo.

—Originalmente era menos, solamente queríamos darte un regalo que sabíamos podrías usar para comprarte un nuevo guardarropa una vez te fueras a la universidad, pero Nana, Eleazar y yo estamos conscientes de que las cosas han cambiado y tus prioridades son distintas, este dinero queremos que lo tengas para emergencias.

—¿Emergencias?

—Soy consciente de cómo te han tratado tus padres y todos aquí en el pueblo, sé que no puedo obligarte a marcharte con nosotros, aunque es lo que más deseo, pero tu tío y yo hemos hablado y queremos que tengas el dinero suficiente para que puedas comprar tres pasajes a Phoenix.

—¿Tres?

—Edward es tan bienvenido en casa como tú y Aubrey, quiero que lo uses si crees necesario dejar Forks y comenzar una nueva vida en Phoenix, los tres serán bienvenidos.

Bella miró el cheque, era una gran cantidad, la suficiente como para un depósito de algún departamento para los tres, o cubrir las cuentas del pediatra de Aubrey por lo menos hasta que cumpliera un año, o depositarlos en la cuenta para la universidad de la niña, pero, aunque sabía que cada una de esas ideas era muy buena, dentro de ella temía que fueran usados para alejarse de Forks, ¿realmente sus padres serían tan desagradables como para obligarla a marcharse de Forks?

Bella esperaba que no y que solo se tratara de unos cuantos malos pensamientos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward sabía lo que era pasar las vacaciones junto con Bella, habían pasado las tardes juntos, muchas veces hasta la madrugada, y ya que no tenían grandes responsabilidades y cumplían con sus deberes, a sus respectivos padres no les molestaba lo que hicieran siempre y cuando estuvieran en casa a la hora demandada.

Sin embargo, ahora era diferente, por lo menos así lo percibía Edward, no podía decir que se sentía apartado de sus amigos, pues lo había sentido desde que Aubrey nació, pero sí podía decir que no estaba celoso. Jasper abandonaba las frías calles de Forks para irse a Texas, James se iría al otro lado del país, incluso Vicky —quien era la amiga más cercana de Bella— se marchaba a California, solo ellos, y unos cuantos más que irían a la escuela comunitaria, se quedaban en Forks, pero no sentía pena de sí mismo. Tal vez estaba perdiendo un sueño que tuvo desde niño junto con su padre, pero ganó a una linda niñita a la que amaba, aun cuando estuviera escupiendo la leche del biberón.

—Necesitas comer, mamá está preparando nuestra merienda, bueno, no la tuya, tú tienes esto y te gusta... a mí también, pero mamá dijo que no podía ser muy glotón y no me ha dejado probar de nuevo —suspiró melancólico antes de volver a centrar toda su atención en su hija que por fin había atrapado la tetina en su diminuta boquita—. ¿Sabes a dónde iremos hoy? Creo que fue en ese lugar donde fuiste engendrada, te lo digo ahora que no entiendes y no puedes preguntarme, porque de más grande ni creas por un minuto que hablaré contigo de esto.

—¿Y te parece bien hablar de sexo ahora que es una bebé? —cuestionó Bella entrando a la habitación.

—¡Shh!

—¿Qué?

—No digas esa palabra frente a nuestra hija.

—Claro, mejor digo engendrar. —Rodó los ojos—. Termina de darle de comer, que se nos hará tarde y no quiero que comience a llover mientras estemos ahí.

—Estaremos abajo de las gradas, no nos mojaremos.

—¿No pensarás que comamos justo en el lugar en donde hacíamos ya sabes qué?

—Eso justamente estoy pensando.

—Estás loco.

—Pero por ti.

Edward hubiera querido saltar sobre Bella para enfatizar su punto, pero teniendo a la niña en brazos no le era posible.

Habían conseguido un fin de semana libre, después de estar trabajando arduamente cada día, su padre no les había dado ni un poco de descanso hasta ahora, pero Edward estaba feliz con eso, habían podido comprar una nueva manta para Aubrey, la cuna tenía un nuevo juguete musical y por fin podían disfrutar de una merienda respetable que no solo consistía en mermelada y mantequilla de maní.

Llegaron a la cancha del instituto y se colocaron debajo de las gradas, estaba seco debido a la poca agua que llegaba a filtrarse, pero aun así Edward utilizó una bolsa de plástico para evitar que se mojaran, colocó el portabebés y acomodó las mantas, procurando que Aubrey estuviera calentita, sin que ninguna ráfaga de aire la perturbara.

Mientras Bella sacaba los emparedados y las bebidas, no pudo evitar imaginarse en cinco años, con su niñita corriendo de un lado a otro, llenándolo de dicha, con Bella recargada en su pecho, contemplando al maravilloso ser que ambos habían creado y visto crecer para convertirse en la niña más bonita del planeta.

No era la primera vez que lo imaginaba, desde la graduación había estado soñando despierto, solo faltaba un mes para el cumpleaños de Bella, si se ponían a buscar viviendas para ellos tres, podrían estarse mudando justo el día de su cumpleaños, Edward realmente estaba encantado con la idea.

Pero sabía que no podía ser el único en hacer el trabajo.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—Múdate conmigo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Después de una larga, larguísima espera, por fin les tengo un capítulo, el cual espero disfrutarán tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.  
**

**Mis queridas acosadoras, las quiero y adoro, nunca lo olviden, aún cuando desaparezco, ustedes están ahí para mi. Las quiero un montón 😍**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán, adelantos, imagenes, información extra sobre las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 11**

Bella estaba guardando la ropa de Aubrey, aún seguía sorprendiéndole como una cosita tan pequeña que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dormida, sentada sobre alguna manta o envuelta en una, fuera capaz de ensuciar tanto, ni siquiera caminaba o se arrastraba, pero aun así se las arreglaba para ensuciar toda su ropa.

Parecía que había lavado todas las prendas que Aubrey poseía, pero sabía que si abría el cesto de la ropa sucia, encontraría otro montón. Nana y Carmen le habían comprado mucha más ropa durante su estancia de tres días, la excusa que habían dado fue que era necesario consentir a la niña, pues no sabían cuándo volverían a verla, así que la ropa iba desde su talla actual, hasta los nueve meses.

Edward se había llevado la mitad de la ropa para ayudarle con la colada, además de que había dejado bastantes prendas con él, para cuando Aubrey necesitara un cambio urgente en la casa Cullen.

Edward le había contado en secreto que atrapó a su madre oliendo la ropa de bebé recién lavada, además de que habían aparecido unas cuantas mantas y mamelucos que Edward estaba seguro de que ni él ni ella habían comprado, Esme solo le dijo que debía poner más atención en las cosas de la niña, negándose a aceptar que ella las había comprado.

—Creo que tienes el doble o triple de ropa que yo tengo, Aubby —dijo Bella abriendo su cajón de blusas y sacando unas cuantas para poder acomodar más ropa de la niña—, pero mucha de esta ya ni siquiera la usas, ya no entras en la de recién nacido, quizás deba donarla, aunque sea solo para no tener la cajonera abarrotada con tu ropa.

Aubby balbuceó con su puño metido en la boca, Bella lo tomó como una afirmación suya.

Su teléfono sonó por la llegada de un mensaje, Aubrey comenzó a soltar grititos de alegría, relacionando el sonido del teléfono con su papi.

_**«Papá ha perdido los permisos de la remodelación de la casa de los Stanley, mañana irá a la alcaldía a pedir una copia, eso es lo que me ha dicho, así que tenemos la mañana libre. Estaba pensando en salir un poco de la ciudad, quizás encontremos algo bueno por ahí.**_

_**Te amo. Edward».**_

Bella respondió rápidamente, para después tomarle una foto a Aubby, quien estaba demasiado familiarizada con la cámara del teléfono, pues comenzó a balbucear para deleite de Bella.

_**«Aubby y yo aceptamos acompañarte, solo con la condición de que no te pongas de mal humor si no encontramos nada.**_

_**Yo también te amo. Bella».**_

Cuando Edward le pidió que se mudaran juntos, Bella ni siquiera pensó en una razón para negarse, aún no se le ocurría ninguna excusa para no aceptar, y aunque estaban decididos a irse a vivir lo más pronto posible, la búsqueda no estaba dando buenos resultados.

Las casas que se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad no eran accesibles para ellos, podían pagar la renta, pero solo si se quedaban sin comer, lo cual no era una opción.

No había muchas opciones en Forks y las había mucho menos cuando no eran aptos para tramitar una hipoteca.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se iba a rendir tan fácil, encontrarían la casa, departamento, cabaña o choza que cumpliera con sus expectativas, pero que principalmente les fuera suficiente para poder vivir los tres, procurando siempre que Aubrey estuviera en un buen ambiente.

En algún momento encontrarían el lugar, solo debían tener paciencia.

Bella se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón después de leer la respuesta de Edward en donde se excusaba diciendo que no podía prometerles eso, pero que intentaría controlar su temperamento.

Continuó con su labor con la ropa, intentando terminar antes de que la hora del baño llegara.

Tres toques en la puerta la volvieron a interrumpir, antes de que diera un paso para saber de quién se trataba, Renée entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Bella miró rápidamente a Aubrey quien estaba en la cama removiéndose de un lado a otro, moviendo y agitando las regordetas manitas y piernitas, estaba rodeada por almohadas y algunas mantas que servían como protección para que no se cayera de la cama, con casi cuatro meses cumplidos, estaba comenzando a ser un verdadero torbellino.

—¿Estás ocupada?

—Solo estoy acomodando nuestra ropa.

Bella procuró hablar de manera general, había aprendido que si no quería que sus padres la abandonaran debía cuidar su manera de referirse a Aubrey, siempre que no la mencionara, todo estaría bien.

—Déjame ayudarte.

No se negó, no sabía cómo hacerlo, solo dejó que su madre tomara la ropa del cesto, la doblara y guardara en la cajonera, lo hizo tanto con las blusas de Bella como con los enteritos de Aubby.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, simplemente doblando y guardando.

Bella dejó uno de los pañaleros y fue hacia la cama en donde Aubrey se había girado sobre su vientre y comenzaba a protestar, había aprendido recientemente a girarse y aunque Bella dejaba que permaneciera de esa manera por unos cuantos minutos, Aubby siempre gritaba por ayuda cuando tenía suficiente, en ese momento Bella o Edward la giraban nuevamente sobre su espalda pues sabían que si llegaba a llorar pasarían por lo menos los siguientes veinte minutos intentando calmarla.

La puso sobre su espalda, riendo cuando Aubby comenzó a girar su cabeza de un lado para el otro y a levantar sus piernitas solo para dejarlas caer, una y otra vez, hasta que tenía suficiente y volvía a tomar impulso para girarse sobre su vientre, Bella rio y la puso nuevamente sobre su espalda.

Aubby volvió a repetir el proceso.

—Tú hacías lo mismo.

Bella se giró para ver a su madre, era la primera vez que no se marchaba apenas Aubrey hacía notar su presencia.

»No podía dejarte un minuto sola, se supone que los bebés aprenden a girarse sobre su vientre alrededor de los cuatro meses, para los cinco deberían poder girarse por completo, pero tú lo hiciste desde los cuatro, estuviste a punto de caerte de la cama más veces de las que puedo recordar siendo tan solo una bebé, no era precisamente la madre más atenta y creo que sigo sin serlo.

Bella desvió la mirada, no queriendo responder eso, volvió a acomodar las almohadas y dejó nuevamente a su niñita en medio, le puso el chupete en la boca y le entregó el otro en la regordeta manita, era una manía de la niña para mantenerse entretenida, lo cual consiguió pues Aubby comenzó a chupar animadamente al mismo tiempo que presionaba el otro chupete con sus manitas.

La mano en su hombro la hizo tensarse, se giró lentamente para encarar a Renée.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa, no, no es así, te debo más que una disculpa —negó con la cabeza—. He sido una desgraciada con ustedes, sin tomarme un minuto para pensar en el daño que les hacía, a pesar de que sabía cuánta ayuda necesitabas.

—Sé que no era fácil de aceptar, nunca pensé nada malo de ti, mamá, ni siquiera te juzgué.

—Pero yo sí, y por eso quiero disculparme contigo y con Aubby, por no ser el apoyo que ustedes necesitaban —tomó sus manos entre las suyas—, por no escuchar tus razones e intentar alejarla de tu lado, ahora sé que nunca quisiste renunciar a ella.

—Nunca, mamá, ella era y es mi vida entera.

—Lo sé, ella es una parte tuya, una a la que yo debí amar desde el primer momento que la vi en la ecografía.

—Mamá…

—Déjame terminar por favor —dijo limpiándose la lágrima que recorría su mejilla derecha—. Fuiste lo mejor que pudo pasarme, Bella, te amé apenas supe que estabas creciendo dentro de mí, todos estos años intenté ser la madre que necesitabas, apoyarte en cada decisión, solaparte en tus travesuras, incluso omitir algunos castigos cuando sabía que tú ya te sentías lo suficientemente mal contigo misma, pero cuando realmente me necesitaste, cuando tuve que estar a tu lado, no lo estuve.

—Entiendo que entraras en shock…

—Lo hice al principio, pero eso no justifica mi comportamiento, eres mi hija y te dejé sola, dejé que cargaras con todo, incluso con la culpa y malos tratos, hasta llegué a justificarlos.

Bella apartó la vista recordando aquellas reuniones de lectura que su madre organizaba en la casa durante la noche, pero que, en lugar de discutir sobre el libro, discutían sobre lo irresponsable que había sido y lo avergonzada que debía estar por deshonrar a sus padres.

Bella había llorado hasta la madrugada esas noches.

»Sé que no lo merezco, pero ¿crees que puedas darme una oportunidad? Una para ser la madre y abuela que ustedes necesitan.

—¿Hablas en serio, mamá?

—Por completo, mi vida, tú eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida, Aubby es un regalo a nuestras vidas, el mejor obsequio que pudiste haberme dado.

Bella sollozó y abrazó a su madre.

Por primera vez en meses toda aquella carga de culpa abandonaba su espalda.

—Gracias, mamá.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Bella. —La separó de su cuerpo y limpió sus mejillas, aunque las suyas estaban igual de mojadas por las lágrimas—. Anda, continuemos guardando esto, después te ayudaré con el baño de la niña y ambas bajaremos a comer algunas galletas antes de que Aubby se duerma.

—Pero no creo que papá…

—Tendrá que superarlo algún día —se encogió de hombros—, además, tendrá que acostumbrarse, porque la niña ya ha estado demasiado tiempo encerrada en este cuarto, necesita pasar más tiempo en el resto de la casa, mañana mismo le compraré un columpio, lo pondremos en la sala para que se entretenga mientras me ayudas a preparar la cena.

Bella solo pudo asentir y abrazar de nuevo a su madre, aunque solo fue un momento porque Aubrey gritó llamando la atención de su madre, pues nuevamente se había girado sobre su vientre.

Esta vez fue Renée quien la tomó en brazos.

—Cariño, sé que eres una niña demasiado lista, pero no crezcas tan rápido, que nana Renée quiere disfrutarte así pequeñita por mucho tiempo.

…

Las cosas en la casa Swan habían comenzado a ser distintas, el primer cambio que Bella percibió —además de ver a Renée con Aubrey en sus brazos la mayor parte del tiempo—, fue poder pasar la tarde/noche con Edward en la sala en lugar de la habitación, poder sentar a Aubrey en la alfombra y jugar con ella en un espacio aún más grande.

El segundo cambio fue ver a su madre enfrentarse a Charlie y decirle que no podía cambiar el canal de televisión pues Aubrey estaba viendo un programa infantil, Bella estaba segura que la niña solo estaba entretenida por los muchos colores del programa además de la infinidad de canciones que tenía y que la hacía saltar en el columpio, porque estaba segura que su hija no entendía ni siquiera de qué iba el programa.

Todo en menos de una semana.

Las cosas estaban mejorando, eso era seguro.

Las cosas en el trabajo estaban inestables, pero por lo menos les seguían pagando. Carlisle había aceptado el trabajo de remodelación y restauración de doce casas distintas, además de una reconstrucción parcial de dos casas que saldrían al mercado en menos de tres semanas, lo cual era sin duda demasiado trabajo.

Con las fechas de entrega establecidas y los continuos retrasos porque Carlisle no lograba poner en orden los papeles, Bella vio por primera vez una nueva parte de su suegro.

Edward había intentado ayudarle a mantener un orden, pero tampoco era precisamente el hombre más organizado.

—No puede ser que volviera a perder los malditos planos, los dejé en el sofá junto a un folder que tenía las facturas de los anaqueles que compramos para la remodelación de los Jackson, y que estaban con los permisos de la nueva habitación de los Johnstown, estoy seguro de que también había una condenada carpe… ¡Aquí estás, pedazo de porquería!

Bella agradecía que Aubrey fuera lo suficientemente pequeña como para no entender las palabrotas que su abuelo decía frente a ella.

—Creo que tenemos un problema, papá.

—¿Qué otro problema, Edward? —preguntó con cansancio—. Si necesitan llevar a Aubrey al pediatra y por eso la han traído, Bella puede ir sola o mejor vayan otro día, porque necesito encontrar esos papeles ahora.

—La cita con el pediatra es en dos semanas y la hemos traído solo porque Leah nos pidió llevarla después de las diez, pero eso no es lo que te iba a decir.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Tienes una reunión en menos de una hora con el asesor del banco para el nuevo financiamiento —le extendió una carpeta—, si no te presentas, posiblemente pierdas el crédito y sabes que lo necesitas si quieres comprar esos terrenos y comenzar con la construcción de los departamentos.

—Mierda, ¿cómo mierda voy a ir ahí si todavía tengo que encontrar los permisos de los Black? Estoy condenadamente acabado.

—Puedo ir con los Stanley y presentarles los planos, lo he hecho antes, llevaré a alguien más para que me ayude en caso de que quieran cambiar algo.

—Eso está bien, pero aún necesito encontrar los permisos de los Black, de los Cheney y de los Weber.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —dijo Bella interrumpiendo a Carlisle—, de todos modos, no podemos comenzar hoy con las remodelaciones, puedo quedarme aquí y buscar los permisos que necesitamos, Edward puede ir y venir mientras que yo busco.

—¿Estás segura de que puedes con todo esto? —Señaló el gran desastre que era su oficina.

Bella miró a su alrededor una vez más, había carpetas, folders y papeles sueltos sobre cualquier superficie, incluso sobre el teclado del computador y la trituradora de papeles, Carlisle efectivamente era un caos, pero si ella fue la única en lograr aprobar aquella materia de matemáticas aplicadas con un profesor que sufría de TOC y además con un sobresaliente, podía con el evidente desorden.

—Claro.

—Bien, aceptaré, solo porque realmente no tengo de otra, pero si llegas a equivocarte, Bella, ten por seguro que te despediré.

—Yo nunca me he equivocado, señor Cullen —dijo segura de sí misma—, siempre doy lo mejor de mí en mi trabajo.

—Bien —asintió tomando la carpeta que Edward le tendía—. Me marcho. Edward ve con los Stanley, lleva a Paul, es el más calificado para aguantar a Shelly y sus ideas de remodelaciones imposibles. Bella, encuentra los permisos de los Black, los Cheney y los Weber, no importa el orden, solo búscalos y tenlos listos para cuando Edward regrese, de preferencia céntrate en los Mallory.

Bella asintió, dándole una mirada divertida a Edward, quien solo negaba con la cabeza al escuchar a su padre mencionar de último minuto a los Mallory.

—¿Quieres que lleve a la niña con Leah o…?

—Me la quedaré, creo que puedo trabajar con ella.

Edward asintió y salió del despacho detrás de Carlisle.

—Bien, mi amor, creo que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Por las siguientes dos horas, Bella buscó, revisó, ordenó, separó, acomodó y enlistó en orden de urgencia los diferentes permisos, solicitudes y cotizaciones. Aubrey había llorado tres veces, pero cada una de esas veces, Bella la calmó, al final la había llevado a la habitación de Edward para que durmiera.

Edward había ido dos veces más antes de por fin entregar los tres permisos y dar el visto bueno para que comenzaran las excavaciones en los patios traseros y/o a abrir paredes.

—Creo que entré a la habitación equivocada —dijo Carlisle cuando volvió a la casa horas más tarde.

Bella escuchó la risa de Edward mientras ella cerraba el archivero que había estado prácticamente vacío.

—Creo que tendrás que subirle el sueldo a Bella —se burló Edward desde la comodidad del sofá.

—Eso lo… ¿Qué son estos folders?

Bella se acercó y tomó la carpeta que Carlisle había aventado al escritorio, tenía que revisarla y ver en dónde tendría que archivarla, pero primero le explicaría lo que necesitaba saber.

—Son las órdenes de compra que necesita autorizar, las cotizaciones que solicitó además de los permisos que aún debe tramitar, algunos solo necesitan ser presentados para comenzar con el trámite, mientras que estos de aquí —señaló el montón de folders de color azul—, son a los que les faltan uno que otro requisito, los he ordenado por fecha de importancia, algunos son necesarios para dentro de dos semanas, y otros aún falta un mes.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Carlisle tomando el folder rosa—. No puedo creer que encontraras esto.

—Los Weber, además de la nueva habitación que quieren construir, también quieren una plataforma para poner un jacuzzi, encontré los planos de su casa y por lo que he aprendido, creo que no habrá problemas con la línea de propiedad, aunque sí lo habrá si quieren poner las lámparas led para iluminar el patio trasero.

Carlisle se quedó en silencio, revisando los demás papeles, tomaba un folder tras otro, leyendo y revisando.

—No tengo tiempo para hacer todo esto, es imposible.

Bella sintió un nudo en su estómago, incluso Edward dejó su pose relajada en el sofá y se sentó recto.

»Dejarás el trabajo con Edward, quizás una o dos veces te presentes, realmente no me importa, pero te quiero aquí haciéndote cargo de todo esto —señaló el computador y archivero—. Es la primera vez que estoy seguro que no pagaré una maldita multa por retraso o porque presenté los permisos equivocados.

—¿Y el aumento? —preguntó Edward—. Estamos pensando en mudarnos juntos, un aumento nos vendría muy bien.

—Claro que tendrás un aumento, incluso puedes tener a la niña aquí. —Tomó dos carpetas que Bella sabía que podrían esperar a ser presentadas mañana—. Adelantaré un poco de trabajo, creo que es la primera vez que puedo adelantar trabajo. Edward, llévala a cenar, yo invito, jodidamente invito.

Carlisle abandonó la oficina dejándolos solos, tan solo un minuto después Edward tenía a Bella en sus brazos, girándola por la habitación, ella reía complacida.

—Nena, estoy jodidamente orgulloso de ti.

Bella también lo estaba.

Quizás por fin las cosas estaban saliéndoles bien.

…

—Vamos, cielo, sonríe para mami, papi tiene una foto de ti mostrando tu desdentada sonrisa, yo también quiero una.

Bella intentaba hacerla reír, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Estaban en la sala disfrutando de tener la casa solo para ellas dos, Edward estaba en su casa arreglando la tubería de la cocina mientras que sus padres iban a Seattle a pasar un fin de semana por su aniversario; Renée había tenido que ir a Port Angeles el fin de semana debido a una conferencia sobre los usos de los materiales orgánicos, Bella no había puesto mucha atención cuando le explicó.

Eso las dejaba solas en casa.

Agitó el peluche favorito de Aubrey frente a ella, logrando que comenzara a sonreír, pero su sonrisa pronto desapareció.

—¿Por qué dejaste de…?

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase, sintió como la jalaron hacia atrás, su espalda chocó contra el sofá.

Bella miró hacia arriba solo para ver a su padre, un furioso y muy borracho padre.

—Tú, pequeña mocosa.

Bella no tuvo tiempo para responder, pues Charlie la tomó del brazo y la levantó sin ningún problema, pegándola muy cerca de su cuerpo, el olor a tabaco y cerveza rancia inundó sus fosas nasales.

—Me estás lastimando, papi.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó sin ninguna inocencia y ejerciendo más presión, causando que Bella gimiera, escuchó el llanto de Aubrey detrás de ella—. ¿La pequeña bastardita está asustada?

—No te acerques a ella.

—¿Tú me dices qué hacer en mi propia casa? —cuestionó al mismo tiempo que la zarandeaba—. Tú, que no eres más que una pequeña fresca, que no pudo mantener las malditas piernas cerradas.

Bella sintió sus ojos humedecerse, forcejeó para que la soltara, pero solo logró que Charlie ejerciera más presión.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿Que por qué? —cuestionó burlándose antes de aventarla contra el sofá, Bella intentó levantarse e ir hacia Aubrey quien sollozaba, pero Charlie le cortó el paso—. Por dieciocho años estuve esperando el momento en que cada uno de mis esfuerzos fueran recompensados al ver como te marchabas a la universidad, poder presumir que mi hija estaba en Yale, Dartmouth o Harvard, esperaba ansioso el momento de poder colocar en mi escritorio una fotografía tuya con tu diploma y alardear de lo inteligente que eras, ¿pero sabes lo único que conseguí? A una puta como hija, una que me hizo quedar en ridículo por un discurso que creíste adecuado decir.

Bella sollozó cuando Charlie la tomó del cabello y la hizo levantar el rostro.

»Pensé que estaba obligado a mantenerte bajo mi techo hasta los veintiuno, Renée ha comenzado a hablar sobre contratar los servicios de Carlisle para agregar una habitación extra para la mocosa, ¡una habitación! No pienso hacer eso para una mocosa que en primer lugar yo no quise.

—No necesitas hacer eso, Edward y yo…

—Edward y tú, Edward y tú —se burló—, nunca tuvo que haber un Edward y tú, si tan solo me hubiera negado con más insistencia, nunca se hubiera acercado a ti y esa aberración a la que llamas Aubrey jamás hubiera existido.

—¡No! —gritó cuando Charlie giró su rostro para ver a Aubrey, quien milagrosamente se había mantenido en silencio, quizás aún era muy pequeña pero de alguna manera sabía que si hacía ruido llamaría la atención de su abuelo, lo cual sería verdaderamente malo.

—¡Cállate, maldita sea!

Bella sintió la bofetada contra su mejilla, el salado sabor de la sangre inundó su boca, no cayó al suelo a pesar de la fuerza ejercida pues Charlie no aflojó el agarre en su brazo.

»Hoy descubrí, gracias a Billy, que he podido sacarte de mi casa desde que me dijiste que estabas embarazada, ¿sabías que mis obligaciones como padre terminaron cuando te embarazaste? Yo no, por eso me vi obligado a tenerte bajo mi techo, pero ahora que sé que no hay ningún delito que me impida echarte de mi casa a ti y a esa cosa, no hay nada que me obligue a tenerte aquí.

Bella fue aventada en dirección a su hija, solo por poco no terminó cayendo encima de ella, en ese momento la tomó entre sus brazos, cubriéndola de manera protectora, y Aubrey aferró sus pequeñas manitas a su blusa.

¿Qué tan jodida debía estar la situación como para que su nena de cuatro meses comprendiera que estaba en peligro?

—Dejaré que salgas por tu propio pie, no quiero problemas sobre maltrato infantil y esa mierda —se burló mirando a Aubrey—. Te doy tres segundos, Isabella, tres o no respondo de mis acciones.

Bella ni siquiera se detuvo a procesar que Aubrey solo estaba usando el pañalero debido a que el clima era lo suficientemente cómodo como para que estuviera sin tanta ropa encima —por lo menos dentro de la casa—, tampoco que ella no tenía ni un suéter para cubrirla o que incluso no estaba usando zapatos, nada de eso importó cuando su objetivo principal era salir de esa casa.

Logró tomar la pañalera y las llaves de la camioneta, que milagrosamente su madre no se había llevado a Port Angeles pues había decidido ir en el auto de una de sus socias, y cerró la puerta justamente un segundo antes de escuchar cómo se estrellaba algún objeto contra esta.

Aubrey comenzó a llorar, Bella la envolvió entre sus brazos, escondiendo su cabecita en la curvatura de su cuello, intentando calmarla, y corrió a la camioneta rogando porque la lluvia, el frío y la escasa ropa, no enfermaran a su hija.

—Tranquila, nena, ya pasó, él no se va a acercar nunca más a ti, nunca, mami siempre te protegerá, siempre lo haré.

Encendió la camioneta y dio reversa, aún con la niña en brazos, sabía que debía cubrirla con la manta que estaba en la pañalera, intentar vestirla con algo más abrigado, incluso sabía lo arriesgado e ilegal que era manejar con ella en brazos, pero primero tenía que alejarla de ese lugar.

Alejarla del que por mucho tiempo llamó su hogar.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Cosas buenas y cosas horribles en el capítulo, esperemos que las cosas comiencen a mejorar, a partir de ahora.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán, adelantos, imagenes, información extra sobre las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 12**

Edward se levantó de la cama al escuchar el constante pitido del timbre, le parecía sorprendente como a pesar de la tormenta de verano que estaba pronosticada, una persona decidió salir a las calles, lo que le sorprendía aún más es que decidiera ir hasta ahí, a su casa, que estaba verdaderamente apartada del pueblo y que la entrada no era precisamente la mejor, su padre venía posponiendo la reparación desde hacía quince años.

Sentía pena por la persona, si había ido hasta ahí por ayuda de su padre, se llevaría una mala noticia al saber que Carlisle ni siquiera se encontraba.

—¡Ya va!

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, quejándose del frío del suelo, fue una mala idea bajar sin calcetines y sin chamarra.

El grito del bebé lo dejó helado por cinco segundos, no había razón para que Bella estuviera ahí con la niña, ambas debían estar en casa, con el pijama puesto, la barriga llena y sin preocupaciones, simplemente relajándose y disfrutando que el día de mañana debido a la tormenta no tendrían trabajo.

Tan solo unas horas atrás, Bella le dijo que planeaba dormir hasta tarde junto con Aubrey, poder disfrutar un rato de pereza con su hija.

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de su aturdimiento y corrió hacia la puerta, topándose con Bella cubriendo protectoramente a Aubrey, quien no dejaba de llorar entre sus brazos. Tomó a la niña de los brazos de Bella y la hizo entrar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Bella no respondió, tan solo se abrazó a su pecho, envolvió su cintura con un brazo, mientras que con el otro sostenía a Aubrey, ambas parecían agradecer su calor corporal.

—Amor, vamos, dime qué está pasando. ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en casa?

Bella sollozó contra su pecho y solo negó con la cabeza, la mantuvo entre sus brazos, intentando ser el apoyo que necesitaba, pero la helada piel de sus brazos estaba preocupándole. Aubrey no había dejado de llorar, pero un estornudo fue lo suficiente para que Bella saliera de su escondite.

—Aubby necesita entrar en calor. —La tomó de nuevo en brazos y se alejó de Edward.

La siguió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, él se apresuró al baño y abrió la regadera, luego se giró hacia Bella quien comenzaba a desvestir a Aubrey, se acercó y la apartó.

—Tú también desvístete, ambas necesitan tomar calor, están demasiado frías.

Bella no protestó, tan solo comenzó a sacarse la escasa ropa hasta quedar en bragas.

Los tres se dirigieron al baño que estaba comenzando a llenarse de vapor, Bella fue la primera en entrar, templó el agua a la temperatura adecuada y estiró los brazos para que le entregara a Aubrey. La niña comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte apenas la tibia agua tocó su helada piel. Bella le habló despacio mientras le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

—Buscaré ropa para Aubz y para ti, grítame si necesitas ayuda.

Bella solo asintió sin mirarle.

Edward regresó diez minutos después con ropa para Aubrey y un biberón caliente, también con un pijama para Bella, incluso preparó la cama para ambas. Aubrey ya no lloraba, podía decir que la niña estaba de nuevo feliz, Bella la tenía sobre su hombro mientras el agua seguía mojándolas, su rosada piel por fin estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Se quedó en silencio por otros dos minutos, solo observándolas, hasta que Bella le dijo que podía tomar a la niña y comenzar a vestirla. Edward lo hizo de inmediato, envolviéndola en su toalla, salió del baño dándole privacidad a Bella. Cambió a Aubrey lo más rápido que fue capaz, la niña solo protestó un poco, pero lo mantuvo bajo control. Estaba dándole su biberón para cuando Bella salió del baño con el pijama puesto, le quedaba grande, pero por el momento funcionaba.

—Entra a la cama, ¿quieres un poco de té?, sé que no te gusta mucho la leche caliente y no sabía si era buena idea el café.

—Té está bien —respondió sentándose en la cama y estirando las manos para que le entregara a la niña.

Edward se la entregó, dudando si era buena idea dejarla, pero se consoló al saber que por lo menos estaban a salvo y seguras ahí.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, Aubrey estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, un hilito de leche escurriéndose por la comisura de sus diminutos labios, dejó la bandeja que traía en las manos sobre la cama para que Bella pudiera comer cómodamente.

—Deja que yo termine de arrullarla, tú tómate él té y come unas tostadas, las preparé para ti.

Tomó a la niña en brazos y continuó alimentándola y meciéndola hasta que su tibio cuerpecito terminó rendido, besó su cabecita calva y con sumo cuidado la acomodó en la cuna portátil que su padre había comprado el día de ayer para cuando Aubrey tomara la siesta —de ese modo Bella podía seguir trabajando sin la preocupación de que girara y cayera de la cama—, una vez tuvo a la niña arropada se giró para ver a Bella.

—Necesitamos...

—Terminé, llevaré esto a la cocina.

Huyó del lugar dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, Edward revisó una vez más a la niña, encendió el monitor de bebés dejándolo cerca de la cuna y se llevó el otro. Encontró a Bella en la cocina, lavando la taza y el plato.

—Tenemos que hablar, Bella.

—No, no tenemos —dijo saliendo de la cocina, Edward la alcanzó, solo pretendía tomarla de la mano, pero Bella se sobresaltó y se alejó tropezándose con sus propios pies, él la atrapó antes de que cayera.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, creo que estoy cansada, será mejor que…

—Será mejor que me cuentes qué es lo que pasa, no me malentiendas, adoro tenerlas aquí, quería invitarte a pasar la noche ya que no estaban mis padres, no lo hice porque no quise incomodarte, pero ahora estás aquí cuando tendrías que estar en tu casa junto con Aubz.

Bella desvió la mirada, se soltó de su agarre y caminó hacia la sala, al menos no había huido, lo que era bueno, pero Edward no estaba seguro de que lo que fuera a oír sería de su agrado.

Por un momento llegó a pensar que Bella se había autoinvitado a quedarse, a él no le molestaría en lo absoluto, pero admitía que ese pensamiento solo fue para evadir la verdadera razón. Bella había llegado a casa sin nada, ninguna de las dos estaba vestida adecuadamente, la pañalera no tenía ni la mitad de las cosas que Aubrey llegaba a necesitar, y si bien en su habitación tenía provisiones de emergencia, Bella no se hubiera conformado con eso. Aubrey ni siquiera tenía su peluche musical, tampoco su mantita.

Dio un paso hacia ella, preparándose para lo que sea que tuviera que decirle.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Bella?

—Me echó de la casa —dijo visiblemente mortificada—. Estaba jugando con Aubby, solo estaba jugando con ella en la sala, supuse que Charlie ni siquiera iba a llegar a casa, ya que mamá no estaba, pensé que se quedaría cubriendo algún turno doble.

—¿Te lastimó, lastimó a la niña?

—A ella no la tocó.

—¿Y a ti?

—No es gran cosa, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera me salga un moretón, solo se me ha levantado un poco la piel en la espalda, eso es todo.

—¿Eso es todo?, date la vuelta, quiero ver.

—No, no tiene importancia.

—Sí la tiene, date la vuelta.

Bella se giró lentamente y se levantó la playera, la piel estaba roja, quizás por el agua caliente del baño, Edward quería creer que esa era la razón, pero en cuanto quiso tocar, Bella se apartó.

—La verdad, ¿cuánto te duele?

Bella apartó la vista, sus ojos cristalizándose en el acto, Edward apretó los puños y maldijo en silencio, no queriendo perturbarla.

»Dime todo, Bella, quiero saber todo, no omitas nada, estoy aquí para ti.

—No creo que pueda...

—Sí puedes, tienes que sacarlo, soy el único que te va a entender a la perfección, bebé, confía en mí, no te guardes ese dolor.

Edward logró atrapar a Bella cuando esta corrió a su encuentro, la abrazó dejando que se desahogara, siendo el apoyo que ella tanto necesitaba en ese momento.

Pasó de la indignación a la furia hasta un instinto asesino, Bella había manejado bajo la lluvia con la niña en sus brazos, ni siquiera había tenido una buena manta para cubrirla, las mil cosas que pudieron haberle pasado durante el trayecto atravesaron su cabeza.

¿Qué mierda tenía Charlie en la cabeza?

Entendía que estuviera enojado, decepcionado, Edward sabía lo que era ver la decepción, su madre no dejaba de recordarle la oportunidad que estaba desperdiciando al no irse a Dartmouth, incluso su padre, aunque estaba trabajando con él, sabía que deseaba un futuro muy parecido al de Emmett, que fuera un profesional en algún lugar del país, siendo una persona que pudiera presumir su título, vivir lo que él no pudo, pero en su lugar se quedó ahí en Forks para estar junto a Bella y su hija. Sin embargo, de alguna manera sabía que ninguno de sus padres lo echaría a la calle en medio de una tormenta sin importarle su bienestar, mucho menos lo harían cuando tenía a la niña.

—Es su nieta, Edward, sé que lo decepcioné, lo he sabido desde hace tiempo, me lo ha dejado en claro, no importa que ya no me quiera, no me importa lo que me hizo a mí, pero es Aubby, es mi bebé, por qué querría hacerle daño, no lo entiendo, es solo una bebé inocente —sollozó—. Sabía que si yo no me interponía hubiera agredido a mi niñita, a mi niña, Edward. He acatado sus órdenes silenciosas, me he quedado encerrada en la habitación, incluso ahora que mamá comenzaba a querer pasar tiempo con nosotras, encontraba la manera de escabullirme a mi habitación para no incomodarlo, hice todo lo posible para no molestarlo, pero... pero... pero…

Edward la abrazó con mayor fuerza.

—Todo va a estar bien, amor, todo va a estar bien.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Te lo juro.

Edward sostuvo a Bella susurrándole que todo mejoraría, ahora que estaba con él, nadie las lastimaría.

Bella fue quien buscó sus labios, Edward le respondió sin dudar. Al principio solo fue un suave toque, como si temiera ser rechazada, temiendo estar equivocándose, temerosa de cometer un error; besarla jamás lo sería, o por lo menos no para Edward. Sostuvo su barbilla y dio un suave tirón para que abriera la boca y lo dejara entrar.

No lo había planeado, solo quería sostener a Bella, asegurarle que él estaba ahí para ella, pero mientras el beso se volvía cada vez más demandante y las caricias ya no eran suficientes, Edward se encontró con una temblorosa, necesitada y muy desnuda Bella.

—Ámame, Edward, por favor, ámame.

**...**

Edward conocía cada rincón del cuerpo de Bella, cada curvatura, las zonas suaves y sensibles, los puntos exactos en los que tocar para que se derritiera entre sus brazos, o aquellos que la hacían reír a carcajadas.

Se conocieron y descubrieron, se permitieron llevarse al límite, incluso llegando a sobrepasarlo cuando la necesidad era demasiada.

Fueron unos idiotas cachondos con demasiada libertad y ellos lo habían aprovechado al máximo.

No se detenían por nada y ante nada.

Si Bella quería que fuera tierno y romántico, él adornaba la cama con pétalos y encendía velas.

Cuando él quería una mamada, Bella se ponía de rodillas sin rechistar y se tragaba su semilla.

O en caso de que Bella quisiera una follada dura y rápida, Edward cumplía sus peticiones.

Y había sido justamente ese libertinaje, que ellos habían confundido con libertad, lo que los había llevado a un embarazo que ninguno de los dos había esperado.

Fueron sus ansias de devorarse el uno al otro lo que no les permitió tener un noviazgo sano, conocerse más allá del deseo, disfrutar la compañía mutua, estar felices por el simple hecho de estar juntos, pero ahora, mientras Edward sostenía el tibio y cansado cuerpo de Bella, se sentía distinto, como si una parte de él, una parte que ni siquiera había notado que le faltaba, por fin se había unido a él.

¿Era normal ese sentimiento de pertenencia?

Saber que al despertar Bella estaría junto a él, que sería ella su compañera, su apoyo, su confidente, su amor, le hacía sentir un hombre completo, pero al mismo tiempo, lo embargaba la angustia de perderla.

¿Acaso era normal?

No lo sabía.

Pero lo que sí sabía era que proteger a Bella y Aubz era su meta primordial.

Lo demostraría en ese momento que sus padres estaban entrando a casa. Habían pasado todo un fin de semana solo los tres, mayormente la pasaron en la habitación. Bella estaba demasiado deprimida, la realidad de lo que Charlie le había hecho solo se intensificó con el paso de los días, ella seguía siendo cariñosa con Aubrey, acudiendo a cada uno de sus llamados, jugando con ella y cantándole para que durmiera, intentando mostrar un poco de normalidad para su hija, pero en cuanto Aubrey se quedaba dormida, ella lo buscaba, necesitando ese contacto humano.

Al escuchar el llamado de su padre, salió de la cama procurando no perturbar el sueño de Bella, la noche anterior había sido particularmente movida, no habían hecho el amor, sin embargo pasaron horas simplemente besándose, acariciándose, principalmente recordando aquellos momentos de su relación en donde no discutían, eran pocos, pero valiosos.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras preparándose para lo que sus padres tuvieran que decir.

—Sabía que traerías a Bella a casa aprovechando nuestra ausencia —dijo Carlisle jugando con las llaves de la camioneta de Bella, la misma que estaba estacionada en la cochera—, pero realmente pensé que se marcharía ayer por la noche o que ninguno de los dos estaría aquí en casa para cuando llegáramos. Espero por mi bien, que usaras protección, adoro a mi nieta, pero no quiero convertirme en abuelo otra vez tan pronto.

Carlisle se rio de su propio chiste, pero al ver que Edward permaneció serio, frunció el ceño.

»¿Qué ocurre?

—Bella sí se quedó todo el fin de semana, pero no por la razón que crees.

—¿No?

—Ella… ella como que… —Tomó una bocanada de aire, había intentado mentalizarse para enfrentar a sus padres, pero ahora sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar, sin embargo debía hacerlo, por sus dos chicas que dormían tranquilamente en su habitación, por su seguridad, debía enfrentar sus temores—. Bella y Aubrey llegaron aquí el viernes por la noche y se han mudado conmigo.

Carlisle se quedó petrificado al mismo tiempo que su madre quien iba entrando con sus compras en las manos las dejó caer al suelo.

—¡¿Has metido a esa muchachita a mi casa?! —vociferó Esme visiblemente molesta.

—Las cosas son un poco más complicadas que eso, ni Bella ni yo lo teníamos planeado, pero fue… necesario.

—¿Necesario? ¿Necesario? Claro, justamente cuando nosotros nos vamos y tienes la casa sola, ocurre algo que hace necesario que se mude aquí.

—Ninguno de los dos…

—Ninguno de los dos, ¿qué? Vas a ir por Isabella y la llevarás a su casa de inmediato.

—No puedo.

—Claro que puedes y lo vas a hacer, quiero a esa niña fuera de mi…

—Basta, Esme —le interrumpió Carlisle, aún permanecía con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué ocurrió para que Bella esté aquí, Edward?

—Charlie las corrió de la casa durante la noche, ni siquiera le permitió a Bella tomar alguna cobija para la niña, él las echó de la casa bajo la tormenta, sin siquiera importarle la seguridad de ninguna de las dos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda le pasa a Charlie? Bella es solo una niña y tenía a Aubrey, ha llovido a cántaros todo el fin de semana, ¿acaso no pensó?

—Al parecer no.

Edward vio a su padre pasarse la mano por la barbilla, el cabello y presionarse la nariz, su madre junto a él tenía la boca fruncida.

—¿Dónde está Bella?

—En la cama, dormida, no está muy bien.

—¿Se ha resfriado?

—No, no lo está, su malestar es más emocional y…

—Entiendo —le cortó, sosteniendo con mayor firmeza las llaves de la destartalada camioneta—. Ve a ponerte una chamarra y revisa que Bella y Aubby estén bien, después tú y yo iremos por las cosas de Bella y de la niña.

—¿Por sus cosas?

—Sí, ahora apresúrate.

—¿Quiere decir que dejarás que se queden aquí conmigo?

Antes de que Carlisle respondiera, Esme comenzó a negar.

—No, no y no, no voy a permitir que los tres vivan bajo mi techo.

—Esme, Charlie hizo algo horrible y aunque en mis planes tampoco entraba el permitirles quedarse aquí, no voy a echarlos a los tres.

—Yo no estoy corriendo a Edward…

—No me voy a quedar si Bella y Aubrey no lo hacen —dijo firmemente—. De hecho, Bella y yo hemos estado hablando, pensamos que lo mejor es irnos a Arizona, sus tíos nos recibirían y les ayudaríamos en la panadería.

—De ninguna manera te vas a ir a Arizona a trabajar de panadero —protestó Esme.

—Lo haré si no tengo otra opción, no voy a dejar que Bella se marche, ni siquiera que esté sola si yo puedo ir con ella, somos una familia.

—¿Familia? Por Dios, Edward, eres demasiado joven.

—Lo sé, pero eso no evita que ame a mi hija, mamá, que la ame mucho más de lo que Emmett hubiera sido capaz.

Era un golpe bajo y lo sabía, había escuchado semanas atrás por accidente una videollamada de su madre y hermano, Emmett decía que Rosalie seguía deprimida por no tener a la niña, la habitación que habían preparado aún seguía intacta, pensando que, en algún momento, la carga sería demasiada y terminarían entregándoselas, ellos estaban más que dispuestos a aceptarla con los brazos abiertos.

Edward prefirió no mencionar nada, no valía la pena discutir por algo que jamás pasaría.

—Es suficiente —intervino Carlisle, llamando la atención de ambos—. Iremos por las cosas de Bella, se quedarán aquí por el momento, solo es provisorio, no quiero escuchar más charlas sobre irse a Arizona ni comparaciones con Emmett, ahora ve por tu chamarra.

Edward asintió y salió de la cocina escuchando la protesta de Esme.

…

No hubo necesidad de ir a la casa Swan, apenas pusieron un pie afuera notaron el auto de policía acercándose a la entrada.

Edward cruzó los brazos, mentalizándose en que no podía agredir al jefe de policía, por mucho que este se lo mereciera, Bella tenía un feo cardenal en el brazo y su espalda seguía sensible por su culpa.

Renée fue la primera en bajar.

—Por favor díganme que Bella y Aubby están aquí.

—Sí, Renée, ambas han estado aquí todo el fin de semana —respondió Carlisle manteniendo la calma, Edward se lo agradecía, estaba seguro que él no lo hubiera hecho.

—Llegué ayer por la noche y pensé que Bella se había quedado aquí aprovechando que ustedes no estaban, pero esta mañana encontré su teléfono en la alfombra de la sala junto con otras cosas de Aubrey, fue cuando Charlie me contó lo que le hizo a nuestra hija.

—Ya dije que lo sentía —bufó sin una pizca de remordimiento—, solo fue un arrebato de furia, estaba tomado y no sabía lo que pasaba.

Edward bufó sin creer ni un poco en las palabras del jefe Swan, un enojo no justificaba el horrible cardenal que Bella tenía en el brazo, tampoco desaparecía el llanto que la había dejado exhausta, ni mucho menos borraba el hecho de que puso en peligro a Aubrey.

Él había sido cruel con sus actos, su propósito fue lastimar a Bella y lo había conseguido, su intento de disculpa no era más que pura palabrería obligada.

—Por favor, déjenme ver a Bella y llevarla de regreso a casa —le pidió Renée—, Charlie nunca volverá a comportarse de esa manera, lo prometo.

Edward sabía que Renée era la razón por la que Charlie había accedido a buscar a Bella y pedir que regresara a casa, y era justo eso lo que le molestaba y lamentaba, Charlie ni siquiera se sentía culpable de sus acciones y creía firmemente que volvería a hacerlo apenas tuviera una oportunidad.

—Isabella está dormida, pero no creo que le moleste que su madre la despierte para llevarla a su casa, a donde pertenece —dijo Esme desde la puerta, Edward se apresuró a cortarle el paso a Renée.

—Bella no puede regresar a esa casa.

—Claro que puede, ella y Aubrey están mucho mejor con nosotros, agrandaremos la casa, cada una tendrá su propia habitación, la de Aubby estará junto a la de Bella, he pensado en una puerta que las conecte entre sí para que sea más fácil para Bella, pero, aun así, ambas tendrían su propio espacio. Todo mejorará a partir de ahora, apártate, Edward, iré por Bella y por la niña y regresaremos a casa.

Edward se negó a ceder, era un buen panorama el que pintaban, uno tan bueno que simplemente era difícil de creer.

—Bella se queda conmigo.

—¿Y dónde se quedarán, muchacho? —preguntó Charlie antes de reírse de manera burlona—. ¿Seguirán viviendo en tu habitación? Puede que tu casa sea más grande que la mía, pero meterla dentro de la casa de tus padres no es ser independiente.

—No lo es —acordó Esme, Edward cerró los ojos para intentar tranquilizar sus nervios—, ellos no van a vivir en mi casa, pero tampoco voy a permitir que Bella regrese con la niña, ella es mi nieta, independiente de las circunstancias en las que haya nacido, no voy a permitir que vuelva a estar en peligro.

Edward estaba verdaderamente sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de su madre, ¿qué había pasado con la mujer que estaba dispuesta a abrir las puertas para que se llevaran a Bella?

»Soy la primera en decir que no quería esto, pero ya no puedo evitarlo, mis opciones son ceder y permitirles quedarse aquí solo por un tiempo o perder a mi hijo, creo que la primera opción es la más conveniente.

—Bella sigue siendo menor de edad, no puede dejar la casa.

—Creo que el jefe piensa diferente —se burló Edward—, o por lo menos esa fue la excusa que le dio a Bella para correrla de la casa junto con Aubby.

Edward disfrutó plenamente de ver al jefe Swan apartar la mirada y parecer verdaderamente incómodo, aunque su incomodidad solo fuera por la mirada de odio que Renée le estaba dando.

* * *

**Hola**

**¿Por qué Esme es tan contradictoria? Está en conflicto, está enojada con Edward pero al mismo tiempo no quiere perderlo, a diferencia de Carlisle quien a aceptado que no puede separarlos y que Aubrey se queda con ellos, Esme sigue dudando sobre a quien le da su apoyo, si a Emmett o a Edward.**

**¿Por qué no se van con Nana? Porque no abría historia 😝😝😝, no se crean, ambos son chicos de pueblo pequeño, están acostumbrados a vivir en un lugar en donde todos se conocen, no en una gran ciudad, y aunque están madurando siguen siendo unos niños, niños temerosos de la vida adulta, pueden estar haciéndose cargo de Aubrey y ponerla en primer lugar, pero aún tienen mucho que aprender tanto en su papel de padres como de pareja.**

**Yanina**** muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘😘**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 13**

Bella pasó los siguientes días dividida entre el trabajo y cuidar de Aubrey, incluso había regresado a las obras solo para mantenerse ocupada y principalmente cerca de Edward, quien era el único que la hacía olvidar tan terrible recuerdo.

Su madre había ido a visitarla para intentar convencerla de regresar, diciéndole que tenía maravillosas noticias que contarle, pero Bella había conseguido evadirla, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a Charlie ni regresar a esa casa, sabía que debía hacerlo pronto, su ropa de repuesto en casa de Edward y la de Aubrey se estaba acabando, además de que debía recuperar todas las cosas de su hija, sin embargo por el momento, intentaba ignorar que debía hacerlo.

Otra cosa en la que intentaba no pensar, era en lo difícil que estaba siendo conseguir un lugar para mudarse, habían visitado una que otra pequeña casa, incluso departamentos, pero ninguno era accesible para sus ingresos, además de que no tenían suficientes referencias y no querían recurrir a sus padres.

Bella había intentado ser el apoyo que Edward necesitaba, incluso lo animó dos noches atrás cuando Nana les llamó para sugerirles que lo mejor sería que se fueran con ella, les ofrecía un techo, un trabajo y quien cuidara de Aubrey.

Lo habían considerado, pero Carlisle les dijo que podían quedarse y ocupar la casa junto a la piscina, aquella cabaña vieja que había pertenecido al jardinero tantos años atrás y que desde que había renunciado nunca más fue habitada.

Edward le había dicho que lo pensaría, pero Bella estaba segura que no aceptaba por lo difícil que estaba siendo Esme.

No es que fuera precisamente desagradable frente a Carlisle o Edward, pero, aunque Bella prefería no decir nada, el evidente rechazo de Aubrey y su continuo llanto en cuanto Esme intentaba cargarla evidenciaba los malos tratos.

Justo una noche antes, Aubrey había gritado lo suficientemente alto cuando Esme intentó hacerle unos cariñitos. La niña había llorado y gritado sin querer estar con nadie más que con su madre, nadie había dicho nada, pero para todos era evidente el desagrado de la niña por su abuela.

Bella había sonreído internamente, la perra de su suegra no merecía el amor de su niñita.

Pero era un nuevo día, habían conseguido el día libre y buscarían algunos departamentos, además de que era su cumpleaños y Edward tenía planeada una tarde para los tres, le aseguró que sería especial y que le tenía un maravilloso regalo.

El orgasmo que le dio la noche anterior solo había sido una probadita de lo que tenía preparado.

Edward seguía dormido después de tan placentera noche, lamentablemente no había logrado regresarle el favor, pues Aubrey había demandado ser alimentada, los tres se quedaron dormidos en cuestión de minutos.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro se dispuso a prepararle el desayuno, si era rápida lograría regresar a la habitación con un desayuno para los dos y podrían tener un poco de diversión antes de que Aubrey despertara y tuvieran que salir de la casa.

Abrió el frigorífico y sacó lo necesario para hacer un omelet, además de algunas papas para hacer una tortilla frita, incluso encontró un poco de tocino, Bella y Edward intentaban reemplazar cada uno de los alimentos que consumían, sin querer que Carlisle ni Esme les retaran por no contribuir a la familia.

Tomó una sartén y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, pero la estridente voz de Esme la detuvo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Bella se giró para ver a su suegra en pijama, era demasiado temprano, pero ella ya tenía su ceño fruncido, un gesto habitual en ella.

—Buenos días, señora Cullen —le sonrió educadamente, recordaba aquellos tiempos en donde mantenía una relación con su suegra, en donde era completamente aceptada y recibida en esa casa, ahora la situación era completamente distinta—, prepararé el desayuno para Edward, si usted gusta, puedo preparar el suyo también.

—¿Preparar mi desayuno? Lo aceptaría si no fuera porque estás de vividora.

—Yo no estoy de vividora, Edward y yo nos encargamos de reponer cada cosa que tomamos.

—¿Edward y tú? Si mal no recuerdo, es mi hijo quien sale cada mañana a trabajar y tú te quedas aquí a revisar papelitos, mientras mi hijo se parte la espalda.

—No es…

—¿Crees que es tan fácil? —le interrumpió.

—Yo...

—No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que son las responsabilidades de adultos, ¿te gusta jugar a la casita?, ¿fingir que pueden con todo?

—No es así, señora Cullen, sé que...

—¿Tú qué puedes saber? Solo un montón de charlatanerías, ¿acaso crees que puedes invadir mi cocina como si fuera tu propia casa? ¿Pasearte por todo el lugar como dueña y señora?

—Esa nunca fue mi intención, solo iba a preparar el desayuno de Edward y el mío.

—Pues esa es solo una muestra más de que no sirves para nada —gruñó arrebatándole la sartén de las manos y arrojándola a la estufa—. La única razón por la que intercedí para que te quedaras, fue porque no quería que mi hijo echara a perder aún más su vida.

»Porque estás consciente de que lo hizo, ¿verdad? Él debería estar lejos de casa, preparándose para iniciar sus clases, divirtiéndose, disfrutando de su juventud, en cambio lo obligaste a quedarse.

—Yo no lo obligué a nada.

—¿Y por qué lo llamaste esa noche? ¿Por qué no pudiste cerrar la boca e irte de aquí sin involucrar a Edward?

—Yo...

—Tu vida ya estaba arruinada y si con eso no fuera suficiente, arrastraste a Edward y a la niña también.

—No arruiné mi vida y desde luego no la de Aubby.

—Pero la de mi hijo sí.

—No es así.

—Claro que sí, y escúchame bien, Isabella, mientras vivan bajo mi techo acatarás mis órdenes, si mi hijo quiere dormir, duerme, si quiere ver televisión, la ve, si está cansado, entonces lo dejarás descansar, olvídate de que cargue con la niña, Edward todavía es joven, no voy a permitir que se estanque solo porque le obligaste a quedarse con la niña.

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, pero antes de salir por completo se giró una vez más para mirarla.

»Puedes buscar en todo Forks, pero no encontrarán ni una sola casa, lo que les hará quedarse aquí, y aunque no soporto ni siquiera mirarte, lo haré con tal de permitirle a mi hijo tener la vida que realmente se merece —le sonrió con ironía—. Será bastante sencillo convencerlo de que se vaya a la universidad mientras ustedes se quedan aquí, ¿crees que rechazará esa oportunidad? ¿O tú lo obligarás a rechazarla? Querida, te tendré lejos de mi casa más rápido de lo que crees y tú y tu mocosa dejarán de fastidiar la vida de mi familia.

Esme la dejó sola en la cocina, Bella aguantó las ganas de gritar y se sentó en la silla del desayunador, intentando calmarse. Sabía que Esme solo hablaba, conocía a Edward lo suficiente para saber que no las abandonaría, ahora realmente confiaba en que no lo haría, sabía que amaba a Aubrey y que la amaba a ella, pero las palabras de Esme aun así la lastimaron.

Los planes que Edward había tenido para su futuro, habían sido sumamente importantes para él.

Estaba segura de que su hija era feliz y que a Edward le gustaba la vida junto a ellas, pero eso no evitaba que la inseguridad volviera a hacerse presente.

—Tranquila, cielo, encontraremos a mami, ella debe estar por aquí cerca.

Bella limpió las lágrimas que habían resbalado sin querer por sus mejillas y se puso de pie para ver a sus dos amores entrar a la cocina.

»Ves, te dije que mami estaría cerca —le habló a una malhumorada Aubrey—. Se ha despertado con la barriga vacía y mami no estaba cerca para alimentarla.

—Lo siento tanto —se acercó para tomarla en brazos—, la amamantaré y después prepararé nuestro desayuno.

—Yo prepararé nuestro desayuno, es tu cumpleaños, mereces ser consentida.

—Pensé que me habías consentido durante la madrugada.

—Puedo hacerlo de nuevo, si quieres.

Bella se rio sintiendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas y se rio aún más fuerte cuando Edward se chupó los labios.

Se levantó la blusa dejando que Aubrey comenzara a mamar animadamente, no entendía por qué estaba tan hambrienta pero no se quejaría, si era sincera, nunca se quejaba de nada relacionado con su niñita.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, solo escuchando el chirrido del aceite y la continua succión de los labiecitos de Aubrey.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Bella sonrió al recibir el plato con huevos y tocino, era bastante diferente a los desayunos de cumpleaños a los que estaba tan acostumbrada.

No había pancakes, ni jugo recién exprimido, su madre incluso tenía un pequeño cupcake que ambas compartían, Renée siempre le llenaba la punta de la nariz con el betún para diversión de ambas, y por último le permitía abrir sus obsequios.

Tan solo un año atrás había obtenido un nuevo teléfono, unas cuantas prendas de vestir y un rapidín en el auto con Edward antes de asistir a clases, ahora estaba ahí, con una niñita chupando animadamente de su pezón y un desayuno simple, pero lleno de cariño.

—Gracias —respondió acomodándose a la niña en brazos para que comenzara a mamar del otro pecho, se quejó por el movimiento, pero muy pronto volvió a la tranquilidad—. Sabes, si mis cuentas no me fallan, la pudimos haber engendrado justo hace un año.

—Claro que n… —Edward guardó silencio y comenzó a contar con los dedos, los meses trascurridos desde su cumpleaños diecisiete hasta el nacimiento de Aubrey—. ¡Jódeme!

—No puedo hacerlo ahora y realmente no quiero que en otros nueve meses tengamos otro bebé.

—Nada de sexo por hoy —acordó Edward visiblemente mortificado ante la idea.

Amaba a su niñita con cada gramo de su ser, pero la idea de tener a otro bebé tan pronto le aterraba, ni siquiera estaba segura de que en un futuro quisiera darle un hermano a Aubrey.

—Dejando en claro que la penetración está prohibida por hoy… y quizás para mañana también, ¿puedo ser sincera contigo?

—Claro —respondió Edward dejando su plato en la mesa y sentándose junto a ella—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Hace un año jamás pensé que así celebraría mi mayoría de edad.

—Yo tampoco.

—Pero me gusta —suspiró mirando a sus alrededores—, no es la vida que deseé tener, no voy a mentir, una bebé no entraba en mis planes y sé que en los tuyos tampoco.

—No lo hacía.

Bella tomó aire, tenía que decirle, tenía que hacerlo ahora que la valentía parecía haberse apoderado de ella.

—Pero soy feliz con esta vida, no es conformismo, realmente soy feliz, pero tu madre me dijo algunas cosas tan solo hace unos momentos, que me han hecho ponerme a pensar.

—¿Y qué has pensado?

—Que soy una egoísta, una egoísta feliz a la que no le importa causar problemas.

—Conozco esa mirada —se rio Edward llevándose un trozo de tocino a la boca—. ¿Qué vas a decirme?

—Que vamos a mudarnos a la casa de la piscina que nos ha ofrecido tu padre y tu madre va a tener que joderse en verme todos los días amando a mi niña y obligándote a amarme.

—Amarte no es una obligación.

—Lo sé, pero hacerle creer que te obligo, es divertido.

Bella se inclinó y Edward la encontró a mitad de camino uniendo sus labios, Aubrey se quejó debido al movimiento.

—Nadie se mete con su hora de comida —se burló Edward.

—Es una pequeña glotoncita, igual que tú.

…

Bella cerró la caja con sus últimas posesiones, la habitación estaba prácticamente deshabitada, lo único que quedaba era la cama, la mesita de noche y el escritorio, todo lo demás había sido guardado y subido a la camioneta.

Edward no había estado de acuerdo en pasar su cumpleaños en la casa Swan empacando las cosas de ella, pero debido a que por el momento no buscarían una casa a la cual mudarse, era mejor ocuparse de traer todas sus pertenencias, de esa manera cuando tuvieran la cabaña lista solo le bastaría con acomodar las cosas de ambos y comenzar una vida juntos.

Esa idea era suficiente para motivar a Edward a subir las cosas a la camioneta y aguantar las malas miradas del jefe Swan, quien los veía desde la comodidad de su sofá con los brazos cruzados.

—Aún puedes recapacitar, Bella.

—Mamá...

—Yo solo digo que irnos a Port Angeles es mucho mejor, el puesto que le han ofrecido a tu padre es mucho mejor y la paga ni se diga, podemos permitirnos una casa mucho más grande, Aubrey tendrá un enorme jardín en donde jugar, incluso tu habitación será lo suficientemente grande para que ambas estén cómodas, tu padre estará todo el día en el trabajo, solo estaremos nosotras dos cuidando de Aubrey, y si todo sale bien, en un año o dos nos mudaremos a Florida, piensa en lo magnífico que será vivir en la ciudad del sol.

Bella suspiró y cerró la caja con las mantas, sábanas y almohadas de Aubrey.

—Me echó de casa con mi bebé, mamá, no puedo simplemente olvidarlo.

—No te pido que lo olvides, solo que... ¿vivir en casa de los Cullen? Si te vas con nosotros puedes ir a la escuela comunitaria mientras te ayudo a cuidar de Aubrey, incluso Edward puede visitarlas.

—No quiero que nos visite, Aubrey lo necesita en su vida, yo lo necesito, los tres nos necesitamos.

—Pero...

—Es mi vida, mamá, quizás pueda ir a la escuela comunitaria más adelante, puedo tomar algunos cursos en línea, sé que hay opciones, pero si me decidí a quedarme aquí fue por mi hija, por mi hija y por Edward, no puedo simplemente irme a Port Angeles con ustedes porque no es lo correcto, mucho menos irme a Florida, Edward me ha ayudado mucho más de lo que ustedes lo han hecho.

—Ya me disculpé por eso.

—Y te perdoné, pero es difícil olvidar que estuve a punto de chocar porque una contracción me invadió mientras conducía al hospital.

—No lo sabía.

—No tenías porqué, y no es para hacerte sentir mal, pero si en ese momento pude cuidar de mi bebé, creo que ahora que Edward está a mi lado, podré hacerlo aún más.

Bella agradeció que su madre se quedara callada y saliera de su habitación dejándola sola, Edward entró segundos después.

—¿Cuántas cosas más faltan llevar a la camioneta?

—Además de esta caja, solo nos faltaría la cuna y terminamos.

—¿Y oficialmente eres mía? —preguntó abrazando su cintura e inclinándose hasta que sus rostros estuvieron suficientemente cerca.

—Pensé que ya lo era.

Se dieron un rápido beso, ninguno de los dos queriendo permanecer más tiempo del necesario en ese lugar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Habían pasado solo tres días desde que llevaron las cosas de Bella a casa de los Cullen.

Tres días desde que Bella era mayor de edad.

Los mismos tres días en donde Edward tuvo que aguantar a su madre entrometiéndose y no dejándolos ni un minuto solos, incluso en la tranquilidad de la habitación cuando habían dormido a Aubrey y se ponían un poco cariñosos, Esme tocaba la puerta solo para detener su momento cariñoso y despertar a Aubrey, ella parecía avergonzada, pero Edward estaba seguro de que no lo lamentaba ni un poco.

Por esa razón es que habían decidido comenzar con la limpieza de la cabaña, tenían mucho trabajo por hacer, pero estaban seguros de que ambos lo lograrían en poco tiempo, o eso creyeron hasta que entraron a la casa.

Edward bufó al entrar en la cabaña, Bella detrás de él tosió debido al polvo, habían hecho bien en llevar a Aubrey con Leah, era preferible que ni siquiera se acercara a esa cabaña por el momento, lo último que necesitaban era que el polvo o algún bicho tocara su tersa piel.

—¿Esa es una telaraña? —preguntó Bella acomodándose los guantes de trabajo.

—Quizás sea mejor que me dejes hacer esto a mí, la limpiaré y luego vendrás para ayudarme con lo demás.

—Sí claro —dijo Bella tomando su cabello con una liga—, una araña no me asusta, Edward, busca otro pretexto para sacarme de aquí.

—Pero, Bella…

—Sin peros, somos un equipo y tenemos que tener esta cabaña lista, ya sabes, quiero tener un poco de privacidad para mí y mi hija.

—¿Solo para ustedes dos?

Bella le sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior, Edward tuvo que tragarse el gemido que quería escapar de su garganta, tomó los guantes y se acomodó el casco, debían tener lista la cabaña lo antes posible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlisle subió los tres escalones del porche, Edward había estado trabajando arduamente en mejorar la plataforma, con un poco de madera nueva y una buena capa de pintura, logró que la fachada se viera mucho mejor.

Aún le seguía sorprendiendo la capacidad que tenía Bella para obtener los permisos de construcción, al parecer su impecable organización hacía que los requisitos que debían presentarse estuvieran en orden y fueran entregados en tiempo y forma, ese mismo orden había hecho que consiguieron los permisos para la remodelación del baño y la plataforma del porche de la cabaña en tan poco tiempo.

Les había ofrecido la vieja casa del jardinero solo como una excusa cuando Edward sugirió la posibilidad de marcharse con la Nana Swan, no es que no apoyara a su hijo, sino que, desde que tanto Bella como Edward trabajaban para él, había tenido más control. Bella mantenía en orden los permisos y las solicitudes, así como había comenzado a implementar un control para llevar a cabo las remodelaciones y el orden que debían seguir, además de que la mano de obra de Edward era de calidad, no había queja de él, incluso había obtenido uno que otro trabajo extra que solo sirvió para aumentar sus ganancias.

Le emocionaba saber que cuando ambos se presentaban en una obra, a pesar de que más de una vez los atrapó besuqueándose, trabajaban de manera eficiente. Edward estaba dispuesto a arrastrarse bajo la casa sin importar lo sucio que pudiera llegar a estar, solo para demostrar que podía hacerlo y que su conocimiento sobre vigas de soporte era el suficiente, Bella tampoco le temía a subirse al tejado, aplastar arañas o meterse en las paredes.

Carlisle los necesitaba y haría lo necesario para mantenerlos en ese lugar, pero, aunque les había dicho que podían utilizar las herramientas necesarias para arreglar la cabaña y tomar alguna que otra cosa, debía aceptar que Edward y Bella habían hecho un trabajo espectacular en poco tiempo y con pocos materiales.

Edward abrió la puerta, Bella estaba detrás de él sobre una silla arreglando el plafón del techo, su hijo tenía el cabello pintado al igual que la ropa.

—¿Hemos hecho mucho ruido, papá?

Carlisle había entrado por última vez a esa cabaña tres años atrás y era un desastre, ahora, al ver los pisos limpios y encerados y las paredes recién pintadas, era un verdadero cambio, no se parecía en nada al lugar que recordaba.

Si su hijo había logrado convertir una vieja cabaña en un lugar habitable, estaba seguro de que, si mantenía a Bella junto a él, al igual que a la niña, ni siquiera el cielo sería el límite para él.

Pero no iba a dejar que se le subiera a la cabeza, había cometido muchos errores con su hijo menor, le dio demasiada libertad, le permitió hacer lo que quería, cuando quería y como quería, no le había puesto límites ni restricciones, creyendo que dándole todo estaba haciendo lo correcto, y aunque le enorgullecía saber que se había hecho cargo de sus actos, muchas veces se preguntaba si hubiera terminado embarazando a Bella si tan solo hubiera sido más exigente con él.

Si le hubiera enseñado la importancia de mantener una relación estable, quizás ahora la situación sería otra.

Esperaba aún estar a tiempo de corregir sus errores e intentar darle una que otra lección.

—Han hecho un trabajo estupendo, pero huele demasiado a pintura como para tener a la niña aquí

—Lo sabemos, por eso está con Leah, pasaremos por ella en unas horas.

—¿La llevaron con la niñera en lugar de dejármela a mí?

—No queríamos incomodar, señor Cullen —habló Bella bajando de la silla—, sabemos que usted y su esposa tienen cosas que hacer, no nos quisimos imponer.

—Tonterías, es mi nieta —le restó importancia dando vuelta por el pequeño espacio—. ¿Cuándo piensan mudarse?

—Si el olor se va, esperamos traer los muebles mañana y pasar nuestra primera noche juntos aquí.

—Me parece bien —asintió regresando a la entrada—. Han hecho un gran trabajo, realmente los felicito, chicos.

—Gracias, papá.

Carlisle sonrió ante su hijo abrazando la cintura de Bella, ambos visiblemente orgullosos de los resultados de su arduo trabajo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Oficialmente están viviendo juntos, ¿Cómo creen que les vaya en esta nueva etapa?**

**¿Creen que Esme este de entrometidos?**

**Yanina**** muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘😘**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 14**

Vivir juntos en la pequeña casita del jardín era más complicado de lo que Edward había imaginado, pasar de vivir en casa de sus padres a estar completamente solos por su cuenta era muy diferente.

Pensó que vivir los tres solos, además de brindarles cierta independencia y privacidad, les daría más tiempo para estar juntos, tanto para pasar el tiempo sin tener que preocuparse por incomodar a Esme, así como la libertad para intimar cada vez que les apeteciera… o más bien, cada vez que Aubrey se los permitiera.

Tuvieron relaciones las primeras dos noches, pero después, Bella estaba demasiado cansada y solo quería dormir. No le molestaba abrazarla y dormir de cucharita, pero con una erección en sus pantalones necesitaba una liberación.

Bella le decía que podía hacerlo en el baño, no lo juzgaría, pero que ella estaba demasiado agotada con los trámites de los permisos, cuidar a la niña y mantener la casa limpia, pues, aunque no era un lugar enorme, los tres podían llegar a ser verdaderamente desordenados.

Edward entendía que estaban ajustándose a una nueva rutina, eran padres de tiempo completo, no había tiempo libre, cada vez que Aubrey lloraba durante la noche se turnaban para atenderla, no era solo Bella quien lo hacía, aunque muchas veces tuvo que ir después de que Bella le gritara que también era responsabilidad suya.

Las peleas aumentaban, las discusiones sin sentido se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, Edward recordaba la amarga sensación, había tenido infinidad de discusiones con Bella durante su noviazgo, gritándose, agrediéndose verbalmente, terminando la relación y yendo cada uno para su casa, pero ahora, aun cuando la discusión subía de volumen lo suficiente como para alterar a Aubrey, ninguno podía alejarse.

Edward sabía que, si ponía un pie en la casa de sus padres, tendría que dar explicaciones y su madre aprovecharía la oportunidad para causar más problemas entre los dos.

Ambos se quedaban en casita, dándose la espalda, algunas veces Bella consolaba a la niña, otras veces él lo hacía, pero siempre terminaban en el mismo lugar: sentados en la cama con las manos entrelazadas viendo a la niña que dormía pacíficamente. Eran conscientes de lo jóvenes que eran, de lo inmadura que aún era su relación, eran unos niños cuidando a otro niño, pero con un amor a esa bebé que los obligaba a superar sus discusiones.

A no rendirse.

Dos meses viviendo juntos no era ni de cerca el tiempo que necesitaban para acostumbrarse a las manías del otro, a la convivencia familiar, a superar las dificultades, pero sí eran suficientes para saber que ninguno tiraría la toalla.

Y no era solo por Aubrey, ambos la amaban y darían su vida por ella, pero cada vez que Edward regresaba a casa después de un largo día agotador, lo que lo animaba era besar los labios de Bella, se emocionaba cuando lo acompañaba a las obras o cuando se acurrucaban en la cama después de una reconfortante ducha, ninguno decía nada, tan solo disfrutaban de su mutua compañía.

Era en esos momentos que se daba cuenta que era el lugar al que pertenecía, sentir el cálido cuerpo pegado al suyo aun cuando se negaba a tener sexo, sentir su respiración ir cada vez más lenta hasta que se quedaba dormida, saber que por la mañana sería ella quien despertaría a su lado y con quien compartiría un día más, le daba la motivación necesaria para superar las discusiones que ese día llegaran a ocurrir.

Aun cuando su discusión solo se tratará de no bajar la tapa del inodoro y que Bella casi cayera, o que era Edward quien tenía que poner en el cesto la ropa sucia de Bella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella frunció el ceño mientras decidía qué suavizante comprar, si el que tenía un osito en la imagen que prometía suavizar la ropa como una pluma o el que tenía una ovejita en donde aseguraban que la ropa sería tan suave como una nube.

—¿Qué me dices tú, preciosa? —Miró a la niña que estaba más entretenida comiéndose su mano—. ¿Qué tan suave quieres la ropa?

Bella nunca imaginó lo entretenido qué sería escoger suavizante para la ropa hasta ese momento, pero lo era, encontraba tranquilidad en hacer las compras y hacerlas en compañía de su hija hacía la actividad aún más amena.

Había descubierto que las pequeñas actividades cotidianas eran placenteras cuando tenía una agradable compañía, incluso cuando Edward las acompañaba y ambos discutían por cuál cereal llevar —cosa que Edward terminaba ganando la mayoría de las veces—, eran momentos agradables.

Decidió llevar el suavizante con la ovejita pensando que sería el más adecuado para su pequeña fierecilla, la mayoría de las personas calificarían a su hija como una dulzura, su permanente sonrisa y bonitos hoyuelos heredados de Charlie, la hacían un encanto de niña, pero Bella sabía de lo que era capaz, no por algo Edward y ella habían estado a punto de sufrir un paro al corazón cuando la niña rodó sobre su pancita hasta casi caer de la cama y la muy sinvergüenza se había reído ante la desesperación de sus padres.

Aubrey les haría pagar cada una de las preocupaciones que ellos les habían causado a sus padres, Bella estaba segura de eso.

Tomando un jabón neutro en el mismo pasillo, continuó su camino con los gorjeos de su hija de fondo.

Se dirigió al pasillo de las galletas para conseguir las de doble chocolate —un gusto culposo que muy pocas veces se daba el lujo de cumplir—, al casi dar la vuelta en el pasillo, Bella jadeó cuando un carrito chocó contra el suyo, Aubrey gritó asustada debido al movimiento brusco.

Bella la tranquilizó, le besó las manitas, la frente y le puso el chupón controlando su grito y llanto.

—Lo-lo siento.

Bella levantó la vista para restarle importancia, pero se quedó muda al ver la redondez del vientre de la rubia.

—¿Tanya?

La susodicha rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Vamos, dilo, no serás la primera en burlarte de mí.

Bella se quedó muda por un largo minuto, su ex amiga debería estar en California en ese momento, disfrutando de los cálidos rayos del sol, viviendo al máximo su vida universitaria, perteneciendo a una hermandad, pero en su lugar estaba ahí, con un vientre de aproximadamente cinco meses.

—Es una gran sorpresa.

—Pff, sorpresa —rodó los ojos—, sorpresa fue enterarme que no podía deshacerme de esto porque estaba demasiado avanzada, al menos lo lograste, dejaste de ser el último chisme jugoso, ahora soy yo, la estúpida de Tanya que se embarazó del primer chico que se le cruzó en el camino.

—Eso es estúpido.

—Quizás para ti, nadie dudó que Edward era el padre de tu bebé, su cara de desdichado por arruinar su vida tan joven se notaba a kilómetros, pero yo... —negó con la cabeza—, mis padres ni siquiera me permitieron quedarme en la universidad, me están obligando a hacerme cargo de esto, aun cuando yo no lo quiero.

—Es tu bebé.

—Un error, eso es lo que es, pero no espero que lo entiendas. —Afianzó su agarre en la barra de su carrito—. Tú, una de las perras más grande de Forks, sale embarazada del único tipo al que le abrió las piernas y dejas de lado el ser una puta borracha, y ahora tienes esa cara de _doy la vida por mi bebé, _pues yo no soy tan hipócrita como tú, estúpida mosca muerta.

Bella no tuvo tiempo de responder pues Tanya se alejó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, la observó alejarse solo un segundo antes de girarse y ver nuevamente a Aubrey que succionaba animadamente su chupón.

—Sí era una perra, mi rayito de sol —suspiró acariciando la regordeta mejilla de la niña—, y creo que lo seré toda mi vida, solo que ahora seré una mamá gallina, cuidando de su pequeña polluela.

Bella le tocó la naricita de botón causando la sonrisa de Aubrey.

Continuó con sus compras, dejando el tema de su ex amiga en el olvido, pero no pasando por alto que ella jamás se hubiera burlado del embarazo, Bella conocía la horrible sensación que era ser juzgada, que hablaran a tus espaldas o que se rieran porque ya no podías agacharte y recoger las llaves que se cayeron de tus manos, lo había vivido en carne propia.

Quizás hubiera sido el apoyo que Tanya necesitaba… o tal vez no, no tenía esa respuesta, pero sí sabía que no la señalaba con el dedo, ni lo haría en ningún fututo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Dile feliz cumpleaños al abuelo, Aubz.

La niña gritó algo inteligible al mismo tiempo que estiraba las manos hacia Carlisle, Edward se rio y dejó ir a su niña, quien amaba ser la princesa del abuelo.

Aubrey incluso tenía un pañalero con las palabras "_Amo a mi abuelo C" _proporcionado directamente por Carlisle, la niña lo usaba prácticamente todo el tiempo, para deleitar a su abuelo. Bella le había explicado que los abuelos eran una parte importante en la vida de los niños, ella amaba a su Nana, y si Carlisle era el único abuelo que la amaba sin restricciones, entonces haría todo lo posible para que la niña disfrutara de ese amor.

—Dime, princesita, ¿has convencido a tus papis de que quieres vivir conmigo porque me amas más a mí?

Edward, Bella y Carlisle rieron ante el gorjeo y parloteo de Aubrey, quien al parecer estaba de acuerdo.

—Toma, papá, de parte de los tres. —Le entregó un pequeño paquete envuelto de color azul celeste.

—Muchas gracias.

—No es mucho, pero...

—Me encanta, hijo, no te preocupes.

Edward sabía que el set de navajas para afeitar era un regalo muy simple, pero ya que a Carlisle le gustaba rasurarse con una navaja y mucha crema de afeitar, Bella le había convencido de que era un regalo perfectamente aceptable.

—Edward, necesito que me ayudes a bajar y sacar al patio trasero las mesas y sillas plegables, además en unas dos horas llegarán los del servicio del buffet que ordené, Bella podría supervisar que hagan las cosas bien, tengo que ir al centro a comprar unas cosas.

—No podemos quedarnos, tenemos asuntos que atender, mamá.

Carlisle le hacía pedorretas en las manitas a Aubrey, quien reía a carcajadas, pero aun así estaba al pendiente de la conversación de su madre y él, sabía que no se involucraría a no ser que fuera necesario.

—¿Qué asuntos? ¿Se llevarán a la niña? —preguntó Esme al ver a Bella dejar la caja de herramientas junto a la pañalera.

—Sí.

—Pero trabajarán.

—No para mí —habló Carlisle evitando que la niña tomara la cuchara de la taza de café—, o al menos eso creo, quizás deba dejar que Edward se haga cargo de los horarios de ahora en adelante.

Edward sonrió levemente, de alguna manera su padre estaba cediéndole el control del negocio, quería pensar que esa era una buena señal, pero no celebraría en ese momento con su madre a punto de estallar por no cumplir con sus órdenes.

—Pensé que pasarían el día en casa, es el cumpleaños de tu padre, se hará la reunión de cada año, toda la familia está viniendo.

—Llegaremos, mamá, solo que un poco tarde.

—La familia vendrá, Edward, no pueden llegar con la ropa sucia y no me han dicho dónde dejarán a la niña.

—No te preocupes, mamá, lo tenemos resuelto.

—Pero...

—Mamá, he pasado seis meses cuidando de mi bebé, salía por esa puerta para ir al instituto cada mañana, ahora lo hago para trabajar y no has preguntado ni un solo día dónde dejo a mi hija, ahora que toda la familia vendrá y verá que en tu rol de abuela dejas mucho que desear, quieres ocultarlo, pero no es asunto mío.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma? Tú que...

—¿Yo que soy una decepción, mamá?, ya lo sé, pero al menos yo no abandonaré a mi hija solo por no cumplir con uno de mis caprichos. Ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos asuntos que atender.

Edward tomó a la niña y salió de la cocina con Bella junto a él.

—Y yo pensando que sería una mañana tranquila —murmuró Bella abriendo la puerta trasera de la camioneta para que Edward pusiera a Aubrey en su asiento.

—Las mañanas tranquilas desaparecieron hace años.

…

Pasar toda la mañana pintando las paredes de la señora Stanley, así como arreglar su techo, era lo último que Edward quería hacer en el cumpleaños de su padre; tan solo el año pasado había estado en casa, acomodando mesas y sillas, justo lo que su madre le había pedido por la mañana, una vez terminada esa tarea se hubiera escabullido a su habitación a la espera de que toda la familia llegara, luego interpretaría su papel de chico deportista y estudioso, manteniendo buenas notas y su lugar en el equipo para poder conseguir una beca para la universidad.

Una beca que existió y estuvo a punto de tomar.

Una beca que lo hubiera alejado de la niña de ojos verdes que reía a carcajadas por las ocurrencias que el menor de los Stanley hacía solo para hacerla reír.

—Terminé de arreglar el lavabo del baño —dijo Bella entrando a la habitación—, también he empacado la mecedora, la carriola, el portabebés y el parquecito de juegos, y el señor y la señora Stanley han sido tan amables de ayudarme a subir los muebles de bebé.

—Genial, yo estoy a punto de terminar de pintar aquí, quizás después podamos pasar por un helado de yogur antes de llegar a casa.

—Me parece bien, iré a ver a Aubrey y preguntarle a la señora Stanley si necesita otra cosa, quizás me lamente de hacer esa pregunta, pero son gajes del oficio.

Edward sonrió al recibir el beso en su mejilla y verla salir de la habitación.

Pintar las paredes de la habitación que anteriormente había pertenecido a Jessica pero que ahora se convertiría en el nuevo salón de yoga de la señora Stanley, además de arreglar el lavabo del baño y las tablas sueltas de las escaleras, era un trabajo justo por los muebles de bebé que ellos ya no necesitaban. El señor Stanley les había hecho la oferta, ellos tenían una bebé que necesitaba cosas que no podían comprarle, así que a cambio de arreglar los desperfectos de la casa que él no quería reparar, se llevaban los muebles.

Ahora Aubrey tenía nuevas cosas, los Stanley arreglaron su casa y ellos habían pagado con sus servicios.

Un trato justo.

Una hora después, con Bella dándole probaditas de helado de yogur en la boca mientras conducía, se dirigían a casa, Edward había visto los mensajes de su madre preguntando dónde estaban y a qué hora se dignarían a aparecer, pero había evitado responderle, su madre ya estaba enojada y aun cuando le asegurara que iban en camino, eso no serviría para apaciguarla.

La entrada principal estaba llena de autos, la mayoría de su familia vivía en Seattle, lo suficientemente alejados para no meterse en su vida, pero lo suficientemente cerca para llegar manejando.

—Aún podemos irnos y regresar hasta muy entrada la noche.

—Aunque es una buena idea, no traemos suficientes cosas para Aubrey, además de que tu tía está viendo por la ventana y apuesto a que están a punto de salir.

Tal cual Bella dijo, las puertas de la casa fueron abiertas mostrando a sus viejos tíos, Demetri era el hermano mayor de Carlisle, con sus cinco hijos casados y teniendo nietos cada año, el más pequeño debía ser tan solo unos meses más grandes que Aubrey.

—Edward, muchacho, pensamos que nunca llegarías, déjame ver a la niña, tu padre se la ha pasado hablando de ella.

Bella se rio junto a él, mientras bajaba a Aubrey de la sillita, la niña normalmente alegre permanecía seria y escondida en el cuello de su madre, asustada por los extraños.

—Pero qué cosita tan linda —dijo Heidi tomando a la niña sin siquiera pedirla antes, los viejos brazos de abuela agradándole inmediatamente a Aubrey—, esta niña es realmente un encanto, Carlisle debe estar ciego.

—Sí que es bonita, bonita y apestosa, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que le cambiaron el pañal? —se quejó Demetri dando un paso atrás—. Los pañales son todos suyos, esa área no es mía.

—Nos encargaremos del pañal sucio y de nuestra ropa, entraremos en unos minutos.

—Claro, claro, tu madre sería capaz de sufrir un ataque si entran vestidos de esa manera —dijo Heidi dejando que Bella tomara a la niña de vuelta.

—Y será mejor que sean rápidos, estamos a punto de salir al jardín.

Ambos asintieron y tomaron el camino que rodeaba la casa, en el jardín trasero estaban las carpas y mesas, así como uno que otro mesero acomodando los platos y vasos, evitaron molestarlos, corrieron hacia la piscina y abrieron la puerta de su casa justo cuando las voces de los niños queriendo entrar a la piscina los alertó que la familia estaba saliendo al jardín.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Una de las cosas favoritas de Bella era ver lo grande que estaba Aubrey, la diminuta cosita que había salido de su cuerpo y por la que había luchado para conservar, ahora la veía con aquellos expresivos ojos verdes llenos de alegría.

Carmen le decía que solo con ver el brillo en los ojos de la niña en cada fotografía, se daba cuenta lo feliz y amada que era.

—¡Ahhh!

Bella le sonrió a la niña en la cama, quien agitaba sus diminutos puños al aire reclamando atención, no importaba que la hubiera dejado tan solo un minuto después de cambiarla de ropa.

Ahora era toda una bolita violeta, incluso la diadema en su cabecita con el moño cubriendo la mayor parte de su calvicie.

—¿Qué le ocurre a la niña más bonita del mundo entero? —preguntó inclinándose sobre su hija y pegando su nariz con la de ella, la niña gritó de alegría y prosiguió a reír a carcajadas cuando Bella comenzó a capturar su regordeta mejilla con sus labios, sus manitas intentaban alejarla mientras reía.

La risa de su hija era el sonido más hermoso que sus oídos podían escuchar, Edward y ella eran adictos a escuchar su risa, era el bálsamo que necesitaban después de un largo día de trabajo, y definitivamente escuchar la risa de su hija antes de tener que enfrentarse a Rosalie y Emmett era la fuerza que necesitaba para darse valor.

—Podemos quedarnos y fingir que nos hemos quedado dormidos —dijo Edward saliendo del baño.

Bella se apartó de la niña y se recostó junto a ella.

—Me agrada tu idea, pero no creo que podamos —se encogió de hombros antes de volver a hacer reír a Aubrey, quien encantada complació a su madre—, creo que tu madre sería capaz de tirarnos de la cama y sacarnos a rastras.

—Es algo que ella haría.

—Además, es justo que tu familia conozca a Aubrey.

Edward asintió antes de fruncir el ceño.

—Regresaremos aquí si alguno de ellos dice algo malo de nuestra hija —declaró tomando a la niña en brazos—. Pero ¿cómo alguien no amaría a esta cosita hermosa?

Bella les dejó jugar mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

¿Cómo no amar a una cosita tan hermosa como su hija?

Bella se lo preguntaba cada día que pasaba sin tener ni una sola llamada de su madre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Solo estuvieron siete segundos solos antes de que fueran rodeados por toda la familia que los llevó hasta donde estaba sentada Elizabeth Cullen, la vieja matriarca de la familia; era lo suficientemente grande como para que estuviera en algún centro de reposo disfrutando de sus años dorados con personas de su misma edad mientras jugaba al bingo, pero la mujer se negaba a abandonar su casa, más de una vez le había dicho a Edward que ella les sobreviviría a todos sin problema.

—_Yerba mala nunca muere, Eddie, grábate muy bien esas palabras._

Mientras veía el arrugado rostro de su abuela, que los miraba con una ceja alzada, sintió verdadero miedo, ni siquiera el temor que tuvo cuando pensaba que sus padres le obligarían a entregar a Aubrey, o cuando Nana Swan quiso llevarse a Bella con ella, se asemejaba al miedo que le tenía a enfrentarse a la abuela.

Su abuela fue quien le dijo dos años atrás que más le valía usar protección pues, aunque Bella era muy bonita, no quería bisnietos de su parte tan pronto, el año pasado su padre había cancelado la reunión para evitar que todos se enteraran del embarazo, pero ahora no había manera de que ocultaran la niña que miraba hacia todos lados regalando sonrisas a todo aquel que quisiera verla.

—Abuela.

—Eddie.

—Señora Elizabeth, es un gusto volver a verla.

Edward sintió las gotitas de sudor formarse en su nuca, estuvo tan preocupado porque nadie viera con mala cara a su niña, que se había olvidado de cómo lo verían a él y a Bella, estaba muy consciente que la reacción de la abuela influiría aún más en toda la familia que el mismísimo enojo de Esme.

—Isabella, ¿cómo es que recuperaste la figura tan rápido? Yo aún no puedo perder los kilos que me dejaron mis embarazos, Edward te alimenta bien, ¿cierto? No dudo que la niña come a la perfección, no había visto mejillas más regordetas que esas. —Soltó su bastón y estiró las manos—. Dame, quiero cargar a la nueva Cullen de la familia.

Edward sintió sus hombros relajarse al ver a la niña en el regazo de la abuela, Aubrey se negó a soltarse de Bella, pero solo bastó unos segundos para que la abuela obtuviera toda su atención.

—Es hermosa.

—Lo es —respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, ambos se rieron y Edward aprovechó para abrazar la cintura de Bella.

—Padres orgullosos, eso me gusta.

—Es imposible no estarlo, abuela, ella es... maravillosa.

—¿Hablas de la madre o de la hija?

—Ambas lo son.

Bella golpeó ligeramente su pecho, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

—Bien respondido, Edward, ahora toma a la niña que mi artritis me hará tirarla.

Se inclinó para tomarla, pero sus tías y primas se la quitaron de los brazos, queriendo conocer a la nueva Cullen.

Pero, aunque la mayoría de las mujeres estaban fascinadas con la niña haciéndole una que otra pregunta a Bella sobre su embarazo y los primeros meses de la bebé, a Edward no le pasó desapercibido que ni su madre, hermano ni cuñada estaban alrededor.

…

—_Tiene las mejillas más regordetas que alguna vez haya visto._

—_Tiene el mismo ceño fruncido que Edward._

—_La marca Cullen la tiene en el brazo._

—_Sus ojos verdes son más claros que los de Edward, solo un poco._

—_Es igual de linda que tú, Bella, debe serlo, de otra manera en este momento estaría llorando como Edward cuando era un bebé._

—_Sus pucheros son la cosita más tierna._

—_Qué lindos hoyuelos, ¿los heredó de tu familia, Bella?_

—_¿Esta niña alguna vez deja de sonreír? Lo juro, es la sonrisa más linda que he visto._

Su familia amaba a su hija, no podía estar más feliz por eso, incluso cuando su madre y hermano aparecieron, nadie pareció percatarse de la tensión o si lo hicieron prefirieron ignorarla.

—¿Verdad que quieres venir con la tía Heidi, Audrey?

—Es Aubrey —corrigió Bella.

—Perdón, Aubrey es un nombre bastante viejo.

—¿Por qué lo escogiste? —preguntó Charlotte, manteniendo a la niña en su regazo a pesar de los intentos de Heidi de conseguirla.

Edward puso atención a las palabras de Bella, recordaba a Bella mencionar que se debía a alguna canción, pero nunca indagó en cuál o la razón de por qué significó tanto para ella.

—Bueno… estaba en el sexto mes, sabía que estaba esperando una niña y no sabía qué iba a hacer, la amaba pero...

—Pero eras una niña —dijo Charlotte, incitándola a hablar.

—Sí, estaba de regreso del ultrasonido, la imagen de mi bebé seguía en mi mente y la sola idea de perderla me dolía.

Para nadie era secreto los planes de que Rosalie y Emmett se quedaran con la niña, ninguno había juzgado aquella decisión, como tampoco lo hicieron cuando se negaron a entregar a la niña.

»Y sonó justamente esa canción en la radio, jamás la había escuchado antes, pero dijo justo las palabras que necesitaba oír en ese momento.

—Bread —murmuró la abuela desde su lugar.

—Sí, ellos escribieron la canción, o al menos eso creo —respondió Bella mirando a la niña—. _And Aubrey was her name. I never knew her, but I loved her just the same. I loved her name. Wish that I had found the way. And the reasons that would make her stay. I have learned to lead a life apart from all the rest. If I can't have the one, I want, I'll do without the best._

Aubrey estiró sus manos hacia Bella reconociendo la canción que cada noche le cantaba, Edward no había prestado atención antes, pensando que ella solo había inventado la canción, pero ahora adquiría un nuevo significado.

—_But how I miss the girl. And I'd go a million times around the world just to say. She had been mine for a day._

Edward supo en ese momento que cualquier reserva que su familia hubiera tenido, desapareció, aceptando que los tres tenían la vida que merecían, podía decir que la abuela de hecho estaba más que feliz con el resultado.

—Mierda, y yo que le puse a mi hija Phoebe por Friends, después de escucharte, he quedado como una tonta.

La familia completa rio, volviendo al ambiente relajado.

Para Edward no pasó desapercibida la rubia cabellera que entró a casa hecha una furia.

…

Edward se rio cuando la niña quedó con solo su pañal, había escuchado que tener una niña era sencillo, eran pura dulzura y sonrisas, no dudaba que su hija fuera un auténtico encanto y que su sonrisa fuera lo más bello que existía, pero ya que su risa era de burla a su incapacidad para vestirla adecuadamente, no era precisamente lo más bonito en ese momento.

—Tenemos que decirle a mamá que deje de comprarte estas cosas, ¿para qué necesitas mallas si estás usando pantalón? Entiendo que las uses cuando te pone los vestidos, pero ¿ahora? Solo lo hace para fastidiarme, aunque no le digas que le dije que me fastidia o terminaré durmiendo en el sofá y tú no quieres que yo duerma en el sofá, ¿verdad? —Recibió como respuesta una pedorreta de su boca—. Sí, a ti no te importa, apuesto que te agradaría que mamá te lleve a la cama y dormir junto a ella, pero ¿qué crees?, eso no va a pasar porque de alguna manera te volveré a poner estas condenadas mallas de la misma forma que mami te las ha puesto, o incluso mejor.

Edward miró el rostro burlón de su hija, puede que solo tuviera seis meses, pero esa niña era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, en ese momento estaba seguro que se burlaba de su incapacidad de acomodarle las mallas sin lastimarla.

Era bueno cambiando pañales, incluso a las tres de la mañana, medio dormido, lograba que Aubrey tuviera un pañal limpio sin accidentes, los baños también eran fáciles, no importaba que terminara mojado, era un momento de calidad con la bebé, incluso a la hora de la comida cuando su hija se negaba a comer la papilla de manzana, que era su favorita, Edward era paciente y la hacía comer hasta terminarse toda su ración… o la mayor parte de esta.

Pero enfrentarse a las mallas, los calcetines y los zapatitos era simplemente imposible.

—Siempre he dicho que un niño no puede cuidar de otro.

Edward bufó sabiendo perfectamente quién había hablado.

—Entonces es bueno que tú no tengas hijos, Emmy, no te creo capaz de soportar un cambio de pañal, aun cuando este solo esté mojado.

—¿Te crees muy gracioso?

—¿Yo? —preguntó subiéndole las mallas, dejaría que Bella se las acomodada después—. Solo estoy nombrando un hecho, Emmett, podré ser menor, pero al menos yo no estoy de ridículo diciendo estupideces cuando nadie está mirando.

Emmett dio un paso amenazante hacia él, Edward se mantuvo firme con la niña recargada en su pecho.

—Ella tenía que ser mía, Edward, así que no me vengas con tu discurso ridículo.

—Pero no lo es y es lo que importa, esta preciosidad es mía, es por mí por quien sonríe, soy yo a quien necesita para dormir, soy yo quien está cada mañana cuando despierta, incluso ahora, es a mí a quien ama a pesar de que le he dejado la ropa un poco chueca.

Sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero no podía evitarlo, había aguantado tantos malos comentarios que ahora no se detendría, aun cuando su hermano parecía querer romperle la cara.

No podía hacerlo con la niña presente, mucho menos cuando la familia estaba afuera y él quedaría como un maldito bastardo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Vivir juntos nunca es sencillo, pero ambos están dando lo mejor de ellos.**

**Muchas me han preguntado de dónde viene el nombre de Aubrey, bueno, les recomiendo escuchar la canción, es muy bonita, pueden buscarla en Youtube como "Aubrey by Bread".**

**Yanina**** muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘😘**


	15. Outtake

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Outtake 1**

Edward tenía dos cosas presentes en su vida, la primera era el fútbol, lo había practicado desde que tenía cinco años, cada tarde su hermano se tomaba el tiempo para jugar con él en el patio trasero y los fines de semana su padre los llevaba a algún partido o simplemente jugaban el juego. Ambos le habían dado su completo apoyo, y apenas tuvo la edad suficiente para pertenecer a un equipo, se volvió una estrella. Su hermano entrenaba con él cuando estaba en casa y sus padres nunca se perdían un partido, ahora como el mariscal de campo del equipo, su meta era conseguir una beca deportiva y cumplir sus sueños y los de su familia.

La segunda cosa que siempre rondaba por su cabeza, era lo exasperante que era su novia, había pensado que la bonita hija del sheriff del pueblo sería una cosita linda, y lo era, nadie podía dudar de su encantadora personalidad, carisma e inteligencia, era cariñosa y paciente siempre y cuando no estuviera sacándola de sus casillas, lo cual ocurría con demasiada facilidad.

Habían mantenido una relación intermitente por los últimos dos años, al principio el sheriff se resistió ya que Bella apenas tenía quince, pero Renée había intervenido diciendo que Bella era una niña responsable y confiable, sabía darse a respetar y poner límites, después de todo, ser una excelente alumna y la preferida de los profesores era sin duda un plus para que confiaran en ella.

Bella jugaba muy bien su papel, era pura dulzura e inocencia frente a sus padres y ante cualquier adulto, pero cuando estaban solos, Bella dejaba su fachada de niña inocente, fue ella quien besó a Edward durante la primera cita, en la tercera se levantó la falda y dejó que chupara su sexo a mitad del estacionamiento del centro comercial, y para la quinta la desvirgó.

Se divertía con Bella, lo hacía reír y pasaban buenos momentos juntos, era la única a quien le podía confiar lo cansado que se sentía de jugar fútbol, amaba el juego pero a veces se sentía demasiado presionado, nunca mencionaba nada, ni siquiera al consejero del instituto, Bella era la única en la que confiaba para hablar de ese tema, también era la única que le daba un poco de tranquilidad cuando todos estaban exaltados por su triunfo, o cuando perdían, era ella quien le consolaba y estaba junto a él después de que el entrenador, su padre y Emmett le gritaran por no esforzarse lo suficiente.

Bella era linda cuando quería serlo, pero era una perra la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sus padres la adoraban, se tragaban el cuento de la virginal Bella sin saber que se la había tirado en la encimera en donde su madre preparaba los postres, o mientras veían una película en la sala ella se las arreglaba para masturbarlo y una que otra vez chuparlo.

Edward estaba contento con su relación el cuarenta por ciento del tiempo, el otro sesenta se consumía en querer ahorcarla.

Bella era celosa y posesiva, ella decía que solo se hacía notar, ser la novia de la estrella del instituto no era tarea fácil, Edward más bien le llamaba locura, aunque no podía quejarse cuando en ocasiones él actuaba de la misma manera, después de todo, Bella era caliente como el infierno y no temía mostrar sus encantos naturales.

Encantos que Edward disfrutaba, pero odiaba que otros vieran.

Renée decía que los celos, peleas y una que otra escena, no eran un mal indicativo, si ambos se amaban entonces era sano, su madre también estaba de acuerdo, así que no veía nada de malo que tuvieran unos cuantos problemas.

Emmett se burlaba diciendo que solo estaba embobado con Bella porque era el único coño que había probado, en cuanto se marchara a la universidad y tuviera a cientos de chicas a su merced, Bella pasaría al olvido.

Rosalie también estaba de acuerdo, diciendo que solo era un enamoramiento adolescente, probablemente.

—_También tuve un novio a los dieciocho pensando que me iba a casar con él y tener hijos, pero en cuanto me marché a la universidad, perdí contacto con él, ni siquiera sé dónde está en este momento._

Al tener un hermano doce años mayor que él, realmente valoraba su opinión, pero esperaba que en esa ocasión estuviera equivocándose.

Bella podía hartarlo, pero la amaba y su familia completa la quería, incluso cuando estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos follando en el baño durante el cumpleaños de su padre, ninguno parecía molesto, ni siquiera quisieron escuchar las excusas que ambos intentaban inventar para explicar por qué estaban en el baño.

Esme ni siquiera parecía molestarse por la cantidad de tiempo que Bella pasaba en la casa, muchas veces era ella quien llamaba a Renée para decirle que Bella se quedaría a pasar la noche ya que era demasiado tarde para llevarla.

Bella a veces se reía sobre que ni Esme ni Renée preguntaban si dormían o no juntos, o lo que hacían durante la noche.

Rosalie era la única que ponía peros cada vez que Bella se quedaba en casa, pero Emmett le decía que solo era amor joven y que dejarlos divertir no era malo.

Después de todo, eran buenos muchachos.

—¿Ella aún no puede embarazarse? —preguntó Bella después de que terminaran de hacer el amor, quizás era arriesgado que siguieran de esa manera cuando Renée o Charlie podían entrar y encontrarlos, pero a ninguno le importaba lo suficiente como para detenerse.

—No, aún no —respondió Edward jugando con el cabello de Bella—, siguen intentándolo, aunque escuché el otro día decir a Emmett que intentarían con la adopción, ya que la inseminación in-vitro no funcionó y se gastaron casi cincuenta mil en las dos veces que lo intentaron.

—Lo siento por ellos, Rose puede ser una pesada de vez en cuando, lo es más cuando intenta controlarnos, pero es muy maternal, apuesto a que en este momento está preocupada pensando en qué estamos haciendo.

—Creo que se preocupa más ella que nuestros…

La puerta se abrió sobresaltándolos a ambos, Renée apareció en el umbral completamente roja.

—Mamá…

—Renée…

Edward pensó que gritaría, pero tan solo negó con la cabeza y los hizo callar.

—Vístanse y bajen, agradezcan que soy yo y no Charlie, pero no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar.

Ambos salieron de la cama y comenzaron a vestirse, intentando no reírse de la situación.

…

—¡No me ignores!

Edward abrió la puerta del auto y aventó la bolsa de papel con las hamburguesas, sostuvo la puerta esperando a que Bella entrara, pero ella ni siquiera se acercó, se giró para verla, pero su diminuto cuerpo se alejaba a toda prisa aun con sus zapatos altos.

—¡Bella! —le gritó yendo detrás de ella.

—¡Púdrete!

Podía estar encabronado por la escena en el McDonald's, se suponía que iban a comer para quitarse el olor del alcohol, pero terminó con Bella gritándole porque la cajera estaba coqueteando con él.

Discutieron sin siquiera importarle quiénes los veían y escuchaban.

Ahora ella se estaba alejando.

—Bella, por favor…

—Déjame, maldita sea, déjame y vete con la cajera esa.

—Deja de decir estupideces.

—Tú deja de seguirme.

—Estás loca si crees que voy a dejarte aquí.

—Puedo llamar…

Antes de que dijera más, Edward la levantó y se la echó al hombro, trotó de regreso al estacionamiento, la metió al auto a pesar de sus protestas, cerró la puerta y le puso el seguro.

—¡Ábreme la maldita puerta!

Estuvo tentado a recargarse contra la puerta y escuchar sus protestas, pero sabía que eso solo aumentaría su enojo y las repercusiones contra él.

Corrió al lado del piloto y subió escuchando la protesta de Bella.

—Eres un maldito imbécil, te odio.

—¿Pensabas irte caminando hasta Forks? Estamos a mitad de Port Angeles, ¿qué mierda esperabas hacer?

—Pedir un Uber, llamar a mi padre, no eres mi única opción, Edward.

Sabía a qué se refería, pero no por eso se detuvo de hablar.

—Tú tampoco lo eres para mí, ya lo viste.

—Eres despreciable, maldito idiota, imbécil, vete con la zorra esa, apuesto que a ella y a todas las demás las tendrías de rodillas, ¿por qué no solo me dejas a mitad del camino y regresas por…?

—¡Cállate de una puta vez! Estás exagerando como siempre.

—¿Ahora yo soy la exagerada? ¡Acabas de arrastrarme al auto porque un tipo me invitó una bebida!

—¡Ese tipo te estaba comiendo con la mirada y tú lo disfrutabas!

—¡Claro que no!

—Sé lo que vi, maldita sea. —Golpeó el volante del auto al mismo tiempo que aceleraba.

—Eres un puto celoso, ni siquiera estaba interesada, además tú tuviste a la puta de Ashley en las narices.

—¿Quién mierda es Ashley?

—No te hagas el inocente, que bien que disfrutaste mirándole el culo en esa falda que llevaba.

—El único que vi fue el tuyo mientras coqueteabas con aquel imbécil.

—No estaba coqueteando, pueden acercarse si quieren, ya sabes —se encogió de hombros—, no tengo novio.

Edward frenó en seco haciendo que Bella casi chocara con el tablero.

—¡Idiota!

—¡¿Y qué mierda soy yo?! Eres mi jodida novia, Isabella.

—¡Me terminaste esta mañana!

—Y te follé a media tarde.

—Gran cosa, cualquiera pudo hacerlo.

—Perra —dijo al mismo tiempo que aceleraba.

—¿Cómo mierda me llamaste? —cuestionó visiblemente enojada.

—Eres una jodida zorra, Isabella, eso es lo que eres.

Edward esperaba los gritos, insultos y mucha más pelea, notó los puños apretados de Bella, su boca fruncida y la furia ardiendo en sus ojos, pero antes de que abriera la boca, la sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su rostro.

—Apuesto a que Quil, el chico guapo que me invitó la bebida, disfrutaría de lo zorra que puedo llegar a ser.

Edward agarró el volante notando como sus manos comenzaban a perder color por lo fuerte que estaba apretando. ¿Ella quería jugar a ese juego? Pues bien, él también podía hacerlo.

—Claro que sí, nena, quizás debamos regresar así tú te puedes ir con el chucho ese y yo puedo quitarle las bragas rojas de encaje a Ashley.

—¡Sí la viste!

—No tengo novia, soy libre de ver, tocar y follármela si me apetece.

—¡Eres un puto idiota!, detente, me quiero bajar.

—Adelante, bájate.

—Detente, idiota.

—No lo voy a hacer, si quieres bajarte hazlo —sentenció al mismo tiempo que aceleraba.

—Eres despreciable, te odio.

—Pues tú no eres precisamente un encanto, perra.

Las luces altas y el pitido del tráiler hicieron que Edward dejara de ver el crispado rostro de Bella y mirara el camino, notando el tráiler que iba en su dirección, volanteó intentando esquivarlo, el auto patinó por el asfalto mojado y Bella gritó aferrándose del asiento y de su brazo, encajándole sus largas uñas pintadas de azul cielo.

El auto se salió de la carretera, el espeso lodo a ambos lados del camino junto con los arbustos ayudó a que el vehículo se detuviera. Edward sabía que su padre le reñiría por el estado del auto, pero en ese momento lo único que importaba era la castaña junto a él, sollozando.

Se desabrochó el cinturón y bajó del auto notando el tremendo lío en el que se había metido, pero en lugar de pensar en cómo saldría de ahí, se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto, la abrió y sostuvo a Bella cuando ella brincó afuera y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Todo está bien, amor, estamos bien.

—Oh, Edward.

La sostuvo entre sus brazos, permitiéndole tranquilizarse y él también haciéndolo.

Estuvo a punto de ser chocado, un choque del que definitivamente ninguno saldría ileso.

Media hora después de comprobar que no olían a alcohol, con un faro roto y la pintura dañada, Bella llamó a su padre llorando mientras le decía que un imbécil los había sacado del camino.

—Ambos nos estábamos riendo por una tontería que dije y… y… y de repente el auto apareció, Edward lo estaba dejando pasar, pero él no lo hizo, se puso a la par y comenzó a acercarse… Tuve tanto miedo, papi… Edward disminuyó la velocidad, pero ni siquiera así dejó de molestarnos, pensamos que se cansaría, pero golpeó la puerta de Edward y… y… Oh, papi.

Veinte minutos después, Charlie estacionó junto con Carlisle y una grúa, ninguno estaba enojado, solo preocupados por ellos.

—¿Alcanzaron a ver las placas? ¿Pueden describir el auto?

—No lo vi muy bien, lo siento, papi —sollozó Bella.

—No lo sientas, princesa, lo importante es que tú estás bien. ¿Edward?

—Creo que era una mini van, el color, ¿azul?, no estoy seguro, solo sé que eran tres tipos los que iban en ella, no puse mucha atención, estaba más preocupado porque ninguno de los dos estuviéramos en peligro.

—Los protegiste, Edward —dijo Carlisle—, encontraremos al culpable, pero lo importante es que ustedes dos están bien.

Charlie asintió de acuerdo.

—Lleva a Bella al auto a que entre en calor, nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto.

Mientras Charlie y Carlisle revisaban que la grúa sacara el auto sin más accidentes, Bella dejaba que Edward la besara confiando en la oscuridad de la noche para que sus padres no los vieran.

—No creas que no me di cuenta de lo que hiciste.

—¿Y qué hice exactamente? —preguntó Edward besando el cuello de Bella.

—Describiste el auto que Mike y sus amigos conducían esta noche.

—El idiota se lo merece por dejarte aquella nota en el casillero.

—Era para una clase.

—Sí, claro, la clase de liguemos con Bella.

—Me encanta cuando te pones celosito —se rio Bella tomando su rostro con sus dos manos y besándolo—. Te amo.

—Te amo más.

Acarició la suave mejilla de Bella, podía desesperarlo y hartarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero el pensar en perderla, en no verla nunca más, le dolía.

¿Qué haría sin ella?

¿Sin ver su sonrisa?

¿Sin poder besarla, abrazarla?

La sola posibilidad de no volver a tenerla entre sus brazos era insoportable.

Además, no era sordo ni ciego, se daba cuenta de los problemas que su hermano tenía con Rosalie, y si él podía soportar lo bruja que la rubia podía llegar a ser, él podría tener a Bella en su vida para siempre.

…

Edward detuvo el auto, no le sorprendió que Bella saliera prácticamente corriendo de su casa, apenas poniéndose la sudadera y con el bolso casi cayéndosele del brazo, no se habían visto en la última semana, las clases estaban por comenzar, habían planeado pasar sus últimos días juntos, solo disfrutando de la libertad, hasta que Bella lo llamó y le dijo que no podría salir ya que su madre había enfermado.

Ahora estaba ahí, se suponía que la acompañaría a comprar unas cuantas cosas para su penúltimo semestre —mientras él iba a tomar clases de relleno y concentrarse en los entrenamientos para clasificar en las selecciones universitarias, Bella había decidido tomar las clases avanzadas solo para conseguir puntos extras—, pero él sabía que lo último que Bella quería era estar en un lugar público, en donde todos le preguntarían sobre la salud de su madre y la atosigarían. No era la primera vez que Edward tenía que ser el paño de lágrimas que Bella necesitaba.

—Conduce —dijo apenas subió al auto.

—¿Amor?

—Llévame lejos de aquí, Edward, solo llévame lejos de aquí.

Edward condujo lejos de la casa Swan sin decir palabra, no lo hizo durante la siguiente media hora de su viaje, solo sostuvo la mano de Bella y la besó cuando creyó que era necesario. Se detuvo para una compra rápida de gaseosas, frituras, chocolates, unas cuantas cervezas, que amablemente le vendieron a escondidas, y una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

Manejó hasta llegar a uno de los acantilados, estaba lo suficientemente lejos para tener privacidad.

Bella fue la primera en bajar, acercándose a la baranda, Edward descargó las cosas que compró y las dejó sobre el capó del auto, para después seguir a Bella y abrazarla desde atrás, dejando que se recargara contra él.

—¿Quieres hablar o…?

—Odio que me lleve a ese lugar.

—Lo sé.

—No la juzgo, es decisión de ella, y si mi padre también está de acuerdo, entonces está bien, es decisión de ellos, pero ¿por qué tengo que acompañarla yo? Están abortando a su hijo, Renée necesita reposo y cuidado, lo único que Charlie puede hacer es acompañarla y quedarse junto a ella y no obligarme a hacerlo a mí.

—Lo siento, nena.

—Ya no importa. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Sí importa, porque te duele y no me gusta que estés triste —besó su mejilla—, además en unos meses nos marcharemos a la universidad, no tendrás que volver a ese lugar nunca más.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Te lo juro, no tendrás que volver a ese lugar.

Pasaron las siguientes horas disfrutando de la vista, comiendo las frituras, bebiendo las sodas y las cervezas, y después de una follada rápida en el capó del auto y otra en el asiento trasero, ambos fumaban los cigarrillos mientras que la última mala semana dejaba de importar.

…

—Solo porque estoy hablando con una chica, no significa que me la voy a tirar.

—¿Tú me dices eso? ¿Tú? Me sacaste de la prueba de las porristas, se suponía que hacía la audición para estar más tiempo contigo, pero te dio un ataque de celos y me sacaste de la prueba solo porque no te agradó la idea de que me vieran con el uniforme.

—¡Se te veían las bragas!

—Es un short y se supone que eso pase, pero tú ni siquiera quisiste escucharme, solo me sacaste de ahí y ahora me gritas porque esa perra estaba coqueteándote.

—Solo me estaba preguntando dónde estaba el salón de estudios, se perdió y quería indicaciones.

—¿Y tú amablemente le diste indicaciones mientras le veías el escote?

—¡Que no, carajo! —espetó tironeando de su cabello—. ¿Por qué mierda estás tan insoportable el día de hoy?

—¿Yo? ¿Insoportable? Tal vez sea porque mi puñetero novio de mierda ni siquiera me ha dado un beso de cumpleaños.

—¿Todo esto es por tu cumpleaños?

—Idiota —bufó y comenzó a alejarse.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado —dijo Edward tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola al lado contrario.

—Suéltame, idiota.

—Para ser alguien que ayudó a la aburrida señorita Shepard a armar aquel rompecabezas de tres mil piezas, no sabes tener paciencia, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que chillas como ardilla?

—Si eso es un intento de ser cursi, no te funciona, odio las ardillas.

—No estoy siendo cursi, solo digo que a veces chillas como ardilla, además tus cachetes gorditos son como los de una ardilla cuando guarda sus nueces.

—¿Por qué carajo me estás diciendo esto en mi cumpleaños?

Edward sabía que Bella estaba enojándose cada vez más con él, pero no podía detenerse y menos cuando lo había acusado de olvidar su cumpleaños.

La llevó por los pasillos bajo la atenta mirada de los demás estudiantes, a Edward no le interesaba que estuvieran de entrometidos, mucho menos cuando estaba seguro de que después de que le mostrara a Bella lo que había preparado para ella, por el resto del día tendría a una novia sumamente cariñosa.

Se detuvo al llegar al casillero de Bella, la dejó parada justo enfrente y lo abrió —sabía su contraseña, así como ella sabía la suya— haciendo que un montón de papelitos en forma de corazón de distintos colores y globos saltaran al rostro de ella, dejando ver el león de peluche con las flores —las chicas encargadas de los eventos escolares le habían ayudado con la sorpresa—, la banda de la escuela apareció justo en ese momento con otro ramo de flores, mientras tocaban el "Feliz cumpleaños", el cual era cantado por el coro de la escuela.

Bella estaba sonriendo encantada por la sorpresa.

—¿Soy el mejor novio o no?

—El mejor de todo el mundo —dijo Bella saltando a sus brazos y besándolo.

Horas después, Edward constataba que todo el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para sorprender a su novia valió la pena cuando se hundió en su cuerpo.

La folló en el asiento trasero del auto.

En la sala de la casa Swan mientras Renée terminaba de preparar la tarta en la cocina.

En el capó del auto en la cochera de los Cullen antes de que Esme les llamara para la tarta que le había preparado a Bella.

Y por último en la cama de los Swan cuando la fiesta sorpresa que le habían preparado se llevaba a cabo.

Definitivamente había sido un gran cumpleaños para ambos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella estaba a punto de la histeria, la cajetilla de cigarros que Edward le había comprado hacía tres días la llamaba desde la mochila, la nicotina la tranquilizaría, pero no sentía la capacidad para tomar uno y fumarlo.

Se sentía tan cansada, por primera vez en años no sabía qué hacer con su vida, no es que todo estuviera controlado en esta, pero siempre supo qué hacer, cómo solucionar y superar los problemas, había tenido una respuesta para todo.

Desde que podía recordar, tomaba clases avanzadas, a veces quedándose dos horas después de clases solo para desarrollar su motricidad e ingenio, sus padres estaban orgullosos cada vez que llevaba a casa la calificación más alta y recibía el reconocimiento de sus profesores e incluso directores y supervisores de distrito, siempre incitándola a ser la mejor, la mediocridad no estaba permitida.

En ocasiones la frustración se apoderaba de ella, pero siempre pudo resolver los problemas, desde los ejercicios de matemáticas hasta encontrar excusas de por qué no había llegado a dormir a casa.

Todo lo había tenido bajo control.

Nunca tuvo una queja de sus profesores, siempre siendo la primera en su clase, levantando la mano cada vez que pedían voluntarios, incluso cuando tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo tres veces a la semana y un novio con quien estar, se las arreglaba para conseguir puntos extras y demostrar que era la mejor.

Pero en ese momento, se sentía la mayor idiota en el planeta.

No podía soportar escuchar otro monólogo en donde les repetían que tenían que dar lo mejor de ellos, en donde todos sus esfuerzos aún no eran suficientes.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Amaba a Edward, le gustaba que apareciera cuando más lo necesitaba, pero en ese momento, aunque quería un abrazo y alguien que le dijera que todo estaría bien, quería aún más estar sola.

Deseaba que todo el mundo desapareciera, que todos sus posibles problemas dejaran de existir.

—Nada —respondió esperando que entendiera y se marchara.

—Te marchaste a mitad de la clase, eso es pasarte algo.

—No era una clase, solo una estúpida conferencia.

—Tú nunca lo has hecho, ¿qué te pasa?

—No me pasa nada.

Bella esperaba que Edward se marchara, pero en su lugar se sentó junto a ella, solo se quedaron en silencio haciéndose compañía, quería gritarle que la dejara sola, que simplemente se marchara y regresara a la conferencia.

Pero no podía hacerlo, necesitaba un poco de compañía.

—¿Te has imaginado en diez años? —preguntó sintiendo su garganta seca.

—¿En diez?

—Sí, ¿lo has hecho? ¿Imaginarte en dónde estarás cuando tengas veintiocho?

—A veces. —Se encogió de hombros—. Si me ofrecen la beca deportiva y me recluta un buen equipo, me imagino partiéndome la espalda en los entrenamientos para ser contratado por Nueva York o Arizona, y poder vivir a lo grande.

—Ese es un buen plan.

—Lo es —aceptó entrelazando su mano con la de ella—. Lo hace aún mejor cuándo te imagino ahí, junto a mí, dándonos la gran vida, follando a la hora que se nos plazca sin preocupaciones.

—¿Y si no?

—¿Y si no, qué?

—¿Y si en diez años somos unos buenos para nada? ¿Qué pasa si no me aceptan en la escuela de leyes? ¿Qué pasa si te fracturas y no puedes pertenecer a la NFL? ¿Qué pasa si somos unos fracasados? ¿Qué ocurre si no podemos cumplir con lo que se supone que debemos hacer?

—Eso no es posible.

—No lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé tan bien, como que mi Isabella no le teme a nada.

—Le temo al fracaso, ¿qué ocurre si la verdad no sirvo para nada? ¿Si termino mendigando en la calle?

—No es posible.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó a punto de la histeria—. ¿Cómo?

—Porque sin importar qué es lo que pase, me vas a tener a mí.

—Me cortaste esta mañana, idiota.

—Sí, pero volviste a ser mi novia durante el almuerzo, estamos destinados a estar juntos, Bella, y si en algún momento crees que eres un fracaso, estaré ahí para decirte lo increíble que eres, aun cuando terminemos en ciudades diferentes, encontraré la manera de llegar a ti y decirte lo maravillosa que eres.

Bella sonrió y aceptó que Edward la besara, podía ser un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando quería, era un verdadero encanto.

Y por eso odiaba lo que iba a decirle.

—Creo que estoy embarazada.

…

Bella intentó volver a hablar del tema días después de que le contara a Edward de sus sospechas y que este negara su paternidad, ella le gritó que era el único, él lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que aceptara la posibilidad. Intentó que la acompañara a hacerse la prueba, no quería hacerlo sola, Edward la ignoró por completo, siempre cambiaba de tema o simplemente se marchaba.

Terminó yendo sola a Port Angeles a comprar su prueba de embarazo, sin confiar en la discreción de la farmacia de Forks, la farmacéutica amablemente le recomendó la prueba que le daría un resultado más preciso, compró dos solo por seguridad.

El positivo en la prueba la mantuvo llorando todo el día, cuando su madre preguntó qué era lo que pasaba, le dijo que se había peleado con Edward y temía que esta vez realmente fuera definitivo, cuando la abrazó y le dijo que todo se resolvería, quería decirle que estaba esperando un bebé, necesitaba un poco de consuelo.

Pero la imagen de su madre saliendo de la clínica la detuvo.

La detuvo y la hizo sonreír por primera vez al pensar en el bebé.

…

Bella pensó que cuando le dijo a Edward que necesitaba que la acompañara al médico había sido muy clara. Contactó con una consulta en Port Angeles, había mentido sobre ser de bajos recursos y no tener familiares directos, lo necesario para que sus padres aún no se enteraran.

Le dijo la dirección a Edward y cerró los ojos esperando que los mareos no aparecieran, no se dio cuenta que se quedó dormida, hasta que Edward la despertó diciendo que habían llegado.

Estaba medio dormida hasta que vio el edificio gris.

—¿Q-qué hacemos aquí?

—Me dijiste que te llevara al médico.

—Al médico para controlar mi embarazo, no para abortar, idiota.

Salió del auto sintiéndose traicionada.

—Bella, detente.

—Déjame en paz.

—Solo pensé que era lo mejor. —La detuvo del brazo haciéndola girar.

—Me prometiste que nunca más iba a venir a este lugar, ¿por qué carajo pensaste que querría abortar a mi bebé? —Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a llorar—. Solo lárgate, Edward, no quiero verte en este momento.

—¿Y cómo piensas regresar?

—Lo resolveré, así como voy a resolver mi situación con mi bebé.

Bella agradeció que Edward no la siguiera, no lo quería en ese momento.

…

Hubiera querido decir que se mantuvo alejada de Edward, pero era débil, lo amaba, estaba embarazada y caliente.

El embarazo aún no se notaba, había ido a las últimas dos consultas ella sola, sin atreverse a pedirle a Edward que la llevara, su bebé se parecía a una manchita de pintura en la pantalla, el médico le dijo que todavía estaba a tiempo de detener el embarazo si así lo quería.

Mentiría si dijera que no lo había pensado, acababa de cumplir los diecisiete, el aborto era lo más sensato, pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía, no encontraba las palabras para explicar cuánto quería a su manchita.

Ni siquiera podía explicarle a Edward y tampoco quería hacerlo.

…

—¿Quieres ir a cenar?

—Me gustaría ir, últimamente tengo mucha más hambre.

Edward no preguntó más, solamente la llevó al restaurante italiano que solían frecuentar, Bella no le dijo nada de la consulta, no le dijo cómo su pequeña manchita de pintura ahora parecía un camaroncito, era una cosita diminuta y frágil, con un corazón muy fuerte.

Después de comer y pasear por la ciudad, Edward la llevó a casa y la besó antes de que saliera del auto.

—Toma —le tendió la imagen de la ecografía antes de que se arrepintiera—, no me importa lo que hagas con ella, pero creo que mereces tenerla.

Edward no la aceptó, así que Bella la dejó sobre el tablero y salió del auto poniéndose la chamarra del equipo de Edward para ocultar la barriga que ya se le comenzaba a notar.

…

Bella corrió fuera del aula bajo la atenta mirada de todos los estudiantes, escuchó como Tanya se ofreció para asegurarse que estaba bien, alcanzó a llegar al baño antes de que terminara por devolver su almuerzo a mitad del pasillo del instituto.

—¿Estás bien, Bella?

—Sí, Tanya, estoy perfecta, solo es una nueva dieta que estoy intentando y al parecer me ha caído mal.

—¿Meterte el dedo y provocarte el vómito?

—No, eso lo hace Jane y a veces Alice.

Ambas se rieron, y Bella se enjuagó la boca bajo la atenta mirada de Tanya.

—¿Irás el sábado a la fiesta de Lauren? Últimamente no has ido a ninguna, Edward tampoco y cuando va termina marchándose muy rápido.

—Hemos estado peleando últimamente, pero todo estará bien, creo que solo es por las presiones de los últimos meses, ya sabes, sus entrenamientos, mis clases, mantener buenas notas.

—Entiendo, mis padres esperan que me llegue por lo menos una beca de cualquier universidad, creo que mi viejo me mataría si se entera que tiene que pagar la matrícula completa.

—Te entiendo, Charlie haría lo mismo conmigo.

Regresaron al salón, la profesora preguntó si se encontraba bien, y Bella le aseguró que estaba perfecta.

…

Bella estaba terminando con su tarea de matemáticas, su cabeza dolía después de realizar tantas ecuaciones, no es que se le complicara resolverlas, pero últimamente no tenía las energías para soportar tantos números en una sola hoja, pero eran sus últimos días de clases, los últimos antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Estaba por comenzar su tercer mes, su vientre se endurecía y su bebé crecía, y no sabía cómo pasaría las navidades ocultando su embarazo, quizás si seguía usando la chamarra de Edward podría mantenerlo oculto, pero si sus padres decidían marcharse a Phoenix, estaba frita.

Había intentado decirle a Edward, después de que follaran en las regaderas del gimnasio, que debían decirles a sus padres, pero él le había cambiado el tema como siempre, en ocasiones quería darle una buena bofetada a ver si así reaccionaba y afrontaba que la había embarazado.

—¡Isabella!

Bella saltó en su asiento ante el grito de su madre, suspirando recordó que no limpió la cocina ni puso la lavadora tal como Renée le había pedido. Se acomodó la ropa procurando que la chamarra de Edward la cubriera por completo, no es que tuviera una gran barriga, pero con nueve semanas y ella siendo bastante delgada comenzaba a notarse un pequeño bulto.

—¡Isabella!

—¡Ya voy!

Salió de la habitación y corrió escaleras abajo, se detuvo en la sala al notar a Edward sentado en el sillón individual de la sala mientras que Esme, Carlisle y Renée le esperaban con los brazos cruzados.

La puerta se azotó causando el susto de Bella al ver a su padre frente a ella completamente furioso.

—¡Quítatela! —ordenó Charlie.

—No traigo blusa abajo, papi, si me dejas ir a ponerme…

—Te dije que te la quitaras.

Intentó inventar otra excusa, pero Charlie la zarandeó hasta quitarle la chamarra, dejando a la vista la redondez de su estómago solo cubierto por la delgada camiseta que usaba.

—¿De cuánto estás? —preguntó Esme—. Aún podemos ponerle fin a este asunto, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo que seguir con el embarazo es un error...

—Concertaré la cita, podemos ir este mismo fin de semana y resolver este problema.

—No —habló Bella, zafándose del agarre de Charlie—, no voy a abortar, no puedo hacerlo.

—Solo tienes diecisiete años, Bella, no te pongas cursi —dijo Carlisle—, tener un hijo en este momento sería una estupidez, pagaremos el aborto y todo esto se solucionará.

—No.

—Isabella…

—No, papá, no puedo, no puedo porque ya pasé las doce semanas. —Una mentira para proteger a su bebé no era mala.

Bella sintió el ardor en su mejilla, logró detenerse de la pared para no caer al suelo debido a la bofetada que le dio Charlie.

…

Bella estaba a punto de llorar al ver a Rosalie sostener las ecografías, todos hablando del color que pintarían la habitación, las cosas que deberían comprar, quizás sería bueno que tuviera al bebé en Chicago, de ese modo la niña no tendría que viajar siendo tan pequeña.

Quería gritar, exigir que le regresaran las ecografías, que la dejaran sola como lo estuvo los meses anteriores, pero no podía hacerlo, no lograba encontrar su voz.

Después de que el embarazo quedara confirmado por una prueba de sangre y los doctores se negaran a realizarle un aborto pues ella no quería, sus padres y los Cullen pensaron cómo solucionar las cosas.

Siguió manteniendo oculto el embarazo, hasta que, al cumplir las diecisiete semanas, Rosalie y Emmett se presentaron con la mejor solución: se quedarían con la niña y les resolverían la vida a ellos, quitándoles el problema que tenían.

Bella no consideraba a su camaroncito como un problema.

…

Las clases comenzaron más pronto de lo que Bella hubiera deseado, por sugerencia —que ella más bien consideró una orden— tomó la mitad de sus materias avanzadas y otras de relleno para no presionarse y que el bebé no tuviera que ser sometido a mucho estrés, por eso es que abandonó la clase de estadística avanzada nivel II y tomó idiomas.

—Si sigues presionando ese lápiz, terminarás rompiendo…

Bella suspiró cuando la hoja terminó por romperse.

»Creo que ya es muy tarde. —La profesora se sentó junto a ella—. Sé que no soy la psicóloga ni la consejera y sé que estás harta de los sermones que últimamente te están dando, pero puedes confiar en mí, no voy a juzgarte.

—Gracias.

Bella podía sentirse frustrada pero no era idiota.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Puedes no responderme si no quieres.

—Adelante, pregúnteme.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres darlo en adopción? Forks es pequeño, los chismes corren y todos sabemos que Rosalie y Emmett planean quedarse con el bebé cuando nazca, pero... has estado muy triste, ya ni siquiera te veo con tus amigas.

—Me dejaron de hablar cuando todos se enteraron que estaba embarazada.

—Eso debió doler.

—Un poco, pero…

—¿Pero?

—No, nada.

—Bueno, si quieres hablar, sabes que estoy aquí para ti si me necesitas, no voy a psicoanalizarte ni decirte que tus padres están haciendo lo correcto, ni que lo mejor que puedes hacer es darlo en adopción, para eso está la psicóloga y la consejera, ellos podrán ser los adultos, pero no por eso deben tener la razón siempre.

Bella sintió el movimiento en su vientre, el bebé comenzaba a moverse cada vez más, Rosalie quería que le contara y le mandara videos de cada uno de los movimientos, pero Bella le aseguraba que casi ni se movía, no estaba dispuesta a compartir eso con ella.

…

Bella suspiró mientras Edward la sostenía entre sus brazos, Rosalie y Emmett habían ido a Forks con la esperanza de que se pudiera ver en la ecografía el sexo del bebé, iban a pintar la habitación y no querían equivocarse con los colores, pero Bella le había rogado al médico que no dijera nada, que dijera que no se sabía, él amablemente aceptó su deseo, después de todo era la madre.

Esme y Carlisle habían llevado a Rosalie y Emmett al aeropuerto dejando que Edward llevara a Bella a su casa, se habían desviado y ahora estaban en el acantilado solo pasando el tiempo.

Ninguno hablaba, el bebé en su vientre se movía al sentir las manos de ambos.

Eran esos momentos de tranquilidad los que le daban un poco de esperanza a Bella.

—La piensan llamar Emma si es niña y Emerson si es niño.

—Combinan con Emmett.

—Idea de Rosalie.

—¿Te gustan los nombres?

—No lo he pensado, es decisión de ellos después de todo.

Bella asintió alejándose al mismo tiempo.

—Llévame a mi casa, Edward, quiero descansar.

…

—Aubrey —dijo Bella mientras terminaba su emparedado.

—¿Es el nombre que has pensado? —preguntó la profesora de idiomas, quien se había convertido en su fiel confidente—. Es un nombre muy lindo, si no recuerdo mal es un nombre francés.

—No lo sabía, pero siento que es perfecto para ella.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro que sí, siempre lo hace.

—¿Estás pensando en quedarte con ella?

—No, yo no estoy lista para cuidar de ella.

—¿Estás segura? Porque muchas veces te expresas demasiado maternal, como si realmente quisieras quedarte con ella, como si estuvieras esperando quedarte con ella.

—No hay manera de que pueda quedármela, mis padres están contando los días para que se la lleven.

—¿Y tú? Una cosa es lo que tus padres piensen y quieran y otra cosa lo que tú quieras hacer, si quieres quedarte con la niña, entonces nadie puede obligarte a hacer lo contrario.

—Suena tan sencillo cuando lo dice así, pero no tengo ni siquiera el apoyo de Edward, a él realmente no le interesa ser padre, estaría sola.

—Tendrías a la niña.

—Sí, pero ¿cómo la mantendría? Mis padres ni siquiera me apoyarían.

—Puede que no, pero ¿no tienes más familia?

—A mi nana y tíos, viven en Phoenix.

—Entonces ahí lo tienes, quizás si hablas con ellos, puedas encontrar el apoyo que necesitas.

—No lo sé.

—Inténtalo, no pierdes nada con intentar.

—Quizás lo haga, de todos modos, lo peor que puede pasarme es que mis padres se enojen, pero ya están furiosos conmigo, así que no hay diferencia.

…

—¿Estás segura de esto, Bella?

Bella se limpió las lágrimas, sintiendo como Aubrey se movía en su interior, pateaba sus costillas cada vez que lloraba, a Bella le gustaba pensar que era su manera de consolarla.

—Sí, no quiero perder a mi bebé, tía, no quiero, la amo, la amo con todo mi ser, no quiero entregarla, por favor, ayúdenme.

—Lo haremos, cariño —dijo Nana—, todo esto se va a solucionar, mi niña. Tú y la bebé estarán bien, vamos a planear qué hacer, pero por el momento quiero que estés tranquila y cuides de ese embarazo lo mejor posible, te prometo que todo se solucionará.

—¿Me lo juran?

—Claro que sí, corazón.

Cuando Bella colgó el teléfono se sentía aliviada.

—Nos vamos a quedar juntas, mi amor, vamos a estar juntas y nadie nos va a separar, te lo prometo, seré la persona más fuerte para ti, voy a luchar por ti, mi amor.

…

Bella pasó los siguientes meses preparando todo lo necesario para marcharse, pasaba el tiempo con Edward y cada cierto tiempo le preguntaba indirectamente sobre el embarazo, esperaba ansiosa que le dijera que quería al bebé y no quería estar lejos de ella, pero Edward nunca decía esas palabras.

Rosalie y Emmett la llamaban cada cierto tiempo para preguntarle sobre el embarazo, le rogaban porque les dijera si era un niño o una niña, Bella siempre les decía que el bebé era demasiado tímido y no se mostraba.

Charlie y Renée la mantenían encerrada en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo, al principio Bella se escapaba con Edward, lo buscaba con la excusa de que necesitaba tener sexo, pero realmente solo quería sentirse acompañada.

Pero después de que lo encontró en la cama con Lauren, dejó de buscarlo, dejó de importarle lo que él hacía, aunque eso no la detuvo de aventarle la bandeja de comida a la cara a mitad de la cafetería.

—No digo que estuvo mal, pero tampoco estuvo bien.

Bella bufó al escuchar a la profesora, se había vuelto su confidente a lo largo de los meses.

—Me engañó.

—Entiendo, pero si vas a ser mamá no puedes seguir haciendo esas cosas.

—Pero…

—Cariño, ya no eres solo tú, eso debes entenderlo, hacer esos desplantes quizás estaba bien mientras eran novios, pero ahora, ¿quieres darle ese ejemplo a Aubby?

—Creo que no, pero ni siquiera sé si seguiré con Edward o no.

—Eso no importa, siempre y cuando tú aprendas a darte a respetar y darte cuenta que los celos tóxicos no son buenos. ¿Crees que Aubby apreciará que le lances la comida a su padre? Porque a pesar de que te vayas con la niña y sigas o no con Edward, o tengas otra relación, los celos tóxicos nunca son buenos, y si quieres ser una buena madre para la niña, entonces deja de ser infantil, porque ya no serás una niña, Bella, aun cuando tu abuela y tíos te apoyen, ya no serás la niñita de la casa, y siempre debes tener eso presente.

—Yo…

—No quiero mentirte, Bella, no lo he hecho antes y no comenzaré a hacerlo ahora, la niña necesita una madre entregada a ella, a amarla y educarla como se debe, no a una niña con sueños de fantasía, y si de verdad vas a hacerte cargo de ella, si de verdad estás dispuesta a darlo todo por ella, entonces hazlo, pero si solo es un capricho, es mejor que se la entregues a alguien que sí esté dispuesto a hacerse cargo de ella por completo.

—La amo y estoy dispuesta a todo por ella.

—Bien, entonces te daré un buen consejo que espero que escuches. Eres más valiosa de lo que crees y hacer una escena, gritar a todo pulmón lo mucho que lo odias, agredirlo o simplemente ser una celosa excesiva, no te va a llevar a ningún lado, te está dañando a ti y va a dañar a la niña, por eso quiero que cada vez que estés a punto de explotar, pienses si realmente vale la pena hacer esa escena, si es algo que quieres que la niña escuche, si la respuesta es no, entonces no la hagas, no vale la pena, siempre van a existir otras maneras de solucionar las cosas.

…

Bella tenía todo planeado, el autobús que la llevaría a San Francisco salía en dos semanas, se iría el mismo día que sus padres estarían fuera de la casa, su tía Carmen le había dicho que dejara la cama como si estuviera durmiendo en ella, en caso de que sus padres entraran por la noche, Bella no creía que eso llegara a pasar, pero aun así planeaba hacerlo, incluso tenía una peluca para completar su engaño.

Solo era cuestión de esperar a que los días pasaran.

Carmen dijo que quizás el viaje en autobús adelantara el parto, lo cual sería relativamente bueno, tendría a la niña, la registraría como suya y no habría nadie que se la quitara.

Bella cruzaba los dedos para que eso pasara.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, pues esa misma tarde, con solo dos semanas para poder irse, una contracción la invadió a mitad de la cocina.

Bella pensó que solo era una falsa alarma, había leído de las contracciones falsas, eran normales, pero conforme pasaron las horas se dio cuenta que tendría un bebé.

—Si naces ahora, te pierdo, mi vida, por favor, por favor, solo no nazcas ahora, te prometo que adelantaré el viaje, hablaré con la tía Carmen para que nos espere allá, pero por favor no nazcas ahora.

Dos horas después, Bella supo que sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

Le rogó a su madre que la llevara al médico, no soportaba las contracciones, había intentado aguantar, pero era demasiado. Su madre se negó, y bajo la fría noche de Forks, condujo hasta el hospital, en donde daría a luz dos semanas antes de su huida.

Las enfermeras creían que lloraba por las contracciones, pero, aunque dolían, su pena era por la inminente pérdida de su hija.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice está historia, espero que sigan por aquí 😅.**

**Conocimos un poco más de nuestros tóxicos favoritos, como ven, su relación no fue precisamente la mejor, se gustaban, se querían y peleaban en cada oportunidad que se les presentaba.**

**Un embarazo sorpresa nunca es fácil, lo es mucho menos cuando estás prácticamente sola y sigues siendo una adolescente.**

**Renee y Charlie nunca fueron los mejores padres, como podemos darnos cuenta, ¿Alguien más quiere abofetearlos?**

**¿Edward era un perro? Si, lo era, no lo voy a defender pero tampoco a lanzar bajo la trinchera, amaba a Bella pero también tenía miedo de enfrentarse a sus padres y no estaba preparado para la responsabilidad de un bebé. Pero ahora, Edward es el apoyo que Bella necesita.**

**Yanina muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Mis queridas y hermosas acosadoras, las adoro, gracias por ser tan pacientes y al mismo tiempo presionarme por los capítulos.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘😘**


	16. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 15**

Bella se rio ante las palabras de la abuela Cullen sobre lo revoltoso que era Edward cuando le cambiaban el pañal y que esperaba que Aubrey se vengara en su nombre.

—Edward es realmente muy bueno con los pañales, creo que a veces es mejor que yo, Aubby suele ser un poco gritona cuando se trata del cambio de pañal durante la madrugada, pero cuando Edward lo hace grita menos.

—Una niña de papá.

—Definitivamente lo es —aceptó recordando la alegría en los ojos de Aubby cada vez que Edward entraba en su campo de visión, no dudaba del amor de su hija, pero sabía que el amor de padre era único y especial—, y hablando de ellos, ya han tardado, Edward puede ser un cambiador de pañales excepcional, pero cuando se trata de vestirla…

—No digas más —le calló Heidi riendo—, mis hijos se quitaban el pañal antes del año, ni siquiera podían caminar más de dos pasos pero sí podían quedarse desnudos sin problemas, siempre fueron unos exhibicionistas.

Mientras escuchaba el parloteo de la familia Cullen, entró a casa con la pañalera sobre su hombro, rebuscando el mameluco que le sugeriría a Edward ponerle, Aubby estaba lo suficientemente abrigada para que no pasara frío en caso de que el clima refrescara aún más, pero era preferible prevenir que después correr al pediatra con una niña enferma.

Encontró a Edward de espaldas con la niña en brazos, esperaba no haber llegado tarde para que la cambiaran de ropa.

—Le he traído otro cambio a la niña, creo que será mejor que...

Bella entró a la sala, quedándose en silencio al ver a Emmett completamente furioso, Aubrey comenzando a gritar para llamar su atención fue suficiente para que ignorara a Emmett y se acercara a la niña.

—Ya le he cambiado el pañal —dijo Edward entregándosela—, creo que vas a querer revisarla, ya sabes que no se me da bien acomodar su ropa.

—Puedo notarlo —se rio besando la mejilla de la niña—. Tenemos que enseñarle a papi a ponerte las mallas, ¿qué se supone que hará cuando te vista para el ballet?

—Como si ustedes pudieran permitirse darle más que miserias a Emma.

—Es Aubrey —respondió Edward.

—Emma le queda mejor, además cuando ustedes por fin vean lo mucho que están arruinando a la niña y me la lleve a una mejor familia...

—¿Una mejor familia? —cuestionó Bella—. ¿Hablas de ti y la perra loca que tienes como esposa? Porque solo sobre mi cadáver tendrás a mi bebé.

—¿Aún crees que podrán cuidarla? —se burló Emmett—. Solo basta con ver la ropa que viste, ni siquiera saben darle una vida digna.

Meses atrás Edward se hubiera lanzado a golpear a su hermano por siquiera sugerir que era un mal padre, pero había pasado la tarde escuchando a su familia decir lo hermosa que era la niña, lo sana que estaba y lo feliz que era, la sonrisa de la niña no podía fingirse, no se podía fingir cuando una niña era amada y feliz, y Aubrey lo era, no tenía ninguna duda.

—Quizás tengas razón —dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Bella de la cintura—, apenas podemos darle lo necesario, pero ¿sabes qué le damos por montón? Le damos amor.

—De amor no se come, ¿qué pasará cuando...?

—Lo mismo que ha pasado estos meses, Bella y yo lo resolveremos, creías que íbamos a renunciar a la niña a la semana y mira, aquí nos tienes, amando a una niña que es inmensamente feliz y eso es tu peor castigo, ver cómo yo soy feliz con mi hija, mientras que tú estás pudriéndote de la envidia.

Bella sintió el empujón de Edward incitándola a caminar, lo hizo, principalmente por querer alejar a la niña de Emmett.

Se escabulleron a una de las habitaciones en donde terminaron de cambiar a Aubrey por un mameluco más cómodo y calentito, la niña reía mientras Bella le acomodaba los calcetines y su padre le besaba el cuello.

—Es una niña feliz, ¿cierto? —preguntó Edward jugando con su manita.

—Bueno… es más feliz cuando papi la viste, ya sabes, niñita de papi y eso.

—Claro que es una niñita de papi, mi princesita. —Le guiñó un ojo antes de mirar a la niña que lo veía embelesada, esa mirada siempre la tenía cuando su papi estaba cerca, Bella no dudaba del amor de su niña, pero sí sabía que jamás podría competir con Edward—. ¿Quién te quiere más, nena?

—¡Ba!

—¿Ves?, dijo pa.

—Dijo ba, Edward.

—Pa, ba, no importa, se refería a mí, ¿a que sí, princesa?

Bella se rio al ver a padre e hija amarse, los amaba demasiado.

…

Al regresar a la reunión, la familia seguía relajándose junto a la pileta.

Charlotte reclamó a la beba, Aubrey estuvo encantada de ir con ella, la infinidad de collares que usaba llamaba la atención de la niña mucho más que las pulseras de Heidi.

—¿Tienen planes de ir a la universidad, Edward? —preguntó el tío Peter, era el más apegado a Emmett y claro que sería él el que intentara ponerlos incómodos—. Quizás a la comunitaria, hay una en Port Angeles, aunque claro que no hay como pertenecer a una de la Ivy league, ¿verdad? ¿Han aplazado su inscripción? ¿Les guardarán las becas que obtuvieron?

—No, mi beca en Yale la perdí cuando no respondí la solicitud, no podía hacerlo cuando tenía que cuidar a mi bebé y mantenerla —respondió Bella sin que le titubeara la voz—. Semanas después de que Aubrey nació, transferí mi fondo universitario al que hemos creado para ella, lo necesita más que yo, la escuela comunitaria suena bien, pero trabajo toda la semana, y el fin de semana aunque podría ir a tomar clases, prefiero estar con mi hija, tiempo de calidad.

—¿Y tú, Edward?

—He hecho lo mismo, mi fondo fue a la cuenta de Aubrey, mi pequeña familia está primero en mi lista de prioridades, quizás después cuando tengamos más estabilidad y Aubrey esté un poco más grande, tomemos clases en la escuela comunitaria, por el momento estamos tomando algunos cursos en línea durante las noches.

—¿Lo están haciendo?

—Claro, hay muy buenos cursos sobre paisajismo y construcción, Bella y yo estamos aprendiendo muchos de esos cursos.

Bella le sonrió mientras le entregaba a Charlotte el chupete para Aubby.

—¿Entonces trabajan tiempo completo en el negocio?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué están haciendo? No por ser el hijo del dueño no debes trabajar duro, diría que tendrías que esforzarte el doble… los dos lo tendrían que hacer.

—Principalmente cambiamos pisos, colocamos alfombras y tejados, pintamos y revisamos cimientos; ahora que Bella se divide entre trabajar con los papeles y en las obras, cuando ella está encargándose de los papeles, me he arriesgado un poco más comenzando a trabajar en las piletas y en la jardinería.

—Comenzar por lo más bajo es la única manera de conocer el negocio —intervino Demetri intentando poner fin a la incomodidad—, tu padre nos ha dicho que has remodelado la casa del jardinero, y por lo que he visto en el exterior es un buen trabajo.

—Nos esforzamos para hacerlo —reconoció orgulloso abrazando a Bella por los hombros—, queríamos darle un buen lugar a Aubby.

—Van por buen camino —concluyó la abuela, viendo intencionalmente a Esme y a Emmett, quienes se mantenían apartados.

Aubby escogió ese momento para gritar por su papi.

—Bella tenía razón, esta beba es definitivamente una pequeñita de papá.

Edward tomó a su hija en brazos causando su risa, Bella le sonrió mientras la niña le tocaba la cara a su padre y balbuceaba alegremente.

—Aubz es definitivamente mi niñita y siempre lo será. ¿Quién te quiere más, Aubby? ¿Mami o papi?

—¡Pa!

—¿Ves?, ella sabe.

Todos rieron.

—Solo te ama porque la consientes, me dejas el trabajo difícil a mí.

—Los Cullen nunca escuchan a sus mujeres —bufó la abuela—, le vas a causar muchos dolores de cabeza a tu esposa, Edward.

—Bella aún no es mi esposa, abuela, acaba de cumplir los dieciocho.

—Viven juntos, Edward, y a menos que por obra del espíritu santo Bella tuviera a Aubrey, no me creo que...

—Ya entendí, abuela.

—Entonces más te vale ponerle un anillo en ese dedo, de lo contrario me quedaré aquí para asegurarme que no le den otro hermanito a Aubby, ¿o acaso se están absteniendo?

Edward sintió el sonrojo, así como pudo ver a Bella cubrirse el rostro mientras que la familia por completo reía a carcajadas.

…

Para cuando se fueron todos, Bella fue a acostar a Aubby acompañada de la abuela y Heidi, quienes eran la únicas junto con Demetri que se quedarían a pasar la noche en casa, Edward se quedó para ayudar a limpiar el jardín, no es que tuviera que hacerlo, pero normalmente lo hacía, además así le daba tiempo a solas a Bella con las mujeres de su familia, quienes estaban demasiado entusiasmadas con la niña.

—Emmett, es suficiente.

Escuchó la voz de su padre antes de verlo salir de la casa, Emmett lo seguía de cerca con el ceño fruncido. Edward suspiró sabiendo que se acercaba otro problema más, debió suponer que a su hermano ni siquiera le interesaría que Demetri, quien estaba ayudando a Esme a guardar los restos de comida en recipientes, estuviera presente para escuchar la disputa.

—¡Los has metido a la compañía y esperas que lo deje pasar como si todo estuviera bien!

—¿Qué se supone que hiciera, Emmett? Necesitaban el dinero y yo trabajadores.

—Pero...

—Te pagué la universidad, tú preferiste odontología junto con Rosalie, no quedarte aquí, si Edward está aprendiendo del negocio, no lo detendré.

—Solo lo hace porque sabe que tiene dinero asegurado contigo, solo finge ser el niñito bueno para que tú sigas pagando por todo.

—Por todos los cielos, Emmett, es imposible hablar contigo.

—Chicos, es mejor que se calmen ambos —intervino Esme interponiéndose entre ellos—, estamos todos cansados, es mejor dormir. Em, cielo, regresa a la habitación con Rosalie y descansa, verán que mañana podrán hablar mejor.

Edward lo intentó, intentó mantenerse callado, pero no pudo hacerlo, su hermano había desestimado todo su trabajo y pretendía que su padre le creyera. Claro, él se había partido la espalda con los estudios, pero él lo estaba haciendo a su manera.

—Claro, mamá, las cosas estarán más claras cuando yo no esté y puedas confabular con Emmett para que papá nos despida.

—Yo no dije eso, Edward.

—Pero lo has pensado. Desde esta mañana has querido aparentar ser la abuela que no eres, pero no te ha resultado y ahora esperas que papá se ponga de lado de Emmett, ¿y por qué? Realmente no sé por qué estás tan molesta.

—¿Todavía lo preguntas? Tenías todo, te dábamos todo, Edward, tenías un enorme futuro por delante y por no usar un condenado condón o decirnos a tiempo para terminar con el embarazo, lo arruinaste todo. Intentamos ayudarte, Emmett iba a quedarse con la niña y facilitarte la vida, pero volviste a arruinarlo todo, ¿y por qué? Por una mocosa que…

—¡Esme!

—Todos debemos calmarnos —intervino Demetri—, cálmense antes de que digan algo de lo que pueden arrepentirse.

—Diré esto por última vez, Emmett —habló Carlisle llamando la atención de todos—, Edward es mi hijo al igual que tú, cometió errores, tuvo un bebé antes de tiempo y después se ha negado a darte a la niña, acepto que fue cruel, pero no voy a desampararlo ni correrlo cuando cada día me demuestra que dará y hará lo necesario por su hija.

—Es injusto.

—No lo es, así que más te vale aceptarlo, ¿las cosas no salieron como tú querías?, así es la vida, así que madura y compórtate.

—¿Madurar?, ¿me hablas a mí de madurar cuando él se folla a Bella y todos le aplauden? Arruinó su vida y solo por ensuciarse las manos ahora es el hijo perfecto, solo es un estúpido adolescente calenturiento que pronto terminará embarazando de nuevo a Bella, solo sabe follar y estirar la mano para que mantengas a la niña porque...

—¡Es suficiente, Emmett! —gritó Carlisle al mismo tiempo que detenía a Edward de abalanzarse sobre su hermano—. No te voy a permitir más insultos en esta a casa. Edward ha madurado a su ritmo y créeme que prefiero mil veces acompañarlo a la farmacia porque se le han acabado los pañales que ir a la comisaría a pagar tu fianza porque has chocado con el buzón de los Cooper, y ahora que lo mencionas, solo he comprado un paquete de pañales para la niña, solo unos cuantos dólares en todos estos meses, ¿recuerdas cuántas fianzas tuve que pagar?, ¿cuántas veces tuve que ir a buscarte porque estabas cayéndote de borracho? No voy a ocultar lo molesto que estuve al enterarme que Bella estaba embarazada, pero tampoco voy a ocultar que me siento orgulloso de ellos.

»¿Qué diferencia hay en darles un trabajo y permitir que se queden en la casa del jardinero con la ayuda que te di para que abrieras la clínica dental?

—Son cosas muy diferentes.

—No, no lo son, te apoyé para que hicieras tu vida en Chicago y de la misma manera apoyo a Edward para que haga su vida.

—Él no se lo merece, la niña...

—La niña sigue siendo mi nieta y en este momento ni siquiera dudo que la mejor madre que pudo tener es y siempre será Bella.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Carlisle —dijo Rosalie saliendo de la casa—, una niña siendo cuidada por unos niños terminará siendo un desastre, ¿qué clase de vida le espera?

Edward bufó en ese momento, agradecía que Bella estuviera en la cabaña con Aubby.

—Sé qué clase de vida le están dando, yo he estado aquí, no lo olvides, y no creo posible que pueda tener una mejor vida, la niña es feliz y eso para mí es suficiente —declaró para después suspirar—. Esta es la última vez que quiero hablar de este tema, las cosas son como son y más les vale a todos irlo aceptando.

Edward no tenía problema con no volver a tocar el tema, pero no confiaba en que su hermano y madre dieran por terminada la discusión.

…

Pasaron dos días sin volver a hablar del tema, la abuela Cullen por supuesto que se enteró de la discusión y decidió quedarse en casa hasta que Emmett y Rosalie se marcharan de regreso a Chicago, Bella realmente apreciaba tener quien le ayudara con Aubrey mientras trabajaba, la niña estaba encantada con las atenciones de la abuela.

—Toma, Bella, ha hecho bum y yo ya cambié muchos pañales, ahora solo estoy para disfrutar bebés limpios y felices, no sucios ni malhumorados.

Bella aceptó a la beba gruñona y Elizabeth la dejó sola en la oficina; puso a la niña en su regazo mientras acomodaba los papeles que tenía en el escritorio, cuando terminó salió de la oficina, tenía pañales con ella, pero Aubby necesitaba tomar la siesta y ella preparar su comida, además con la ayuda de Elizabeth había logrado adelantar el suficiente trabajo para no preocuparse de los pendientes.

En la cabaña, limpió a Aubrey, le dio de comer y la puso a dormir, le gustaban esos momentos en donde solo eran su hija y ella.

—De todos los lugares que pude imaginar, definitivamente este es mucho peor.

Bella suspiró, dejó a la niña en la cuna arropándola con la manta y se giró para ver a Rosalie en el marco de la puerta, había logrado ignorarla, pero claro que ella aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara.

—Rosalie, por favor, dejemos esto de una vez.

—¿¡Dejarlo!? No pienso dejarlo, te pavoneas por el lugar creyéndote la dueña y señora de mi casa.

—No estoy para aguantarte, Rosalie, tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer y desperdiciar mi tiempo a tu lado definitivamente no es algo que quiera.

—Eres realmente una ridícula, ¿crees que tú y Edward pueden aparentar ser la pareja perfecta?, ¿los buenos padres? Tal vez la familia se tragó ese cuento, pero yo no.

—No sé de qué cuento hablas, Rosalie, Edward y yo no aparentamos nada y bien lo sabes, si no fuera así no estarías aquí intentando intimidarme. La verdad es que te duele ver que somos felices, que mi hija es feliz, inmensamente feliz sin ti, sabes que ella no necesita de ti, que todos en casa han visto que las mentiras que tú y Emmett han intentado esparcir, son solo eso, mentiras infundadas.

Rosalie se rio mientras sacudía la cabeza y entraba a la habitación, Bella se mantuvo firme frente a la cuna de Aubby, evitando que se acercara a ella.

—Ay, pequeña Bella, eres realmente una cosita admirable —sacudió su larga cabellera rubia—, ¿en serio crees que vas a poder ser madre? No pudiste conservar ni un trabajo de medio tiempo, ¿qué te hace pensar que podrás cuidar de la niña?

—Ambas sabemos que convenciste a la señora Newton para que me corriera, Mike me lo dijo.

—No fue difícil hacerle ver que seguir teniéndote como empleada solo le causaría problemas, después de todo, ¿quién querría escuchar a una mocosa que no supo mantener las piernas cerradas?

—Yo sé de alguien que sí me escuchó, después de todo, servicios infantiles les ha negado la adopción, ¿no es así?

Bella disfrutó de ver el rostro furioso de Rosalie

—¿¡Fuiste tú!?

—¡Intentaste robarte a mi bebé!, ¿crees que lo iba a olvidar? Podré ser demasiado joven para ser madre, cada mañana me despierto preocupada por mi bebé, intentando hacer lo mejor para ella, podré ser la mocosa que no mantuvo las piernas cerradas, como tú dices, pero por lo menos no soy la perra egocéntrica que no puede ver más allá de su nariz, no mereces ser madre, Rosalie, y cada día que pasa agradezco que mi hija esté lejos de ti.

—¡Perra!

Bella estaba preparada para el ataque de Rosalie, dispuesta a aventarla lejos de la cuna, pero el grito de Elizabeth la detuvo.

—Sabía que eras una perra loca desde la primera vez que te vi, pero tratar de lastimar a una madre junto a su bebé es definitivamente de personas enfermas.

—Elizabeth, yo…

—Nada de Elizabeth, no hay nada que puedas decir para intentar defenderte, quiero que regreses a esa casa, prepares tu maleta y te largues de aquí.

—No puedes…

—Puedo y lo haré, tú, Emmett y Esme han colmado mi paciencia, tienes exactamente veinte minutos para largarte de esta casa o llamaré a Carlisle para que los saque de aquí.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Sé que este capítulo era esperado por muchas, espero les agrade y lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.**

**Yanina muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘😘**


	17. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 16**

Rosalie y Emmett se marcharon ese mismo día, no importó cuánto intentó Emmett dar una justificación, Carlisle y la abuela se mantuvieron firmes en que se marcharan.

—¿Estás poniendo a Isabella sobre tu propio hijo?

—Te recuerdo que fue Rosalie quien invadió la casa de tu hermano, si no hubiera llegado tu abuela a tiempo, no me quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado.

—Hablas como si mi esposa fuera peligrosa.

—A las pruebas me remito, hijo, y hasta que tú y Rosalie no acepten la realidad, es mejor que no vengas más.

—¡Soy tu hijo!

—Y ella mi nieta de seis meses, ¿quién crees que necesita más mi protección?

Esme tampoco dijo nada.

La abuela se marchó una semana después de lo ocurrido dejando en casa un poco de tranquilidad.

Tranquilidad que perduró por las siguientes semanas hasta que Esme comenzó a soltar comentarios sobre independizarse.

Edward se tragó los comentarios y se centró en su trabajo, en Bella y, principalmente, en su hija, quien atravesó su primer resfriado y los tuvo en vela por dos noches seguidas.

**...**

Bella sonrió ante la imagen de Edward y su hija disfrutando de su mutua compañía, Edward sostenía a su pequeña bebé en el caballito, Aubby solo tenía siete meses, ni siquiera entendía el concepto del juego mecánico, apenas podía mantenerse sentada, pero eso no había evitado que Edward insistiera en subirla aun cuando estuviera sosteniéndola.

Se suponía que solo habían ido a comprar más pañales y la despensa de la semana, se estaban por marchar cuando Edward vio el caballito e insistió en que Aubby disfrutaría el juego.

No sabía quién se divertía más, si Aubby debido a los sonidos y lo colorido del caballito mecánico o Edward quien no dejaba de sonreír. Edward había dicho que solo sería una vez, pero era la tercera vez del caballito andando y ninguno de los dos se veía con intenciones de terminar su tiempo ahí.

Se rio al ver a su niñita agitar los brazos y chillar alegremente cuando el caballito relinchó.

Estaba tan cautivada en observar a sus dos amores que se sobresaltó cuando se sentaron junto a ella, la rubia tenía el cabello más largo de lo habitual, no estaba rizado ni prolijo como era normal, solo lo tenía agarrado en un moño flojo, su ropa tampoco era nada de lo que alguna vez fue, seguía usando las mismas blusas, solo que ahora estaban a punto de explotar.

No había visto a Tanya desde que se la topó en el súper, pero ahí estaba, con una prominente barriga y completamente malhumorada.

—Vamos, dilo —dijo cruzándose de brazos—, lo he estado esperando desde el primer día.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—No te hagas la inocente conmigo, sé que te mueres por echármelo en cara.

—No tengo nada que decir, Tanya, es tu vida.

—¿Qué vida? Desde que me enteré del embarazo he dejado de tener una vida, tú por lo menos tenías a Edward, te llevaste al único bueno, aparentemente.

¿Tenía a Edward? No, no era así, ahora contaba con él y no dudaba del amor que le profesaba a Aubby, pero su embarazo no fue precisamente la cosa más sencilla, sin embargo nunca se victimizó, o por lo menos no como lo estaba haciendo Tanya.

—Es su hija, Tanya, Edward la ama, nadie puede imponer el amor de padre.

—Pura mierda, dime, ¿cuántas mamadas tienes que darle para que no te deje?

—¿Tienes que ser tan vulgar?

—No me vengas a decir que se quedó contigo porque te ama y te jura amor eterno, ni siquiera te hablaba cuando tú estabas teniendo a su bastardita.

Bella quiso abofetearla por atreverse a llamar a su hija de esa manera, pero la rubia estaba embarazada y no se vería muy bien que lo hiciera, por mucho que lo mereciera, no podía hacerlo.

»Vamos, Bella, ¿acaso lo dejaste follarte el culo? ¿O aceptaste hacer un trío?

—Amé a mi hija.

—Bella, no me vengas con esa mierda.

—No es ninguna mierda —dijo levantándose—, a diferencia de ti, amé a mi hija desde el primer momento, si Edward está con nosotras es porque la ama, y me ama, no por cualquier estupidez que tú pienses.

—Apuesto a que si lo dejo follarme las tetas, te dejará en un parpadeo y se quedará conmigo.

—Inténtalo —se encogió de hombros—, inténtalo todo lo que quieras, pero Aubby siempre será su hija y eso... —apuntó a Aubby, quien reía mientras Edward la veía con su cara de bobo papi enamorado— no lo va a cambiar ni todas las mamadas que puedas ofrecerle, nada va a evitar que Edward la ponga primero.

—Es un hombre, Bella, piensa con la cabeza entre sus piernas, tienen sus prioridades.

—Quizás tú debas de darle prioridad a tu bebé.

—¿Me vas a dar lecciones de moral?

—No pierdo mi tiempo en cosas sin sentido —se puso de pie tomando sus bolsas de la compra—, no te voy a dar clases de moral ni estupideces así, ni siquiera voy a sentir pena por ti, ¿te embarazaste en tu primer año en la universidad? Yo lo hice en la preparatoria, Tanya, te burlaste de mí a mis espaldas y en mi cara, no esperes que tenga compasión o que me comporte de la misma manera que tú lo hiciste conmigo, soy mucho mejor que eso.

—Claro, la perfecta Bella como siempre.

—Y tú la envidiosa de siempre —contratacó tocando el punto sensible de la que, hasta hacía poco, fue su mejor amiga, y no es que fuera precisamente un secreto que Tanya la envidió la mayor parte de su vida, regodeándose cuando quedó embarazada y dejó de ser la preferida de los profesores y del alumnado—. Mira, Tanya, tengo suficientes cosas de que preocuparme, cosas que realmente tienen importancia para mí como para que tú todavía vengas e intentes que cargue con tu irresponsabilidad.

Bella le sonrió cortésmente y se giró para dirigirse junto a Edward y Aubby, quien golpeaba el caballito que ya se había detenido.

—Es hora de ir a casa, se está haciendo tarde —dijo Bella parándose junto a ellos.

Aubby no estuvo muy contenta de dejar el caballito, pero solo bastó que Edward le besara la barriga y le pusiera el chupete para que volviera a estar contenta.

—¿Qué quería Tanya? Parecía que te estaba molestando.

—Solo estaba fastidiando. —Se encogió de hombros—. Vámonos, tenemos que darle el baño a una preciosa niñita.

Aubrey se rio cuando la tomó en brazos.

—¿Así que me toca llevar las bolsas?

—Claro, mientras yo llevo a mi pequeño tesoro.

Escuchó la risa de Edward detrás de ella.

Las palabras de Tanya no le interesaban, estaba segura de la relación entre Edward y ella y de la familia que juntos estaban formando.

…

Edward intentó recobrar la respiración después de tremendo orgasmo.

Hacer el amor antes era placentero, la adrenalina de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento era un afrodisiaco que los ponía cachondos, el sexo era bueno entre ambos, pero ahora, saber que no tenían necesidad de vestirse o arreglar la cama era simplemente más, no tenía palabras para describirlo.

Había cierto erotismo en saber que podrían pasar la noche completamente desnudos sin temor a ser descubiertos, porque aun cuando Esme o Carlisle los buscaran a primera hora, Edward no tendría vergüenza en abrir la puerta usando solo su bóxer.

—Mañana tenemos que estar temprano en La Push y tú nos estás desvelando —protestó Bella acurrucándose junto a él.

—No te escuché quejarte hace cinco minutos —respondió buscando los labios de ella.

Se besaron de manera suave y largamente, simplemente disfrutando del contacto de sus labios.

Podían pasar toda la noche haciéndose arrumacos y disfrutando de la libertad que tenían al vivir solos.

Aunque cierta personita también demandaba atención, una atención que ninguno podía ignorar.

Edward se levantó de la cama, se envolvió la sábana en las caderas, ya que no sabía a dónde había ido a parar su bóxer después de que se lo quitara, y fue por su pequeña niña que lo esperaba ansiosa, después se la entregó a Bella que ya se había limpiado los pechos y estaba lista para amamantarla.

—Fue una buena niña y esperó hasta que nosotros terminamos.

—Edward, no digas eso, se escucha tan mal, somos unos exhibicionistas —se quejó Bella recargándose contra la cabecera de la cama mientras la niña succionaba el pezón.

—La nena tiene siete meses, ni siquiera sabe qué estábamos haciendo o lo que vamos a continuar haciendo cuando ella duerma.

—¿De nuevo?

—¿Alguna queja?

—Ninguna.

Ambos miraron a su pequeña succionar, sus enormes y redondos ojos mirándolos a ambos.

—No puedo creer lo mucho que ha crecido —dijo Edward tomando la diminuta manita.

—Es una niña muy sana.

—Y feliz.

—Sobre todo eso.

—Gracias a ti.

—A nosotros.

Edward estaba seguro de que no cambiaría su vida por nada ni nadie.

…

Bella entró a la cafetería, le había dicho a Edward que no era necesario acudir con su madre, debería estar trabajando con él, no en una cafetería, aun cuando Renée aseguró que ella invitaría, Bella no creía que fuera lo mejor.

Llevaba dos meses en Port Angeles y no había llamado ni una sola vez, que ahora quisiera verlas no era muy alentador.

Al caminar por la cafetería notó como solo unos cuantos comensales se le quedaban viendo, recordaba las miradas de antes, en donde solo por entrar a ese lugar sería motivo de murmullos y malas caras, en donde la idea de verla con el vientre abultado era simplemente indignante.

Vio la cabellera recién teñida de su madre en una de las últimas mesas de la cafetería, caminó hacia ella al mismo tiempo que la camarera acercaba el asiento de bebé.

—Gracias.

—No es nada —le restó importancia ayudándola a acomodar a Aubby en la sillita—. En un momento les traeré su comida.

—He ordenado por ti —dijo Renée—, no pensé que te molestara.

—No lo hace, está bien.

Abrió la pañalera y sacó un babero para colocárselo a Aubrey seguido de su biberón y chupete.

—No creo que sea bueno que sigas permitiendo que use el chupón —dijo Renée mirando de forma despectiva la cajita en donde lo tenía guardado.

—Lo dejará cuando tenga que dejarlo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros y sirviendo un poco de agua en el biberón, para después acercarlo a la boquita de la beba, quien chupó animadamente.

—¿No puede sostener su propio biberón? Tú lo hacías, tomabas tu biberón prácticamente sola.

—Edward y yo siempre estamos para dárselo.

—¿Y cuando estás trabajando?

—La cuida Leah y también lo hace, solo cuida de Aubby así que no tiene problemas.

—Pienso que…

Renée no pudo terminar de hablar pues la camarera regresó con los platos de comida, le dio a Renée la ensalada y a Bella la hamburguesa vegetariana para después dejar palitos de pan, Aubrey estiró la mano abriendo y cerrando su palma, demandando uno.

—La abuela de Edward estuvo en casa y le dio trocitos de pan, ahora le encantan, son su delirio.

Tomó un trozo y se lo entregó en la manita, al llevárselo a la boquita la frunció un poco debido a lo salado, pero siguió comiendo sin problema.

Bella comenzó a comer sin saber de qué hablar con su madre, realmente no tenía mucho que decir, ni siquiera sabía por qué había decidido que quería verla.

Su madre habló sobre su nueva casa y sobre el club de lectura al que se había unido recientemente, así como lo maravilloso que era vivir en un lugar más grande.

Aubrey protestó cuando se terminó sus palitos de pan y Bella no le dio más, ya que temía que tanta sal le hiciera daño, en su lugar había ordenado un tazón de fruta con yogur.

—Vamos, cariño, te gusta el yogur de fresa, lo comes todos los días con papi.

La niña se siguió negando, empujando la mano de Bella lejos.

—Eres demasiado condescendiente con la niña, de esa manera nunca le enseñarás a comer adecuadamente, déjame.

Renée se dispuso a sacarla del asiento, Aubrey no estaba preparada para su acercamiento así que gritó al verse tomada en brazos bruscamente, ocasionando que tirara el platito con el yogur y fruta, causando un desastre en la mesita de bebé.

Los comensales se giraron para ver el escándalo, la camarera se acercó para limpiar el desastre, Bella miraba avergonzada la escena, se suponía que tendría que ayudar a la camarera, pero el llanto de Aubrey, así como sus manitas estiradas pidiendo por ella, ganó.

La tomó en brazos y comenzó a limpiarla, disculpándose con la camarera.

—No se preocupe, los niños son así.

Aubrey comenzó a calmarse al estar en los brazos de Bella, pero seguía viendo con recelo a Renée quien no estaba nada contenta con lo sucedido.

Bella quiso bufar, su madre había causado todo, pero al parecer ella no lo creía así.

—No entiendo por qué ha llorado de ese modo, soy su abuela.

—No te ha visto en dos meses, mamá.

—Si le hablaras de mí quizás no lloraría.

—Si vinieras más seguido a verlas quizás no lloraría.

—He estado ocupada —dijo malhumorada—, tu padre trabaja mucho y me ha dejado toda la responsabilidad de la casa a mí sola, acomodar todas nuestras pertenencias no es tarea fácil.

Bella pensó en las cajas que su madre debió desempacar y acomodar, eso definitivamente era mucho más sencillo que acomodar las baldosas del piso y cambiar peldaños dañados para poder hacer habitable la cabaña, pero no sé lo iba a decir.

Sabía que ni siquiera lo entendería.

—¿Qué te parece si después de terminar aquí vamos al salón? Te hace falta arreglarte las uñas.

—No puedo tener las uñas largas, mamá.

—La niña ya está lo suficientemente grande para que no la rasguñes.

—No solo es por Aubby, también está mi trabajo.

—No me digas que sigues haciendo todo ese trabajo sucio.

—Es trabajo, mamá, y me gusta, a mí y a Edward nos gusta, es realmente gratificante ver cómo podemos tomar una casa en mal estado y...

—Estás desperdiciando tu potencial.

—No veo que lo esté desperdiciando, estoy haciendo lo que me gusta.

—Podrías estar salvando vidas.

—Salvo vidas a mi manera.

—No veo de qué manera podrías hacerlo.

—Al poder hacer que una casa sea segura para habitar, quizás no esté liberando a inocentes de condenas injustas, tal vez no seré la siguiente jueza suprema, pero me gusta lo que hago.

—No tenías necesidad de experimentar esta vida.

—Pero es la vida que tengo y me agrada.

—Podrías tener otra si aceptaras marcharte con la Nana.

—¿Qué?

—He estado hablando con tu padre, está dispuesto a vender la casa de aquí de Forks y pagar la matrícula de la universidad con ese dinero.

—Mamá…

—Sabemos que no vas a dejar a la niña, le dije que debía contarla y lo ha hecho, pero debes dejar a Edward.

—Debes estar bromeando. —Comenzó a guardar las cosas de Aubrey en la pañalera.

—Solo escúchanos...

—No voy a escucharte, tú no sabes nada.

—Sé lo que es mejor para ti, soy tu madre.

—He pasado los últimos diez meses, diecinueve si contamos mi embarazo, valiéndome por mí misma, ¿ahora pretendes que te crea que sabes qué es lo mejor para mí? Ni siquiera me has llamado para saber cómo hemos estado desde que te marchaste a Port Angeles, ¿crees en serio que sabes qué es lo mejor para mí?

—Esa no es la manera de hablarme, Esme tenía razón, tú y Edward…

—¿Esme? ¿Has hablado con Esme y no conmigo? —Terminó de guardar las cosas en la pañalera—. Realmente no me sorprende.

—Ambas queremos lo mejor…

—Ambas solo quieren manejar nuestra vida, sabes, Renée, ¿por qué mejor no te mantienes alejada igual que Charlie y me dejas vivir mi vida en paz?

Escuchó los gritos indignados de su madre detrás de ella, pero no se detuvo, solo siguió avanzando hasta salir de la cafetería.

Acomodó a Aubrey en su asiento y se subió al auto, sacó su teléfono móvil y le mandó un rápido mensaje a Leah preguntando si podía recibir a la niña en ese momento. Vio a su madre salir de la cafetería y mirar en su dirección, Bella le ignoró y se centró en su teléfono.

Había terminado con su madre y, al parecer, con toda su familia.

…

Edward dejó a Aubrey en su cuna, por fin había logrado dormirla después de que estuvo de malas por la última hora. Después de todo, pasar una hora varada a un lado del camino con Bella había sido suficiente para que su humor no fuera el mejor.

Aubrey era una niña realmente tranquila, pero cuando su pañal no era cambiado rápido o no la alimentaban a tiempo, era una bomba de tiempo.

Pero por fin estaba dormida, dándoles a ellos un poco de tiempo de adultos.

Le encantaría decir que harían travesuras placenteras, pero ahora solo quería tirarse en la cama y dormir hasta que la niña volviera a pedir de comer.

—Aún no me dices por qué fuiste a Port Angeles, no creo que fueras a casa de tu madre después de la escena en la cafetería.

—No, no fui con ella, necesitaba algunas cosas —dijo Bella sin dejar de darle la espalda.

—¿Y no las encontrabas aquí?

—Sí, pero... bueno...

Bella apagó la estufa y se giró para verlo, Edward estaba realmente intrigado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Bella miró a todos lados, parecía nerviosa.

—Se me ha retrasado el periodo, tengo casi doce días de retraso.

—¿Qué? —dijo sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

—He ido a Por Angeles a comprar una prueba de embarazo.

Edward sintió como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago y ahora se estuviera riendo de él.

Podía escuchar la suave respiración de Aubrey detrás de él, apenas estaban acoplándose a tener a la niña con ellos y ahora la simple posibilidad de que viniera otro en camino lo hacía querer llorar.

Escuchó un sollozo, su primer pensamiento fue que venía de la bebé, pero al levantar la vista vio a Bella cubriéndose el rostro.

—¿Bells?

—Lo siento tanto, Edward, no sé qué pasó ahora, te juro que no olvide ninguna pastilla y... y…

Edward se acercó y la abrazó, Bella se aferró a su cuello.

—Lo resolveremos, cariño.

—Pero apenas si podemos con Aubrey y con lo que acaba de pasar con Emmett y Rosalie, no sé cómo podré con esto.

Edward sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre su cabeza, separó a Bella de su cuerpo.

—Sabes que me tienes, ¿verdad? No te voy a dejar, Bella.

—Edward…

—Me equivoqué, Bella, lo sé, pero estoy aquí, estoy contigo, no te dejaría, no lo haría.

—Lo sé.

—¿Pero aún dudas?

—No.

—¿Segura? Porque acabo de escucharte decir que no sabes cómo podrás con esto.

—No me refería a eso, Edward, puede que me apoyes, no dudo de ti, pero tú no serás la estúpida que se embarazó de nuevo.

—No creo que seas estúpida.

—Eso es porque a ti te ven como un súper papá —bufó limpiándose la cara—, cámbiale una vez el pañal a Aubby y eres un dios, mientras que yo soy una adolescente más que no pudo mantener las piernas cerradas.

—Pero yo sé la magnífica madre que eres, sé lo mucho que amas a nuestra hija y lo dedicada que eres a ella, Aubby te ama.

—No como a ti —le medio sonrió

—Porque yo soy su papi consentidor, pero tú eres la razón de su vivir, eres lo que ella necesita para estar feliz, y si hay un nuevo bebé... bueno, lo resolveremos.

Se volvieron a abrazar.

—Aún puede salir negativa la prueba —murmuró Bella.

—Ruego porque sea negativa —confesó—. Anda, ve a hacerla.

—¿No me vas a acompañar al baño? —cuestionó burlona, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

—Puedo servirte un vaso con agua para ayudarte.

Bella asintió mientras se dirigía al baño, Edward se dejó caer en la cama.

¿Qué iba a hacer si la prueba era positiva?

**...**

Edward estaba arrojando los escombros a la camioneta cuando la parte delantera de la choza se vino abajo.

La parte delantera que Bella había insistido en que estaba demasiado débil.

La misma que Carlisle y Billy se negaron a darle mayor importancia diciendo que solo necesitaba mantenimiento.

La misma en la que tan solo un segundo atrás Bella y Tyler estaban parados.

Arrojó la carretilla y corrió hacia la casa siendo detenido por su padre.

—¡Bella está ahí!

—Espera, Edward, solo…

Edward se soltó del agarre de su padre y corrió al desastre, escuchó a alguien hablando por teléfono para pedir una ambulancia mientras que la nube de polvo se iba disipando.

Con ayuda de los demás trabajadores, movieron los escombros, intentando encontrarlos, las ansias de todos eran muchas, pero fueron cuidadosos, levantado cada escombro con sumo cuidado.

Los encontraron a ambos medio inconscientes.

—No la muevas, Edward, espera a que los paramédicos lleguen.

Aun cuando sus manos picaban por tomarla en brazos, se contuvo, no queriendo lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la revisión del capítulo y por acompañarme en esta nueva historia, eres la mejor, te quiero y adoro.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi, en dónde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, entre otras actividades relacionadas con las historias, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja 😘😘😘**


	18. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 17**

Edward veía la pálida cara de Bella, estaba profundamente dormida, la enfermera le había dicho que aún no era momento de que despertara, quizás lo haría hasta el día siguiente.

Ni siquiera podía pensar en irse a casa solo, sabía que Aubrey lo estaba esperando, debía recogerla de casa de Leah, llevarla a casa, darle un baño, la cena y dormirla, todo eso sin Bella cerca.

La idea era aterradora.

Su corazón estaba roto y dividido.

Tenía que ser fuerte, lo sabía, Aubrey lo necesitaba en ese momento y sabía que si Bella estuviera despierta lo mandaría a casa con la niña, ella siempre estaba por encima de cualquier cosa, pero Edward detestaba la idea de separarse de Bella, debía estar junto a ella velando su descanso, estar a su lado cuando despertara confundida y desorientada.

Le sostendría la mano mientras le contaba los sucesos desde que el techo del porche le cayó encima a ella y a Tyler.

Debió presionar más a su padre para que cambiara el tejado del porche.

Si tan solo hubiera ido a arreglar la cerradura de la puerta en lugar de dejar que Bella lo hiciera junto con Tyler.

Quizás si ese día le hubiera dicho que se quedara en la oficina junto con Aubby.

Si hubiera…

—¿Edward? —dijo Carlisle entrando a la habitación, había estado todo el tiempo solucionando las cosas del seguro e intentando controlar a la madre y esposa de Tyler, quienes amenazaban con demandar a Carlisle y a los Newton—. Leah ha llamado, me ha preguntado si quieres que esta noche se quede con la niña, sé que no quieres separarte de Bella, quizás tu madre y yo podamos quedarnos con la niña hoy.

—No. —Bella lo mataría si sabía que había permitido que Esme se acercara a Aubby, ni siquiera él confiaba en su madre para mantener con bien a su hija—. Iré por ella. —Apretó la mano de Bella una vez más antes de inclinarse y besar el tope de su cabeza—. Estaré aquí a primera hora, no quiero dejarte, pero tengo que ir a cuidar a nuestro tesoro.

Salió de la habitación sintiéndose derrotado, se topó con el médico junto a una enfermera haciendo rondas, ambos inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo antes de continuar, Edward pensó en la charla que había tenido con dicho médico tan solo dos horas atrás.

La hemorragia había sido masiva e incoercible, intentaron controlarla con puntos paracervicales, con taponamientos intrauterinos y vaginales, pero no dio resultado.

Edward había preguntado por el bebé, sabía que no había aguantado, pero se estuvo aferrando a una vana esperanza.

No sabía cómo le daría la noticia a Bella, no tenía idea de cómo le explicaría la actual situación.

Ni siquiera él lo había digerido por completo y no sabía cómo es que enfrentaría a Bella.

Tan solo dos noches atrás estaban muertos de miedo, pero entusiasmados ante la perspectiva de un nuevo bebé, Carlisle y Esme los iban a matar, Rosalie y Emmett estarían furiosos, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionarían Renée y Charlie, pero sabía que no les haría gracia.

Pero ahora ya nada importaba.

El bebé ya no existía.

…

Pasar la noche sin Bella era lo último que quería experimentar y no es que no pudiera hacerse cargo de su hija, porque podía hacerlo, era un buen padre, pero verse solo en la cabaña sin tener a Bella alrededor, hablando con la niña o con él, escucharla reír cuando él hacía una tontería solo para que Aubby se riera, era una pesadilla.

Se había acostumbrado a tener a Bella entre sus brazos, sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, pelear y juguetear con ella por las sábanas o porque los dedos de sus pies estaban condenadamente fríos, pero tuvo que hacerle frente, aun cuando quería llorar, tenía a una niña que lo necesitaba para cubrir sus necesidades básicas.

Y aunque su hija la mayor parte del tiempo era una bebé risueña, eso no evitó que Aubby se pusiera de malas al no ver a su madre por ningún lado, y que aun cuando gritara por ella no apareciera. Pues, aunque Edward la bañaba casi cada noche y jugaba con ella antes de meterla a la cama, la niña necesitaba los brazos de su mami, la tibieza de su cuerpo, su aroma, su presencia alrededor, incluso necesitaba su canción de dormir, Edward la cantó, pero no surtió efecto.

Cuando por fin pudo hacerla dormir, no tuvo corazón para dejarla en la cuna, durmió con ella en medio de la cama, ambos haciéndose compañía.

Ver la bonita cara de su hija lo hizo sentir miserable, no se lo dijo a Bella y posiblemente no se lo diría, pero la posibilidad de ser de nuevo padre le había dado la esperanza de ser un mejor hombre.

De estar para Bella en todo momento, ser la compañía que ella necesitaría a través de los meses, no alejarse de ella ni la bebé.

Se sentía avergonzado por el poco entusiasmo que tuvo cuando estaban esperando a Aubby, había pensado resarcir sus pecados con este nuevo embarazo.

Defendería a su familia desde el primer minuto.

Se hubiera enfrentado a su familia.

Incluso pensó en marcharse a Arizona con la nana Swan y trabajar en la panadería de los tíos de Bella, haría de todo con tal que su pequeña familia estuviera bien.

Pero ahora ya no importaban esos planes.

El bebé se había ido y no sabía si en algún momento podría recuperarse de la terrible tristeza que lo invadía.

…

Bella aceptó tener que dejar el trabajo físico por un tiempo, no se había roto ningún hueso, la radiografía mostró que sus costillas estaban bien, además de que el corte en la ceja derecha solo había necesitado dos puntadas, se había hecho un esguince en el tobillo, pero afortunadamente no tenía nada roto, con reposo y un poco de rehabilitación, estaría lista para reparar tejados y cambiar baldosas en poco tiempo.

Bella escuchó y asintió a cada una de las indicaciones, se mostró calmada en todo momento.

—¿Cómo está mi bebé?

El médico miró a Edward, quien apartó la mirada abatido.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tuviste una hemorragia mientras te traían en la ambulancia, intentamos detener el sangrado...

—No.

—Hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos.

—¿Perdí a mi bebé? —preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos, buscó desesperada la mirada de Edward—. ¿Es verdad? ¿Perdí a nuestro bebé?

—Lo siento, amor.

Bella comenzó a llorar en ese momento, Edward fue a consolarla, se había preparado para las lágrimas, si él había llorado bastante las últimas horas, sabía que Bella necesitaría de unos brazos que la rodearan y consolaran mientras lloraba la pérdida del bebé.

—¿Señor Cullen?

Edward miró al médico, quien le devolvió la mirada con pena, aún faltaba la otra noticia.

—¿Amor?

Alejó a Bella de su costado para que lo mirara a la cara, al ver su rostro manchado por las lágrimas, se sintió como el peor monstruo de la historia. ¿Cómo lastimar más a una persona que ya está sufriendo?

—Bella... la hemorragia no cesaba, estabas perdiendo mucha sangre, tu vida estaba en riesgo.

¿Cómo continuar si él todavía no estaba ni siquiera listo para decir esas palabras?

—Y tuve el aborto.

—Además de la pérdida del producto —intervino el médico llamando la atención de Bella, Edward se lo agradeció internamente—, tuvimos que hacer una laparotomía exploradora de emergencia debido a que la hemorragia no se detenía, durante la exploración encontramos el útero aumentado de tamaño.

—Claro que mi útero estaba aumentado, ¡estaba embarazada de mi bebé!

—No era debido al embarazo, sino a una situación externa, encontramos agrandamiento del tercio inferior uterino, que alcanzaba y perforaba la serosa, la placenta estaba firmemente adherida.

—Eso no fue por el accidente, ¿cierto?

—No, el accidente propició la hemorragia, tengo entendido que apenas acababas de enterarte del embarazo, en tu primer chequeo nos hubiéramos percatado de las anomalías y mantenido controlada hasta la fecha de parto.

—Pero ya estuve embarazada y no tuve ninguna complicación.

—No ocurre en todos los embarazos.

—¿Entonces no volverá a ocurrir en un futuro?

Edward quiso que la tierra lo tragara y lo escupiera en cualquier lugar alejado de ahí, tan solo para no tener que oír las palabras del médico.

—Durante la exploración, nos dimos cuenta que la hemorragia no cesaría y tu vida corría riesgo con cada minuto que pasaba y no actuábamos, así que realizamos una histerectomía abdominal.

Edward no había entendido a qué se refería el médico y tuvo que explicárselo, pero Bella no lo necesitó, ella sabía a lo que se refería, Edward no sabía si sentirse aliviado de no tener que volver a escuchar la explicación del médico.

—No...

—Isabella...

Bella comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras negaba. El llanto poco a poco se convirtió en gritos, entró en una crisis nerviosa, negándose a creerlo, las enfermeras la sedaron y sacaron a Edward.

Ahora estaba del otro lado de la habitación intentado mantenerse tranquilo, rezando porque lo dejaran regresar con Bella para reconfortarla.

No solo habían perdido al bebé, sino que la posibilidad de tener otro más adelante, de darle un hermanito a Aubby, había desapareció para siempre.

…

Bella estuvo internada el resto de la semana, y puesto que Tyler también había permanecido en el hospital debido a las fracturas y a la contusión sufrida, Carlisle no cuestionó nada, ni siquiera cuando el médico recomendó que se mantuviera en reposo y no hiciera esfuerzos por los siguientes dos meses hasta asegurarse de que se había recuperado por completo.

Carlisle tampoco había preguntado por la crisis de Bella, puesto que Tyler también había tenido una después de que el médico le dijera que tendría que permanecer con el yeso durante seis meses, después de todo, fue él quien había recibido el mayor impacto al estar arriba de la escalara cambiando el foco del porche.

Tampoco dijo nada cuando a ambos los mandaron a terapia por posibles terrores nocturnos, Edward lo agradeció, pues no tenía idea de cómo les diría a sus padres.

—¿Dos meses? —cuestionó Esme después de que dieran de alta a Bella, y Edward y Carlisle la ayudaran a instalarse, ahora estaba dormida junto con la niña, quien demandaba la atención de su mami, pues, aunque le habían permitido estar unas horas junto a Bella, la había extrañado cada segundo que estuvieron separadas.

—Es lo que dijo el médico —respondió Carlisle.

—Pero solo se ha hecho un esguince —renegó Esme—. ¿Por qué es necesario dos meses de reposo? Entiendo que…

—Órdenes del médico, además Tyler tendrá seis meses de reposo y su esposa dijo que no nos demandará, si dos y seis meses con sueldo íntegro es lo que necesito para no enfrentarme a una demanda, es lo que haré.

—Por lo menos te ahorrarás el sueldo de Isabella.

—No es así, mamá —respondió Edward—, Bella fue quien le dijo a papá que el porche necesitaba ser arreglado, no por ser mis padres no los demandaría, fue Bella quien terminó lastimada.

_«Y no saben qué tan lastimada ha quedado», __p_ensó Edward sin atreverse a decírselo a sus padres, ellos no entenderían.

No importaría cuánto tratara de explicarles, nunca los comprenderían.

Los Swan ni siquiera se habían presentado o llamado para saber de Bella

…

Edward creyó que era normal que Bella estuviera tan callada, después de todo, se estaba recuperando de sus heridas.

Mantuvo a Aubrey cerca de ella, pero Edward podía darse cuenta que no estaba prestándole verdaderamente atención.

Bella podía quedarse viendo a la niña por horas, pero era como si no la viera a ella, quizás imaginaba al bebé que no pudo ser.

Aquella personita que amaron apenas la prueba dio positivo.

Muchos no entenderían el porqué le dolía tanto, era estúpido que se hubiera emocionado ante la idea de tener otro bebé tan pronto, apenas podían con los gastos de Aubrey y pagar las cuentas, ¿cómo se suponía que podrían con otro bebé?

Ambos trabajaban y apenas les alcanzaba el dinero, ¿cómo podrían sobrevivir con solo su sueldo? Bella no hubiera seguido trabajando junto a él, después de su primera cita con el ginecólogo, ambos acordaron que les dirían a sus padres, ella se quedaría en casa, trabajando en la oficina y cuidando de Aubby para ahorrar lo que le pagaban a Leah. Estaba seguro de que su padre lo hubiera matado en cuanto le dijeran.

Y ni hablar de su madre y Emmett, ambos se llenarían la boca diciendo que solo sabían arruinar las cosas.

No sabía qué pensarían los Swan o qué dirían puesto que aún ni siquiera sé habían dignado a presentarse, sabía que Bella ya no figuraba en el seguro médico de ellos, pero aun así fueron notificados por Carlisle, además Forks era diminuto y todo el pueblo sabía lo que había pasado, Edward ni siquiera dudaba de que más de una persona llamó a Renée para informarle del accidente de su hija.

Edward prefería omitir o ignorar por completo ese hecho, lo último que Bella necesitaba era sentirse aún más deprimida.

El médico dijo que ella podría pasar por un periodo de depresión, debido a las hormonas que había perdido del embarazo tan repentinamente, además de las pesadillas nocturnas las cuales eran normales en pacientes que sufrieron contusiones.

Edward intentaba no presionarla.

Se quedaba acostado junto a ella, sin tocarla, había aprendido de una muy mala manera que Bella no quería que la tocaran, ella lo buscaba durante las noches cuando ya estaba dormida, para dormir acurrucada a su costado, pero apenas despertaba se mantenía lo más alejada posible.

Ni siquiera cuando se despertaba en la madrugada sobresaltada debido a las pesadillas le permitía acercarse.

Pensó que solo era una etapa, después de todo, fue a ella a quien le cayó el techo encima, fue ella quien pasó por el aborto, era ella quien había sufrido la hemorragia a la que le prosiguió una histerectomía.

Aubby era pequeña pero se daba cuenta que su madre no estaba bien, su pequeña niña alegre estaba de malas todo el tiempo, llorando en cada momento. No importaba cuánto Edward intentara calmarla con sus juguetes o con baños que fueran relajantes para ella, Aubby no estaba tranquila a menos que estuviera en brazos de Bella.

Por dos semanas, Edward intentó estar para Bella y respetar la distancia impuesta por ella, pero para la cuarta semana desde el accidente, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Quizás debamos cambiar de terapeuta, no creo que esté dando resultados.

Bella le rodó los ojos pero no pronunció palabra, en su lugar se mantuvo entretenida alimentando a la niña con papilla de zanahoria.

»¿O cómo te sientes tú?

Recibió un encogimiento de hombros.

»Solo tienes este mes, papá está esperando que vuelvas pronto, aún tiene sus papeles en orden pero creo que se ha atrasado con los permisos de los Yorkie y debemos esperar un mes más para poder comenzar a hacer su piscina, ¿quién quiere una piscina en Forks?, o por lo menos no una que no esté techada.

Edward esperaba por lo menos una leve sonrisa pero Bella ni siquiera le hizo caso.

Iba a dejar el tema por la paz, pero su maravillosa mente pudo recordarlo.

—La siguiente semana es nuestro aniversario, ¿cuántos años llevamos juntos?

Edward sabía que Bella odiaba que olvidara su aniversario, era de las cosas que más le molestaba, podían pelear, gritarse, fingir terminar su relación, volver a pelear y reconciliarse, sin embargo al final siempre festejaban el día en que se hicieron novios por primera vez, algunos creían que era estúpido debido a que todo el tiempo se la pasaban peleando, pero eso no era completamente cierto, tenían buenos momentos, los suficientes para siempre hacerlos regresar. Llevaban cuatro años juntos, cuatro años llenos de altibajos, quizás era poco, pero habían pasado por mucho, incluso crearon una bebé y…

_«No, no puedes ir por ahí, no ahora»._

»Intentaré conseguir el día libre, podemos ir a La Push por la mañana, llevar a Aubby para que se dé un chapuzón, quizás llore un poco pero le va a gustar una vez se acostumbre, y por la noche podemos dejarla unas horas con Leah mientras vamos a cenar a Port Angeles.

—No.

Edward jamás esperó esa respuesta.

—¿No te gusta la idea de dejar a Aubby mientras vamos a Port Angeles? Entonces tal vez podamos…

—No quiero hacer nada, Edward —le cortó dejando de darle la papilla a Aubby—, no puedo creer que estés pensando en celebraciones cuando acabo de pasar por un aborto.

—Lo sé, pero debemos seguir con nuestra vida, es lo que te ha dicho la psicóloga, no podemos vivir en el dolor.

—Claro que tú no puedes porque ni siquiera lo entiendes —renegó poniéndose de pie después de limpiar la boca de la niña.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Crees que a mí no me duele?

—Sé que no lo hace, después de todo, fui yo la que perdí a mi bebé, Edward, la que se despertó y mi oportunidad de ser madre de nuevo se había ido para siempre.

—Yo también lo perdí, era mi bebé.

—Por ahora, pero ¿quién me garantiza que en unos meses no volverías a dejarme?

Edward sintió como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre él, ahí estaba la verdad, Bella aún no lo perdonaba.

Sin ánimos de pelear, se dirigió a la puerta, pero el murmullo de Bella lo detuvo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó girándose a encararla.

—Que te vayas, eres muy bueno haciéndolo, es lo mejor que sabes hacer.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida. ¿Crees que pensé que ibas a quedarte conmigo?, ya me dejaste sola una vez, perfectamente puedes hacerlo de nuevo.

—¡Maldita sea, Bella! Estoy aquí contigo, no me he ido a ningún lado desde que la niña nació.

—Claro, porque antes podríamos haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y a ti no te hubiera importado.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Si no te hubiera llamado esa noche, tú ni siquiera te hubieras dignado a ver a Aubrey.

—Yo...

—Estoy segura que ni siquiera te interesaría lo que haría para sobrevivir con mi hija.

—No es así.

—Claro que es así, si no fuera porque el parto se adelantó, tú ni siquiera figurarías en nuestras vidas, para Aubrey no existirías.

Edward giró sobre sus talones y caminó a la salida, sin querer escuchar más, pero Bella fue detrás de él y le gritó desde la entrada.

—No hubiera perdido a mi bebé, ni la posibilidad de no volver a tener otro.

Escuchó la puerta azotarse, pero no se giró, siguió caminando, alejándose lo más posible de la cabaña.

**...**

Edward se sentó en el banco del centro comercial, podía ver a los chicos uno o dos años menores que él perder el tiempo, sin tener ninguna preocupación realmente grande.

Él ni siquiera tenía la edad legal para beber, pero ahí estaba, con el mundo sobre sus hombros, sintiéndose cansado.

¿Realmente Bella no confiaba en él? ¿Todos los meses anteriores no significaron nada?

Había dado lo mejor de él, o por lo menos lo había intentado, pero al parecer para Bella nunca fue suficiente.

¿Dudaba de su amor hacia Aubby y ella?

Fue algo lento en darse cuenta que su vida eran ellas, pero desde que Aubby nació, vivió para ambas, para asegurarse que estuvieran bien, pero ¿era mentira lo que decía Bella?

Lo que más le dolía era que quizás Bella tenía razón, si ella no hubiera llamado o el parto no se hubiera adelantado, ¿conocería a su hija? Le avergonzaba confesar que no lo haría, él se hubiera marchado a la universidad, jugaría fútbol como era el plan.

Después terminaría la universidad y sería reclutado por algún equipo, ganaría millones y sería famoso, sus padres se sentirían orgullosos de él.

Mientras que su niñita llamaría padre a otro, ni siquiera lo dudaba, quizás los primero años Bella se dedicaría a su hija y a salir adelante, pero no dudaba que tarde o temprano alguien se fijaría en ella, vería la gran mujer que es y se casaría con ella, Aubby tendría otro padre y él solo sería el donante de esperma que ni siquiera intercedió por su novia de preparatoria.

—¿Por qué tan solo?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz tan cerca, lo primero que vio fue la barriga abultada, después la rubia cabellera de Tanya.

De todas las examigas de Bella, Tanya era la que más le agradaba, por lo menos ella respetaba la relación que tenía con su amiga.

—Hola, Tanya. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Compras para el bebé —se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que hacía el intento de sentarse, Edward se corrió para darle más lugar—, ya sabes, ahora todo es para él.

—Ni me lo digas, durante los últimos diez meses todas mis compras han sido para Aubbz.

—Es como debe ser —asintió descansando una mano en su barriga.

No pudo evitar que su mente vagara.

¿La barriga de Bella hubiera crecido lentamente como lo hizo con Aubby o se notaría al primer mes?

¿Se hubiera hinchado por completo o solo la parte del abdomen?

Los _hubiera _eran lo peor de todo.

—¿Cuánto tienes?

—Seis meses.

—¿Sabes qué va a ser?

—Sí, voy a tener un niño.

Edward lo intentó, realmente peleó con su mente, pero falló miserablemente.

—_Yo sé que lo importante es que nazca con salud, pero quisiera que fuera un niño —susurró Bella recostada junto a él, había pasado por lo menos una hora desde que la prueba dio positivo y ambos estuvieron terroríficamente extasiados—, no me molestaría tener otra niña, me gusta tener a Aubby, pero ella es toda una niña de papi, yo quiero un niñito de mami._

—Felicidades —dijo Edward—. ¿Has pensado en nombres?

—No mucho, es más complicado de lo que creí, no sé cómo es que Bella y tú pensaron en un nombre tan bonito como el de Aubrey.

—Todo es mérito de Bella.

—No seas humilde, la niña es preciosa y es mérito de ambos.

—Bueno, no puedo negar que mi niña es hermosa.

—Sí que lo es, ¿dónde está, por cierto? Normalmente eres tú quien está jugando con la niña mientras que Bella los observa.

—Esta vez estoy solo.

—¿Por qué?... No quiero parecer entrometida, no me digas si no quieres, a veces se me olvida que ya no estamos en el instituto y a nadie le importan los chismes. —Ambos se rieron, Edward lo agradeció un poco—. Entonces…

—Solo problemas con Bella —se encogió de hombros—, ya sabes, los típicos problemas de pareja, pero creo que debo regresar.

—Quizás es lo mejor, o tal vez solo puedes quedarte un rato más y compartir un helado conmigo, tengo antojo y si tú también comes uno, no me sentiría tan gorda.

—Bueno, no puedo dejar que una embarazada se quede sin cumplir su antojo, ¿cierto?

Poniéndose de pie, le ofreció la mano a Tanya y, ayudándola con sus bolsas, caminaron hacia la heladería.

* * *

**Hola!**

**He vuelto.**

**Esto de la vida adulta como que no me gusta mucho, pero ¿Que s le va hacer? Pero aunque tard en actualizar no me iré, porque amo demasiado estar aquí.**

**Espero no volver a tardar tanto de nuevo.**

**Yaninamuchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Mis queridas acosadoras, las adoro y gracias por estar para mí apoyándome en todo.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes y cosas extras de las historias, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 18**

Edward sonrió al notar que Tanya ya estaba esperándolo.

Habían tenido la misma rutina por las últimas tres semanas, dos veces a la semana después de que Edward terminara su jornada, ambos se veían en el centro comercial y comían helado o cualquier antojo que Tanya tuviera.

A veces lo invitaba Edward y algunas otras Tanya, o cuando ambos estaban escasos de dinero —lo que pasaba muy seguido— solamente disfrutaban de su compañía.

Tanya lo escuchaba, no le había contado de la pérdida del bebé, no se sentía correcto compartirlo con ella, pero sí lo entendía cuando le decía muy evasivamente que Bella y él estaban peleando más de lo normal.

Las peleas en casa se habían vuelto insoportables, muchas veces era el llanto de Aubby lo que los hacía detenerse.

Las discusiones ni siquiera tenían sentido, a veces solo era porque Edward dejaba la tapa del baño levantada, antes no parecía molestarle, nunca le reclamó, pero ahora parecía que todo lo que hacía estaba mal.

Incluso la pelea de esa mañana había sido estúpida, Bella le había reclamado por hacer demasiado ruido, aunque ella ya estaba despierta.

No la besó ni a ella ni a Aubby antes de irse al trabajo.

Tampoco ayudó que su padre estuviera de malas porque no había podido encontrar los permisos de construcción, y Bella no estaba lista aún para regresar a, por lo menos, hacer el trabajo de oficina.

Así que ahora la tranquilidad que le daba Tanya era un alivio, antes de tener que volver a casa y toparse con más reclamos.

—Hoy tuve consulta con el médico —dijo Tanya llamando su atención—. ¿Quieres ver la ecografía?

—Claro.

Tomó la imagen entre sus manos, notando el rostro hinchado del bebé.

Edward recordó las borrosas ecografías que Bella conservaba en el álbum que estaba haciendo de Aubby, sorprendentemente había muchas fotos del último trimestre del embarazo, seguido por las ecografías de Aubby y sus fotos de recién nacida.

Bella había decidido hacerlo también con el bebé, había guardado la prueba de embarazo, aun cuando fuera un poco asqueroso, y habían tomado una foto de ambos con sus manos en el vientre plano.

Dolía y no estaba seguro si en algún momento el dolor desaparecería.

—¿Sabes algo del padre?

—Hablé con él hace unos días, dijo que quiere hacerse responsable —se encogió de hombros—, pero cuando le dije que necesitaba dinero para comprar ropa y pañales para el niño, aparentemente tuvo una emergencia que atender, prometió que me llamaría apenas resolviera sus asuntos y hasta el momento sigo esperando esa llamada.

—Es un idiota, no sabe lo que se pierde. —La tomó de la mano para darle ánimo, Tanya le sonrió levemente.

—¿Cuándo vas a traer a Aubby? Aunque entiendo que Bella pase su tiempo libre con ella, si yo estoy ansiosa ante la idea de tener a mi niño entre mis brazos, no puedo imaginar cómo se siente ella con la niña tan bonita que tienen.

—Bella dice que Aubby me ama más a mí, pero solo es cuestión de verlas y sabrás que mi niña adora estar con su madre... más ahora.

—¿Por qué más ahora?

—Solo fue una expresión —se encogió de hombros—, siempre han adorado estar juntas.

¿Era normal que una niña tan pequeña se diera cuenta que su madre necesitaba tenerla cerca? No tenía la respuesta y tampoco sabía si era bueno ese nivel de apego, pero podía ver claramente que Bella estaba más tranquila cuando tenía a la niña en brazos.

Aubby también lo estaba.

—¿Qué tal tu búsqueda de nombres? ¿Piensas llamarlo Peter como tu padre?

—Quizás, ahora ya no está tan enojado conmigo —sonrió levemente—, creo que es cierto lo que dicen, que los abuelos aman a sus nietos sin importar lo enojados que estén. Mi madre incluso ha comenzado a tejer y me está enseñando a hacerlo, no soy tan buena pero espero mejorar para cuando el niño llegue.

—Apuesto a que lo harás.

Dos horas después, Edward estaba de regreso en casa, Bella estaba riendo con Aubby, cuando la niña lo vio y comenzó a llamarlo, ella no se giró a verlo, tampoco lo hizo cuando se acercó a saludar a ambas, y cuando se sentó en junto a ellas, Bella le entregó a la niña y se alejó.

Se hubiera quedado callado mientras ella se alejaba pero algo dentro de él no se lo permitió.

—En algún momento vas a tener que dejar de ignorarme.

Bella se quedó parada en su lugar para después girarse lentamente a verlo con mala cara.

—Creo que tienes la suficiente atención, dudo que quieras la mía.

—¿Qué mierda significa eso?

—Que quizás debas quedarte más tiempo con Tanya y no venir a molestarme.

Bella se giró y caminó hacia el baño, dejándolo solo con la niña, que había perdido la sonrisa que segundos antes tenía.

Nunca fue su intención ocultar que estaba viendo a Tanya, después de todo no estaba haciendo nada malo, ni siquiera le interesaba de manera sentimental.

Ni siquiera sabía quién había ido a contarle chismes a Bella, se suponía que ni siquiera salía de casa, la única persona capaz de decirle era su madre, pero ella ni siquiera se acercaba a la cabaña.

—Solo es una amiga —le dijo a su hija—, una amiga que me escucha, no es que no ame a tu mami, porque la amo, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga amigas, ¿verdad? Además ella va a tener a su bebé, y yo te tengo a ti, preciosa.

…

Bella dejó a la niña en la carriola justo cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar, ni siquiera dudó de quién era, los últimos días había estado mandándole mensajes.

La bloqueó para no tener que recibir ningún mensaje pero la perra encontraba la manera de seguir molestándola.

_**Sus dedos definitivamente son mágicos, ¿cómo puedes ser tan estúpida como para dejar al pobre hombre sin amor? No te preocupes, que yo tengo mucho amor que darle, se lo estaba dando hace apenas unos minutos.**_

—¿Bella?

Apartó la vista del mensaje de texto para ver a la recepcionista que la miraba con una tímida sonrisa, no es que le desagradara ir a terapia, solo que no lo creía necesario y lo creía mucho menos cuando descubría que Edward no había llegado para cuidar a Aubby porque estaba con esa zorra.

—Perdón, ¿decía?

—Tu siguiente cita es en dos semanas a la misma hora de siempre, ya sabes que no puedes traer a la niña, no es que nos moleste tenerla aquí, pero pedirte que vengas sola es para que tus terapias sean más productivas.

—Lo sé, esta vez fue una emergencia, la niñera me canceló a última hora, pero no volverá a pasar.

Esperó a que la recepcionista terminara de registrar la siguiente cita y después salió de la consulta de la psicóloga.

Un nuevo mensaje hizo que su teléfono vibrara nuevamente.

Bella se obligó a no verlo, no iba a caer en el estúpido juego de Tanya, tenía cosas más importantes que resolver que preocuparse por esa zorra resbalosa.

Si Edward quería pasar tiempo con ella pues que lo hiciera, no iba a perder el tiempo, tenía una niña con la que salir adelante.

**...**

Esme frunció el ceño al ver a Isabella y a Jasper rodear la casa y dirigirse al patio trasero en donde estaba la cabaña.

No es que no pudieran tener visitas, pero dado que Edward no estaba, no le parecía correcto que Isabella metiera hombres a la casa.

Y no es que no confiara en Jasper, porque lo hacía, era un buen muchacho, pero con Isabella se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Quizás ya hasta se había hartado de estar ahí y jugar a la casita y ahora quería que Jasper la llevara con él.

Jodida zorra.

Ni siquiera tenía a la niña con ella, lo más seguro es que la hubiera dormido para poder divertirse.

Viendo como entraban a la cabaña, tomó el teléfono y le marcó a Carlisle, si tenía que hacer que su hijo viera el tipo de zorra que era Isabella para que por fin se largara de su casa, entonces eso haría.

Después de todo, aún le faltaba otro mes completo para que su incapacidad terminara, pero aun así ella recibía visitas, ni siquiera se veía tan mal.

Esme estaba segura que solo era una pantalla para seguir sin hacer nada y vivir a costa de su familia.

…

Bella sonreía ante Jasper haciendo reír a Aubrey, cuando él se fue a la universidad Aubby apenas si se mantenía despierta unas cuantas horas, pero aun así, por lo animada que estaba la niña en su regazo, parecía que no lo había olvidado.

O quizás solo se trataba del rubio cabello que Aubby tironeaba sin recibir ninguna queja por parte de Jasper.

—¿Y por qué decidiste dejarte el cabello tan largo? —cuestionó Bella dejando en la mesita de centro una lata de cerveza para él y un vaso de jugo para ella.

—Las mujeres lo aman de este modo, lo he descubierto en estos meses.

—Bueno, pues le gustas a Aubby.

—Siempre le he gustado, ¿a que sí, princesa?

Aubrey se rio cuando Jasper la levantó y la sostuvo en lo alto dejando que sus piernitas y manitas se movieran.

—¿Y dónde está Edward? Estaba arriesgándome al venir, porque hasta donde sabía, ambos trabajaban todo el día, fue una sorpresa encontrarte.

—Estoy en periodo de incapacidad.

—Cierto, mi mamá me contó que tuviste un accidente, ¿qué tan malo fue?

—No mucho, me esguincé el tobillo, lo mantuve vendado hasta hace unos días.

—Debió ser difícil cuidar de la niña en todo este tiempo.

—No es una niña tan difícil —se encogió de hombros viendo la siempre presente sonrisa de su niña—, la primera semana se molestaba porque solo estábamos en la cama, sin embargo después pude movernos por la cabaña, la cual, como ves, no es precisamente grande, pero al menos dejamos de estar en cama.

Jasper asintió distraídamente

—¿Y Edward?

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Cuando me fui ambos estaban juntos y no te he escuchado mencionarlo.

Bella desvió la mirada sin saber qué decir, no se sentía bien hablando del tema, y aunque Jasper en algún momento fue un amigo cercano, ahora no le podía decir, después de meses sin verlo, lo que había pasado en su vida.

—Estamos atravesando una mala racha.

—¿Y por qué no follan? Siempre arreglaban las cosas así.

—Ya no es tan sencillo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo, no estoy preparada para eso.

—¿Por el accidente?

—Eso tiene mucho que ver, pero además está la niña.

—Entiendo, aquí no hay privacidad para que ustedes dos jueguen al tiro al blanco.

Bella golpeó su hombro causando que Jasper riera y, por ende, Aubrey y ella también.

—Sigues siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre.

—Las malas costumbres nunca se olvidan, Bells.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió en ese momento, mostrando a Edward, era demasiado temprano para que estuviera en casa, pero eso no fue lo que le preocupó a Bella, sino la idea de que Jasper se diera cuenta de la magnitud de los problemas que tenían.

Una cosa era que ella hubiera aceptado que Edward prefería a Tanya y al bebé que ella esperaba y otra muy distinta que los demás se enteraran tan rápido.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán, adelantos, imagenes, información extra sobre las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja**


	20. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 19**

—Edward, hombre, ¡cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

Bella tomó a Aubrey para que Jasper se levantara, ambos hombres se abrazaron y golpearon en la espalda, antes de que Aubrey gritara llamando la atención de su papi.

—Hola, preciosa —dijo Edward tomándola en brazos, para después acercarse a Bella y abrazarla—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿por?

—Esme ha llamado a Carlisle para decir que te estabas sintiendo mal, por eso he venido.

—Tu madre debió haberse equivocado, estoy bien —se encogió de hombros—, ni siquiera la he visto, Jasper tiene unos veinte minutos de haber llegado y hemos estado aquí.

Edward asintió lentamente, aún sin perder el ceño fruncido.

Aubrey gritó para llamar la atención de Jasper, quien sonrió y se la quitó de los brazos a Edward.

—Ella sabe lo que es bueno. —Jasper ignoró el gruñido de Edward, Bella se rio sin poder evitarlo.

Jasper y Edward se sentaron en el sofá mientras Bella fue a la cocina por la jarra de limonada que había preparado.

—¿Y qué tal te ha ido en Arizona? —preguntó Edward.

—No me quejo, aunque el calor es una mierda y la mayor parte del tiempo quiero arrancarme la piel por el infernal sol, estoy bien, además las chicas en poca ropa tomando sol son un buen incentivo para permanecer ahí.

—No quiero que hables de mujeres en poca ropa frente a mi hija —riñó Bella regresando y entregándole un vaso de limonada a Jasper—. No tenemos cerveza, sin alcohol cerca de la niña.

—No hay problema. Entonces, ¿qué tal están ustedes? Este es un buen lugar, algo pequeño, pero todavía más grande que mi departamento en Arizona, apenas si tengo espacio en ese lugar, ustedes por lo menos tienen un baño, yo lo comparto con cuatro chicos más, y créanme cuando les digo que después de una semana de vivir con ellos, entendí a mi madre por completo cuando decía que papá y yo éramos unos cerdos cuando se trataba del baño.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Bella—, ¿no jalan la palanca? ¿No encestan en el cesto de basura? ¿Sustancias raras en las paredes? ¿Toallas tiradas en el piso? ¿O su bóxer colgando en la ducha?

—Nos haces parecer unos cerdos, pero estás en lo cierto, tú por lo menos solo tienes a uno.

—No compares a mi Edward —abrazó a Edward por la espalda— con tus sucios compañeros.

Jasper levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Entonces, ¿qué planes tienen?

—¿Planes para qué? —preguntó Bella.

—Ya sabes, es cumpleaños de Charlotte, me han dicho que sus padres se fueron a un crucero y tiene casa sola, así que la cosa promete.

—Aunque parece divertido, Jasper, no podemos.

—¿Por qué...? —No terminó de hacer la pregunta pues Aubby le golpeó la cara con la manita babeada—. Entiendo, niña, pero no necesitas golpearme.

Aubby siguió golpeándole mientras se reía.

El teléfono de Edward sonó en ese momento.

—Debe ser Carlisle preguntando dónde te has metido —dijo Bella dejándolo de abrazar.

Edward suspiró y respondió la llamada.

—Ya voy de regreso, papá... No, Bella y la niña están bien... No sé por qué mamá diría algo así... Sí, ya voy de regreso.

Edward colgó la llamada.

—Debo regresar al trabajo, Jasper...

—Por mí no te preocupes, me quedo a hacerle un poco más de compañía a Bella, claro, si no soy una molestia para ella.

—Siempre eres una molestia —le respondió Bella encogiéndose de hombros y viendo la incomodidad de Edward—, pero podré soportarte por una hora más.

Jasper se rio y miró a Aubby.

—Escuchaste eso, niña, me quedo otro ratito más a molestar a tu madre.

Aubby no hizo ruido alguno, se quedó quieta con los puños apretados, Bella conocía muy bien esa carita, Jasper frunció el ceño sin entender mientras que Edward intentaba aguantar la risa.

Unos minutos después Aubby gritó.

—Creo que alguien necesita un cambio de pañal.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! —gritó Jasper alejando a la niña de su cuerpo—. Olvidé que los niños se cagan encima.

Bella se rio y tomó a la niña, con su hija solo había dos opciones, o gritaba cuando sentía su pañal sucio o se quedaba callada hasta que era demasiado tarde y terminaba ensuciando su ropa.

—Solo es un pañalito sucio, no seas melodramático.

—No lo soy, pero mejor acompaño a Edward al carro —dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie—, la niña es bonita y me gusta, pero no quiero oler lo que hay en su pañal.

Ambos hombres salieron de la cabaña, Bella podía escucharlos hablar y decir tonterías mientras cambiaba el pañal de Aubrey.

—Tu padre puede ser un tonto algunas veces —le dijo mientras limpiaba sus partes íntimas—, pero es un tonto lindo, y quizás eso basta... espero que lo haga.

**...**

Edward cerró la puerta de la cabaña y se alejó junto con Jasper, no es que no confiara en su amigo, porque lo hacía, era de los pocos que aún mantenía contacto, no todos los días, ambos tenían sus respectivas responsabilidades pero aun así mantenían una estrecha relación.

Le sorprendía que su madre hubiera creído que ver a Jasper en la cabaña con Bella les haría tener una discusión, confiaba en Bella, sabía que no le sería infiel.

Y mucho menos con Jasper, era su amigo, él sabía lo serio que era la relación entre ambos.

Pero aun así su madre lo había intentado.

—Entonces… ¿qué tal la vida como un hombre de familia? —preguntó Jasper.

—Es buena.

—¿Solo buena?

—Es grandiosa, cuando no hay problemas. —Se encogió de hombros mientras abría la puerta trasera de la camioneta para subir las herramientas que Carlisle le había pedido.

—¿Y ahora hay problemas?

—Solo estamos atravesando una mala racha, lo superaremos.

Comenzaron a subir las herramientas y las tablas de madera, así como algunas muestras de mosaico que Carlisle le pidió.

—¿Y qué hay de Tanya? —preguntó Jasper.

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—He oído chismes.

—¿Chismes? Llegaste hace tan solo… ¿un día?

—Día y medio —se defendió—, pero ese no es el punto, sino que ni siquiera he estado aquí setenta y dos horas y sé que estás quedando con Tanya.

—No estoy quedando con nadie, Tanya y yo solo somos amigos, nos vemos de vez en cuando y comemos helado mientras hablamos, eso es todo.

—¿Y Bella?

—¿Ella qué?

—¿Qué piensa de que salgas con Tanya?

—No salgo con Tanya.

—Edward, ambos sabemos cómo es Forks, puede ser un pueblo pequeño, pero sus habitantes tienen grandes bocas y siempre se meten donde no los llaman, ¿qué crees que pensará Bella si alguien le llega con el chisme de que te vieron tirándote a Tanya?

—¡Que yo no me tiro a nadie! ¡Ni siquiera a Bella!

—¿Y por qué no? Es la madre de tu hija.

Edward bufó y cerró la puerta trasera de la camioneta antes de dirigirse a la puerta del piloto, Jasper lo interceptó antes de que subiera.

—Dime, yo no te juzgo, soy tu amigo, entiendo que necesites ciertas cosas que quizás ahora Bella no puede darte.

—¿¡Qué quiere decir eso!?

—Que recuerdo cómo te la follabas cuando estaba embarazada.

—No es lo mismo.

—Pues no importará si sigues viendo a Tanya, Bella se va a enterar, si no es que ya lo sabe, y recuerdo el grado de celosa que era Bella, no quisiera ser tú cuando se entere que te estás tirando a su amiga, su amiga embarazada debo añadir.

Jasper dio media vuelta y regresó a la cabaña, dejándolo a él de pie junto a la camioneta.

No podía creer que Jasper le estuviera diciendo tremendas estupideces, él no se acostaba con Tanya y no lo haría en un futuro ni cercano ni lejano, tampoco estaba interesado en ella.

No quería una vida junto a ella ni con ese bebé, si bien se alegraba por ella, nunca se compararía al amor que sentía por su pequeñita y por la mujer con la que estaba formando una familia.

La única con la que quería intimar, verla retorcerse de placer en sus brazos, escuchar su último suspiro antes de que cayera agotada.

Debería hablar con Tanya y decirle que quizás debían dejar de verse por un tiempo, solo hasta que Forks encontrara otro chisme en el cual centrarse.

**...**

Bella estaba harta de las terapias.

Le quitaban el tiempo para estar con su hija, además sentía que ni siquiera estaba progresando, llevaba un mes y medio, y si la psicóloga no avalaba que estaba mejor emocionalmente, no podría regresar al trabajo.

Acudía puntualmente, nunca faltó o reprogramó ninguna de sus sesiones, pero aun así sentía que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Tori le hacía preguntas simples, le preguntaba sobre sus padres, a los que no había visto en meses y que posiblemente no viera en mucho más tiempo, hablaban de la difícil relación con Esme aunque realmente no le veía sentido a eso, si Esme la odiaba, era problema de ella, no suyo.

Una sola vez se mencionó a Rosalie y Emmett, pero no profundizaron en eso. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Ellos estaban en Chicago amargándose la existencia y ella estaba en casa con su pequeñita y Edward.

Lo único bueno era que solo quedaban dos semanas más y por fin se liberaría de la obligación de asistir, podría regresar al trabajo y volver a tener una rutina.

Se suponía que la terapia se basaba en el accidente que sufrió y el resultado que tuvo, pero esos temas no se tocaban.

Tori comenzó con sus preguntas de rutina, siempre le hacía las mismas.

_¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?_

_¿Qué tal has dormido?_

_¿Cómo te has sentido?_

_¿Tienes pesadillas?_

_¿Qué tal tu alimentación?_

Llegaba a frustrarla muchas veces, pero ya que Tori era la profesional, no tenía más remedio que responder y dejar que la hora y media de sesión transcurriera.

—¿De qué te gustaría hablar?

Esa era la pregunta que más odiaba.

¿Qué quería que le respondiera?

¿De cómo los mensajes de Tanya habían aumentado?

¿Quizás que a veces estaba cachonda pero se negaba a decirle a Edward?

¿De lo molesta que estaba porque Esme sugería que le estaba siendo infiel a Edward con Jasper?

¿Del beso que Jasper le robó y cómo su puño terminó en la nariz del rubio?

—No lo sé, ¿qué quiere que le diga?

—Bueno… —Tori tomó su cuaderno en donde hacía sus anotaciones y comenzó a hojearlo—. Hemos hablado de que tus padres no han llamado desde que se marcharon a Port Angeles, de la relación con tu suegra que sigue estancada, también hablamos de tu Nana y tíos que están al pendiente de ti y la niña.

Bella asintió sabiendo todo eso, ¿qué clase de psicóloga era Tori? Realmente esperaba que…

»El aborto... no.

No, no lo quería hablar, pero la forma en como lo dijo y que ni siquiera se detuvo a ver su reacción la enfureció.

¿Cómo podía decirlo sin tener un poco de consideración?

Había perdido a su bebé, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de verlo en una pantalla, se había ido demasiado pronto.

Estaba ahí por la histerectomía.

Pero a Tori ni siquiera parecía importarle.

—¡¿Cree que no me importa la pérdida de mi bebé?! —preguntó, no pensaba sonar enojada, pero fue involuntario, estaba ofendida por la poca importancia que Tori le daba.

—Yo no dije eso, Bella —dijo la psicóloga con esa paciencia que la desesperaba tanto.

—Pues es lo que me ha parecido. ¿Cree que no me duele? ¿Cree que es lindo saber que a Edward no le importamos lo suficiente? Acabo de perder a mi bebé y la capacidad de volver a ser madre y Edward prefiere irse con esa zorra que estar conmigo.

Se cubrió el rostro sintiendo las lágrimas fluir, se había aguantado el llanto por tanto tiempo, escondiendo su verdadero dolor.

Solo había llorado dos veces por la pérdida de su bebé, por su actual condición.

Creía que había podido superar y aceptar su pérdida, pero ahora, al escuchar la poca importancia que le había dado la psicóloga, estaba furiosa y lastimada.

—Creo que por fin estamos listas para hablar.

Observó a la psicóloga, quien por fin dejaba de mantener esa sonrisa cordial, eso la hizo sentirse segura y aceptar el pañuelo que le ofrecía.

»Bien, Bella, ¿por dónde quieres comenzar?

Bella suspiró, sintiendo por fin la libertad para decir en voz alta lo que la atormentaba por las noches.

—Es difícil, sabe, a veces siento que solo me quedé aquí porque Edward en cierto sentido me daba un poco de... ¿alivio?

—¿Alivio?

—Sí, mis padres ni siquiera me hablan, mis supuestas amigas se alejaron de mí, incluso la consejera que se supone que me entendería estaba furiosa conmigo, pero entonces Edward quiso quedarse con la niña y yo... yo solamente...

—¿Lo aceptaste?

—No se lo merecía, siento que no, pero estaba tan... desesperada... tan... sola.

—Entonces, ¿consideras que fue un error?

—No... no lo sé, lo amo o al menos eso creo, pero a veces... —Sintió otra oleada de desesperación—. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Que empaque mis cosas y las de Aubrey y lo deje? ¿Qué voy a ganar con eso?

—¿Qué pretendes ganar?

Bella frunció el ceño y miró a la psicóloga.

—No me responda con preguntas, usted dígame qué hacer.

—No puedo hacer eso, pero sí que puedo intentar guiarte a las respuestas que tú necesitas, así que dime tú, ¿qué esperas ganar u obtener?

—¿Tranquilidad?

—¿Tranquilidad?

—Sí, no, no lo sé, no creo que la obtenga al huir —suspiró y se cubrió el rostro—. Soy tan patética y débil.

—No lo eres, Bella, no te das cuenta de lo valiente que eres al decidir enfrentarte a los problemas. ¿Irte a Phoenix sería lo mejor? Yo no lo sé, pero puede que tú sí. ¿Le has contado a alguien de la pérdida del bebé?

—A nadie.

—¿Lo has hablado con Edward?

—No —respondió sintiéndose incómoda.

—¿Por qué?

—Él no ha dicho nada, no me ha preguntado.

—¿Y tú has preguntado?

Bella se levantó del sofá y caminó por la oficina, su cabeza era un remolino de ideas no claras, la mayor parte de su vida siempre supo lo que tenía que hacer, siempre obedeció a sus padres, fue una buena hija y alumna como sus padres deseaban, su único error fue comenzar con su vida sexual y que el anticonceptivo fallara.

Incluso cuando se decidió a quedarse con la niña e hizo todo el plan para lograrlo, no dudó de sus acciones, tampoco al enfrentarse a Rosalie y Emmett, ni mucho menos al defender a su hija de sus padres, pero la idea de hablar con Edward la aterraba.

Quizás era porque una parte de ella, por muy ilusa que fuera, creía que si no hablaban del tema, entonces este no existía.

No quería enfrentarse a la realidad, que ella ya no podía tener otro bebé y que Tanya sí que podía darle otro bebé a Edward.

—¿Crees que él no siente su pérdida?

—Claro que lo siente, era su hijo —lo defendió.

—¿Pero?

—Pero tiene al de Tanya ahora.

—¿Lo tiene?

—Ahora pasa todo su tiempo libre con ella, Tanya no deja de repetírmelo, intento ignorarla, pero cuando envía fotos junto a Edward simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Las fotos son comprometedoras?

—No, solo están comiendo helado, pero él prefiere comer helado con esa zorra en lugar de estar en casa conmigo y su hija.

—¿Le has dicho cómo te sientes?

—No es como si pudiera, desde... eso no hablamos.

Tori dejó de anotar en su cuaderno y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Ya sabe, desde... eso.

—Sé que duele, Bella, pero tendrás que decir la palabra.

—No puedo, odio esa palabra, siempre la he odiado.

—Pero es lo que pasó. Es duro y no te estoy diciendo que olvides que estuviste embarazada, pero sufriste un aborto, Bella, un aborto provocado por un accidente, tú no tuviste la culpa.

—Sí la tuve.

—No es así.

—Claro que sí, fui yo la que fue a trabajar ese día, Edward me dijo que podíamos fingir que estaba enferma o que Aubby se había puesto enferma y así me tomaba unos días, iríamos a la revisión para asegurarnos que sí estaba embarazada y después le diríamos a Carlisle que no podía seguir trabajando en la construcción. Todo el día fui cuidadosa, Edward también lo fue, no cargué nada pesado, intentaba ocuparme de las cosas sencillas, aun cuando me aburrían, solo para poder estar segura, fui yo la que les dije que el porche de la casa necesitaba ser reforzado y aun sabiendo eso me fui a parar justo ahí con algún pretexto que ya no puedo recordar, solo para no tener que cargar la camioneta, porque sabía que no podía cargar nada pesado, pero no sirvió de nada ser precavida porque al final del día terminé en urgencias y aborté a mi bebé.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá mientras lloraba, odiaba recordar ese día.

—Sé que... sé que es una estupidez, apenas tengo dieciocho y estaba esperando a mi segundo bebé, apenas podemos mantenernos y mantener a Aubrey, pero eso no evitó que doliera saber que había perdido al bebé. Era mi bebé y lo amaba.

Bella agradeció los pañuelos, estaba hecha un desastre.

—No eres una idiota.

Bufó sin creer en las palabras de Tori.

»Estoy hablando en serio, Bella, no eres estúpida, tampoco estás mal por haber amado al bebé aun cuando sigues siendo muy joven, eso no importa.

—Claro que sí.

—No, no es así. ¿Quieres saber lo que veo?

—¿Qué ve?

—Veo a una muchachita asustada de decir que no quería ser la siguiente gran cirujana, jueza, fiscal, gobernadora o cualquier cosa que tus padres y tutores pensaron que era lo mejor para ti.

—No entiendo.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que está bien que tu mayor deseo, lo que querías ser de grande, haya sido algo que la mayoría cree que es básico.

Bella apartó la mirada sintiéndose atrapada.

—Claro que quería ser jueza, yo... —se interrumpió a mitad de la frase, ¿para qué seguir mintiendo?—. Me educaron para ser una mujer trabajadora, fuerte e independiente, me gusta trabajar, siempre me ha gustado, admiro a las mujeres que se levantan cada mañana y van al trabajo, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Yo no quería eso para mí, quería una vida _simple_, la idea de quedarme en casa cuidando y educando a los niños... Debe creer que estoy loca, estamos en pleno siglo XXI, no debería pensar de esta forma.

—Olvidemos lo que _se supone que deberías _hacer o ser, todos tenemos deseos distintos y todos están bien. ¿Quieres vivir en tu trabajo 24/7?, entonces está bien. ¿No quieres estar en una oficina?, de acuerdo. ¿Quieres ser ama de casa?, estupendo. Todo está bien siempre y cuando seas feliz, todos creen que tienen la respuesta correcta, pero no es así, cada uno es libre de hacer las elecciones que afecten directamente a su vida.

Bella asintió lentamente procesando las palabras de Tori, bufó después de un minuto.

—Pero eso ya no importa.

—¿Por qué no? Tal vez solo tendrás a Aubrey o en un futuro sopesarán otras opciones, pero...

—No me refiero a eso, sino que ni siquiera sé si Edward seguirá conmigo, tiene a Tanya después de todo, ella puede darle el bebé que yo no puedo.

—¿Crees que Edward quiere reemplazar al bebé que perdieron?

—Eso no es posible, el dolor es demasiado, usted no entiende...

—Es cierto, no lo entiendo, no sé exactamente lo que sientes, pero, Bella, no eres la única que ha pasado por un aborto.

Bella se removió incómoda ante la palabra.

»Edward también pasó por el aborto, Bella, podríamos decir que emocionalmente no es lo mismo, ya que fue tu cuerpo el que pasó por ese trauma, y si hablamos químicamente, tu cuerpo ya estaba cambiando, tu cerebro producía distintos químicos, cuando pasaste por el aborto tu cuerpo volvió a cambiar y es algo que Edward no sintió, pero por lo que sí pasó fue el saber que ya no estabas embarazada, que habías perdido al bebé.

Bella apartó la vista.

»Nunca es fácil para una pareja afrontar un aborto, no importa si la pareja tiene treinta, veinte o dieciocho años, afrontar un aborto es igual de difícil para todas las parejas, la única diferencia de los que logran sobreponerse y los que no, es el afrontarlo juntos, no de manera individual.

—Es fácil decirlo.

—No lo es, nada en esta vida es fácil, Bella, pero no por eso nos vamos a quedar sin hacer nada por miedo a lastimarnos, luchaste por tu hija a pesar de que tus padres se opusieron, decidiste quedarte aquí en Forks aun cuando quizás lo más acertado era irte con tu nana.

—Sí, pero...

—No hay un pero. ¿Tenías miedo en ese momento? Tenías derecho a tenerlo, eres humana, es normal que te asustara pero no por eso te rendiste.

Bella asintió no muy convencida.

Tori se levantó y fue hacia su escritorio, Bella la miró con el ceño fruncido escribir en su computadora y después mandar a imprimir, regresó con la hoja impresa y se la entregó.

Bella la leyó, sorprendiéndose cuando Tori ordenaba otros dos meses de incapacidad, lo que la obligaba a asistir otros dos meses a terapia.

—No puede hacer esto.

—Sí que puedo, puedo enviarlo y tú te verías obligada a cumplir, sé que le han mentido a Carlisle sobre que se trata de temores nocturnos, pero si solicito otros dos meses más, se verán en la obligación de aclarar que estás tomando terapia principalmente por el aborto y la histerectomía.

—Usted no puede hacerme esto.

—Puedo hacerlo, pero no lo haré.

—¿Qué?

—Hemos estado aquí por seis semanas y hoy por fin logramos avanzar un poco, porque Bella Swan no sabe qué es lo que Bella Swan quiere.

—No entiendo.

—Dime, Bella, antes del embarazo, ¿le ocultabas tus sentimientos a Edward?

—Pues… no.

—¿Él sabía que querías tener más niños? ¿Hablaron del tema?

—Lo hicimos, hablamos de niños, o la falta de estos, queríamos esperar un tiempo, la idea de tener un bebé cuando Aubby seguía siéndolo nos aterraba, pensamos que tal vez en unos siete u ocho años.

—No hablo de sus futuros hijos ahora que tienen a Aubrey, sino a antes del embarazo, cuando ambos asistían al instituto y planeaban ir a la universidad, ¿alguna vez le contaste sobre tus dudas o sobre tu deseo de ser madre?

Bella jugó con sus manos.

—Solo una vez.

—¿Y qué dijo él?

Bella sonrió involuntariamente al recordarlo.

—Quería tomar ese taller que te obligan a cuidar de un bebé durante todo el semestre, Edward aceptó entrar conmigo porque no quería que fuera la mamá del bebé de otro —se rio ante el recuerdo, pero la sonrisa rápidamente desapareció—. Cuando llegué a casa con el bebé mi madre enfureció, me obligó a regresar al instituto y borrar mi nombre y el de Edward de ese taller.

—¿Y qué hizo Edward?

—Intentó convencerme de volver a entrar, pero yo le dije que no, que mi madre tenía razón, era una clase tonta que ninguno necesitaba.

—Pero sí la querías.

—Sí —suspiró, sintiendo melancolía ante el recuerdo—, intenté fingir que estaba feliz en el taller de debate, pero no lo estaba, Edward logró sacar de la oficina del profesor los bebés robot y consiguió el nuestro.

Tori se rio mientras escribía en el cuaderno.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Él me dijo que quizás habíamos perdido la oportunidad de practicar con ese bebé, pero en el futuro tendríamos a nuestro bebé en brazos, yo le dije que qué pasaba si quería tener dos, tres, cinco o diez.

—¿Qué te respondió?

—Me dijo que con gusto me ayudaría a tener a cada uno de los niños que quería, después de todo, yo solo podía ser madre de sus hijos.

Cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con Edward regresaron a ella...

Su primera cita, lo nerviosos que ambos estaban, su primer beso en donde ninguno sabía bien cómo actuar.

Cuando se acostaron por primera vez.

Los celos y las peleas.

Los momentos en donde Edward solo la abrazaba porque sabía que ella lo necesitaba.

Las tardes juntos en donde perdían el tiempo solo para no regresar a sus respectivas casas.

Cómo se apoyaban y se escuchaban, Edward era el único que sabía lo presionada que llegaba a sentirse y el continuo sentimiento de no ser suficiente para sus padres.

Ella también sabía lo frustrado que Edward llegaba a sentirse, pues creía que habían planeado su vida para el fútbol y no había espacio para nada más.

También recordó el alejamiento de Edward cuando le dijo del embarazo.

Las peleas.

El sexo.

No tuvieron una relación sana, lo sabía, irónicamente, si no hubiera sido por Aubby, ellos posiblemente ni siquiera seguirían juntos.

Edward estaría en alguna parte del país aprovechando su beca deportiva, siendo la estrella que ella sabía que sería, rodeado de mujeres mucho más guapas que ella.

Tampoco iba a menospreciarse, ella estaría partiéndose la espalda con clases, tomando cursos y talleres al por mayor, intentando ser la mejor de su clase.

Pero eso no había pasado, estaban ahí, en Forks, juntos, criando a una bebita a la cual amaban y por la cual darían su vida.

Hubieran hecho lo mismo por el bebé.

Sabía que causaría furia e indignación, los llamarían irresponsables e inconscientes y quizás lo fueran un poco, pero también se esforzarían por darle a ambos niños una buena vida.

Pero ya no había "niños" en su futuro, solo Aubby y estaba fallando como madre con ella.

Aún dolía, y dudaba que en algún momento dejara de sufrir por la pérdida del bebé, pero no era la única, ¿cierto?

Recordaba los ojos rojos de Edward cuando despertó en la camilla del hospital y el médico le dio las noticias.

Él también había sufrido, no importaba si ahora veía a Tanya o si quería hacerse cargo del hijo de ella, nunca iba a reemplazar al que habían perdido.

O al menos esperaba que así se sintiera Edward.

—¿Y si al final me termina dejando él?

—Es algo que no sabrás a menos que hables con él.

—Tengo tanto miedo de hacerlo y descubrir que soy la única a la que le ha dolido —suspiró.

—¿Y no crees que es mejor que ambos sean sinceros?

…

Las palabras de Tori seguían rondando en su cabeza.

Su sesión se había alargado una hora más de lo normal, pero ya que era la última paciente de Tori, ella no tuvo problemas en quedarse un poco más de tiempo.

Habían hablado principalmente de ella y lo diferente que se sentía ahora de la anterior Bella, y que debía amar a su nuevo yo y su nueva independencia y no seguir viviendo con los estándares de su vida pasada.

Era una nueva Bella Swan, una que podía hacer realmente lo que deseaba y no lo que los demás esperaban de ella.

Debía amarse y recuperar la fe que tenía en ella.

Pero antes de poder avanzar, Bella sabía que debía afrontar su mayor miedo.

Si perdía a Edward por lo menos dejarían de verle la cara de estúpida, si seguían juntos, entonces quizás podría dejar las inseguridades que Tanya había implantado en ella.

La tarde-noche transcurrió sin contratiempos, ambos cenaron juntos, Edward bañó a Aubby para después dejar que Bella la alimentara, la hicieron dormir, vieron un rato la televisión y ahora se preparaban para ir a dormir.

Sintió que la cama se hundió a su espalda.

Se sabía la rutina a la perfección, ella cerraría los ojos e intentaría dormirse lo más pronto posible, no lo lograría, sino que pasaría la próxima hora sintiendo a Edward detrás de ella, sintiendo cada vez que se movía, suspiraba o se levantaba para ver a Aubby dormir plácidamente en su cuna, solo para regresar a la cama y quedarse mirando el techo.

Sabía que ese era tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

No sé giró, no era tan valiente, sabía que si lo veía comenzaría a llorar y no se detendría.

—¿Edward?

Sintió su sobresalto, no esperaba que le hablara.

—¿Sí?

Bella sintió el nudo formándose en su garganta, bien podía decir que lo olvidara y tratara de dormir, llevaban semanas sin dirigirse la palabra como era debido, podían seguir de la misma manera por unas cuantas más.

Pero quizás podrían ser meses o tal vez años, y para cuando se dieran cuenta, sería demasiado tarde.

—Perdí al bebé.

Esas tres palabras le quemaban la garganta, hacían que su garganta ardiera y parte de su corazón se rompiera.

Sintió la cama moverse para después sentir los brazos de Edward a su alrededor.

—Lo sé, Bella, lo siento.

—Lo amaba, yo sé que era muy pronto y que íbamos a tener problemas, pero lo amaba y lo perdí —sollozó—. No es justo, Edward, no lo es.

Edward la hizo girar lentamente, Bella estaba intentando controlar su llanto, pero cuando por fin estuvieron cara a cara, y vio las lágrimas mojando el rostro de Edward, no pudo contenerse más.

Se abrazó al cuello de Edward, permitiendo que la consolara así como ella lo hizo con él, ambos habían perdido al bebé y ambos debían afrontar ese hecho juntos.

Como la pareja que eran.

* * *

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Dejenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘😘 jajaja.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 20**

Quizás fue producto de su sueño.

Tal vez estaba tan desesperado porque las cosas con Bella mejoraran que su mente le había jugado una broma pesada, creyendo que Bella se había acercado a él y juntos habían llorado la pérdida del bebé.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a Bella aún con el pijama puesto, le sonrió al notar que estaba despierto y caminó de regreso a la cama en donde se acurrucó a su lado.

Edward la atrajo a su pecho aún más, queriendo tenerla lo más cerca posible.

—Así que no fue un sueño.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El que estés aquí conmigo.

Bella se sonrojó.

—No, no lo fue.

Edward asintió lentamente.

—¿También soñé con...? —No terminó la frase, sino que dejó que su mano se escabullera dentro del pantalón del pijama de Bella.

—Creo que eso sí lo soñaste —murmuró Bella abriendo las piernas para que Edward pudiera llegar a donde quería.

—¿Podemos o...?

—Puedes tocar.

—Suficiente.

Edward se subió sobre Bella reclamando sus labios, la había extrañado tanto.

Comenzó a desnudarla, bajándole el pijama con las bragas, le agradó ver como Bella lo ayudaba a deshacerse de su ropa.

Tocaba todo el tibio cuerpo de Bella, disfrutando de su suavidad, de cada curva.

Sonrió al sentir como Bella abría sus piernas, dejando que su mano la tocara.

Estaba cálida y húmeda, necesitada de atención.

—Estás tan mojada, nena.

—Entonces encárgate, nene —le retó—, he estado tan mojada y necesitada de ti.

—¿Muy necesitada?

—Mucho —guio su mano a su sexo en donde Edward acariciaba lentamente, no fue lenta, su dedo entró en ella—, estoy cansada de hacerme cargo de mí misma.

Era todo lo que Edward necesitaba, apartó la mano de Bella e introdujo dos dedos, ella se sobresaltó por la repentina intromisión, pero no perdió la sonrisa.

Ahí estaba su chica sexi y atrevida.

Su Bella fuerte y tenaz.

Su chica sucia que no temía tomar su miembro entre sus manos y masajearlo a su placer, estaba presente.

Sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse, el ritmo de ambos fue acelerando, Edward estaba seguro que en cualquier momento explotaría, era mantequilla en las manos de Bella, ella sabía perfectamente cómo acariciarlo, así como él sabía cómo llevarla a la locura.

Agregó un tercer dedo, al mismo tiempo que con la uña del pulgar acariciaba el hinchado clítoris.

—Dios, nene... tan bueno...

Edward sonrió contra el cuello de Bella y lo mordisqueó un poco sabiendo que en cuestión de horas tendría su marca ahí mismo.

Bella aumentó los masajes en su miembro, usando las uñas en la parte blanda, causándole escalofríos.

—¿Estás por llegar, nene? —le preguntó Bella sin perder el ritmo—. ¿Quieres terminar en mi boca? ¿O en mis tetas? Dime, nene, para que me ponga de rodillas para ti.

Estaba siendo atrevida y eso lo animaba aún más.

—¿O quieres terminar en mi coñito, nene? ¿Quieres llenarme toda? Necesito tanto de ti, amor.

Estaban a punto de llegar, solo un poco más para alcanzar la liberación, cuando un gritito de protesta los detuvo.

Pensaron en quedarse callados, guardar silencio y rogar porque eso funcionara, pero el gritito se volvió rápidamente un chillido de protesta, ambos giraron a ver la cuna en donde Aubby los miraba de pie sosteniéndose de los barrotes, tenía un puchero en sus labios.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, lo que solo ocasionó que Aubby les arrojara el chupón, ella ciertamente estaba indignada.

—Mi propia hija —bufó Edward girándose y cubriéndose con las sábanas para después ver el reloj de su teléfono—, aún ni siquiera es la hora para que despierte, lo ha hecho con toda la maldad que posee.

Bella, quien solo se había puesto las bragas una vez estuvo de pie, fue al encuentro de la niña, quien le sonrió a su madre cuando la sostuvo en brazos.

—No seas dramático, más tarde puedes conseguir la torta completa.

—¿Completa?

—Hoy tengo cita con el médico —se encogió de hombros—, le preguntaré si tú y yo podemos...

—¿Qué probabilidades hay de que podamos?

—No lo sé —se rio dejando a la niña en la cama en medio de ambos—, pero sí sé que puedo hacer que duerma un poco más temprano y nosotros podemos terminar lo que empezamos, ya sabes, no me gusta cuando me dejas a medias.

Edward se inclinó y la besó, procurando no aplastar a su pequeña niña que estiraba las manitas para tomar el rostro de ambos.

**...**

Edward se rio al escuchar la carcajada de su hija, se estaban divirtiendo juntos mientras Bella preparaba el desayuno de los tres, era una buena mañana.

—¿No se te hará tarde? —preguntó Bella dándole la espalda.

—No, los Miller cambiaron el tipo de teja sin avisarle a Carlisle, se supone que ayer las íbamos a poner, solo nos llevaría medio día, pero nos encontramos con un patrón y material diferente, Carlisle les explicó que si las colocamos no les durarían porque el techo estaba demasiado inclinado y si querían ese modelo entonces tendrían que cambiar la inclinación y eso les costaría.

—¿Qué dijeron los Miller?

—Pidieron el cambio de tejas, Carlisle los iba a acompañar y cerciorarse de que compraran las correctas, así que tengo parte de la mañana libre.

—Eso es bueno. Ambas te extrañamos mucho cuando te marchas.

—¿Ambas? Que yo recuerde Aubby ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Bueno, puede que yo lo haga más —se encogió de hombros dejando los platos sobre la mesa—, no puedes culparme, pasaba todo el día contigo y ahora apenas si te veo.

—En unas semanas más regresarás al trabajo, yo también te he extrañado.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Edward esperaba que Bella entendiera que no solo hablaba del trabajo, había extrañado tanto hablar con ella, sentirla cerca, saber que ella era su apoyo.

Tener esa confianza de poder acercarse y abrazarla sabiendo que Bella no lo iba a rechazar.

Bella terminó de poner los platos en la mesa, Edward se puso de pie con la niña en brazos y se sentó a la mesa, Aubby protestó cuando la dejó en su sillita alta, pero aun así no la sacó, solo era cuestión de minutos para que la niña se resignara y dejara las protestas.

Le gustaba que almorzaran los tres juntos, se sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que los tres estuvieron sentados en la mesa.

Comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, Edward se encargó de darle la papilla a Aubby sabiendo que cuando terminara querría pegarse al pecho de Bella.

Comieron en un cómodo silencio, aun cuando sentía la necesidad de una liberación y que su descarada Bella se hubiera quitado las bragas y solo dejado la camiseta cubriéndola, no ayudaba a su condición.

Antes de que Bella terminara su último bocado de comida, su teléfono vibró.

Edward notó como las emociones atravesaban su rostro, pasó de estar serena, a angustiada y después a enojada.

—Edward, mi amor, creo que estoy lista para Aubby, tú puedes ir a revisar mi teléfono, no estoy de ánimo para tonterías.

Aún sin entender muy bien, le entregó a la niña, quien ansiosa buscaba el pezón al que pegarse, mientras él fue por el teléfono de Bella, no necesitó preguntar su contraseña, se la sabía tan bien como ella se sabía la suya.

Sonrió al ver que Bella y Tanya habían retomado la amistad, le iba a decir que solo se trataba de la rubia, cuando leyó el mensaje y se quedó atónito.

Fue deslizando hacia arriba, leyendo un mensaje tras otro, Bella nunca le respondía, simplemente dejaba que Tanya hablara y si las palabras no eran suficientes, también había fotos, fotos que él no sabía cuándo las había tomado.

Estaban sacadas de contexto.

Había una en donde Tanya hacía ver como si él estuviera debajo de su vestido, recordaba ese día, Tanya había pasado diez minutos abrochándose la agujeta de uno de sus pies y cuando lo iba a hacer con el otro, él se ofreció a hacerlo. Pero Tanya lo había sacado de contexto.

La siguiente fotografía era del rostro de Tanya, el cual tenía la boca brillosa, mientras que él de fondo salía mirando hacia abajo como si estuviera arreglándose el pantalón.

Se sentía como un idiota.

—¿Por qué...?

—Jasper me besó hace unos días —le dijo Bella sin dejar de mirar a Aubby, quien chupaba animadamente del pezón de su madre.

—¿Él hizo qué?

—Te lo iba a decir ese mismo día, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema, pero te lo iba decir porque tarde o temprano lo verías y te preguntarías por qué tiene la nariz rota.

—¿Le rompiste la nariz?

—Nadie me besa si yo no quiero, lo sabes, Edward.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo sentándose junto a ella, ¿dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir?

—Te lo iba a decir porque no quiero tener secretos contigo, porque temía que si no te lo decía Jasper podía sacarlo de contexto y hacerlo ver como si yo lo hubiera querido.

Bella lo miró fijamente al decir esas palabras, Edward entendió a lo que se refería, ella se lo estaba contando, poniendo las cosas en perspectiva, siempre le contaba cuando Jasper estaba en casa, mientras que él veía a Tanya sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

¿Qué tan estúpido podía ser?

—Nada pasó con ella.

—Lo sé, pero aun así duele que la prefirieras a ella.

—Jamás la preferí.

—Estabas con ella y no conmigo.

—Tú no me querías cerca.

—Siempre te quise cerca, estaba deprimida, no sabía cómo lidiar con la pérdida, pensé que me odiabas, yo también me odiaba porque no cuidé al niño.

—Fue un accidente, nena.

—Pero aun así me siento culpable y al tú no estar, solamente me convencía de que estabas furioso conmigo, no te estoy recriminando, porque sé que yo también tuve parte de culpa de tu alejamiento, entendía si te ibas a emborrachar a algún bar, pero ¿estar con Tanya? Ella estaba esperando al niño que yo no pude darte.

Edward sintió como si un balde de agua fría lo mojara por completo.

—Ella jamás podría darme eso, Bella, ningún bebé podrá remplazar al que perdimos.

—¿Entonces por qué la preferiste?

—No es así, Bella, yo...

¿Él qué? ¿Se quedó porque lo hacía olvidar de los problemas? Eso no era cierto, siempre estaba recordando a Bella, comparándola, rogando porque en lugar de Tanya estuviera ella.

¿Porque lo hacía olvidar? Tampoco, a veces era una tortura aun mayor, pensar que Bella no tendría al niño que quería, que él no podría dárselo por más que quisiera.

—No lo entiendo, Edward.

Miró a Bella, había hablado sin querer en voz alta.

—Ni yo lo hago, no es una excusa porque no lo siento así, solo sé que no sabía qué más hacer, creo que solo era por miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—Sé que no pasé lo mismo, pero también perdí a nuestro hijo, Bella. Fue por poco tiempo, pero lo quería, estaba ilusionado ante la idea de poder pasar este embarazo junto a ti, poder vivirlo como era debido y de un momento a otro mi oportunidad de redimir mis errores desapareció.

—¿Redimirte?

—Quería ser el hombre que necesitabas, Bella, que vieras que realmente estoy comprometido con nuestra familia, ser el apoyo que no fui con Aubby, y me odié porque nada de eso iba a pasar, porque ni siquiera pude protegerte como era debido.

—¿Te culpas?

—Lo hago, sé que dicen que fue un accidente, te lo dije hace tan solo un minuto atrás, pero no dejo de pensar en los "qué hubiera pasado", esos son los que me torturan continuamente.

—Tori dijo que debemos sanar juntos —murmuró Bella separando a Aubby de su pecho—. No importa a cuanta terapia vaya, si no nos perdonamos nosotros mismos, el uno al otro, nada de lo que hagamos para salvar nuestra relación va a funcionar, y realmente quiero que funcione.

—Yo también, Bella, porque si ni tú ni Aubby están...

—Siempre tendrías a la niña, nunca la alejaría de ti.

—Pero no te tendría a ti, Aubby me hace inmensamente feliz, pero tú haces que nuestra vida tenga sentido.

Bella le sonrió enternecida antes de cambiar su expresión a una pícara.

—No creas que por hablarme lindo vas a conseguir que se me olvide que me dejaste a medias.

—Tú también lo hiciste —se quejó sin perder la sonrisa—, y si mal no recuerdo, me dijiste algo sobre terminar en tu boca.

—¿Me quieres de rodillas, bebé? —preguntó usando su voz más inocente.

—De rodillas, de espalda, de pie, no me importa con tal de que te tenga.

**...**

Edward aparcó la camioneta, notando que la rubia ya estaba esperándolo, tecleaba en su teléfono rápidamente, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Terminó de escribir lo que sea que estuviera escribiendo y apartó el teléfono, solo un segundo después el teléfono de Bella, el cual el traía en su mano, vibró.

¿Acababa de enviarle un mensaje a Bella o era pura casualidad?

¿Cómo es que había sido tan ciego?

Para él siempre había sido solo una de las amigas de Bella, una de sus fastidiosas amigas que le robaban precioso tiempo con Bella, solo eso, no les prestaba atención a sus dobles intenciones, había creído que Tanya no tenía dobles intenciones, pero quizás era porque entre Tanya y Alice, Alice siempre fue la más lanzada.

Ahora que se ponía a analizar las cosas, Tanya sí coqueteaba, aunque lo hacía de manera más discreta.

Era un idiota.

—Llegas tarde —le dijo mientras sonreía.

—Lo siento, un poco de trabajo extra.

—¿Los gastos aumentaron?

—Solo un poco —se encogió de hombros—, se acercan las fiestas y el regalo de Bella es un poco más costoso de lo que pensé que sería.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué planeas darle?

—Le pienso pedir que se case conmigo.

Edward realmente disfrutó de la incrédula expresión de Tanya.

—¿No crees que es apresurado?, ni siquiera tienen veinte.

—Creo que de hecho ya tardé bastante en pedírselo, no se lo propuse cuando cumplió los dieciocho, así que en nuestra primera Navidad como familia me parece un buen momento.

—Si tú crees que es correcto...

—La verdad es que sí creo que es correcto, ¿sabes lo que creo que no lo es?

—¿Qué?

—Que hayas querido verme la cara de estúpido.

—¿Qué?

Al desbloquear el teléfono de Bella, apareció la imagen del chat de Tanya.

—¿Creías que Bella no me lo iba a decir?

—¿Qué... qué cosa?

Edward dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, Tanya lo tomó entre sus manos y tuvo la osadía de parecer mortificada.

—No puedes creer que yo envié esto, no sé qué clase de juego está jugando Bella, pero yo...

—Mira, ahórrate tus excusas —dijo poniéndose de pie—, si crees que voy a ponerte por encima de Bella, estás loca, ella y mi hija siempre estarán en primer lugar, aun cuando esto fuera falso —tomó el teléfono y lo guardó en su chaqueta—, le creería a Bella, siempre le creeré a ella.

Dio media vuelta, sin ninguna intención de siquiera escuchar cualquier excusa que tuviera que decir Tanya.

Estaba por subir a su camioneta cuando Tanya lo interceptó.

—No puedes hacerme esto.

—¿Hacerte qué? Tú fuiste la perra que intentó sembrar cizaña en mi relación.

Hizo el amago de abrir la puerta, pero Tanya la cerró con su vientre.

—¿Acaso estás loca? No puedes golpear tu vientre. —Podía estar furioso, pero era humano y su instinto protector sobresalía.

—Te lo voy a dejar muy claro, Edward, no he pasado estas semanas aguantándote para que al final arruines mis planes.

—¿Planes?

—Sí, mis planes, ¿crees que después de que me esforzara para que todo Forks me viera contigo y se tragaran el cuento de que este mocoso es tuyo, vas a venir y arruinar mis planes?

Edward estaba incrédulo, no podía creer las palabras que Tanya decía.

»Mira, me importa una mierda si te follas a Bella o no, realmente me importa un carajo, pero no vas a venir y...

—Suficiente —la cortó sin querer seguir escuchando más—. ¿En serio crees que haré algo por ti? Solo te estaba usando mientras tenía problemas con Bella, nuestros problemas se han solucionado y tú has pasado a ser cosa del pasado. ¿En serio crees que alguien té creyó esa mentira?

—Tu madre lo hizo, de hecho, estuvo encantada con la noticia, le dije que yo me podría quedar aquí con el niño mientras tú te marchabas a la universidad, solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

—No, solo quieres poder tener una excusa para seguir siendo una vaga. —Edward se rio sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Crees que me importa lo que mi madre o todo Forks piense? ¿Crees que me voy a quedar callado si dices que ese niño es mío? Todo se soluciona con una prueba de ADN.

—¿Y cómo crees que lo tomará Bella?

—Ambos nos reiremos. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Crees que no le contaré todo lo que me has dicho? ¿Crees en serio que ella se tragará el cuento? Por favor, Tanya, puede que tú hayas ido unos cuantos meses a la universidad, pero Bella te supera en inteligencia y no hay que ser precisamente Einstein para saber que todo lo que dices es pura basura.

Abrió la puerta de la camioneta, esta vez Tanya se apartó.

»¿Crees que mi madre te apoya? Llámala y dile lo que ha ocurrido y verás como te tira a la basura, tú solo eras un peón en su absurdo juego de alejarme de mi hija. ¿Y qué crees?, aun si me fuera a la universidad, Bella y Aubrey se irían conmigo.

Subió a la camioneta y, sin siquiera mirar a la furiosa rubia, se puso en marcha, necesitaba llegar a casa.

**...**

Una de las cosas favoritas de Edward era la boca de Bella.

Muchas veces Bella se quejaba que sus labios estaban desproporcionados, el labio inferior estaba más grueso que el superior, haciendo parecer que tenía un puchero permanente.

Tenían un color rojo cereza debido a que Bella se los estaba mordiendo constantemente, a veces se los lastimaba y resecaba, por eso es que siempre cargaba con el bálsamo en el bolso. Al principio, Edward había odiado el sabor, pero se había acostumbrado y ahora ya no le importaba.

Le gustaba que sus labios se hincharan cada vez que la besaba.

Pero le gustaba aún más cuando su boca estaba succionando su polla.

Había llegado a casa y contado a Bella lo que pasó con Tanya, ella ni siquiera parecía sorprendida ante los desvaríos de la rubia.

Habían hablado sobre lo lejos que podía llegar Esme, ya ni siquiera lo entendían, ¿entregar a la bebé ahora? Era simplemente estúpido, si antes no habían estado de acuerdo, ahora que su mundo giraba en torno a Aubby mucho menos.

¿Esperaba que Edward se marchara y las dejara desprotegidas?

Edward ya había dejado en el pasado la universidad, ni siquiera pensaba en ella, ya no le interesaba, sabía que ya no tenía las mismas ganas ni energías para ir, ahora tenía otras preocupaciones y prioridades.

¿Cuándo lo iba a entender Esme?

No lo sabían, solo esperaban que los dejara en paz de una vez por todas.

Y por eso estaban en el pequeño porche, a la luz de la luna, la idea solo había sido sentarse y esperar a que Esme los viera, pero un beso llevó a otro, una caricia pasó a ser un apretón, ambos comenzaron a calentarse y de un momento a otro, Bella estaba entre las piernas de Edward haciéndole una mamada al aire libre.

Quizás estaban locos, un par de locos enamorados, pero su madre tendría que aprender a vivir con el hecho de que no los iba a separar ninguno de sus estúpidos juegos y artimañas.

**...**

Edward había tomado a Jasper por un tipo inteligente.

No se había parado por su casa desde que besó a Bella y ella lo golpeó en la nariz, tampoco se había contactado con él.

Esperaba que se mantuviera alejado porque si no él mismo le rompería uno que otro hueso por atreverse a tocar a Bella.

Pero aun así ahí estaba él, a un lado de la camioneta, sonriéndole como si no hubiera hecho nada.

—Edward, herma... —No terminó la frase pues respondió al ataque de Edward, ambos terminaron en el suelo rodando, esquivando, recibiendo y regresando golpes que el otro daba.

Escuchó a Carlisle gritar, pero no pudo importarle menos lo que su padre pensara.

Dos de sus compañeros de trabajo los separaron, pidiendo que se tranquilizaran.

Ashley, la otra chica en el equipo de trabajo, se acercaba con el maletín de primeros auxilios.

—¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? —preguntó Carlisle furioso.

—No tengo idea, señor Cullen —respondió Jasper haciendo una mueca al hablar—, yo solo estaba esperándolo para invitarlo a una cerveza y se me echó encima.

—¿Y no lo merecías, imbécil? ¿Por qué no le dices a Carlisle quién te lastimó la nariz?

Carlisle frunció el ceño y miró a Jasper, quien apartó la mirada, a pesar del lodo que cubría su ropa, rostro y cabello debido a la revolcada en el suelo, se notaba la bandita blanca en su nariz.

—Bella —suspiró Carlisle al entender el problema.

—¿Bellita le rompió la nariz? —preguntó Theo sonriendo—. Sabía que esa chica era de temer.

Los demás rieron de acuerdo.

—Jasper, lo mejor es que te vayas de aquí.

Jasper se encogió de hombros y regresó a su auto, antes de que subiera miró a Edward con toda la intención.

—Sigue siendo una perra, solo porque creyó que tú habías llegado es que me detuvo.

Lo detuvieron de ir detrás de él, Jasper solo se rio y subió al auto, marchándose del lugar.

¿Cómo es que en algún momento creyó que era su amigo?

**...**

Las fiestas se acercaban a pasados agigantados, en casa solo tenían un pequeño arbolito de plástico que Edward había comprado a un lado del camino, nunca había notado lo costosos que eran los árboles hasta que tuvo que comprar uno.

Hubiera rogado a su padre por un trabajo extra solo para poder comprar un árbol para su hija, pero Bella se lo prohibió.

—_Yo también quiero que su primera Navidad sea especial, Edward, pero no vamos a gastar cuatrocientos dólares en un árbol, no lo necesitamos, además Aubby aún es muy pequeña y puede que le dé alergia._

—_¿Alergia?_

—_Sí, así que mejor hay que conseguir uno de plástico o quizás no es necesario ninguno, Aubby todavía es muy pequeña, no sabrá si no tenemos árbol._

Tal vez la niña no, pero él sí, por esa razón es que compró el pequeño arbolito de plástico, que era tan solo un poco más grande que la niña cuando estaba sentada.

Bella había estado maravillada tomándole fotos a Aubby, con sus ojitos brillando de curiosidad ante lo colorido del plástico.

Había sido una buena compra.

O lo fue hasta que la niña tomó el árbol y pretendió metérselo a la boca, por suerte ambos habían reaccionado a tiempo para quitárselo, aun cuando eso provocó protestas y un poco de llanto.

Con el árbol listo, lo siguiente en la lista fue la foto con Santa.

Al principio no entendía muy bien por qué debían tomarle una fotografía con Santa, cuando le preguntó a Bella, ella también se encogió de hombros.

—Mis padres tenían una de mí de cada año, recuerda que hace dos años estabas furioso porque me iban a obligar a sentarme en el regazo de Santa.

—Tú no querías hacerlo.

—Es cierto, no quería, pero me parece lindo tener ese recuerdo de Aubby.

No pudo discutir contra eso.

Lo hizo mucho menos cuando su pequeña, usando un mameluco de reno con cuernos incluidos, reía mientras tiraba de la barba de Santa.

Era una buena foto.

Para cuando regresaron del centro comercial, su madre estaba esperándolos en la entrada.

—Emmett y Rosalie vienen para pasar las fiestas —les dijo apenas bajaron del auto.

—De acuerdo, mamá.

—No quiero peleas esos días.

—¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí? Es Emmett quien comienza.

—Mira, Edward, no estoy de ánimos para aguantar sus insolencias.

—¿Insolente yo?

—Edward... —le silenció Bella, iba a protestar, pero su mirada lo detuvo—. No se preocupe, señora Cullen, ni siquiera pensábamos pasar Navidad con usted.

—¿Disculpa?

—La disculpo, no se preocupe. —Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, Edward sabía que su madre estaba furiosa ante la actitud de Bella—. Tenemos una bebé, un árbol y nos hemos hecho cargo de los regalos de Santa, mañana iremos por las cosas que nos faltan para poder preparar nuestra cena navideña, ¿por qué pensó que querríamos pasar Navidad con usted?

Edward estaba atónito, incluso cuando Bella jaló de su chaqueta incitándolo a caminar a la cabaña, aún seguía sin salir del shock.

Una cosa era que su madre le desesperara y otra muy distinta que le respondiera como era debido, pero Bella lo había hecho, por fin había respondió como él tanto había querido hacer.

—Guau.

Bella se rio mientras le quitaba el suéter a Aubby y la dejaba solo con su mameluco calentito.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?

—Sí y no, me has dejado anonadado —dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba junto a la de Bella—. ¿Sabes que ahora me pareces mucho más guapa?

—Ahora estás diciendo puras tonterías.

—En cuanto Aubby se duerma te mostraré lo increíblemente guapa y caliente que me pareces.

Bella se rio, pero no rechazó su oferta, solo se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

Solo habían pasado dos semanas y media desde que por fin habían hablado, y las cosas parecían ir mejorando.

Aún encontraba a Bella deprimida mientras observaba a Aubby.

Nunca borrarían el doloroso recuerdo, pero estaban saliendo del barranco emocional que tanto daño les hacía.

Su intimidad también había aumentado.

El médico le había dado cinco días más de abstención de intimar, pero en cuanto tuvieron luz verde, ambos habían estado insaciables.

Edward a veces creía que eran unos pésimos padres, contando los minutos que le faltaban a su hija para dormirse y ellos poder divertirse.

No se limitaban a la cama, a veces Bella estaba en la cocina lavando los platos de la cena cuando él aparecía y la tomaba en ese mismo lugar, otras veces era ella quien se le lanzaba encima.

Uno de sus recuerdos favoritos era cuando estaba metiendo una tanda de ropa de Aubby en la lavadora, estaba inclinado separando la ropa por color cuando sintió como lo nalguearon, se giró y vio a Bella comenzando a quitarse la ropa.

—Aubby está tomando su siesta temprano y, con el frío que hace y su barriga llena, va a dormir por lo menos unas tres horas.

Tomarla encima de la lavadora mientras esta comenzaba con el ciclo de lavado era una de las cosas más eróticas que habían hecho.

Pero, aunque el sexo seguía siendo increíble, no era precisamente el mejor de los momentos que pasaba con Bella, sino era justo el que estaba viviendo.

Ellos tres juntos, acurrucados en el sofá, siendo la familia que siempre estuvieron destinados a ser.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Mis preciosas acosadoras, las quiero un montón**

**Dejenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi, en dónde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, entre otras actividades relacionadas con las historias, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja 😘😘😘**


	22. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 21**

Edward terminó de sacar a la niña de su asiento para auto, estaba demasiado entretenida con su nuevo chupete como para interesarle que Bella estuviera a unos cuantos metros de distancia; solo habían estado unas dos horas fuera de casa, comprando las cosas de la lista que Bella le había hecho, eran pocas debido a que solo sería una cena para dos, pero aun así había tardado una eternidad en la fila.

Todavía faltaban dos días para Navidad, pero las personas ya estaban haciendo compras de última hora.

Quizás no debió llevar a Aubby, pero quería mantener las tradiciones, así que Bella se quedó a envolver regalos mientras que él fue por las compras.

Ahora por fin estaban en casa.

Pero como era normal en ellos, la suerte no estaba de su lado, pues apenas Aubby notó a Bella y comenzó a gritar por ella, el auto alquilado de Rosalie y Emmett aparcó a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

La puerta principal también se abrió dejando ver a su madre.

¿Acaso nunca tendrían un poco de paz?

Lo peor es que Carlisle ni siquiera estaba en casa.

—Solo tomemos las cosas y volvamos a casa, Edward —le susurró Bella tirando de su mano—. Anda, no quiero tener a la niña afuera con este clima, no tarda en volver a nevar.

Edward tomó las bolsas de los víveres, le entregó la menos pesada a Bella, ya que llevaba a la niña, y él llevó las demás.

Escuchó el murmullo de su madre preguntando sobre el vuelo y lo feliz que estaba de que llegaran con bien, Edward lo iba a ignorar, pero la voz de Emmett lo detuvo.

—¿Acaso no merezco ver a la niña? ¿O tienes miedo de mostrar lo descuidada que está?

Se giró para ver a su hermano con gesto burlón, claro que se comportaría de esa manera frente a Esme, ella nunca le diría nada, su hermano era lo suficientemente cobarde como para mantenerse callado cuando Carlisle estaba presente pues sabía que él no toleraría su mierda.

Pero a Edward había dejado de importarle lo que su madre pensara de él bastante tiempo atrás.

—Mi hija está perfecta, Emmett, pero creí que podría ser un buen regalo no restregarte a mi hermosa niña mientras que a ti te volvieron a negar la adopción por… ¿inestabilidad emocional?, creo que eso escuché decir a mamá.

—Edward… —le retó Esme, pero Edward simplemente la ignoró.

Iba a continuar, pero la mano de Bella en su brazo lo detuvo, se giró a ver que negaba con la cabeza, no necesitaron palabras para comunicarse.

—No te preocupes, mamá, prometí no hacer ninguna escena, aun cuando ni siquiera fui yo quien la comenzó. —Aferró las bolsas del súper y dio media vuelta.

Bella iba delante de él, sosteniendo a la niña, quien estaba tocando el rostro de su madre, quizás no era bienvenido en casa y quizás no lo sería por un largo tiempo, pero tenía a su pequeña familia, y aunque su cena no se asemejaba en nada a la que estaba preparando su madre, sabía con certeza que la disfrutaría aún más.

**...**

Una cosa que a Bella le encantaba de Forks eran los días nevados, quizás los caminos congelados y todo el tiempo que debían pasar limpiando las entradas y desenterrando los autos de la nieve era una molestia, pero lo compensaba con la blancura a los alrededores.

Había abrigado a Aubby más de lo necesario y podía ver el desagrado de la niña, pero cuando se sentó sobre la nieve y le mostró como jugar, la carita de sorpresa de ella valió por completo la pena.

La mantuvo de pie, dejando que pataleara sobre la superficie de la nieve, viendo como lentamente esta iba hundiéndose.

Cuando se atrevió a sentarla enfrente de ella, Aubby no perdió tiempo en tomar con sus manitas enguantadas la nieve.

Tuvo especial cuidado en que le niña no se la llevara a la boca, aun cuando ella no renunciaba a intentarlo.

Jugaron en la nieve y Bella le tomó cientos de fotografías.

La niña fue rápida y se llevó la nieve a la boca antes de que Bella pudiera detenerla, quizás era una mala madre por reírse ante la mirada indignada de la niña cuando el frío le caló en la boquita.

—Yo te lo advertí, preciosa.

La niña se recuperó rápidamente de su mal momento y siguieron jugando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Cuando la nariz de Aubrey comenzó a ponerse roja, Bella dio por terminado el día en la nieve, tomó a la niña y le sacudió la ropa.

—¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! —gritó la niña apuntando con su dedito el lugar en donde había estado.

—Si seguimos aquí puedes resfriarte —le dijo besando su fría nariz—, además, ¿no te apetece mejor un rico baño con _agua_ calentita?

La niña la miró, esperando que repitiera la palabra.

—Agua.

Bella y Edward se reían ante la emoción de la niña con esa palabra, era su favorita, siempre lograban entretenerla con eso, pero ahora realmente no quería que la alejaran de su nuevo juego.

—En tu defensa, la nieve también es agua, congelada, pero agua al final de cuentas. —Volvió a inclinarse ocasionando que la niña gritara de felicidad—. Solo un ratito más, amorcito, después nos iremos a casa.

Dejó de nuevo a Aubby sobre su trasero, aunque no duró mucho pues la niña se lanzó hacia atrás y comenzó a rodar mientras con sus manitas enguantadas jugaba con la nieve.

—Creo que voy a tener un gran problema para meterte a casa —dijo Bella sonriendo ante las carcajadas de la niña.

Podía recordar cada día nevado que pasó junto a Renée haciendo ángeles de nieve o teniendo guerras de bolas de nieve con Charlie, o los tres haciendo muñecos deformes, siempre había terminado titiritando de frío cuando entraba a casa, pero con la certeza de que al día siguiente volvería a jugar y divertirse.

Si cerraba los ojos podía sentir el aroma del chocolate que hacía Renée, si se concentraba un poco más llegaba a escuchar su risa cuando la recibía gustosa en el sofá donde ella estaba descansando con una manta abrigándola, siempre tenía un abrazo para darle y nunca la apartaba, aun cuando entre risas protestaba por los helados pies de Bella.

¿Realmente los había perdido porque no pudieron aceptar que tuvo una hija?

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse al sentir la regordeta manita de Aubby golpear su regazo.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

La niña no solo había golpeado su muslo, sino que había dejado un pedacito de nieve compactada sobre este, Bella tomó la diminuta porción y miró a su hija con una ceja alzada, la niña rompió en carcajadas.

—Ni siquiera tienes un año, niña, y ya estás atacándome con nieve, esto no se puede quedar así.

Bella tomó un poco de nieve y la esparció sobre la cabeza de su hija, Aubby se quedó quieta por un momento antes de volver a reír.

¿Sus padres acaso no pensaban conocer a su nieta? ¿Realmente preferían mantener su orgullo antes que verla tener una vida que ellos no habían planeado?

—Siempre supe que eras una terrible madre, pero dejar que una bebé pase frío es un nuevo nivel de irresponsabilidad.

—La niña no pasa frío —respondió deteniendo la mano que Aubby se llevaba a la boca, ¿quién decía que los bebés no hacían lo que se les venía en gana?

Bella miró a Rosalie, quien de hecho llevaba mucho menos ropa encima que ellas. Llevaban dos noches y un día en casa Cullen, tanto Edward como ella habían evitado por completo acercarse a la casa para no tener confrontaciones, la primera Navidad de la niña querían pasarla en armonía, no en pleitos que la arruinaran.

Pero evidentemente no podían esconderse siempre de ellos.

—¿Y tú qué vas a saber de lo que un bebé necesita?

—Pues creo que sé un poco más que tú —respondió poniéndose de pie y tomando a la niña, quien protestó enseguida—, y ya que realmente no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo...

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó de regreso a la cabaña.

—Huyes porque no tienes como defenderte.

—No necesito hacerlo —respondió girándose a verla—. ¿Acaso ganas algo con venir a fastidiarnos? Yo me voy dentro con mi hija y tú... ¿a casa de Esme a seguir quejándote de algo que no puedes cambiar?

—Ella hubiera tenido una Navidad decente conmigo.

—¿Más regalos?

—Una familia que la acepte, ella estaría en casa rodeada de sus abuelos, pero en cambio...

—En cambio nos tiene a Edward y a mí, que la adoramos sin ninguna condición. —Se acomodó a la niña sobre su cadera, ya no protestaba debido a que había comenzado a nevar nuevamente y estaba entretenida tomando los copos de nieve de su ropa—. Sabes, si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, aún me tendría a mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Seguiría siendo su madre biológica, Rosalie, ¿acaso no recuerdas las cláusulas que se establecieron? Tenía derecho a verla, a pasar tiempo con ella, si me apetecía podía pasar la Navidad con ella, ¿crees que la hubieras tenido solo para ti? Nunca te hubiera permitido que olvidaras que ella era mía.

—A mí me llamaría mamá.

—Pero yo siempre estaría presente en su vida, recordándote a ti que ella realmente es mía.

—Solo porque la pariste...

—No, porque la amaría con todo mi corazón, justo como lo hago ahora, tal vez tendría a sus abuelos, pero tiene a Carlisle, así que ¿solo a Esme? No la necesita, mi hija está mucho mejor lejos de una mujer que ni siquiera ha tenido la decencia de cargarla en brazos o por lo menos comportarse como es debido.

—Tú no sabes nada, eres solo una mocosa malagradecida. ¿Realmente crees que la niña no te guardará rencor? Obligarla a vivir con carencias, ser la comidilla del pueblo, tú y Edward solo...

—¿Realmente crees que a alguien le importa en este momento? ¿En serio crees que en algunos años seguirían hablando de lo mismo? Es absurdo que creas que vamos a vivir siendo siempre los padres adolescentes, no somos los primeros y tampoco seremos los últimos, y si realmente crees que al recordármelo vas a hacer que me sienta mal, te sugiero que cambies de táctica, porque no me arrepiento ni un poco de mi decisión de tener a la niña y quedarme con ella

Notando la mirada furiosa de Rosalie, se reacomodó a la niña en brazos.

»En lugar de seguir recordándome cosas que hice, de las cuales me juzgaron y condenaron pero que ahora simplemente perdieron sentido, deberías tratar de olvidar y seguir con tu vida, ¿crees que aún existe una posibilidad de que te entregue a Aubrey?

—Ella estaría mejor conmigo.

—Lo dudo, el dinero y los lujos no hacen feliz a alguien, dime, ¿crees que eres más feliz que yo por tener un árbol lleno de regalos?

Rosalie no respondió y Bella no esperó una respuesta, simplemente se giró y entró a la cabaña.

Horas después, mientras estaba recostada contra el costado de Edward, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, viendo como lentamente el jardín volvía a llenarse de nieve, notaron a Rosalie y Emmett salir de la casa y quedárseles viendo.

Habían tomado la costumbre de sentarse en el porche, era su momento a solas, con Aubrey profundamente dormida dentro de la casa y sin ninguna tarea pendiente a cuestas, era su momento de ser solo Bella y Edward, olvidando por completo las responsabilidades que tenían, ni siquiera el ceño fruncido de Emmett los intimidaría.

Además, estaban seguros de que ninguno de los dos se acercaría, después de todo, Carlisle estaba en casa y no muy contento.

—¿Crees que en algún momento dejen de odiarnos? —preguntó Bella acurrucándose aún más en su costado.

—No lo sé.

—Nunca te he preguntado, ¿lamentas haber perdido la relación con tu hermano? Eran muy cercanos, Edward, a veces ibas de vacaciones a Chicago con ellos, si entrabas a la Universidad de Chicago vivirías con él y Rosalie.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—A veces es duro, Bella, es mi hermano, se supone que me tiene que apoyar, incluso cuando sugirió la idea de adoptar a la niña pensé que lo hacía para ayudarnos, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Él sabe lo que se siente no ser padre, ¿acaso no merecía retractarme y que él me apoyara? Es mi hermano, tendría que entenderme, ¿no?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—A veces pienso que él solo estaba usándome para conseguir algo a cambio.

—No entiendo, Edward.

—Es dentista, es bueno, pero no uno realmente reconocido ni mierda como esa, tiene su consultorio junto a Rosalie, pero no tienen precisamente su agenda llena.

—Lo sé, sin ayuda de Carlisle no habrían podido abrir el consultorio, a veces es Carlisle quien los ayuda a pagar la hipoteca del consultorio.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Llevo la papelería de tu padre, también incluye los recibos de pago de la hipoteca —se encogió de hombros—, pero aún no respondes a mi pregunta, ¿eso en que está relacionado?

—No lo sé, Bella, no quiero pensar mal, pero a veces siento que solamente me apoyaba con lo del fútbol porque sabía que tarde o temprano iba a sacar provecho, iba a ser _el hermano de, _sus pacientes aumentarían.

—¿Crees que también quería a Aubby por eso?

—En parte. —Se encogió de hombros—. Si él se quedaba con la niña entonces yo seguía con los planes, él obtenía a su hija y el prestigio, ¿y qué tendría yo? Ni siquiera te tendría a ti.

—Lo siento, Edward.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me centré tanto en mí y solo en mí, que no me di cuenta cuánto también afectó tu vida esta decisión.

—No me quejo.

—Lo sé, pero no por eso deja de ser difícil —respondió Bella besando su pecho—. Te amo, Edward.

—Y yo a ti, nena, y que ellos nos detesten no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

**...**

Bella salió del auto maldiciendo a Forks y su perpetua lluvia.

Se acomodó la pañalera y sacó a Aubby, quien estaba de mal humor debido al impermeable, odiaba la cosa amarilla plástica, pero era lo que la mantenía seca, así que Bella ni siquiera estaba pensando en quitársela.

Forks era una mierda lluviosa todo el tiempo, se habían acostumbrado al clima, sabían cómo manejar con el pavimento permanentemente mojado, era normal conducir con el pavimento congelado y con la lluvia cayendo, era parte de su examen de conducir, pero había ocasiones en donde la lluvia realmente era una jodida incomodidad, ese momento era un claro ejemplo.

Edward estaba atrapado en la estación de policía ayudando a reparar el techo, el cual estaba teniendo goteras, y ya que Carlisle se llevaba bastante bien con el nuevo sheriff del pueblo, y siendo la ley de Forks, no habían tenido otro remedio más que ir a reparar el techo.

¿Acaso querían que los viejos computadores y los archivos con el historial de los pocos crímenes que habían ocurrido en Forks se perdieran?

Por eso es que Edward no había podido estar en casa para quedarse con Aubby mientras ella iba a su última sesión con Tori.

Tori firmó su alta, permitiéndole regresar al trabajo después de las fiestas, intentó convencerla de seguir asistiendo, pero Bella había sido firme.

—_La terapia me ha ayudado, Tori, me siento mejor, pero sé que no me sentiré de esa manera si vengo aquí los sábados por la tarde y no voy a casa para estar con mi hija y Edward._

Quizás regresaría después o tal vez no, eso no lo sabía, pero sí sabía que estaba feliz de volver a su rutina.

—¡Ma-má! —gritó Aubby tirando del gorrito del impermeable.

—Ya casi te lo quito, amor, solo espera unos minutos.

Llegó al porche y tiró la sombrilla a un lado, se ocuparía de ella después o dejaría que Edward la metiera cuando llegara.

Abrió la puerta de la casa pensando que en cualquier momento Aubby se largaría a llorar y le llevaría un buen tiempo volverla a animar.

—Por fin llegas.

Bella se giró para ver a la rubia unos cuantos pasos atrás.

—No estoy para tus tonterías, Tanya —respondió abriendo la puerta y entrando, la rubia estaba loca si creía que se iba a quedar en el porche hablando como si hiciera un sol maravilloso... aunque lo hiciera, tampoco se quedaría a escucharla.

Ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta, sabía que Tanya estaba detrás de ella.

Le quitó el impermeable a la niña, quien tenía la cara roja y estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche.

—Ya está, ya no está la cosa fea —le habló Bella dejándola sobre el sofá mientras ella se quitaba la chaqueta—. Vamos, sonríeme otra vez, que yo solo te la puse para evitar que te mojaras.

Bella sonrió enternecida cuando la niña comenzó a hacer pucheros, la sostuvo antes de que comenzara a llorar realmente.

La niña se acurrucó en su hombro, chupando su manita, Bella la meció para calmarla.

—¿Necesitas hacer todo este teatrito de mamá?

Bella rodó los ojos y se giró para verla aún de pie cerca de la puerta, aunque no había mucho a donde ir, la cabaña era realmente pequeña como para perderla de vista.

—Te diría que no es un teatrito, pero sería perder el tiempo —dijo mientras mecía a la niña, quien no estaba nada feliz por no tener la exclusiva atención de su madre—. Ve al grano, que tengo muchas cosas por hacer.

Tenía que terminar de preparar la cena, era Navidad y ella ni siquiera había preparado galletas, aunque claro que Aubby solo comería su papilla, pero quería hacerle su favorita para que también supiera que era un día especial.

—Claro, debes hacer el papel de la novia perfecta, después de todo ganaste, te quedaste con Edward.

—Nunca fue una competencia, Tanya, Edward siempre fue mío —le restó importancia—, solo estaba contigo porque yo no había dicho nada, apenas le dije que se alejara y te mandó a la mierda.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Es lo que pasó, Tanya, ¿o acaso ha seguido viéndote?

Tanya apartó la vista, evidentemente molesta por la verdad, Edward había bloqueado su número en su teléfono, no recibía ni una sola llamada o mensaje de Tanya y él tampoco intentaba comunicarse con ella. Después que la enfrentó, llegó a casa y le contó todo lo que la rubia le había dicho, Edward estaba furioso en ese momento, pero Aubby y su dulzura lo habían calmado.

—¿Realmente no lo quieres?

—¿Me vas a venir tú también con tus clases de moral? Estoy cansada de escuchar siempre la misma cantaleta. —Se cruzó de brazos, bufando cuando sus brazos chocaron con la barriga—. Nunca lo quise, lo iba a abortar, era lo mejor, pero el imbécil que me embarazó me dijo que no lo hiciera y yo como una estúpida lo acepté, sin embargo, el idiota me dejó dos meses después, ya no podía abortar, era demasiado peligroso para mí.

Bella asintió, en algún momento habían sido amigas, no las mejores, ni siquiera cercanas, había pensado que sí, pero la verdad era que solo había gastado su tiempo con ella, juntándose y haciendo cosas de chicas. Nunca tuvieron conversaciones realmente importantes, solo hablaban de manera superficial.

Ni siquiera le había contado de sus sospechas de estar embarazada o lo mal que llegaba a sentirse entre clases cuando aún escondía el embarazo.

No confiaban la una en la otra.

¿Qué clase de amistad era esa?

Ni siquiera en ese momento podía sentirse cercana a ella.

—Tuve que regresar a Forks después de que me quedara sin el trabajo de mesera y las náuseas y malestares me mantuvieran más tiempo en el baño que en clases.

—¿Cómo reaccionaron tus padres?

—Estaban furiosos, les conté la razón de por qué no había abortado y ellos enfurecieron al saber que había pensado en terminar con el embarazo, me obligaron a regresar y...

—¿Y?

—Y después me restregaron lo perfectamente bien que tú lo estabas haciendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tus padres te echaron de casa y terminaste viviendo con Edward, ambos trabajan y has recuperado tu figura, incluso tus tetas están mucho más grandes ahora y no tienen todas estas marcas que yo tengo. —Tiró de su escote mostrando los rasguños que sus pechos tenían—. ¿Cómo mierda es que todo te sale condenadamente bien? Incluso te quedaste con Edward.

—¿Crees que lo he tenido fácil?

—Por favor, te quedaste con Edward, quien por cierto cuidaba a la niña tanto como tú, conseguiste que te dejaran vivir en este lugar, y no está nada mal, y además tienes al alcance todo el dinero de los Cullen, ¿qué más puedes pedir?

Bella se rio suavemente sin poder evitarlo.

¿Realmente Tanya estaba tan ciega?

No iba a perder el tiempo intentando hacerla ver todo el trabajo duro que hizo para tener este lugar. ¿El dinero Cullen? Al único que podía acceder era al cheque que Carlisle le entregaba cada semana.

Incluso la ropa que Aubby estaba usando había sido todo un martirio conseguirla, ¿por qué nadie le dijo que un mameluco decente costaba tan caro?

Nadie le advirtió sobre lo costoso que eran los pañales y cuántos iba a usar su diminuta hija al día.

—Tú no tienes ni idea.

—Claro que sí, te pavoneas por ahí presumiendo qué tan bien lo haces solo porque tuviste suerte.

—No se trata de suerte.

—No me vengas con esa tontería, si no es suerte, entonces explícame por qué carajo tienes la vida tan fácil. No te creo que quisieras quedarte con la mocosa, solo lo dices para echármelo en cara y alzarte el cuello en decir: _"yo decidí quedarme con ella", "decidí continuar con el embarazo", "nunca quise abortar", _puras estupideces, ambas sabemos que hubiéramos terminado con esto si nos dieran la oportunidad.

Bella miró los brillantes ojos verdes de su niña, su hija se había vuelto su razón de existir, desde la primera vez que la vio en el monitor del médico, la amó.

Pudo decirle a su madre y sabía que la apoyaría en abortarla, estaba segura de que la llevaría a la clínica y la cuidaría mientras se recuperaba.

Tuvo la oportunidad de darla en adopción y seguir con su vida, pero tomó la decisión de quedarse con ella.

Poniendo su vida en perspectiva, tuvo la oportunidad de decidir.

Ella decidió seguir con el embarazo, independientemente de lo que Edward pensara, ella lo iba a continuar.

Había aceptado darla en adopción porque se sentía acorralada, pero después le hicieron ver que tenía la opción de no renunciar a la niña y no lo hizo.

Fue su decisión sacrificar la universidad y quedarse con su hija para cumplir su sueño secreto.

Incluso pudo irse con Nana y tener su ayuda extra, pero en su lugar se quedó junto a Edward a enfrentarse a las malas caras de Forks y salir adelante juntos.

Se había quejado de su vida, pero no la habían obligado a hacer lo que ella no quería, peleó con uñas y dientes para hacerse respetar.

Aceptó que sus padres ya no eran parte de su vida y posiblemente nunca lo volverían a ser.

Hasta el momento seguía luchando para demostrar que no se arrepentía de la vida que tenía.

Pero Tanya nunca tuvo una decisión propia, y ahora tanto ella como el bebé estaban sufriendo, pero Bella no iba a sacrificar su felicidad como para tan siquiera sugerir la absurda idea de que Edward le diera una oportunidad a Tanya, ni siquiera existía una razón para hacerlo y tampoco era tan buena samaritana como para quedarse con ese niño.

—Rosalie aún quiere quitarme a la niña.

—No necesito que me eches en cara que todos quieren a tu preciosa niña, incluso a mí me gusta tu mocosa.

—No es por eso que te lo estoy diciendo. —Se sentó a su lado manteniendo a Aubby de pie para evitar que comenzara a llorar.

—¿Entonces?

—Puedes darlo en adopción.

—¿Y quitártelos a ti de encima?

—En parte. —Se encogió de hombros—. Edward y yo no nos quedaremos con tu hijo si es lo que llegaste a pensar al venir aquí. —Estaba aprendiendo a vivir con la pérdida de su bebé y el hecho de no volver a tener un embarazo, por eso la idea de hacerse cargo de otro bebé que no fuera Aubby simplemente le daba escalofríos—. Aun cuando digas que es hijo de Edward, todos sabemos que no lo es.

Tanya rodó los ojos sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

»Pero si no quieres hacerte cargo del niño, hay opciones.

—Tú no las tomaste.

—Porque yo tenía clara mi decisión —afirmó poniéndose de pie—, estaba cometiendo la mayor locura de mi vida al quedarme con mi hija, pero era lo que yo quería, ser madre era mi mayor sueño, Tanya. Me convertí en madre mucho más pronto de lo que creí, sin embargo, soy feliz al tener a mi niña, no me arrepiento ni un minuto de tenerla a mi lado, pero ese es mi pensar porque fue mi decisión, yo no te voy a juzgar por no querer ser madre en este momento, ni siquiera te juzgo por querer abortar.

—¿Nunca lo pensaste?

—Sí, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

—¿No te hubieran dejado?

—Lo hubieran hecho, pero yo no podía porque quería este embarazo, ¿puedes decir tú lo mismo?

—La ibas a dar en adopción.

—Me iba a escapar con ella para no hacerlo.

—¿Acaso tienes que restregarme en la cara lo perfecta que eres?

—No soy perfecta, mis padres te pueden decir lo desagradecida que soy o puedes escuchar a Esme sobre cómo manipulé a Edward para quedarse aquí.

—Él tenía un futuro brillante y tú...

—¿Se lo arruiné? No me voy a poner a hablar contigo sobre eso porque ciertamente no te incumbe mi vida con Edward, pero sí que puedo decirte que tuvo la oportunidad de irse a tu lado y regresar a la universidad y lo rechazó, ¿acaso no fue justo eso lo que tú le dijiste?

—Perra.

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie y acomodaba a Aubby sobre su cadera y le hacía cariñitos para calmar su malestar, quería dejarla en la cuna, de ese modo podría hablar mejor con Tanya, pero sabía que Aubby lloraría, incluso dejándola en la alfombra nada le garantizaba que se quedara en un solo lugar jugando con sus juguetes, posiblemente terminaría arrastrándose hasta llegar a ella.

—Piensa en lo que planeas hacer, Tanya, toma realmente las riendas de tu vida y decide lo que quieres.

—¿Estás intentando convencerme de que lo dé en adopción?

—No, te estoy dando la oportunidad de decidir lo que realmente quieres. ¿Te quieres hacer cargo del niño? Está bien.

—Sería madre soltera.

—Hay cientos de madres solteras en el mundo que salen adelante con sus hijos, ese no es impedimento para ser un fracaso.

—Lo dices porque tú sí tienes ayuda.

—Eres simplemente imposible —suspiró sintiendo su cabeza doler—. Haz lo que quieras, Tanya, realmente no me importa.

—Pero te encantaría que le entregara él bebé a Rosalie y Emmett.

—No cuando no estás seguras, no es justo para Rosalie que la emociones con la oportunidad de un bebé para después quitárselo.

—Es lo que tú hiciste.

—Y soy consciente del daño que le hice, por eso piensa si realmente quieres al niño o no.

—Pues si tú puedes...

—No te bases en lo que yo hice, porque es el error más grande que puedes cometer, amo a mi hija, es mi vida entera, pero no es fácil ser madre.

—Por favor...

—Hablo en serio, Tanya, ¿crees que fue fácil acoplarme a sus horarios de sueño? ¿Pasar noches en vela? Y aun cuando por fin duerme ni siquiera puedes dormir tranquila pensando en que tal vez te necesite y tú no la escuches.

—Y aun así te quedaste con ella.

—Pero eso no significa que fue menos difícil, la maternidad es la cosa más complicada a la que puedes enfrentarte.

—Y aun así lo has hecho.

—Lo hice porque quise, no porque estaba imitando a alguien más —le recordó sintiendo que no estaba llegando a ningún lado—. Mira, Tanya, si crees que puedes hacerlo solo porque yo lo hice, entonces hazlo, hazte cargo del niño, sé la madre que él necesita, pero después no vengas a decir que no te lo advertí.

—Hablas como si realmente detestaras ser madre, ya me imagino que no piensas tener otro si tanto detestas el trabajo.

—Amaría tener otro, Tanya, daría mi vida por tenerlo —ella no tenía ni idea de lo cierto de sus palabras—, amo a mi hija y amaría a cualquier niño que pudiera tener, pero no por eso voy a mentir sobre lo difícil que es. ¿Crees que solo es llenarles la panza y cambiarlos de pañal? No lo es, pero soy feliz haciendo malabares para mantener una sonrisa en la cara de mi hija y hubiera hecho lo mismo por... —_Mi otro bebé, _pensó con melancolía.

»Pero esa es mi decisión, mía, no hay nadie quien me presione o a quien quiera imitar, y si solo vas a basar tu vida en lo que yo hago, entonces, Tanya, no vengas a quejarte después, ni siquiera tienes derecho a hacerlo ahora, así que te pido que te marches, porque es Navidad y tengo un montón de cosas por hacer.

—Como si fuera tan difícil.

—Cargando a la bebé lo hace más complicado.

—Solo déjala en su silla.

—¿Y si comienza a llorar? ¿Si se rasguña a propósito porque no le presto atención? No, Tanya, no es tan sencillo.

Bella caminó a la puerta y la abrió, afuera seguía lloviendo, pero no por eso iba a dejar a Tanya en casa.

—Me voy a quedar con él —dijo pasando junto a ella—, lo único que tú quieres es seguir siendo el centro de atención, no serás la única de la que hablen sobre lo bien que hace cuidando a la niña, yo lo haré mucho mejor.

Bella cerró la puerta, sin querer escuchar más.

Ella había cumplido con advertirle, que Tanya no escuchara razones ya no era su problema.

**...**

Edward entró a casa encontrándola caliente y con un delicioso aroma proveniente de la pequeña cocina, lo que sea que Bella hubiera preparado definitivamente sabría exquisito.

—¿Dónde están mis dos chicas? —preguntó en voz alta, el chapoteo y gritito de su hija provenientes del baño lo hicieron sonreír.

Aun cuando quería ir, esperó a que Bella terminara con el baño, sabiendo que no podía abrir la puerta y arriesgarse a que una corriente de aire frío resfriara a la niña.

Se dirigió a la cocina para robar un poco de comida.

Carlisle le había dicho que Bella, la niña y él eran completamente bienvenidos a acompañarlos a la cena de Navidad, eran familia, tenían todo el derecho de sentarse a la mesa con ellos, Edward no le había respondido si irían, y ciertamente no le interesaba ir, pelear con Emmett o soportar las malas caras de su madre era algo que ciertamente prefería evitar a toda costa.

Bella y la niña salieron del baño, Aubby estaba gritando y estirando las manos hacia él.

—Creo que Santa me ha dejado un regalo antes de tiempo —dijo sosteniendo a la niña, quien vestía un mameluco rojo con el dibujo de un moño en el centro de su pecho—. ¿Me extrañaste, nena? Porque yo definitivamente lo he hecho, odio que papá me obligara a ir, recuérdame apagar el teléfono el siguiente año.

—De acuerdo, cuídala mientras me doy un baño, después será tu turno.

—Hecho.

Edward se centró en su hija, escuchándola parlotear en su idioma de bebé que se basaba en gritos y risas, la diminuta bebé que pasaba los días dormida, comiendo y ensuciando pañales ahora era esta increíble niñita que reía a carcajadas y señalaba su mameluco, emocionada por los llamativos colores.

Bella decía que era una copia de él solo que en niña y más bonita.

Compartían los mismos ojos verdes y el cabello alocado, aunque el tono de la niña era más oscuro que el suyo y Bella procuraba domar a la fiera mata de cabello, ahora recién bañada podía ver los mismos rizos incontrolables de él.

Recordaba sus fotos de bebé y las pocas fotos que Bella había permitido que viera de ella, ambos habían sido niños regordetes, con mejillas infladas y sonrojadas, fueron bebés cuidados y atendidos.

¿Su hija se veía diferente?

No lo creía, a veces pensaba que ese era el verdadero enojo de Esme y Emmett, si tan solo hubieran descuidado a la niña, si esta estuviera mal atendida, ellos podrían reclamarla y acusarlos de malos padres, pero la niña estaba sana, el pediatra lo aseguraba, tenía todas las vacunas al día y aunque había tenido leves resfriados, todos habían sido controlados.

Saber que no lo estaban haciendo tan mal debía calar en el orgullo de Emmett cuando las trabajadoras sociales que los visitaban consideraban que no estaban aptos para tener a un niño con ellos.

—Eres feliz, ¿verdad, preciosa?

Como si la niña lo hubiera entendido, se rio al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus manitas para tocar su rostro.

**...**

Comenzaron a poner la mesa, Bella dejó la lasaña, la ensalada y el pan de ajo sobre la mesa, Edward sirvió la papilla de zanahoria y chicharos en el platito y lo puso junto a la demás comida, Aubby reconoció el platito y comenzó a estirar las manitas y a murmurar el conocido _"damm"._

—Esto sí que es una cena navideña.

Bella se rio al dejar la jarra con el té helado.

No había pavo, ni ningún platillo típico navideño, tampoco habían pasado horas en la cocina, la salsa para la lasaña la sacaron de una lata, el pan de ajo lo encontraron listo y solo era necesario meterlo al horno, y la tarta la compraron en la panadería.

Lo único que Bella había preparado desde cero, era la papilla de Aubby, y ciertamente eso tampoco había llevado horas de preparación.

Definitivamente no era una cena tradicional, pero era suya y eso era suficiente para hacerla perfecta.

—¡Ma-má!

—Ya va, ya va —respondió Bella ante el enojo de la niña.

Se sentaron uno a cada lado de la sillita de bebé y mientras Edward les servía, Bella comenzó a darle de comer a la glotoncita sin fondo.

No se pusieron ropa elegante, ni se esforzaron por impresionar, eran simplemente ellos tres, pasando su primera Navidad como familia, la primera de muchas.

**...**

Edward se despertó al escuchar los golpes en la puerta, los iba a ignorar, pero el gimoteo de la niña y la protesta de Bella lo obligaron a levantarse y ver quién era mientras ella volvía a arrullar a Aubby.

Abrió la puerta tallándose los ojos.

—Por todos los cielos, Edward, ponte algo de ropa.

Edward fue consciente de su estado de desnudez al ver la cara horrorizada de su padre frente a él, sintió el golpe del bóxer que Bella le aventó, se lo colocó inmediatamente notando que no solo su padre estaba en el porche, sino también su madre que se cubría los ojos.

Había hecho el amor con Bella antes de dormir y no se iba a poner el pijama cuando ambos estaban desnudos en la cama, además jamás había pensado que su padre irrumpiría a mitad de la noche.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó dando un paso al frente y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, quizás se estaba cagando de frío, pero no iba a invitarlos a entrar cuando Bella estaba tan desnuda como él y la niña estaba dormida.

—Acaban de llamar del hospital —dijo Carlisle recobrando la compostura.

—¿Quién está en el hospital?

—Tanya.

—No puedes creer que ese niño sea mío, ella ni siquiera estaba aquí cuando se embarazó, hay que ser realmente muy estúpidos para creerse sus...

—No llamó por ti.

—¿No?

—No, llamó por Rosalie y Emmett, dijo que Bella le había sugerido que, si no quería al niño, se lo diera a ellos.

La puerta se abrió, Bella apareció con su pijama puesta, al menos ella se había vestido, a él se le estaban congelando las bolas.

—No pensé que lo fuera a hacer, solo era una opción, ella dijo que se iba a quedar con el niño.

—Pues al parecer ha cambiado de opinión —habló Esme visiblemente molesta—, Emmett y Rose se han marchado al hospital, es realmente cruel si todo se trata de una broma, y ustedes serán los únicos culpables.

—No lo seremos —se defendió Bella—, ella estaba dudando de quedarse con el niño, yo solo le dije que tenía opciones, si decidió llamar a Emmett y Rosalie fue su decisión, no mía, y si ella cambia su decisión, será por ella no por mí.

—Tú le dijiste...

—Yo no le dije que los llamara —sentenció, Edward la sostuvo de la cintura notando su cuerpo temblar.

—No es momento de hablar sobre esto —interrumpió Carlisle—, solo veníamos aquí a avisarte que iremos al hospital, revisa la casa en lo que no estamos y mañana vendrán a recoger sus bonos navideños dos trabajadores que quedaron pendientes, hazte cargo de eso.

—De acuerdo.

Carlisle instó a Esme a caminar y alejarse de la cabaña, Bella y Edward volvieron a entrar. Bella caminó de regreso a la cama murmurando por lo bajo, Edward la siguió, pero encendió la lámpara junto a la cama, ella protestó por la repentina iluminación.

—Apaga esa cosa, quiero dormir.

—No hasta que me digas cuándo hablaste con ella.

Bella bufó, pero asintió, Edward se recostó junto a ella, ambos quedaron viéndose cara a cara.

—Cuando regresé de ver a Tori ella estaba aquí esperándome, estaba lloviendo así que entré a casa con Aubby sin prestarle mucha atención, por eso es que entró, ni siquiera sé exactamente a qué vino, pero hablé con ella. Comenzó a quejarse acerca de que no quería al bebé pero no tenía otra opción, yo le dije que si no quería al niño entonces tenía opciones, pero que debía estar segura, no podía dejarse llevar por terceros, ella me dijo que se iba a quedar con él niño, ¿cómo iba a saber yo que terminaría en urgencias esta noche?

Edward asintió lentamente, en ese punto podía esperar cualquier cosa de Tanya.

—¿Te dijo otra cosa? —preguntó temeroso, recordando la información extra que le había dado a Tanya.

—¿Te refieres a que me ibas a pedir matrimonio?

—Mierda.

—No me lo dijo.

—¿Entonces cómo lo sabes?

—Esto es Forks, Edward, si entras a la única joyería que hay, la gente va a hablar.

—Sabía que tenía que ir a Port Angeles.

Bella se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Lo compraste?

—No, era demasiado costoso —confesó, aun cuando estuvo trabajando extra, comprar el anillo de compromiso lo dejaría en bancarrota.

—No necesito un anillo, Edward.

—Pero...

—Te amo, y no necesito un anillo que demuestre nuestro compromiso. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? Entonces casémonos, no necesito una gran ceremonia ni invitar a medio pueblo, solo te necesito a ti y a nuestra hija.

—¿Una boda en el ayuntamiento? —preguntó tomando sus caderas.

—Me parece bien.

—¿El siguiente sábado? —La incitó a subirse a su regazo, quedando a horcajadas sobre él.

—Claro.

—¿Te comprarás un vestido?

—No.

—Debes ir de blanco —protestó quitándole el pijama.

—Tradición tonta.

—¿Y la luna de miel?

—Podemos dejar que Leah cuide a Aubby por unas horas —murmuró Bella contra sus labios mientras comenzaba a restregarse contra su miembro—, realmente no quiero hacer el amor con mi esposo mientras mi hija está a unos metros.

—Hecho.

—Hecho.

**...**

Eran las diez cuando Aubby comenzó a gritar, ellos llevaban una hora despiertos, simplemente haciéndose arrumacos y disfrutando de su cercanía.

Edward se levantó y fue por la niña, nadie le había advertido que una niña que basaba principalmente su alimentación en pecho materno, se prendería al pezón más cercano, Bella había reído y fotografiado cuando Aubby comenzó a chupar el pezón de Edward y después había llorado al verse estafada. Ahora procuraba mantenerla lejos de su pecho.

Bella tomó a la niña en brazos y se la pegó al pecho.

—No tarda en que le salga su primer diente, de hecho, va retrasada —dijo Edward recostándose junto a ellas.

—Lo sé, déjame disfrutar que solo me muerde con sus encías, si de ese modo duele, no quiero pensar cómo se sentirá con dientes.

—Puedes dejar de amamantarla.

—Eso no va a pasar.

Edward dejó que Aubby continuara con su desayuno.

Una vez terminó, la tomó en brazos, sintiéndose lleno de energía y emoción.

—Muy bien, muñeca, vamos a ver qué te ha traído Santa por ser una niña tan buena.

Bella se rio al verlo saltar de la cama con la niña y llevarla hasta el pequeño árbol en donde una caja perfectamente decorada le esperaba.

Bella tomó su teléfono y los siguió, grabando la expresión curiosa de Aubby y la evidente emoción de Edward.

Se rio cuando Aubby intentó abrazar la caja, era demasiado pequeña para abarcarla toda, pero eso no evitó que pegara su boca y comenzara a chupar.

—Claro, nena, porque es mejor chupar las cosas en lugar de abrirlas —protestó Edward.

Bella continuó riéndose mientras Edward la ayudaba a desgarrar el papel de regalo y dejarlo a un lado.

—Mira lo que te ha traído Santa, sí que has sido una niña muy buena.

Edward comenzó a abrir la caja mientras que Aubby se estiraba para alcanzar el papel de regalo.

—Con eso no se juega, nena —dijo Edward apartando los trozos de papel—, eso es basura.

Aubby perdió su sonrisa al notar que ahora su objetivo estaba aún más lejos, Edward le entregó el moño de inmediato, haciéndola reír de nuevo.

—Claro, hay que jugar con el moño de la caja, ¿a quién le importan los juguetes? No es como si le hubieran costado un ojo de la cara a Santa.

El parquecito interactivo estaba olvidado, a Aubby ni siquiera le interesaba.

**...**

Alrededor del mediodía, Carlisle se presentó con un regalo para Aubby y un sobre para ellos.

Aubby, fiel a sí misma, se entretuvo con el envoltorio e ignoró la muñeca musical, no importó cuánto Bella la hizo sonar, solo consiguió su atención por unos cuantos segundos antes de querer volver con los moños y papeles coloridos.

—No podemos aceptarlo.

—¿No aceptas un regalo de Santa?

—Papá...

—Miren, han pasado Nochebuena solos, realmente pensé que no lo harían, ni siquiera tu madre pensó que realmente te mantendrías alejado en estas fechas, tanto ella como Rosalie estuvieron pegadas a la ventana intentando ver lo que hacían, yo también espié y me siento orgulloso de lo mucho que has madurado, Edward.

—Gracias, papá, pero aún creo que...

—Tómalo como una gratificación navideña.

—Esto es más que una gratificación, papá, es demasiado.

—Pues ya es tuyo, ve y compra algo bonito para ti y para Bella, lo merecen, se han encargado de la niña olvidándose de ustedes mismos, y aunque me enorgullece que ambos pusieran a su hija en primer lugar, también es importante que ustedes puedan disfrutar de alguna vanidad.

Edward asintió, quizás Carlisle solo estaba siendo buen jefe, padre y abuelo o tal vez...

—¿Cómo sigue Tanya? ¿Hubo complicaciones porque se le adelantó el parto?

—No se adelantó, se cayó por las escaleras.

—¿Qué? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Él bebé? —preguntó Bella.

—El niño está en cuidados intensivos.

—¿Estará bien?

—Creen que sí, los padres de Tanya la llevaron de inmediato al hospital y pudieron hacerle una cesárea de emergencia, tiene poco más de ocho meses, esperan que sus pulmones estén lo suficientemente desarrollados para que pueda salir de la incubadora lo más pronto posible.

—¿Cómo está Tanya?

—Medianamente bien, tiene algunos moretones y está débil por la cesárea, pero la mayoría de sus malestares son por la caída. Ella asegura que caer de las escaleras fue accidente, no le creen, pero no hay manera de probarlo.

—¿Se tiró a propósito?

—No hay manera de probarlo, ella dice que tuvo una contracción, que las tuvo todo el día, pero que esa fue muy fuerte y la hizo perder el equilibro.

—Ella no tuvo ninguna contracción cuando estuvo aquí.

Carlisle asintió, los tres estaban seguros que la caída no tenía ni un poco de accidente.

—¿Dijo algo sobre...?

—Sí, antes de entrar a quirófano, dijo que lo daría en adopción, que había llegado a un acuerdo con Rosalie y Emmett y se los entregaría.

—¿Entonces el niño...?

—Aún no, Tanya estaba en una situación crítica, no creen que estuviera en condiciones para tomar una decisión como esa, están esperando a que las drogas desaparezcan de su cuerpo, ella dijo que iba a darlo en adopción, pero hasta que no esté en sus cinco sentidos, el niño sigue siendo suyo.

—¿Rosalie y Emmett siguen allá?

—Sí, no se moverán de ahí hasta que Tanya despierte, los padres de Tanya les han dicho que respetarán la decisión de su hija, pero no les permiten acercarse al niño todavía.

Carlisle se puso de pie después de besar la regordeta mejilla de Aubby, quien abrazó a su querido abuelo en respuesta.

—Si las cosas van bien, Emmett y Rosalie planean regresar a Chicago lo más pronto posible, Esme y yo los acompañaremos.

—Entiendo, papá.

—Quiero que se queden en casa mientras nosotros...

—No, cuidaremos la casa, papá, pero no nos quedaremos en ella.

—De acuerdo, entonces me voy, les llamaré si hay algún cambio en los planes.

Edward asintió y se puso de pie para acompañar a Carlisle a la salida.

Salieron de casa, ambos iban en silencio.

—¿Es por culpa?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Te vas con Emmett a Chicago.

—Necesitarán ayuda con él bebé, acoplarse a tenerlo.

Edward asintió sin decir palabra.

Llegaron al auto, Carlisle estaba por subir cuando el grito de Bella los detuvo.

—Espera —dijo al llegar junto a ellos y entregarle a Carlisle una caja de una marca de bebé bastante costosa.

Edward frunció el ceño al ver el empaque intacto con una manta amarilla, ¿cuándo le habían comprado esa cosa tan cara a Aubrey?

—¿Qué es eso?

—Rosalie me la envió en mi séptimo mes de embarazo, ella dijo en la nota que la había comprado pensando en sacar al bebé con ella del hospital, nunca abrí el empaque, no parecía correcto hacerlo, no cuando sabía que me iba a quedar con Aubrey.

—¿Quieres que se lo dé?

—Sí, ella lo compró pensando en que abrigaría a su hijo de este horrible clima, es justo que lo haga.

Carlisle tomó el paquete entre sus manos.

—¿No la ibas a entregar? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Jamás estuvo en mis planes —confesó—, es mi hija, no iba a renunciar a ella.

Carlisle asintió y entró al auto, dejando el paquete en el asiento del copiloto, luego bajó la ventanilla para verlos.

—Sí, es por culpa, lo siento.

Subió la ventana y encendió el auto.

**...**

Tres días después, Aubby por fin había entendido para qué servía su parque interactivo y le gustaba estar en él, siempre y cuando Bella o Edward estuvieran cerca para jugar con ella.

Rosalie y Emmett entraron a la cabaña, Bella acomodó a la niña, quien frunció su diminuto ceño al ver que ya no jugaban más, luego su expresión cambió al notar a los dos extraños.

Aunque normalmente era una bebé risueña y vivía en su mundo de leche y pañales, no le gustaban los extraños que merodeaban cerca de ella.

—Gracias —dijo Rosalie antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la cabaña seguida por Emmett.

Bella y Edward se miraron a los ojos antes de encogerse de hombros.

¿Ese gracias era una ofrenda de paz? ¿Una disculpa después de tantos desplantes? No lo sabían y tampoco les interesaba averiguarlo, tenían una vida plena y les aguardaba mucho por delante.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Iba a actualizar ayer pero el tiempo no estuvo a nuestro favor, pero aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo que espero disfrutarán tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

**Esta pequeña familia se está haciendo cada vez más fuerte.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Dejenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘😘 jajaja.**


End file.
